Avatar
by maila08
Summary: Korra is the cocky new Avatar. But when she messes with the wrong man, her ego and arrogance gets one of her best friends killed and her Bending taken. After five years of being locked up in the Boiling Rock, she escapes. But the Korra that comes back isn't the same Korra they knew.
1. Preview

A/N: This is the preview to the new story I will be working on. Hope you guys like it and thank BG-13 for taking the time to revise all of this stuff. I salute you my dear friend.

* * *

I didn't know how long I had been floating on that plank. It seemed like weeks to me, maybe even years. I hung onto the hope that a ship would find me and take me home. Home. It had been so long since I had been around the people who'd loved me. The people I had belittled, lied to, and cursed for a long time. But now I was different. Those five years in that God-forsaken prison had changed me. And where was this place, you might ask? The infamous Boiling Rock.

Since the day I arrived, I'd fought for one thing: survival. To survive and one day go back home and make things right. On that island I learned many things. One of things I'd learned was how to become more than who I was, to make myself into more of a weapon than I'd been.

Since the realization of the power I'd wilded, I had exploited it, used it for my own amusement and convenience. I had learned and mastered three out of the four elements by the age of seventeen. The White Lotus had taken me from my parents, and for a while, I blamed them for my attitude, for me being the shallow person I had was. But I'd was wrong. They'd had nothing to do with the monster I was.

Just as I felt myself slipping away, a pair of hands lifted me onto a boat. I opened my eyes and blinked against the blinding sun, focusing on the concerned man who wrapped me up in a blanket. I could hear him talking; I could hear him asking me who I was. I simply closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

Who I was doesn't matter; I am no longer that person. I'm coming home, not as the snobby girl that was trapped in that prison but the woman who would bring peace and balance to the world.

Who am I? My name is Avatar Korra.


	2. Not the same

Thank BG-13 for the revisions!

* * *

Tonraq's POV

_"Avatar Korra has been found!" a man announced through the radio. "The Avatar was found floating in the sea by a fisherman and his son, five years after she was missing and presumed dead following her disappearance. The young Avatar had many altercations with law, randomly setting buildings on fire and even attacking the Chief of Police in what was called a 'Temper Tantrum'. We will keep you updated."_

I turned off the radio and walked over to Katara as she came out of my daughter's room. Senna was asking her how she was and I could hear my old master assuring her that she would be fine. I looked inside the room and found my little girl standing by the window, looking out the bay to the Pro Bending arena.

"Tonraq," my wife called, snapping my attention back to her and the elder Waterbender.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She has a lot of scars on her body. Second degree burns on her back and arms. One is really bad on her left arm. It goes from the back of her hand, halfway up her forearm. She has about a dozen fractures that never properly healed," Katara explained. I could feel my jaw clench as the list of wounds continued.

"Has she said anything about what happened?" Senna asked.

The elder Waterbender shook her head. "No," she replied. "She's barely said anything at all." My wife bit her lip and I could tell she was holding back a sob. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her arm, letting her know everything was going to be alright. "Tonraq, Senna," Katara said sternly. The tone of her voice made us look at her. "I want you to prepare yourselves. The Korra you lost, may not be the Korra they found."

I nodded and looked at Senna. She held my hand tightly as we went inside the room. Our daughter barely seemed to notice our presence. It wasn't until we were right behind her that she finally lifted her gaze from the arena to look over her shoulder, before slowly turning around.

"Korra," my wife said, her voice careful and anxious.

Our daughter blinked before a small smile formed on her lips. "Mom, Dad," she replied.

"My baby girl," Senna said slightly choking as she hugged our daughter.

After a moment she let go and looked at me. I smiled at her and rubbed her cheek, noticing a small, thin, pink line across her cheek, barely noticeable. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her and she returned the embrace.

"You're home," I whispered. "You're home."

* * *

Senna's POV

The first night Korra was home, there was a terrible storm. The island seemed to be in the middle of it as the windows were flung open due to the howling wind. I got up and locked them up for the third time, when a thought came to mind. My little girl had always hated storms, thunderstorms in particular, like this one. I woke up my husband and he immediately got up with me to go check on her.

I froze at the door. Our daughter lay next to the open window, curled up and shaking against the cold. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and tights which were completely soaked. I ran over to her and tried to shake her awake.

"Korra!" I called.

* * *

Korra's POV

_"Come on Bolin!" I hissed as we snuck inside the large underground arena. The Earthbender nervously nodded and we made our way through the crowd until we were almost in front of the stage._

_"I think this is too dangerous, Korra," he whispered. "Even for you. We should get back. Mako will be home soon and he's going to burn my rear if he doesn't find me there."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Stop being such a baby; let's just hear what this nut job has to say." He sighed but nodded. "You'll be home before your brother get's there. I promise."_

_Our attention was drawn to the stage when the lights there turned on. "Please welcome, your hero! Your savor! Amon!"_

_At that moment, a masked man surfaced from a trap door. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I saw him step forward to the microphone. There was something about him that caused the alarms to go off in my head. They told me I should leave, but I shook the feeling off. I wasn't afraid._

_He told a short story about how he had become the leader of his so called 'Equalist' movement. I listened to the story and new it was a load of crap. I couldn't see what he hid behind the mask, but I was sure it wasn't a burn. He hid his identity, who he truly was._

_"As you know the Avatar arrived in Republic City about a year ago," Amon continued. The crowd boo'd at this and I clenched my jaw, fighting the urge to set the entire place on fire. "And if she were here, she would tell you that Bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing Bending has brought to the world is suffering."_

_Bolin looked at me and tugged my arm, signaling to me that he wanted to go. I shook my head. Now I really wanted to hear what this guy had to say._

_"I know what you've been wondering, what is the Revelation. Well you are about to get your answer," the masked figure said. "Since the beginning of time, the Spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say that the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the Spirits have chosen me to bring a new era. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality; the power to take a person's Bending away...permanently."_

_I took a step back as if I had been slapped. "That's impossible," I told Bolin. "There's no way."_

_"Korra, we should get going. I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this guy."_

_I shook my head, my hands turning into fists as the revolutionist offered a demonstration. We stayed and watched, wide eyed as he took the Bending of four people. I couldn't believe this. It couldn't be happening. Only the Avatar had the power to take away Bending. How was this guy doing this?_

_"The Era of Bending is over," Amon said. "A new Era of Equality has begun!"_

_The Earthbender grabbed my arm again, pleading for me to leave. I sighed and nodded. Slowly, we made our way out but found our exit blocked by Chi Blockers. I took a step back and got into my fighting stance. We fought to get away from them, we really did, but there were too many. We found ourselves outnumbered and I crumbled to the floor in pain, Bo next to me. I huffed as I looked up at this guy wearing goggles._

_"You Benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore," he said before jamming his Kali sticks into me._

I awoke with a jolt feeling a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't meant to, it was pure adrenaline and reflex. I wrapped my legs around the person's neck and flung them to the floor, raising my fist before realizing it was my mother.

"Korra!" my father yelled.

I quickly scrambled away from them, trying to regulate my breathing. I shook my head at them. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I kept saying over and over as my father helped my mother up.

"It's alright, sweetie," she replied kneeling in front of me, my father next to her.

My hands flung to my head as I tried shaking off the nightmare I had just relived. "I'm sorry." I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me and bring me towards a warm chest. My body shook from the cold and the shock of what had just happened.


	3. Didn't know

Thank BG-13 for the revisions!

* * *

Korra's POV

My parents came in, telling me that we would be having dinner in about an hour. I nodded and got up to shower. I came out of the bathroom with tights and wrappings only, again starring out toward the Pro Bending arena. I noticed that after five years, everything that was once familiar was now unrecognizable.

I walked over to a large mirror in the room, looking at all the burns and scars I had collected on my body. The reflection I saw was that of a stranger. I closed my eyes tightly as I memory came to mind.

There had been rumors of a masked man who had been given powers by the Spirits because they were angry at me for not doing my job. The man claimed he could take people's Bending. I had told Mako and Bolin I would be going to see this for myself. Asami had been out of town that weekend, and I'm glad for it now.

_"You're not going, Bolin!" Mako snapped. "And you shouldn't either, Korra."_

_"Oh relax, grandma," I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest, signature smirk on my face. "I'm the Avatar. Nothing is going to happen."_

_"Yeah Bro," Bolin had reassured. "I'll be ok."_

_The Firebender pinched the bridge of his nose before dragging his brother into another room, asking me to stay where I was. Of course, I didn't listen and eavesdropped on their conversation._

_"I can't let her go alone," the younger brother had replied quietly. "What if something happens to her?"_

_"She isn't our concern," the Fire Ferret captain had replied through his teeth. "Let the White Lotus go with her if she's so interested."_

_"Bro, I know you like her. Why are you being like this?" Bolin had replied, slightly irritated._

_I had rolled my eyes at that. I knew Mako liked me. I never paid attention to him though. Sure, he was hot and whatnot, but I wanted someone worthy of me. Not some teenager whose only hope of getting out of his current situation was winning the championship pot._

_"Bo, you're my brother," the Firebender replied. "You are more important to me than some snotty Avatar. I forbid you from going. Is that understood?"_

_"Yeah," Bolin replied._

"Korra?" I heard my mother call, snapping me out of my memories.

I turned around, feeling a bit disoriented before smiling. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Dinner is ready," she informed me, concern all over her face. I could tell she wanted to talk to me, but didn't know what to say.

I nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Katara's POV

Korra came inside the dining room and took a seat next to her parents. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan were on her left, all looking at her intently. My young pupil either didn't notice or pretended not to. The White Lotus sat with us at the head of the table, Tenzin and I to their sides. Their leader spoke.

"Master Katara informed me you had your Bending taken," he began. "Is this true?"

I saw the younger girl's jaw clench at the reminder before giving a sharp nod. Pema brought in the food and as she was passing Korra, tripped almost falling to the floor. But as quick as a wink, Korra was up, catching both her and the tray of food she had been holding.

"I'm sorry," Pema stuttered. We all waited for something to happen, ready to step in if necessary.

The ex-Waterbender simply shook her head. "It's ok. It was an accident." The Nonbender's mouth dropped but she quickly regained herself and nodded as she continued serving the food. I saw one of my grandchildren starring at the girl. The Korra we all knew had a low tolerance for Nonbenders, a fact she had made well known. She didn't even look at Pema when my daughter-in-law spoke to her.

"What was it like there?" Ikki asked before anyone could stop her. The room suddenly went quiet and everyone's attention was focused on Korra. She let a half smile appear before turning to the young Airbender.

"Cold," she replied before turning her attention to the White Lotus. "I want to go to a council meeting; see how things are going and what progress has been made since my absence."

The shorter man put down his drink and raised a brow before looking at his comrades; all had the same puzzled expression on their face. "I didn't realize you were interested in politics?" he replied.

"I didn't realize you had been so eager to see me dead so you can search for the next Avatar."

The room grew silent again. The leader looked over at my grandchildren who shook their heads. "We didn't tell her," Jinora quickly defended.

"They didn't have to," Korra added. I could tell by the look on her face that she hadn't expected anything else. It was as if she'd known the White Lotus would take the opportunity...and she didn't blame them. It was a sad thought but that was what I saw in her eyes.

"We didn't mean to-" the woman of the White Lotus started.

"It's fine," my pupil replied, cutting her off. "Can I be excused?" she asked her parents.

"Of course," Senna replied. With that, Korra stood up and left the room. Tenzin and I stole a glance at each other and I gave him a nod. I would talk to her after dinner to make sure she was alright.


	4. Friends

Thank BG-13 for the revisions

* * *

Korra's POV

I was sitting on the windowsill, using the brightness of the moon to read the journal in my hands. It had been Aang's, my past lives. As a teenager, I'd had little to no interest in connecting to my spiritual self. But being in that hell hole had taught me that being spiritual was the only thing that saved you from becoming insane. It gave you something to hope for, whether the hope was for death or redemption. I had been the youngest there, and one of the few females. They were brutal with us, with me in particular. They hated me as much as I hated them.

"You are different," an elderly voice said, leaving my thoughts to scatter and be stored away for another time. I put my book down and looked over to the door to find Katara, a tray of food in her hands. "The Korra I knew would never read an entry in my late husband's journal." I got up and took the tray from her, placing it on the bed. "I thought you might be hungry," she added. I smiled and gave her a quick nod before returning to my spot by the window.

"I missed you Katara," I said sincerely. I had. She had stuck by me, excusing my behavior when my parents weren't around and protecting me. She was like a second mother to me.

She chuckled before raising a brow. "There were no cooks that made you your favorite dish?" she lightly joked.

I managed to smile. "No. No friends either," I replied. I met her old cyan eyes with my own. "Do I really seem different?"

My old master shook her head with a smile. "No," Katara said. "You're still a good girl."

I shook my head. "I think we both know I wasn't." I tried my best not to let my voice show all my regret and sorrow.

"You have a good heart," she said, placing her hand on my cheek. "You always have."

"I hope so," I said. "I want to be the person you always told me I could be." And I meant it. Every word.

Katara smiled widely at this and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly. I had missed her so much. I had missed a lot of people. I knew I had been unfair to them, but now I was different I was going to set things right. I was going to try and fix my mistakes.

* * *

Katara's POV

The minute Korra arrived she asked to see Naga. I had told her she was being kept at the stable, just as she had left her. The poor animal had suffered almost as much as my pupil's parents when she disappeared. For days she didn't eat, and at one point I thought we might lose her, but the big fluff of white had pulled through just like her master.

Korra still hadn't completely regained her strength, so to ensure she wouldn't hurt herself, I had decided to accompany her to see her old friend. I asked her to stay out of the pen while I brought out the polarbear dog. I was afraid that she might not recognize and attack her former companion.

The beast slowly came out, head down, expecting to go out on her daily walk. I rubbed the animals head once we were outside. Her nose began to twitch and she raised her large head until her brown gaze met her master's.

My pupil smiled widely at this and took a step forward, placing a hand on the large animal's head. "Hey, Naga," she said gently. The polarbear dog's tail began to wag and she licked Korra's face, causing the young girl to hug her friend tightly. "I missed you."

Naga let out a sound and that I assumed meant she had missed her too. I smiled at the embrace. If there had been anyone the old Korra had cared about it would have been Naga. She always took care of her animal guide, seeing her as far more than just a pet. The beast had even helped her when she got into trouble and I was happy that they had been once again been reunited.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was in my room, looking at the various picture frames on the night stand. Some had my parents and me when I was younger. Others were with Katara and I. But there was a picture that caught my attention. In the middle of all the frames, was one with Mako, Bolin, Asami and I. I remembered that day well. We had gone out to celebrate our victory against the Tigerdillos. Tahno had been there, and I had totally kicked his ass, causing us to get disqualified from the finals.

Mako had been furious, saying that because of me they didn't know if they would be kicked out of their home. I hadn't cared back them, saying that I had a roof over my head and was always being taken care of. His living situation hadn't concerned me. The Firebender had growled and we had nearly started another brawl. If it hadn't been for his younger brother that day would have ended a whole lot messier.

"Is it just me or did you grow an inch or two?" a familiar voice asked. I smiled and turned around to find Asami leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. She didn't look like she'd changed a bit. It was good to know that some things were still the same at least.

"Well, if it isn't the Sato heiress," I teased as she walked over to me, hugging me tightly.

I returned the embrace and after a while she pulled back, looking me over. Her eyes zeroed in on my left arm that was covered by a long fingerless glove that almost went all the way up to my shoulder. I moved the arm behind me and she quickly looked away.

"How have you been?" she asked.

I shrugged and turned my attention back to the picture, picking it up. She nodded in a knowing way before taking the frame and looking at it herself. She smiled. "They were good times, weren't they?" Asami asked. I didn't answer and she put the frame down. "So where do you want to go?"

Not long after, I found myself in the Sato heiress' car, driving around Republic City. She pulled up next to the place I'd told her to go and I took off my seat belt, stepping out of the vehicle to take a closer look at the beat down building.

"Why did you want to come here?"

"What happened to it?" I asked, ignoring the question.

"It was permanently shut down after your last…"

"Tantrum," I said for her. "'Temper tantrum' as they called it. You can say it."

She bit her lip and shifted her gaze to the floor. Asami and I had been best friends since I'd arrived here. We had gotten along right off the bat, and I was surprised to be honest. I'd always had this thing against Nonbenders and she was probably the only one I actually liked. That was another thing I should apologize for. My prejudices were simply that of a shallow, little girl with a God complex.

Also it wasn't like me to make friends with girls. To me they were a handful, a hassle, and I would know. I was one after all. She had tried to get me to change too. It's wasn't till I was stuck in that prison that I wished I'd listened to her.

I took one last look at the Pro Bending arena before getting back inside the car. Asami followed soon after and she turned on the engine before looking over to me. "Is there anywhere else you want to go?"

"The Police Station."

She sighed and shook her head. "Everyone's happy you're alive," Asami said. "You want to see the one person who isn't?" I shrugged. "Fine. But after that we're going shopping for your Welcome Home Ball," she added.

I turned to look at her, surprised. "My what?"

"You came back from the dead. This calls for a celebration. Don't worry I'm taking care of everything."

I sighed and shook my head as I leaned against the seat. I seriously doubted that there was only one person in this city who was unhappy with my return. I knew the White Lotus had been eager to start their search...so why should I expect any other reaction from anyone else? I wasn't going to tell Asami that though.

And I wasn't going to talk Asami out of this that was for sure. I was going to end up going to that party, and everyone will see the 'old Korra'. At least that's what they thought.


	5. Should have been you

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Mako's POV

I was sitting in my office, doing some paperwork when I noticed everyone around me get out of their seats and run to the radio. I raised a brow but continued with my work.

It had been a little over five years since I had lost my little brother. Soon after his death I had enrolled myself into the police academy and earned the title of Assistant Chief, in other words, Chief Bei Fong's right hand man. Saikhan was also Assistant Chief, he had more seniority than I did, but Lin preferred me in some situations more than she did him.

When I looked around and noticed no one was in their spot I got up to investigate what had happened. I drew closer and heard the radio broadcast.

"The Avatar was found floating in the sea by a fisherman and his son, five years after she was missing and presumed dead following her disappearance. She has confirmed to be the sole survivor of the kidnapping which resulted in the death of a young Pro Bender Bolin-"

I didnt want to hear anymore so I shut the radio off by setting it on fire. Everyone scrambled back to their post. An officer came up to me and I turned my glare on him. He winced and gulped before speaking.

"There's someone here to see you," he managed to say.

I turned and found the one person I didn't ever want to see again. Korra. She looked older, in a sense more mature. She was wearing her usual water tribe clothes but her left arm had a fingerless long sleeve glove on it, while the other just had her Water Tribe band. I nodded and walked over to her, roughly taking her by the arm.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask through my teeth. I could feel my hand heating up.

She gently pried my hand off her before speaking. "I need to talk to you." I shook my head. I didn't want to talk to her. "Please?"

I looked up to her and gave her a sharp nod before heading outside the station.

* * *

Korra's POV

"Did you even try to save him?" the Firebender asked, venom evident in his voice as he spat out the question.

"I did," I replied calmly. He had every right to be furious with me, to hate me. I didn't blame him.

Mako came straight up to me till we were toe-to-toe with each other. I resisted the urge to wince. I could see the anger and hatred, even in his eyes. His fists were clenched by his side, jaw clenched. He hadn't changed much, maybe looked a little older, a little prouder, and a little more serious than usual. I stared back into his amber eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Why are you here?" he managed to ask after a while. I could swear I saw steam coming from his hair.

"To apologize," I replied sincerely. "It was my fault he died." I meant it. I was sorry his brother had been killed because of me. I hadn't meant for that to happen. Bo had been a sweet kid, and he'd believed in me when I hadn't deserved it. I still don't.

"I couldn't be mad," he replied. "I couldn't be mad at my little brother for going with you after I strictly forbid him from doing so. I couldn't grieve either, you know why? It's what happens when your brother chooses some cocky, self-absorbed Avatar over his own flesh and blood."

"I didn't-"

"I buried an empty coffin," he continued. "Next to my parent's graves, because his body was -is- at the bottom of the ocean, where you left him." I didn't know what to say. The next words he said, however, hit me like a bucket of cold ice. "It should have been you."

I lowered my gaze. I actually wished it was. "I know it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry."

He let out a shallow laugh, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I would have hoped you would've suffered a lot longer than five years," Mako added, turning his back on me.

I nodded absently, wishing I could bring Bolin back. Wishing I was the person I was now, back then. He was right. I deserved much worse than what I'd been through.

* * *

Asami's POV

I saw the cold look Mako gave Korra the entire time. I didn't have to be there to feel the venom. He hated her; that was a fact. When the news came in of their disappearance, the Firebender's first reaction was to brand Bolin's behind when he got back for disobeying him. But then the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. He started to go insane then, we all did.

One day an Equalist went to the Police Station, admitting that he'd had a hand in the kidnapping of Avatar Korra and her friend. He said that he had seen a masked man take them onto a boat and that when he returned, the teenagers weren't with him. That's when we knew. Mako's character hardened even more after that. He avoided me and anyone who reminded him of her, of what she had done.

This is why it came as no surprise to me when I saw him walk away from her. I saw how much whatever Mako had said affected my friend. She quietly walked back over to me and I slung an arm around her shoulder. She smiled at me as we headed to the car.

"Ready to go shopping?" I asked.

She let out a small laugh, shaking her head. A screeching of tires was heard and next thing I knew I had a dart stuck in my neck. I looked over to see Korra trying to fight masked figures before letting out a yell. I blinked, trying to get the drowsy feeling to go away without success. Then I fell to the floor and the blackness took over.


	6. Secret

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

"Avatar!" a person yelled as they took off the bag over my head.

I blinked and looked around the room to find six masked people around me. I found Asami lying on the floor a few feet away from me. I clenched my jaw at this. Whatever these people wanted, they shouldn't have dragged her into this. My hands were tied behind me. I growled.

"Hello," the man said. "I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer me, got it?"

I didn't say a word.

"Have you ever talked to your past lives?" he asked. I didn't answer and he placed a glove over my shoulder before letting a current run through me. I clenched my jaw together, shutting my eyes tightly as I held back a yelp. "Did any of them tell you anything?" Again, I said nothing and he repeated the procedure.

Finally I nodded, panting from the current that had gone through me. "Yes, they did."

He nodded in approval. "What did they say?"

Slowly, I looked up to the man. "That I will win." They Equalists all began to laugh at this as if I had said the funniest joke ever, but I hadn't gotten the punch line.

"You're delusional," he replied. "You're tied up to that chair."

I held my hands up in front of me. "Not anymore." At that instant, they all began to attack me but I avoided all of their attacks, spiraling away from them, knocking them back and against each other. One tried to shock me but I pulled his arm behind him and made the current run through his own body. The others I easily knocked out and soon there was only one left.

He ran and I ran after him. From inside his jacket he took out an electric pistol, firing darts at me as I chased him. I moved out of the way, sidestepping and doing other moves to avoid his attacks. I was distracted for a second and one of the darts hit me, making me crumble to the floor, my body convulsing.

"Hey!" a man cried, running towards us. The Equalist grabbed a metal bar from the floor and waited till the citizen was closer before beating his head relentlessly. I tried to get up and help him, but the current had weakened me.

He walked over to me and raised the bloody metal, ready to do the same to me. I clenched my jaw and punched forward from where I was. The air came spiraling out of my fist knocking him back. He landed with a thud. I staggered to my feet and walked towards him.

"No," he said. "You-you had your Bending taken."

"Amon couldn't take what I hadn't mastered," I replied. He took out the dart gun again but with a flick of my wrist it was knocked away by the gust of air I commanded. I picked him up by his neck until his feet were dangling. My nails dug into the flesh of his neck and he winced, blood starting to trickle down his neck and onto his shirt.

"You killed that man."

"You don't have to do this," he managed to say, only for me to tighten my grip.

"No one can know my secret," I replied before popping several bones in his spinal column. I let his body slump to the floor and I allowed myself to lean against the wall. I had used all my strength on this guy and I was exhausted. Somehow, I got back over to where Asami lay before I crumbled to the floor, closing my eyes and letting the familiar and comforting oblivion come for me.

* * *

Lin's POV

Tenzin had called me to Air Temple Island shortly after that…girl had awakened. A few of my officers that had been on patrol had found her and her friend knocked out cold along with a group of masked men. I had wanted to start the interrogation right away but both witnesses were recovering from whatever had happened.

I stood in front of Korra, listening to what she was saying. To be honest I didn't believe her at all. She had been a pain in the a** five years ago. She spent several days in jail, and even that didn't keep her out of trouble. I hadn't even started to search for her until a week later. Then I had started a search party. I didn't have an interest in finding some snotty Avatar that thought their title meant everyone should bow down to her.

My assistant finished his sketch and I took a look at the picture before letting out a snort. This had to be a prank from the stupid girl.

"So that's your story?" I asked, amusement evident in my voice. "This…masked person flew in and singlehandedly took out six armed kidnappers." Both girls simply stared at me. "I mean, who is this person? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," Korra replied. "Find him and you can ask."

I raised a brow and nodded before looking at her friend next to her on the bed. Katara had informed me she was in bed rest due to her injuries in the attack. I had sincerely answered that I didn't care and that I was doing my job.

"What about you?" The Sato heiress straightened, shrugging. "Did you see the person with the blue mask?"

"I saw…" she began trailing off, as if thinking about what she'd seen. She looked over to her friend before responding. "I just saw a lot of movement. Everything was blurry. I was kind of out of it."

I let out a small snort before shaking my head. "It's funny how you've only been back one day and someone's already after you. Aren't you popular?"

She didn't reply to me.

"Were you able to figure out who was behind all of this?" Senna asked.

"New and untraceable weapons, unknown faces; these people were professionals," I replied. "They were probably hoping to get a ransom for your little Avatar." Both of the girl's parents clenched their jaws at this. "After all, people would do anything to keep their loved ones safe."

The girl fisted the sheets around her at the insinuation. Of course she knew I was referring to Mako's little brother. The primary reason I had begun my search had been because one my current Assistant Chief, Mako. He had come to me, begging that I'd find his brother. It had been a terrible loss; I could see how much it had affected him to lose his brother, even now.

"I don't find your tone appropriate, Chief Bei Fong," Tonraq replied as calmly as he could.

"If my daughter can think of anything else, we'lll give you a call," Senna added.

I nodded and walked over to the door. I stopped and turned around to look at Korra, whose gaze hadn't left me. "Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" And with that, I left.


	7. Council

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

I quickly realized how the council handled things. According to what I was witnessing, with each law or debate that presented itself, it was always Tenzin against Tarrlok. The other council members were basically Tarrlok's supporters, spineless cowards without minds of their own. Whatever Tarrlok said, they agreed to. My Airbending master didn't stand a chance.

I had been listening intently to all the discussions, my mind never wondering and obsessively cataloguing everything in case it was of any importance down the road. You never knew. I could see Tenzin occasionally glancing at me and I knew he was puzzled by my lack of distraction...either that or my lack of opinion. I hadn't said a word yet.

Finally, it was down to the last order of business. According to Tarrlok, anyway. "These so called Equalists are threatening our fair city," he began, his voice smooth and demanding attention. Of course, the other three council members gave it to him. "They are allowed to wonder freely and attack Republic City without warning. And everyday their numbers grow. So effective immediately, I suggest a curfew to be given to all Nonbenders, while also taking into custody anybody who is associated with this 'Nonbending Revolution.'"

Asami immediately came to mind and I knew I couldn't let this corrupt politician go through with this. But I had to be smart about this.

"I don't think your measures are appropriate, Councilman Tarrlok," I said.

The council members' attention snapped towards me. I could tell that none of them had expected me to say anything. Tenzin himself looked surprised but he quickly composed himself, waiting for me to continue.

The Northern Tribe Waterbender looked taken aback for a split second before speaking once again. "Oh?" he said. "And why is that?"

"There has to always be balance," I explained. "You cannot favor one group over the other. Benders and Nonbenders are the same people. They aren't separate."

He raised an amused brow at this. "Forgive the intrusion, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok began. "But since when do you side with the Nonbenders? If memory serves, you yourself had a very low tolerance for them, something we both had in common."

I clenched my jaw at the reminder before sitting up straight to look at him in the eye. "My personal preferences are not something I would bring into the council, Tarrlok," I replied, my tone still formal but slightly clipped. "Didn't you take an oath to serve all the people, without prejudice?"

The Waterbender's eyes narrowed at the insinuation before shifting his gaze from me to Tenzin. "I don't think that a child should be involved in business that only involves adults."

I stood for my seat, trying to control my temper. "May I remind you, I'm the Avatar, and I have a right to see what kind of business is conducted during these meetings."

He began to chuckle, rising from his seat as well. "You are but a half baked Avatar," Tarrlok replied calmly. "Now the only thing you have left is the title." I felt my fists clench and unclench against the desk. He continued to smirk. "Is that why you're siding with the Nonbenders? Because you're just like them now?" he tsked. "And I thought we weren't supposed to bring our personal preferences into these meetings?"

I could feel my blood boiling at this. Just as I was about to respond, Tenzin stepped in. "That's enough Tarrlok," he said sharply. "Korra has a right to be here and voice her opinion."

"Voice, yes," the councilman replied. "Decide, no. Keep that in mind, Tenzin. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Senna's POV

Korra had gone straight to her room when she and Tenzin returned from the meeting. According to the Airbending master, it hadn't gone well. It would seem that she and Councilman Tarrlok had disagreed, which I must admit was unheard of.

I needed to talk to my daughter...but I didn't know how. I shook my head, took a deep breath and went to knock on the door only for it to open before my hand even made contact. "You can come in, you know," Korra said, walking back over to the windowsill.

I lowered my hand and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind me. I took a seat on the bed while Korra sat on the windowsill, staring out across the bay at the arena. I tried to think of what could fascinate her about the worn out, run down building but nothing came to mind.

We were silent for a moment, giving me time to organize my thoughts. I felt awful; not knowing how to talk to my own daughter. She spoke before I could. "I didn't mean to do that. The other night... When you woke me up...it was just a reflex, an instinct."

"I know," I replied. I did. I knew she hadn't meant to. I'd seen the look of surprise and then the look of regret after she flipped me over. Then she had just kept saying sorry, over and over.

"Why are you here?" my daughter asked after another moment.

To be honest I didn't even know. I knew that I had missed my daughter for the last five years. I still missed her. She was different since she'd come back and I couldn't decide whether it was good or bad yet.

"Come," I said, gently grabbing her hand.

We walked in silence until we reached a spot that I knew my daughter had liked. Every six months when I came to visit, I would find her here, staring out at the bay. I never knew what she was looking at. Whether it was Avatar Aang Memorial Island or the Pro Bending Arena or something else that I couldn't see.

Korra walked over to the tombstone that was there and kneeled down, trying to wipe off the dirt with little success. She pulled her shirt over her head and I placed a hand over my mouth as I took in all the scars and burns on her back.

"It's mine," she finally said, turning to look at me when she managed to clean it enough to see her name.

I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat. "What happened to you in that prison," I asked, my hand hovering over the damaged skin.

She flinched at the contact and shook her head. My hand recoiled at this and I understood. "I don't want to talk about it," my little girl whispered. "Not yet."

"When you disappeared I used to come up here with your father. We waited for weeks for you to come back. But those weeks turned into months. That's when we realized you weren't coming back," I said, my voice cracking at the memory.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm not the Korra you expected to get back."

I shook my head, placing my hand over her cheek. Regardless of how she came back, I was happy to see my daughter alive. "I know it's hard," I began. "I know you probably aren't ready but you need to talk about what happened. You need to let someone in, whether it's me, your father, whoever." Korra flinched again. "You've been avoiding us," I continued. "You're so close yet so far away from us."

"I know," Korra whispered. "I-I just can't," she added standing up and leaving me sitting there.

Sitting there by myself, I could no longer hold back the tears and I broke down. After Tonraq had planted the grave, I would come up here and…talk to my daughter. I would tell her how the Airbending kids were doing, about Mako enrolling in the Police academy, about her father and the big fish he'd caught.

Now she was finally back, within an arm's reach. So why did it feel as if we were miles apart? It seemed that I was closer to my daughter when I thought she was gone than when she was here, alive. And I hated this feeling, this feeling of unbearable pain that this fact caused my heart.


	8. Training Grounds

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Tenzin's POV

Since the day she'd arrived, Korra had kept to herself, staying mostly inside her room. I had meant to talk to her but didn't know how. Her parents had wanted to talk to her as well, to try and see if they could help her with the visible trauma she had endured, but they found themselves in the same situation as me. Tonraq had talked to me about how Korra had attacked Senna the first night she spent on the island. He clarified that it had been an accident but...he was worried.

"Korra," I called when I saw her head towards the ferry with Naga. She looked over to me and her eyes glanced at her parents, my mother and a young man beside me before she headed back towards us. "I want you to meet someone," I added. "This is Howl; he will be accompanying you from now on."

The young Avatar's eyes slightly narrowed before she shook her head. "I don't need a babysitter," she replied.

"Korra can take care of herself," my mother agreed. I raised a brow at this. I had discussed this with her and knew she wasn't very fond of the idea but she had agreed to let me take care of this. "It's not what she needs."

"It's something we need," Senna countered, looking at her daughter. Only her daughter.

Korra looked at her parents before sighing and nodding her head, relenting. Howl gave me a sharp nod and followed closely behind her. I had decided to have a guard with Korra at all times since the kidnapping. I needed to make sure she was safe, though I knew she wasn't going to be exactly thrilled about it.

* * *

Howl's POV

The Avatar and I rode on the ferry in silence and got off the ferry in silence. The young woman kept herself and her polarbear dog ahead of me the entire time. I wasn't going to lie, I was nervous to have such a great responsibility weighing down on my shoulders. I mean, this was the Avatar we were talking about. But it wasn't just that. My comrades had told me stories about the way she…acted. I had also read numerous newspaper clippings of how she had exploited the power she had.

Finally, as we walked by a few factories, she stopped and motioned me to come forward. Slowly, I did as I was told. "So how long have you been a sentry?" she asked.

"A little over four years," I replied.

Avatar Korra nodded thoughtfully as she scratched her polar bear dog behind the ears, her gaze fixed on the mountains. I looked at them as well and took few steps forward, bringing my hands behind me.

"I don't want there to be any confusion, Avatar Korra" I continued. "My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?"

I didn't receive an answer and I looked back to find her already riding off on the large beast she had brought with her. I clenched my jaw and took off after her, yelling for her to come back to no avail. Soon enough, she was out of sight. I cursed under my breath. There went Day One.

* * *

Korra's POV

I grabbed Naga's reigns and motioned for her to stop when we arrived at our destination. I got off her and looked around. When I made sure the coast was clear, I pulled back the boards that blocked my entry. I opened the door and led Naga inside.

I looked around the arena and noticed how the platform was still broken, in the bottom some of the water still remained. I tested some of the light switches and noticed they still worked. Lucky me.

Quickly, I got to work and I started to build my training grounds. I had brought Avatar Aang's journal, which held sketches of some of the Airbending training obstacle courses. I came here for five days straight, always escaping Howl's guard and meeting up with him later on. I may not like being guarded but the poor guy didnt need to get into any trouble. I could tell, though, that it frustrated him that he couldn't keep up with what he thought was a Nonbender.

I built the spinning gates last. I made sure the gates were positioned correctly and would actually spin properly. When it was done, I took a step back and brought my hands up and pushed forward a strong gust of wind before moving through them with ease.

I ran around the stadium, running up and down the various steps before hanging myself by my feet in between some pipes and doing sit ups that way. I did chin ups on those same pipes, enhancing my physical state as I had done at the prison.

After my workout I picked up the bag I had brought from home, opening it. From inside I took out a copy of the Blue Spirit mask Zuko had used. I had made it myself after looking at the sketch from Aang's journal. I also took out the swords and the black shirt and pants I had to wear with it, setting all three items next to each other. Carefully, I picked up the swords and started to swing them around my body as fast as I could, another skill I had learned at the Boiling Rock, before setting them down again.

The abduction had been unexpected and it forced me to move up my plans. But what I'd told Bei Fong was true, the Blue Spirit was in that warehouse…and she's just getting started.

I looked over the list I had started after my arrival. It had only taken me a few days for me to realize who might be involved in foul play. The first on my list, unsurprisingly, was Tarrlok.

His crimes went deeper than fraud and theft but he's been able to bully, bribe or kill anyone who's gotten in his way. But he hasn't met me yet. The Blue Spirit me, that is.


	9. Blue Spirit

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

I was walking down to where my vehicle was parked, my assistant informing me of all the lawsuits I had against me. I rolled my eyes. There wasn't anyone on that list that would be able to prove anything. Yes, I did exploit the city's Nonbenders, made them do my bidding and paid them a minimum but as far as the financing books were concerned, they were being paid fairly. I had to snicker at that. Nothing was fair in this world.

"You forget that I put three out of the other four council members on the bench, I can easily take them out," I simply replied as one of my right hand men came towards me, giving me a nod. My two body guards followed closely.

"Councilman Tarrlok," he greeted.

"Damon, the Assistant Chief Mako, I thought you said he wasn't going to be a problem anymore? I told you to fix that situation." I replied coldly. I saw him wince slightly at my tone. The Firebender had been looking uncomfortably close at my activities and I didn't like it.

I stopped and turned to look at him, stepping forward so we were toe to toe. "Why are you still here?" He nodded and left. My page continued to ramble on when the lights went off. I stopped and looked around, hearing something move around.

Next thing I knew one of my body guards went down, a knife in their thigh and I went inside the car, yelling at them to take care of the situation. I could hear various grunts and then silence. I peaked outside to find my personal page huddled on the floor, hands covering his head. I rolled my eyes. Coward.

Suddenly I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and throw me to the ground. The person had a blue mask and large dao blades hovering very close to my neck. I gulped and clenched my jaw at this. Did they even know who they were attacking?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You are going to bring forty thousand yuans here tomorrow night by 10pm," the person said, their voice muffled by the mask. "Shouldn't be hard, knowing the kind of crook you are."

I let out a growl. "Or what?"

"Or I'm going to take it, and you won't like how," the masked figure responded, backing away.

I quickly staggered to my feet as I saw him or her run off. "If I see you again, you're dead!" I hollered at the retreating figure.

* * *

Lin's POV

Tarrlok had called me into his office early the next morning, claiming he had report to make. I called Mako and asked him to wait for me outside City Hall. I quickly put on my Metalbending uniform and headed over. The Firebender was there already and we both went upstairs to the Councilman's office. He was another person I didn't like. Five years ago he and the Avatar got along just fine, but this apparently had changed.

"They were wearing a mask," he said. "A blue mask and carried a set of dao blades." I raised a brow at this and he narrowed his eyes. "What? You don't believe me?"

I didn't say a word and he picked up a blade from his desk, handing it to me. I looked over the blade before giving it to Mako, who bagged it.

"That maniac put my body guards in the hospital."

"Well, thanks for your statement," I replied curtly. "I'll put out an alert for the Blue Spirit."

The Councilman rose from his seat, clenching his jaw. "Look, Bei Fong," Tarrlok began. "I'm not just any common Nonbender out on the streets. I'm a councilman. Now this person said they'd be back here by 10pm, make sure you're here first."

I nodded and we made our way out. Mako waited till we were outside before speaking. "Looks like the Avatar was telling the truth," the Firebender pointed out.

"Yeah, well there's a first time for everything," I simply replied. "And if this Blue Spirit wants to come looking for trouble. They're going to find it."

* * *

Korra's POV

I came out of my house, a dress in my bag to find a vehicle waiting for me instead of my polarbear dog. I opened the door and found Howl in the driver seat. I couldn't help but let a small smile appear. He gestured for me to get inside and I did as I was told, throwing the bag in the back.

"Put on your seatbelt, Avatar Korra," he said. "Wouldn't want you to miss your party." The smile on my face didn't fade as I once again did as I was told.

A few minutes later we arrived at the location where the Ball was being held and I quickly got out and went through the backdoor, Howl following me closely. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Was he going to help me dress too or what? I went inside the bathroom and changed, coming out to find the sentry patiently waiting outside.

As I started to come down the stairs I couldn't help but notice that most of the people here I either didn't remember, or didn't want to. Some of them I did recognize, the people I used to party and get drunk with, and others…I just didn't.

Asami looked up to see me coming down and she stopped the music, grabbing my hand and the spotlight settled on me. I tried to pretend that didn't make me uncomfortable.

"And here she is, everyone!" the heiress said. "Avatar Korra!"

"Cheers!" everyone yelled, raising their glasses of wine.

I smiled and nodded, trying to enjoy all the unwanted attention I was getting. A butler handed me a glass of wine and I took it, raising it up to my…guests before taking a drink. Everyone cheered once again and I started to go around talking to people, trying hard to be the old me.

From the corner of my eye I saw a familiar figure and I raised a brow.  
Jinora and Skoochy were hanging out by the drinks. I walked over there and excused the young Airbender before pulling her to the side. Before I had left, I'd met the Earthbender and he had been a little crook and nothing but trouble. But who was I to talk?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was invited?" Jinora replied.

"You shouldn't be here," I countered.

"I'm seventeen."

"Exactly."

"I know this is about Skoochy, Korra," the Airbender said. "He isn't the same. He's different. It's been five years," she added the last part gently.

I blinked and stepped back. Sometimes I forgot that I had been gone for five years. Five very long years. I nodded and was about to head back to Asami when a familiar young man with a red scarf blocked my path.

"You're here?" I asked, surprised.

"Asami," Mako simply replied. I nodded. "Is there some place quieter we can go?" he added.

"Yeah," I said, leading him away as Howl watched.


	10. Hurt you again

Thank BG-13

* * *

Korra's POV

"I have to know," Mako began, his warm amber eyes looking straight into my ocean blues. "Did he-Did he suffer?"

I stood quiet for a minute, remembering the day Bolin had died.

_"Just leave him alone!" I shouted, fighting against my captors._

_Amon chuckled and looked over to the bloodied Earthbender who lay on the floor, hands tied behind his back. I could see the silent plea in his emerald eyes that pierced my icy blue ones. It wasn't until that moment that I had regretted bringing him with me. I'd thought the masked man would beat us up a little and then let us go. I had been wrong. So terribly wrong._

_"Please," I begged. "Kill me, not him!"_

_The masked revolutionary man turned his attention to me, roughly grabbing my face as he made me look at him. I could see him narrow his eyes at me. "No, I won't kill you," he said, hatred evident in his voice. "I want you to live with the guilt of having been the cause of your friend's demise."_

_With those words he grabbed Bolin and dragged him to edge of the ship. I yelled, thrashing against whoever held me, to no avail. I felt kali sticks dig onto my back and collapsed on the floor, just as Amon stood Bolin up and stabbed him. I could still see Bo's pained face as the bade went into his torso before he fell back into the sea._

"No," I replied. "He didn't."

I could see the relief in the older brother's eyes. "You know, what I said a couple of days ago about wishing it had been you?" he said quietly. "I didn't-I mean-I-"

"Didn't mean to say it out loud," I finished for him. The Firebender looked at me apologetically. I shook my head. "You have every right to hate me. I deserve it."

He slowly shook his head. "No," he said.

"If I could switch places with him, I would," I said, my voice firm and truthful. I would take Bolin's place in a second if it were an option. He'd had so much living left to do. He'd once told me he wanted to have his own Pro-Bending team, lead them into victory like his brother always seemed to do. I'd laughed at it then. That laugh seemed cruel now.

Mako lowered his gaze, trying to hide the pain reflected on his face at the reminder that his little brother wasn't coming back and it was all my fault. "I think about him every day," he admitted quietly.

"Me too."

He half smiled at that. "I guess we have something in common," the ex Fire Ferret captain noted. "I can't believe I'm going to do this, but…if you need to talk about-"

"Mako," I said, cutting him off. He looked up at me and I gave him the coldest look I could muster. "Bolin always saw the best in me. Perhaps you did too and that's what you're doing right now. You're looking at me and wondering if that prison, the Boling Rock, changed me somehow made me a better person. Well I hate to break it to you, it didn't."

The Firebender didn't say a word as I continued. "Stay away from me. Otherwise, I'm just going to hurt you again and this time it will be worse. Get lost; I have a party to get back to. I have five years to catch up on."

I saw my old teammate's jaw clench and he shook his head sadly, as if disappointed. "You know what, Korra?" Mako replied. "You being in that prison did change you," he said, stepping closer. "At least now you're honest."

I didn't say a word as he bumped my shoulder, walking away from me. I fisted my hands by my sides as I turned back to watch him go.

* * *

Howl's POV

I patiently waited for the Avatar to come out of the room she had gone into with the brooding Firebender. I figured I would give them some…alone time. I didn't know exactly how old Korra had been but if she was the party animal everyone said she was I wouldn't be surprised if she hadnt gotten around, I guess you could say. I was surprised, though, when five minutes later, the Firebender came out, steam coming off him.

A few seconds later, the young woman appeared, heading towards another room. I walked toward her and cut her off. She stopped in her tracks and I could tell she was annoyed by my presence.

"Something I can help you with, Miss?" I asked.

"I just wanted a moment to myself."

I smiled fakely. "I would believe you, Avatar Korra, if you weren't so full of crap," I replied. She simply let out a small laugh. "The party is that way," I added, pointing in the opposite direction.

She sighed and nodded and I turned around to lead her to the party. The Avatar seemed to be entertained with her friends. I took my eyes off her for a split second and the next thing I knew she was gone. I growled. This was not good.

* * *

Korra's POV

It hadn't been easy but I had gotten away from Howl. Now I really felt sorry for the guy. I mean, he was trying, I'd give him that, but he wasn't trying quite as hard as he should. Either that or I was just that good.

I put on my gear and headed across the street. I saw Bei Fong's Police Force outside, ready for the intruder. My eyes zeroed in on Mako, who was there too. I shook my head; he wasn't going to intervene with my plans.

Of course, I had known that Tarrlok would want to get the police involved in this, which is why I came up with plan B. There was a bunch of old tunnels people didn't really know about that were once used by this notorious underground leader, Yakone.

I went down one of these tunnels and easily slipped past security, ending up inside the City Hall. I noticed that outside Tarrlok's office there were a bunch of guards. I grinned. The councilman was scared after all.

With ease I took out all the guards as quietly as I could. I placed a blade on one of the guard's neck. "Where is it?" I asked. He shook his head and I made a small cut on his neck. "Where is it?" I repeated.

"It's in the council room," he replied his voice shaking with fear. "This was all a diversion."

I nodded and knocked him out cold before heading out to the council room. When I got there, sure enough there were two large bags full of money. Just as I was about to take it, I heard clapping and turned to find Tarrlok.

"Well looks like you found the jackpot," he mused. I looked around and noticed there were tanks full of water all around. I silently cursed. It had been a trap.


	11. Airbender

Thank BG-13! And don't forget to check out her stories "Something Wrong" and "Go for it"

* * *

Korra's POV

The Waterbender willed the water around him and threw a water whip at me that I barely managed to evade. I pulled out the duo blades and blocked the various ice attacks he sent towards me. Two water tentacles wrapped themselves around my wrists and forced me to drop the blades before slamming me against a pillar.

I huffed as I got up. It was time to end this. I took a deep breath and spun around until I formed a sphere out of pure air, willing it towards the councilman. I could see his mouth drop as the attack came towards him, leaving him wide open. He grunted and got back up but I threw a series of air punches that kept him away from me.

I quickly ran towards the bags, grabbing them and the swords before making an air tornado that sliced through the roof. I went up to the second floor again and noticed the police force was coming in, Mako at the lead. I cursed again and went in the opposite direction.

When I reached the room I used Airbending to close the doors but Mako somehow managed to get in. I held back a growl. I really didn't want to fight him, and he was making this so damn difficult. I simply pulled out a blade and threw it at him. He was pushed back as the blade went through his scarf, nailing him to the door.

I looked back at him before creating an airscooter and landing with no problem on the ground. When I looked up I saw that Mako had gotten out of his restraint and was looking down at me. I took one last look at him before running off.

* * *

Mako's POV

I couldn't believe this. The Blue Spirit was in fact real and both Korra and Tarrlok had been telling the truth. I guess the Chief had been right. There is a first time for everything. The next thing that definitely took me by surprise was that this Blue Spirit creature was an Airbender. There were only four Airbenders left. Five before Korra lost her Bending. I couldn't believe that any of them could be this creature.

"What happened?" Lin asked as she came through the door.

I took my gaze off the masked figure's retreating figure to look at her. "The Blue Spirit was here," I said.

"I know that!" she snapped. "What happened?"

"It-uh, it-" I began, not knowing exactly how to tell her. I mean, I was still processing it all.

"Get on with it!"

"The Blue Spirit is an Airbender."

The Chief raised a brow at this. "What?"

"That thing can Airbend," Tarrlok repeated as he came inside the room. "And it took the money."

"Which way did it go?"

"Towards Avatar Korra's Ball," I informed her.

Lin nodded. "Let's move!" she barked.

* * *

Lin's POV

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. The Blue Spirit, as all my men referred to the masked creature, was an Airbender. I clenched my jaw at this. Tenzin would have a lot of explaining to do next time I saw him. I hoped, for his sake, all of his family was accounted for tonight. I marched inside the Ball and ordered for the music to be turned off.

"Search the entire building, basement included. Find it!" I commanded as Mako and I went towards the Avatar. "Republic City Police!" I announced. "The party is over."

Everyone began to boo but I could frankly care less. I got on the stage and spotted the Sato heiress and I walked over to her.

"Well I am surprised to find you here," I told her.

The raven haired girl simply smiled before her friend came to her rescue. "Chief Bei Fong," she said. "It's a private party."

"Someone just stole forty thousand yuans from Councilman Tarrlok. Know anything about that?"

She shook her head. "I've been here all night," Korra replied. "I've been out of town for…a while, you know?"

"Yeah, well he just got attacked by the nut job with the mask," I said. "You know the one that saved your rear not too long ago."

"The Blue Spirit? Did you catch'em?" the Avatar asked. I simply clenched my jaw. She laughed and shook her head. "I'll take that as a no. But here, let me help you," she added before looking at the crowd. "Hey everyone! Has anyone seen some freak running around with a blue mask?"

The crowd began to laugh and shouted a 'no'. I stepped forward towards the stupid girl. I was no one's laughing stock. I saw the Sato girl looking nervous. She must've noticed her friend was walking on very thin ice. Korra looked back at me evenly.

"Everyone else might buy this little act of yours, but not me," I told her through my clenched teeth. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you."

"As you wish," she simply replied, that small smug smile on her face.

* * *

Asami's POV

I didn't know if it was just me or if Korra had been gone a long time. I went around the ballroom, asking everyone if they had seen her to no avail. Then suddenly Chief Bei Fong and her Metalbenders come in, saying that someone wearing a blue mask might have come inside here. That same someone was the one who supposedly had saved Korra and I at the warehouse when we were kidnapped. I was suspicious of that. Of course, I hadn't lied. I was a little dazed but I could almost swear I had…no. I doubt Korra would have the necessary skill to take on six people. Not to mention, she wouldn't have...killed someone...right?

"Some coincidence, huh?" I said to Korra. "You asking to have the Ball here, Tarrlok getting robbed across the street and by the same person that rescued us at the warehouse."

My best friend let a small smile appear before she leaned closer to me, a casual movement that wouldn't draw attention. "If I were you, Asami," she began. "I would just be glad to be alive."

I shuddered a little at her tone before turning to look at her. This was not the Korra I knew. This was someone else. "What happened to you in the Boling Rock?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. I was afraid to ask. I really was. Whatever had happened in that prison...I'm not sure I wanted to know.

"A lot," Korra replied, walking away from me.


	12. Not that messed up

Thank BG-13 for revisions!

* * *

Korra's POV

After the party was over, I grabbed my stuff and snuck out through one of the windows. I put on my Blue Spirit costume and headed over to the poorest part of town. I stopped on the way over there when I saw a small light under the bridge. Quietly, I moved closer to see who was there. I felt my breathing quickened at the sight.

There was a small boy, about six years old. He was wearing a stained green shirt, a pair of pants and some old shoes with more holes in them than Swiss cheese. He was huddled by an older boy, a Firebender, who looked a year or two older than he was. I stepped on a stick and both boys turned to look over in my direction. I swear my heart stopped. The younger boy looked so much like Bolin; the same green eyes, same round face, and the same button nose.

I got up from my hiding spot and the older boy was suddenly in front of who I assumed was his younger brother. I reached into my bag and pulled out a decent amount of money, handing it to them. The boy looked at my hand and then back at the mask I was wearing.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"The Blue Spirit," I replied. "But you mustn't say I was the one who gave you this. Keep it safe and use it wisely."

The boy nodded, a silent understanding passing between us, like criminals with a code. "I'll get my brother and I some new clothes and something to eat. Thank you."

I gave them a sharp nod before continuing my mission. I went to the houses of the workers that Tarrlok had ripped off and left them all an equal amount of money, and a note that said not to mention this to anyone. When I was finished I finally went home. I took off the mask and placed it in the empty bag, and placing the bag on my back before diving off into the bay. It was a long swim, and I was tired, but I made it.

When I arrived I took off the wet clothes and put them in place to dry. I snuck back into my bedroom and hid the bag in a secret compartment under my bed. I lay there looking up at the ceiling, remembering Bolin. The guilt inside me was slowly eating me. I made a promise after he died that I would bring his murderer to justice. Whether it was my justice or the city's was up to me.

* * *

Howl's POV

"You were placed in this position to protect Korra," Tenzin began.

We were in the living room, discussing how Avatar Korra had…escaped my grasp more than once the last two weeks. I said nothing as the Airbender scolded to me. I'd had it with this spoiled brat of an Avatar I was supposed to protect. At this point, I didn't care if I did get fired. It would be a relief.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Tonraq added. "But the point is for you to stay next to my daughter at all times."

"With all due respect, I've never met anyone who didn't want to be protected as much as her," I replied.

"Where do you think Korra goes?" Senna asked.

"Ma'm, I truly don't know."

"And he truly doesn't," a very familiar voice replied. We all turned to see the little she-devil standing by the door, looking at all of us blankly.

"Then will you like to share with us where it is you run off to?" the Avatar's mother asked.

"Mom, Dad, I've been pretty much alone for five years," she replied.

"We know that-"

"Mom," Korra interrupted. "Alone."

Both parents nodded their heads in understanding at this. I clenched my jaw. I could tell she was lying.

"I see," Tonraq replied, sitting on the couch.

"I don't want anyone to know yet, I mean, I don't want the press to know everything. I promise to introduce him when things get a little more serious." While she spoke, though I knew she was lying, I couldn't help but wonder who in their right mind would go out with this lunatic.

"We would rather you promise to let Howl go with you," the Airbender replied. "You've already have gotten kidnapped once, we can't risk the safety of the-"

"Avatar," Korra finished sourly. I could tell she had heard this before. I almost felt some form of pity. Almost.

"Please, sweetie," Senna replied. "We lost you once; we can't go through that again."

Korra reluctantly nodded and muttered a 'fine'. And with that all three adults left, leaving us alone in the living room. She sighed heavily and leaned against the door frame.

"You ditch me one more time," I began, walking over to her. "And no one will have to fire me." She didn't look the least bit bothered by this.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was in my room when Tenzin came in, saying he and my parents wanted to talk to me. I nodded my head and told him I'd be there in a bit. When I came out, they were waiting for me in the living room. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, feeling a bit uncomfortable. To be honest, I suspected I knew what this was about, judging by what Tenzin had said yesterday.

"Come, sweetie," my mother began. "Sit down; we have something we want to discuss with you."

"Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit." And it did, because it always implied a long discussion that I wouldn't like.

She nodded her head, not in understanding but acceptance. "As Master Tenzin probably already told you, we would like for you to be reinstated and take a seat on the council."

"No," I replied. I didn't hesitate. I wanted nothing to do with the surface justice, where nothing ever got done about the real criminals of this city.

"It's time you lead the city in the right direction," my father added. "Tenzin mentioned how you stood up for Nonbenders at the last council meeting. You are what Republic City needs."

"I don't want to lead anything," I said. "Besides, Tenzin is doing a good job there." Though, that part was sort of a lie.

"My father, Avatar Aang, took part in council meetings as much as possible," the Airbender replied. "You said you wanted to be a different person, and you are the current Avatar."

"I don't need to be reminded of that," I answered stiffly. I hated being reminded of that, and how could I ever forget whose legacy I had to constantly live up to?

"Everyone understands that this transition is difficult for you," Tenzin added.

I nodded my head as my hands turned into fists. "Which part though?" I asked, anger evident in my voice. "The part where everyone thinks that I must have taken classes on politics at the Boiling Rock or that I am still nothing like Avatar Aang?"

Everyone in the room was quiet at that and I didn't wait for a reply before I stormed off. I went outside and found Howl already waiting for me, Naga ready to go. I hopped on her and he did the same. I didn't even bother hiding the roll of my eyes as he did. We headed to the edge of the island and jumped off into the water. I could tell this took him by surprise but he didn't say a word.

"I spent seventeen years of my life in the Fire Nation and the next five training to be a sentry at the South Pole," Howl began. "You want to know what I learned?"

"There's no place like home?" I muttered sarcastically.

"No, just the opposite," he replied. "Home is a battlefield. Back home everyone is trying to get to you, get you to open up, to be the person you're not sure you are anymore."

I was quiet as he spoke, not knowing what to say and also not wanting to say anything. I heard him chuckle behind me and I looked over my shoulder. "Or maybe I'm wrong and you're not as messed up in the head as you have the right to be," he added. I didn't respond. This had to be the most civil conversation we'd ever had, and I wasn't sure what I thought about it.


	13. Revived

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

Early the next morning I came out of my room to meet up with everyone outside. My mother and father smiled at me and I went over to them to give them a quick hug. I noticed Tenzin was holding the newspaper and it had a picture of councilman Tarrlok. From what I could see the story talked about the Blue Spirit stealing money from him. I had to force myself not to smile.

"Lin came earlier this morning," Tenzin began. "He wanted to know where my family and I had been."

"Why?" I asked.

"Apparently whoever attacked Councilman Tarrlok was an Airbender. Mako confirmed his story since he saw this…creature Airbend," the master replied. "I told him my children were here, with the exception of Jinora who was at your Ball."

I nodded in a knowing way. "Looks like this Blue Spirit is getting more attention than I am; there's a change," I joked. I saw Katara smile and shake her head. At least someone had thought it was funny.

"Do you have any questions about today?" Tenzin asked. "It is a simple proof of life declaration. Just read out a prepared statement to the council and-"

"It's fine, Tenzin," I said cutting him off. "I've been in front of the council before."

"Quite a few times," Asami said, walking towards me.

I rolled my eyes. As if I needed a reminder. "I'd hang myself before doing any of that again," I muttered.

She chuckled at this. "I know. That's why I'm here."

I laughed at that before heading out to the ferry. When I drew closer to the City Hall the press and photographers started to close in. I started to panic, closing my eyes and remembering how I hated being closed in during those…games. Just as I thought I would blast them out of the way, we entered the council room. I stood in front of the council and began to talk.

"I was kidnapped," I began, just as I'd rehearsed. I was going to talk quick and get straight to the point. The less time I spent on this subject the better. "Amon, he-he kidnapped Bolin and me. I was the only survivor. Unfortunately Bolin, he...didn't make it. I almost died. I thought I had because I spent so many days on that life-rotting prison…"

* * *

Asami's POV

I could hear Korra's voice crack as she vaguely explained her stay at the Boiling Rock. The council nodded their heads and 'brought her back to life'. I could see the relief on my best friend's face when the hearing was over. We were walking out when Tenzin spoke.

"You will be reinstated tomorrow afternoon," he stated.

Korra stopped in her tracks. "This was a little more…heavy than I thought it would be," she said. "Can it wait another day or two?"

The Airbender stroked his beard and sighed before nodding. I could tell he wanted her back on the council as soon as possible. I waited till he was ahead of us before speaking.

"A few days ago you couldn't wait to go to a council meeting," I noted.

"I was in a prison for five years, Asami," she reminded me. "I wasn't exactly in my right mind."

I sighed and nodded. We went out to eat afterwards, Howl keeping a close watch on the both of us. I could tell it irritated Korra to no end but she didn't say a word about it. Night had fallen already and she excused herself to go to the restroom, I nodded and waited for her to get back.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was going to take a bathroom break when I bumped into a familiar amber eyed police officer. He narrowed his eyes at me and I fumbled for words. "What are you doing in the city?" he asked sharply.

"Uh, the council was bringing me back from the dead," I said in a rush. "Legally speaking, anyway. What are you doing here?"

"My job," he replied.

"Right."

"I'm going to be reinstated in two days," I said.

"Looking forward to that," he muttered sarcastically.

I looked over and he was with another officer. He was younger, probably a rookie. "Hi, I'm Korra," I greeted, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," the teen replied.

"Korra just got back after being trapped on the Boiling Rock," my ex teammate began. "Before that she was a party animal who didn't give a rat's ass about anyone." He was talking in a rush, trying to give the young guy a rundown of my basic profile before the guy got the idea I was a 'good person' since I was the Avatar and all. "She was with my brother when he died. Last week she told me to stay away from her, and I have to admit, it was the best advice she's given anyone," he added before walking away. The young officer mumbled an apology before going after his superior. I sighed and went to the restroom before going back to the table.

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra and I made our way back to our modes of transportation; my car and her polarbear dog. But yet again the press began to surround us. Howl stepped in front of us, asking the press to leave us alone but they wouldn't have it. I could see my friend tense at the amount of unwanted attention she was getting. He helped her onto Naga and she took off. He let out a growl.

"She does that to you a lot, doesn't she?" I said.

He scowled and I knew I was right.

* * *

Howl's POV

That girl was getting on my final nerve. I was almost tempted to go back to Air Temple Island and let the Airbender fire me. But, really, what good would that do me. Sure, I wouldn't have to deal with that brat anymore but I couldn't afford to blow this job. So, with a heavy sigh, I sucked it up and started searching for the troublesome Avatar. I needed to find her quick. By the look of the storm clouds on the horizon it was about to start pouring.

I figured it had been around four hours before I happened to run across the pain in the rear. She was at the park. I know, right? Who would've thought? She was just laying there on the ground, eyes closed and arms crossed behind her head. She looked...tranquil. I couldn't really think of any other word to describe it. But she also seemed to be waiting for something.

"How long you been here?" I asked.

She didn't even bother opening her eyes. "Don't know."

I sighed. "It's gonna start pouring soon. We need to get back." She simply shrugged. I pinched the bridge of my nose, counting to ten and praying to the Spirits for patience.

Lightning lit up the area and thunder rumbled in the sky and I saw her jump ever so slightly. She still didn't move. Stupid, stubborn, insufferable...!

"You know what?" I began. "I don't know what kind of game this is, but I'm not playing."

"Doesn't look like it from here," she simply replied. I swear I heard some smugness in her voice.

I narrowed my eyes and lit a flame in my hand. This girl needed to be taught a lesson, and a good one. I approached her, ready to give her a small scare when thunder roared in the sky once more, making her jump.

I let the flame in my hand disappear at this. The girl looked momentarily disoriented as she crouched there on the ground, her body stiff, waiting. I frowned at this and she sat back down in the grass, lying down once more.

"You're afraid of thunder?" I asked. I could help the sense of smug satisfaction. So she wasn't built out of stone after all.

She didn't reply, didn't even move. I could see her breathing was slightly erratic and she was trying to slow it down. My smugness faded. "If it scares you so much, why are you out here?"

I figured she'd deny it. People like her seemed to want others to think they were stronger, better. She surprised me when she gave me an honest answer. "People deal with what they fear in two different ways. Some run from it, and the other is to face it."

"But why face it? What are you waiting for?"

She was silent for a moment, deciding how much she wanted to tell me by the look on her face. I sat down next to her, waiting for her to continue as the lightning lit up the sky again.

"Rain."

I cocked my head to the side. "Rain? Why?"

"It reminds me that I'm alive," she whispered. It was the kind of whisper that spoke volumes, even if you were the only one to hear it.

For that moment I could almost see a glimpse of what she'd gone through. When she was rescued, Id been called in right away. During this time, Id overheard Tenzin talking to General Iroh about the Boiling Rock and how he was going to go investigate what had happened.

"We need to get going," I said after a while. She sighed at this, clearly not ready to leave.

The rain started to come down and I saw a small, serene smile appear on her face. I rolled my eyes. Now I was convinced she was crazy. After a moment, she got up and said she wanted to visit someone. I glanced at the clock: 11pm. Who would be awake at this time?


	14. Mako's Advice

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Lin's POV

Mako was good at his job; too good if you asked me and I was starting to see that. Lightning Bolt Zolt's hearing had been held today right after that…girl's legal revival. He had somehow been acquitted and was going home a free man. I saw the glare he sent my Assistant Chief and I knew he wouldn't stop until he saw him dead. So I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"You called me Chief?" Mako asked as he came inside the office.

I nodded and gestured for him to take a seat. I waited a moment before speaking up, careful to what I was going to say.

"Lightning Bolt Zolt was released, you're probably the number one hit on his list," I began.

He nodded. "I understand that."

"No, you don't," I countered. "Because your life is at stake, I will be putting you in protective custody, until I find another good reason to throw his a** in jail."

"What?" he cried standing up. "I can take care of myself!"

"I don't doubt that," I answered standing up as well. "It is only a precaution for the time being. You will be escorted to your home where you will stay put until further notice."

"But-"

"That's an order."

The Firebender's jaw clenched at this and he turned around heading towards the door, steam coming off him. He shut the door with more force than necessary, making it rattle. I sighed and sat down. He was one of my best men, and I wouldn't risk his safety, even if it meant him hating me. Not that I cared to begin with what he thought of me.

* * *

Mako's POV

I was at home, studying some cases after Chief Be Fong had practically placed me under house arrest following Lightning Bolt Zolt's hearing when I heard a knock on the door. I made a flame appear in my hand and slowly headed over. I peeked out through the hole in the door and held back a growl before putting the fire out. I opened the door and narrowed my eyes at the figure.

"Hi," Korra greeted. "Are you ok? Cause I had to go through a security check by two Metalbenders in the front of the building."

"How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?" I asked hints of anger in my voice. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "What are you doing here, Korra?"

She rubbed the back of her neck before speaking. "My mom, she-uh-she pointed out to me that I've-um, been distant since I got back and that…it would probably be a-uh, good idea if I'd let somebody in," she mumbled.

I shook my head. "And you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away?" I asked sarcastically.

Korra lowered her gaze at that and shook her head. "I did that to protect you," she said. "And then I saw you yesterday and I realized I'd hurt you."

I looked at her and surprisingly found sincerity. I took a deep breath, not believing what I was about to do before stepping back. "Thank you," was all she said before coming inside. I shut the door and watched as she looked around.

"This place hasn't changed at all in five years," I heard her say with a small smile.

After she pulled her little stunt with Tahno, Bolin and I were evicted from our home in the arena and we moved in here. It had been hard times but somehow we managed to keep this place. When he died, I didn't have the heart to change anything.

"I haven't had time to redecorate," I replied curtly.

"I'm a jerk," she admitted. "Before the prison I was a jerk and now…I'm a damaged jerk."

"What's in the bag?" I asked looking at what she was holding.

Korra looked down at it and raised it before slightly smiling. "I thought about many things when I was in that prison. But there was one thing I thought about almost every day, and I actually dreamed about it at some point," she said coming closer to me and looking inside. "And I promised myself if I ever had the chance to do it again, I'd do it with you," she added before opening the bag and letting me see what was inside. "Eat dumplings."

I smiled and shook my head before going to get some plates. I asked her to sit in the couch but she preferred the floor so I sat next to her. We ate in silence for a while and I stole a glance at her, chuckling at how much she was enjoying the dumplings. She laughed a little, shaking her head before putting the plate down on the floor next to her.

"My parents and Tenzin want me to reinstate myself as the Avatar," she admitted quietly. I made a face and she smiled before nodding. "Yep, take my rightful place in the long line of Avatars."

"I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe," I replied jokingly.

Korra didn't laugh and she looked away from me. I frowned and waited patiently for her to speak. After a moment she did.

"You know, after five years, I have plans," she began. "I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm…I don't know, attending council meetings, and all of that other stuff."

"Korra," I said getting her attention. "You're an adult now. You can say 'no'."

"Oh, I tried," she told me, sounding exasperated. "They're not having it."

"Well then, don't tell them. Show them," I suggested. "Be the person, you want them to see you as."

She looked down and I knew why she was upset. She had mentioned a few days ago how my little brother had seen the best of her. As much as I was angry about what had happened, I wasn't exactly mad at her. I needed her to know that. I could see the guilt eating her, and not even I wished that upon her.

"I blame myself more than I blame you," I began quietly. She lifted her head to look at me. "Maybe if I would have gone with you two, not been so…stubborn I guess, I could have saved him."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You apologized already," I answered looking away.

"It will never be enough," Korra said her voice slightly cracking. Her blue eyes met mine and for the first time I could see the pain she held inside her. I could almost catch a glimpse of what she had been through in that prison. And I felt sorry for her.


	15. Ceremony

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Asami's POV

Everyone was gathered outside the City Hall. Korra would be reinstated as the Avatar today and the people of Republic City had gathered around to see it. Many still didn't believe she was alive since she had kept to herself since her arrival. Only those who went to her Welcome Back Ball had personally seen her. I was surprised, however, when I saw a brooding Firebender in the crowd. I raised a brow and walked over to him.

"I have to say this is a surprise," I told him.

He smiled and shook his head. "Korra invited me last night," Mako replied with a shrug.

"Last night?"

"Is that surprise or jealousy?" he joked.

I managed to smile. "Look, Mako," I began. "I don't want her to find out. Korra's been through a lot."

"Asami, I think we've all been through a lot." Admittedly, he had a point.

"Good afternoon, and thank you all for coming," Tenzin began, getting everyone's attention. "Today, Korra will be reinstated as the Avatar. She will keep up the legacy of Avatar Aang, and-"

"Whoa, whoa!" a very familiar voice shouted.

Mako and I turned our attention to Korra, who was clearly intoxicated, coming up the steps to the stage. I clenched my jaw. Was she being serious?

"I'm a legacy on my own!" the brunette continued before walking over to the Airbender. "Thanks for warming them up," she added, taking over the microphone.

I could see Tenzin's jaw clench as well. Korra's parents, her mother in particular, seemed sad that their daughter had shown up to her reestablishment this way.

"Some of you may not know me, my name is Korra," she said. "You've heard the radio broadcasts or read the newspaper; I'm kind of famous right now. Mostly though, I'm famous because I'm the successor of Avatar Aang. But-um-like, what's his name? Oh yeah, Tenzin was saying, I'm not much of a legacy." I shared a look with the Firebender and I could swear I saw a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Korra, I think you should-" Tenzin began.

"No, no, sit!" Korra continued. Reluctantly the Airbender did as he was told. "See, I was supposed to come here today and take my rightful place in the long line of Avatars. You know the whole, prodigal daughter returns home and becomes some great person who does great things. But I'm not Avatar Aang. I'm not the Avatar he was. I'm not even half the Avatar he was. I never will be," I could hear the pain in her voice as she said those words, like she was admitting a long held secret she knew everyone else already knew. "So please, stop asking me to be." The last part was a sort of whisper.

Both Mako and I made our way to her as she was walking down the steps. As she was coming down, she tripped but Mako caught her. Their eyes locked for a second before she shook her head and pulled away from him. Howl went behind her and helped her get on Naga before she took off at full speed.

I looked over to see Chief Bei Fong. She had her arms crossed but I could see some sort of smugness under her normal scowl.

* * *

Korra's POV

After I put out my little show, I guess you could say, I locked myself up in my room. I took my usual place by the window and stared off across the bay at my training grounds. I knew I had disappointed a lot of people today. The city, my past lives, Katara, Tenzin no doubt, and my parents. It killed me inside to go through with that little stunt, but I had to put up a cover. I couldn't let them see the new me. No yet, probably not ever.

After I felt myself sober up a little I snuck out and went to the cliff side where my tomb was.

I remembered being out here most of the time. Whenever I went missing, they would find me here, staring out across the bay. Some thought I was starring out to the Pro Bending Arena, being a Pro Bender and all, others that I was looking at Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Truthfully I wasn't looking at either. I would come up here and think about the kind of person, the monster I was. But I was too hard headed and stubborn to change.

Quietly I took Naga out of the stable and jumped into the bay, heading to the place I'd meant to go to since my return. I instructed my friend to stay outside while I went inside the cemetery. It wasn't long before I found who I was looking for, I knelt down in front of the tombstone gently cleaning it with my hand.

"I'm so sorry Bolin. I wish-" I had to stop for a second as tears threatened to fall. "I wish it had been me, just like Mako said. I deserve his hate and much more. You-you always saw the best in me and I miss you so much. I hope that someday you can forgive me for killing you. For letting you rot at the bottom of the ocean. I'm so sorry." There was so much more I wanted to say, but the words wouldn't form and I ended sitting there for awhile in silence.

On my way back I stopped at Avatar Aang Memorial Island. I looked up to the statue of my past life and lowered my head, feeling shame welling up in my stomach.

"All that time I spent in that prison, plotting for my return, I didn't think about how hard it would be for me to reconnect with everyone. With my loved ones, even Mako. I didn't…I didn't know how painful it would be to come back and look at them, knowing I was responsible for someone's death, to keep my secret," I whispered.

"You wanted me to uphold your legacy. To keep peace and balance in the world, to save the city, to right my wrongs and I will. I swear. But to do that, I can't be the Korra everyone wants me to be. Which means that sometimes…I need to dishonor you and the past Avatars. I'm sorry. I wish," I sighed. "I wish there was another way," I said quietly before continuing my way back to Air Temple Island.


	16. Thwarting Zolt

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

The day I went missing was the day I died. Five years in hell forged me into a weapon to honor the promise I made to myself and to Bolin, who lost his life. But to do this without endangering the lives of the people closest to me I had to be someone else. I have to be something else.

It was night time now and I was getting ready to go out on another…hunt. I grabbed all my gear and snuck out the window as I usually did. Howl wouldn't see me coming out since he was probably with the other sentries by now. I went over to get Naga and then jumped into the bay.

When we got to the city I hopped off her and took her to the hideout where I told her to stay outside. I hoped that I never needed my loyal friend, but if I were to get hurt I needed her to come to me fast, and I couldn't risk her breaking the door and having the police snooping around in the arena. I put on my mask and looked at the list that I had. My eyes narrowed. Lightning Bolt Zolt.

While I had been at Mako's apartment a few days ago he had mentioned he was on house arrest because of the notorious underground leader of the Triad's. I had snuck into Lin's office and taken a whole file on the criminal and noticed that Mako was the one who had gathered enough evidence to bring him to justice, only to have an inside man in the police force get rid of it.

I went inside the hideout of the infamous leader, and as luck would have it, he was talking to his inside man. I thought about just barging in there and taking care of business like I usually did, but thought better of it. They were talking and I wanted to know what they were planning.

"There's two Metalbenders guarding his apartment," the informant said.

Zolt smirked and stood up. "They are no threat to me. I already sent four of my best men. That Firebender will no longer be a problem," he replied.

My eyes widened at this. I had the chance to get Zolt and his little snitch but then there was Mako… I didn't like bringing my feelings into situations like this, the ones I had left anyway. But I couldn't bear the thought of having the blood of both brothers on my hands. As quickly as I could, I changed and ran towards the Firebender's apartment.

"Avatar Korra!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to find Howl running towards me. I cursed. This was really not the time.

"What are you doing here?" he breathed when he caught up to me.

"I have to see Mako," I replied.

"No," he said. "I've had enough of chasing you around the city. We are going back to the island."

My eyes narrowed. "Make me," I shot at him before taking off again. Before long, I turned back and saw him falling behind. When I arrived, the guards were fighting off the goons Lightning Bolt Zolt had sent. Their odds didn't look good, but I couldn't help them. I had to make sure Mako was safe. I went to the back of the building and Airbended my way to the fire escape until I reached the Firebender's window. I knocked on the window, signaling him to let me in.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stepping back so I could come in.

"You need to get out of here," I said, looking around.

"What? Why?"

I was about to answer when I heard a sound. I stood in a protective stance in front of him. "Did you hear that?"

"Korra, what is going-"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Three Triple Thread's invaded the house and we began hand to hand combat. I took on the Waterbender and Earthbender while Mako went against the Firebender. Surprisingly the odds were in our favor because even though they were good, we were better.

I knocked out the Waterbender and focused on the Earthbender. Mako lost his balance and fell. I ground my teeth together, tripping the goon I was going against and went over to his aid, punching the Firebender square in the jaw, making him topple back. I reached out my hand and helped Mako get up.

"Thanks," he said.

I smiled and was about to reply when I saw him get knocked back again before someone grabbed me by the shirt. I turned around and shoved the man off me just as Howl came in, Firebending at him.

"What took you so long?" I muttered.

"I was trying to help the guards outside," he replied. "They didn't make it."

I let out a grunt as the Firebender hit my chest, making me fall to the floor. Howl was in trouble and I went over to him, kicking the large Earthbender off him. However, I underestimated his strength and he knocked me against the opposite wall.

My head rebounded against the wall and I slumped to the floor. I was vaguely aware of Mako and Howl continuing to fight. I wanted to get up and help him but everything was starting to get fuzzy. I made an attempt to stand but I simply collapsed onto the floor. I could see Howl and Mako's mouth move but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I closed my eyes and let familiar darkness come over me.


	17. Aiden Part 1

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

_"Get up!" someone shouted at me, grabbing me by the hair._

_I ground my teeth together and reluctantly did as I was told. I looked up and saw steam coming from behind the slope. I frowned but was snapped back to my present situation when I was shoved forward. We reached a bridge and went inside a gondola. I looked down, my eyes widening at the sight._

_There were dozens of bodies in the boiling water, some of them still alive, trying to reach the shore only to sink and never come back up again. I felt sick and emptied out what had been on my stomach before sitting on the floor. The Lieutenant dragged me my feet again when the gondola came to a stop, pushing me forward._

_"Welcome to hell," a large man said. I was truly frightened at this point. "Where you won't be getting out."_

_"They'll come looking for me," I said with confidence. They would. Katara, Tenzin and my parents wouldn't stop until they found me._

_The man laughed at this shaking his head. "Will they?" he asked. "Who would want a drunken, bully, poor excuse of an Avatar like you?"_

_I clenched my jaw and launched myself at him. A pair of kali sticks were jammed into my back before I even got close enough and I fell on my knees to the floor._

_"Aren't you going to Bend at me?" the man taunted. "The poor little girl is nothing without her Bending, is she? Well, here you'll learn the price you'll pay for everything you've done."_

* * *

Mako's POV

"Korra!" I kept yelling, trying to get her to come to. Howl was hovering around me, trying to figure out what to do. "Go get Katara!" I yelled. He nodded and ran off.

I focused my attention on the shivering form of my ex-teammate. After she'd hit her head, she'd lost consciousness and began to shake, small whimpers escaping her throat now and then. I grabbed a towel and wet it, gently pressing it against her forehead.

"Come on, Korra," I said. "Wake up!"

* * *

Korra's POV

_I was wearing a blue uniform and had been pushed into a cell with someone else. I banged at the door, yelling at them to let me out. They didn't. When they ignored my cries I started to pace back and forth, glaring at the door. I had to get out of here. That stupid masked revolutionist was going to get it when I got out of here. He was going to see what I was capable of._

_"Will you quit doing that," the person I shared the cell with said. I had been in here for almost a week and it was the first time he had spoken to me. I wasn't about to initiate a conversation, everyone came to me, not the other way around._

_I hit the door again. "Make me," I replied, continuing to hit the door. He sighed._

_"You're only going to make them angry. Quit it."_

_"Do you know who I am?" I asked indignantly._

_He shrugged. "No, but whoever you were, you aren't that person anymore. You're dead to the outside world."_

_"Why?" I asked. "Why is he doing this?"_

_"He thinks all Benders are evil," the teen replied. "He wants us to see what he is capable of. A lot of Benders die here every day."_

_I nodded. So this was going to be a bit more difficult, but I was going to get out of here. This guy messed with the wrong Avatar._

_"I'm Aiden, by the way," he said. "I'm sixteen, Earthbender. Or rather, I was an Earthbender."_

_My expression softened at this. Bolin had been the same age and an Earthbender too. It was my fault he was dead. I knew Mako would want to kill me if he ever found out._

_"Ok, Aiden," I said. "Since we're going to be cellmates, not for long, I assure you, I want to tell you something. I'm the Avatar. So when I break out of here, I'll come back for you, how's that?"_

_Aiden laughed. "No one's ever gotten out of here. Well except a few friends of Avatar Aang's," he replied. "You don't stand a chance. People think this place was shut down so they'll never come looking here and those who do, don't live to tell the tale."_

_I frowned but shook what he said off. I was going to get out of here that was a promise. The months passed and I hated every single day I was there. The guards tried to get smart with me but I always gave them a run for their money. I began to protect Aiden too. I wouldn't let anyone mess with him. I told myself it was because I liked his company, but I knew the real reason: I wanted a second chance at protecting Bolin and I was using him._

_One of the guards pushed him and I pushed the guard back, standing in front of Aiden protectively. Aiden hid behind me, and I could tell he was scared. He had been bullied before and it never ended well for him. The guard grinned at this before shaking his head._

_"So the little Avatar wants to protect that stray?" he asked amused. "Well then, we'll just see about that."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him but the man simply walked away. Later that night, when we were in our cell, Aiden kept glancing at me but wouldn't say anything._

_"Korra?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You think it hurts?" he asked quietly._

_"Do I think what hurts?" I asked confused._

_"Dying."_

_I turned to look at him. I could tell he was scared and it probably had something to do with what the guard had said. I needed to keep him at peace._

_"Nothing is going to happen," I said. "Now go to bed."_

_"What is that?" he asked after a while, looking at what I had in my hand._

_I swallowed the lump in my throat before looking at the green belt I held in my hand. Somehow it had fallen off Bolin's waist and I had picked it up, hiding it so that they wouldn't take it._

_"It was my friends," I replied quietly._

_"Korra?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I don't think it does."_

_I looked over to him ready to say something when the cell opened and three guards came in, locking the door behind them. The one I had argued with made his way to Aiden and I got up, ready to defend him but the others began to fight me._


	18. Aiden Part 2

Thank BG-13

* * *

Korra's POV

_When the guards attacked, I tried to end it as quickly as I could but I could hear my friend scream as the guard hit, punched and electrocuted him._

_I was getting pretty beat up too. I heard a crack and felt a pain in my side. There went one rib. Somehow I knocked one of them out and took on the one that was left. I heard Aiden's pained whimpers and looked over to find him completely covered in blood. The other guard took advantage of that and hit me across the face, holding my arms behind me._

_"I guess this is the second person you've gotten killed," the guard stated before jamming a blade into Aiden's chest._

_I yelled and broke free from my captor, knocking him unconscious. I threw a punch forward out of anger, though I knew I couldn't Bend, but I was surprised when a gust of wind came spiraling out, knocking him against the wall. He looked at me, wide eyed._

_"I can-I can airbend?" I stared at my hand, my eyes wide._

_"Guards!" he began to yell. At that moment, I knew I couldn't let anyone find out that I could still Bend something. I grabbed a knife from the guard next to me and threw myself at the one that I'd air punched._

_We both fought for control over the blade, but eventually I won. I stabbed him multiple times, feeling sick to my stomach but knowing it was necessary. I couldn't let anyone know what had just happened._

_Finally, when I knew he wasn't getting up I crawled over to my friend. "Aiden?" I whispered, my voice shaking as I took in all his injuries. Gently, I removed the blade from his chest, tossing it aside._

_"Korra," he whimpered._

_"It's ok, everything is going to be ok," I told him before screaming for help. I knew they wouldn't come._

_"Korra," Aiden called again._

_"Yeah?" I asked, keeping pressure on his wound so he wouldn't bleed out._

_"It-It doesn't hurt," he said smiling. "I told you it didn't hurt."_

_I held back a choked sob at this. "Stay with me, Aiden."_

_"I see my mom and my dad," he continued. "They're calling me."_

_"No, please," I begged._

_The teen turned to look at me, a small smile on his face. He gently placed his hand over mine._

_"Thank you," he said. "For being my friend…You have to survive…I know you'll do great things…Avatar Korra."_

_With those words his eyes closed and his hand fell from mine. I let out a sob at this as I began to shake him, screaming his name. "Aiden!" I yelled. I cried next to him the rest of the night. His expression remained peaceful the entire time._

_The next morning the cell door opened and the guards took in the scene, horror and shock on their faces._

_The other guards started coming too and they pried me away from Aiden's body. I yelled and thrashed against them even though they hit me and shocked me. I didn't want them to take him away._

_"She stabbed a guard," one of them said._

_"Then we should do the same," another replied, piercing a blade through my right arm. I yelled in pain, but as if that wasn't enough, they ran a powerful current through my body, making me twitch involuntary._

* * *

Mako's POV

"What happened?" Katara asked as she came inside my room. After Howl had left I had picked up Korra and lay her on the bed.

"She hit her head, and hasn't come too," I replied.

I looked up to find Korra's parents with the elder who used the bucket of water Howl had brought in to see what was wrong with the ex-Waterbender. Suddenly Korra's body began to shake, almost as if she was having a seizure and more sweat appeared on her forehead. Her mother let out a sob at this, feeling as helpless as everyone else, not able to help her own daughter.

As quickly as it began it stopped and Korra jolted upright before falling back into bed. She curled herself into a ball and continued to shake, whimpering. Her mother rushed to her side, gently combing the hair away from her face.

"It's ok, honey," she whispered. "We're right here."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She was probably reliving something that happened in the Boiling Rock," Katara whispered. I could see the worry on her face.

Gently her father picked her up and cradled her against his chest. Korra hadn't stopped shaking and her eyes were shut tightly, as if trying to block something out.

"She can stay here," I said. I swear those words left my mouth without permission.

"Thank you, Mako," Senna began. "But I think my daughter needs to be at home."

"I do too," Katara agreed. "I'll be able to treat her better there."

"I'll drop by later," I simply responded watching them leave.


	19. Concerned

shout out to BG-13

* * *

Mako's POV

I'd meant to go see Korra but the chief had been having me work out a few details about the 'Blue Spirit.' Though, the thief had been quiet lately. But Bei Fong was still on edge. I figured it had something to do with the masked creature having bested her. Not that I'd ever point that out.

A week had passed before I finally got a call from Korra's parents. As Senna explained the situation I felt my stomach squeeze itself into knots. I told Lin I'd be back in an hour or so, I was only taking a break.

I arrived on the island and went straight to Korra's old room. I knocked but no one answered. Truthfully, after what Senna told me I wasn't surprised. So I let myself in and was greeted by the sight of Korra sitting on the bed, leaning back against the wall and staring at the one opposite her.

"Korra?" I took a step into the room when she didn't respond and closed the door behind me. She didn't even acknowledge me when I sat down next to her, studying her with concern.

She simply continued to stare at the wall, as if she could see straight into the next room and beyond. But maybe it was more like she wasn't seeing anything at all. I'd never seen her like this.

"There was this kid in the Boiling Rock," Korra began. "He was my cellmate. We-we became friends. I guess…he thought I was nice because I kept the bullies off him. He didn't know who I really was. The monster I really was." I patiently waited for her to continue. Her voice was distant, monotone and filled with pain. I had never heard anyone speak so brokenly before.

"One night our cell got raided. I'd stood up to a guard that day, he said he'd get me back for that. The boy, the teen…he didn't make it," she said quietly. "There was so much blood everywhere. So much blood."

"What happened?" I asked. Korra didn't even look at me and we stayed in silence.

I was about to give up when she finally spoke. "I killed them," she said quietly. "I may not have held the knife but I might as well have. They'd be alive if it hadn't been for me."

"Who?"

She looked at me, blinked then turned her attention back to the wall. It took me a minute before I understood. She was referring to the boy and Bolin. I lowered my gaze, realizing what kind of hell she must have gone through for the last five years. I placed my hand over hers and my old teammate blinked once again before looking at our hands. I could tell the gesture had surprised her.

"Your mom called," I began softly. "She said you haven't been eating. Want to go to Narook's?"

Korra shook her head, looking away, this time to the arena across the bay. I looked over as well and wondered what she could possibly find interesting. It was worn out and shut down for good after she had a…tantrum. I wondered if she regretted it?

"Come on, Korra," I insisted. "If you don't want to eat there we can go to my place."

"Why are you here?" she asked, pulling her hand away. "Why do you care? Wasn't it you that wanted to see me dead?" There was no accusing tone or anger in her voice. It was just dead.

My expression softened and I shook my head. I had said those words out of anger, I'd never meant it. "No, Korra," I replied gently. "I was angry. People say things they dont mean when they're angry. We were friends, remember?"

"Were we Mako?" she asked, trace amounts of hurt in her voice. "I-I did so many things to you. I belittled you, killed your brother…so many things that I couldve avoided."

I shook my head. "No, you didn't kill Bolin," I said. "I care about you Korra, just like he did." She looked away, ashamed and I gently turned her head so she would look at me. "Come on, let's go eat."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I'll call Bei Fong."

Korra sighed and after a moment nodded. "I need to shower first," she said quietly.

I nodded and told her I'd wait outside for her. About half an hour after she came out we headed back to the city. I was still upset about my brother's death, but…I couldn't let her do this to herself. I knew that the little stunt she'd pulled a few days ago wasn't the real her. It was just a mask she put on. I didn't know why she did it, that was something I would find out later.

* * *

Korra's POV

After Mako practically begged me, I went to the city with him. We went to Narook's, Bolin's and my favorite place. Everyone in the restaurant stared at me with disappointment. I looked at the ground the entire time, trying to ignore the accusation in their eyes with little success. He ordered take out and we headed back to his apartment just like he said.

My old teammate gave me my food, and we sat on the floor, just like we had a few days ago. I poked at my food. To be honest I wasn't all that hungry. For the past week after I…had that nightmare, I couldn't eat or sleep. I felt like I was suffocating, and I couldn't shake the feeling off.

"Korra," Mako called. I looked up at him. "Eat."

I sighed heavily and nodded before doing as I was told. I ate slowly, and I could see the Firebender staring at me from the corner of my eye. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was concerned.

"You're kind of freaking me out," I lightly joked.

Mako's face had a light shade of pink and I couldn't help but letting out a laugh at that. I had to admit, Id ever seen him blush before.

"I'm worried about you," he replied. "We all are."

I sighed and nodded, putting my unfinished food next to me. Water Tribe noodles were my favorite, but I wasn't up for anything at the moment.

"You can talk to me, you know."

I looked up at him and nodded. As much as I hated to admit it, my mother was right. I'd been distant since I'd returned. I had to let someone in, and right now, Mako was as close as anyone had gotten.


	20. Accelerate Plans

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Mako's POV

I could see her think about what I'd told her. If I were being honest, it was alarming to see her this way. She wasnt the usually energetic girl I had known. She had changed. And I knew it was for the better, but it puzzled me why she would want people to believe she hadn't. I had seen right through her fake persona, I hadn't told her though. I wanted to see how far she would go with it.

"What happened the day you were knocked out?" I asked quietly. I saw her eyes reflect the pain of the memory she'd relived. "You were seizing. It-it scared us."

We sat in silence for a moment before she spoke. "I-I remembered what happened when I first arrived at the Boiling Rock," she admitted, her voice cracking. "There were so many bodies floating around. I stood by and watched as so many people died." Korra stopped when her breathing hitched.

I scooted closer to her and placed my hand over hers once again while shaking my head. I was pushing her, I knew I was. And it had occurred to me the moment at that moment that it wasn't a good idea.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Korra bit her lip and nodded before standing up. "It's late; I should get back to the island."

"The last ferry left ten minutes ago and it's raining," I said, looking at the time before glancing out the window. "You can crash here. I'll take the couch and you can have the bed."

She shook her head. "No, I think I should leave," she insisted, heading toward the door.

I blocked her path. "No, Korra," I said. "It's raining out there. Just stay here and I'll call Tenzin."

My old teammate sighed but nodded. "Fine, but I'll take the couch," she said. I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "That's my condition."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and reluctantly nodded. She went to lay on the couch while I called the island. Luckily, her mother answered and I told her Korra would be staying the night with me. She agreed and asked if she had eaten anything. I assured her she had.

"Mako," Senna said.

"Yes?"

"Korra hasn't been sleeping well," she said, concern thick in her voice. "Sometimes she tends to wake up…disoriented. Don't touch her in her sleep. It's raining right now and she hates storms. Just make sure she can't hear the thunder, it scares her."

"I'll do my best," I replied before hanging up.

When I went back to the living room, I found Korra already fast asleep, breathing in and out peacefully. Careful to not wake her up I covered her with a blanket before heading over to my room, leaving the door open.

Later that night, I began to hear small whimpers, as if someone was in pain. I got up, lit a flame in my hand and went to investigate. I found Korra curled up by the window whimpering, her clothes drenched from the rain coming in through the opened window. I silently cursed before closing it. I remembered what Senna had said about waking her up, but I had no choice.

The minute I placed a hand on her shoulder, she rolled onto her back, landing in a crouch, ready to attack. She looked at me then at her surroundings, looking like a cornered animal. My expression softened.

"It's ok," I said. "It's me, Mako. You were going to crash here, remember?"

After a while she nodded and brought her legs close to her chest, her body shaking from the cold. I brought out an extra set of clothes and had her change. As I patiently waited for her to get dressed, I wondered why she slept by the window, and why she had opened it while it was raining.

When she finally finished I dragged her to my room and ordered her to stay in the bed. She refused shaking her head.

"I'm still not used to it," she insisted. "You take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No," I replied firmly. "I don't want you to open the window again, not to mention you can hardly hear the thunder in here. Just get in the bed and sleep."

After a couple more minutes of arguing, she reluctantly did as she was told. I stayed with her for a few minutes, making sure she was asleep before going to couch. I didn't hear anything and the next morning I woke up with the sun as I usually did. I walked inside the room and sighed heavily at the sight.

Korra was curled up on the floor, with only a pillow. I shook her awake and she sat up, her eyes still drooping from sleep. I got her to get up and once again had her get in the bed. Surprisingly, she didn't argue and soon enough she was out for the count. I sighed again before covering her up and going to work. I didn't know if I would find her there when I got back, but I left a note anyway telling her to make herself at home.

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke up some time past midday. For a moment I didn't know where I was but then I remembered that Mako had gone to visit me the night before and I had stayed in his apartment because it had been raining. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. It had little to no furniture in it. Just the bed I was on, two night stands and a bookshelf. I stretched a bit before getting up.

There was a picture on the nightstand; it had all four of us in like the one I had a home. I went to the bathroom to check if the clothes had dried but with my luck they hadn't yet. I sighed and went out into the living room. I noticed there was a plate and a note on the top in the center table.

'Eat. I'll be back at 5pm, make yourself at home.'

I grabbed the plate and heated up the food a little before sitting back down in the living room. I didn't mind being here, I really didn't but…I didn't think I should be there. I didn't understand why Mako of all people was being nice to me. Nice. I let a bitter smile appear. There was no such thing as nice; at least not at the Boiling Rock.

I finished the food and wrote 'Thank You' on the note before grabbing my stuff and leaving. I didn't want to be here when he got back, it would just…complicate things more.

* * *

Amon's POV

After the Avatar's little escape I had to close down the Boiling Rock…permanently. It had been a shame that I had kept this prison for those Benders for so long only to shut it down for a little brat. One of my informants back in the city let me know General Iroh would be making a trip here soon as soon as he solved a problem in Ba Sing Se. I made sure the sight that would greet him would be one he would never forget.

"Amon," Lieutenant called.

I turned to face him, hands behind my back. "What is it?"

"There might be a complication in Republic City."

I frowned behind the mask. There were no complications in my plan and I wouldn't allow any to happen. "It's nothing I can't handle," I replied dismissively.

"You don't understand, Amon," he insisted. "This is beyond even your control."

My eyes narrowed. Was that a challenge? "What is it?"

"The Blue Spirit."

I chuckled at that, turning away from him. I had heard about the Blue Spirit before, nothing but a myth, which was no complication at all. "That is just a myth, a bedtime story parents tell their children."

"It's not," he countered. "The Blue Spirit is real and it can Airbend."

My eyes widened slightly at the news. That was impossible. "There are but four Airbender's left. It's impossible."

"It's killed at least one person already and injured more than a dozen," he informed me. "This Spirit is not to be trifled with."

"Neither am I."

"What you going to do?" Lieutenant asked.

I turned my back at him, looking out into the sea on the ship that was taking us to Republic City. There were but four Airbender's left. Five, if I hadn't taken the Avatar's Bending. By nature, Airbenders were harmless, never killing anything. This Spirit will be a challenge but I was sure it was nothing I wouldn't be able to handle.

I smiled behind the mask before looking at him once again. "It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."


	21. Tahno's Club

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

Asami had dragged me out of the house, insisting that I didn't go out as often as I should. I couldn't help but smirk at that. If only she knew. But no one could know my secret; it would just endanger their lives. So I went along with my best friend, Howl as usual trailing behind. I could see the relived faces of my parents as I went out. I guess they had gotten used to the party animal Korra and were wondering why I hadn't kept up with my…old habits.

She took me to a small club in the city and I stopped right outside the door, giving the Sato heiress an incredulous look. There was no way in hell I was going in there. No freaking way.

"Tahno's club?" I said.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Asami asked, completely missing the point.

"I kicked his ass at Narook's five years ago."

"That was five years ago," she replied. "Besides, who stays mad at the Avatar?"

I sighed heavily and waited at the door with Howl for her to get us on the guest list. I had talked to her before we came here and I knew my body guard was not going to be thrilled with the decision I had made.

Asami gestured me over to her and I reluctantly did as I was told. They let us through and I could see the excitement in the raven girl's face.

"This is going to be a killer!" she said excitedly.

"If Tahno sees me here, I agree," I muttered.

"You're name is not on the list," I heard the guard say.

I turned around and found Howl giving me a look. I smiled and walked to the guard at the door saying, "I've never seen this guy before," before leaving. I couldn't help but smile as I went inside the club, imagining the sentry's face.

"Well, look who's here," Asami said heading over to a very familiar Firebender.

I let a small smile appear as we both approached him. He was sitting by the bar, surprisingly alone. I couldn't help but think that he had changed. Mako would never be in a bar, especially not one owned by Tahno. My gaze shifted to where he'd been looking and I realized why he was here: Lightning Bolt Zolt.

"Doesn't you being here violate some kind of law?" my best friend continued to tease.

"I see you two are back to business," he simply replied.

"Just seeing what Republic City has to offer after five years," I said.

"Well, you'll find that it just hasn't been the same without you Korra," Mako answered sourly.

I nodded. "Well, well, well," a very familiar, slick as oil voice said. "Look at this. It's none other than the Uh-vatar."

I felt myself roll my eyes at the too familiar voice as I turned around to face him. "Tahno," I said, trying my best to give him a smile. "How you been?"

"Happy you disappeared," the Waterbender answered.

I didn't let my smile fade when he said that. Who wasn't happy? "Still hanging out with the same crowd," I noted as all his followers encircled him.

"And I see you're still hanging out with the wrong one," he shot back.

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?"

"How much do you know about your so called friends?"

"Tahno, that's enough," Asami said sharply.

"Love, I think your BFF has the right to know," Tahno replied his usual smirk on as he turned to face me. "They never told you that they have been screwing while you were gone, did they?"

I felt as if the air had been knocked out of me, but I didn't show it. I didn't even blink at the news. I had suspected they had been going out by their body language, but I didn't think they had. I could see the sick satisfaction on his face as he saw my emotionless expression; he probably thought he left me speechless.

"Korra, I-" the Sato heiress began.

"It's fine, Asami," I said.

"You and I have unfinished business Uh-vatar," Tahno continued, gesturing to a private room as his security guards encircled me.

I nodded and followed him inside. "Look Tahno," I began turning around to face him. I literally didn't see the punch coming until it made contact with my jaw. I fell on the floor and ground my teeth together. I could have easily knocked him flat on his back but then I would expose my cover. I'd already done that once, I couldn't afford to do it again.

"Let her go!" Asami shouted as she came inside, helping me up. The Waterbender smirked at the fact he had gotten even with me and I glared back at him evenly. "If you want to get to her, you have to go through me," she added.

His guards approached us and I could tell they were definitely going to go through her. One of them stepped forward and I pushed my best friend to the side, taking the hit right on the gut. A bunch of them started to beat me, and I said all but one sentence: "Leave her out of this!"

Surprisingly he honored my request and none of the guards laid a finger on her as they continued their assault on me. Suddenly there were sparks of flames and they all left me to fight the unknown intruder. Asami helped me up as I looked to see who had saved my rear, expecting it to be Howl, but to my surprise it was Mako.

"Leave them alone or I'll have this place shut down," he threatened. Tahno smirked at this and the Firebender hit him square on the jaw.  
My mouth dropped at this and the Waterbender stood up, fixing his stupid hair style as he glared at the three of us.

"You are all banned from here for life," he said before leaving.

I saw Mako clenched his jaw at the news and I knew he had just lost an opportunity to get more dirt on Zolt by saving my rear. He looked over to me and I saw some of his anger melt away. I must have looked awful. I certainly felt awful. Few lacerations here and there, and I could feel the new bruises.

"Mako," I began.

"I didn't do this from the bottom of my heart," Mako said, hints of anger in his voice. "Now, we're even. Oh, and thank you Korra," he added. "Every time you come into my life, it seems you ruin something for me."

I lowered my gaze at this as he left. We went out the back door, where Howl was already waiting and they helped me get back to the car, before driving me home. On the way there I couldn't get Mako's words out of my head. He was right. I was some sort of poison for him, and I always would be.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe my daughter had deliberately walked into a club owned by someone she knew hated her and came home looking like she had been ran over by a stampede. From what Asami had told me, I wasn't far off. My little girl winced as her mother tried to clean her cuts. I paced back and forth, not knowing what to do. Howl came in and I glared at him.

"You were supposed to protect my daughter," I growled.

The sentry lowered his head and nodded. I felt my veins boil at the fact that he had allowed for my daughter, my only daughter, to get beaten to a pulp.

"Dad, it wasn't his fault," Korra said. "I told him to stay outside."

"He takes orders from us," I replied. "What's the good of having a White Lotus sentry following you around if he's going to let this happen?"

I saw her jaw clench at this and she stood, her eyes meeting mine. I stared back, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Maybe that's the problem," she replied. "Maybe instead of having a White Lotus sentry follow me around my own parents should."

"Are you trying to say that your mother and I don't care about you?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe she was throwing this in my face.

"When I was younger you would let me get away with murder," Korra replied her eyes still looking right into mine. "Looking back, I could have used less space and a little more parenting," she added, turning away to go to her room.

She clutched her midsection and I went over to help her but she pushed me away. Howl stepped forward and surprisingly my daughter let him help her over to her room. I stood there watching her leave before I shifted my gaze over to my wife.

Senna was looking at the ground, wringing her hands together. I sighed and walked over to her, placing my hand over hers. She looked up at me and I saw the sadness reflected in her eyes.

"She's right you know," my wife said. "We weren't the best parents."

I looked away. She was right. We both knew our daughter had been right. When she was younger we allowed her to do anything she wanted. We'd known how uptight the White Lotus had been with her, we wanted her to have freedom. Now I could see we'd taken it a bit far.

"I know," I replied. "I know."


	22. Hurt

Howl's POV

I was surprised, to say the least. Korra, the stubborn, insufferable, pain in the ass Avatar, had just defended me. Against her parents no less. I had no illusions that she'd actually done that for my benefit, however. Still, it was...odd.

I helped the girl to her room and sat her down on the bed. I kneeled down and looked her over. Her mother had done a good job but some of her cuts still needed to be cleaned. I started on the task. She didn't fight me about it, surprisingly. We were silent for a moment.

"It's none of my business," I started, careful how I went about this. "But, maybe you could've went about that a little differently." She didn't even look at me. I sighed. "I said some things to my dad that I wish I could take back. He went missing a while back, I don't know what happened to him."

I don't know what possessed me to tell her something so personal. Maybe I was hoping she would reconsider what she told her parents. It was obvious my employers loved their daughter. I hoped she knew that, though I knew she did. I could see it.

There was a pause. She looked like she was in deep thought and for a moment, I thought she might actually be taking my words to heart. I shouldve known better, because then she said, "You're right. It is none of your business."

"I'm just trying to help," I snapped. "You're not being fair to your parents. It's not their fault-"

"May I remind you, Howl, that you're job is not to be my shrink. Your only job is to protect me. Consider it done for the day," she replied. I clenched my jaw and got up, ready to leave. "Oh and one more thing, Howl." I stopped at the door. "I apologize if I ever lead you to think otherwise, but we're not friends. Not even close. So keep your personal wisdom to yourself."

I had to bit my tongue to keep from saying something I'd regret. My hands turned into fists and my teeth clenched. "My mistake, Avatar Korra," I said, though I'd already known that fact. "But if you treat your friends anything like you do your parents then please, give my condolences to Miss Sato."

* * *

Korra's POV

I lay down on my bed when Howl left. He didn't understand. None of them understood what it was like to be the person I was now. No one. I knew it wasn't my parent's fault I had been that monster, but I did blame them for never putting their foot down. I thought that maybe if they had, I wouldn't have been so reckless, so shallow, and that maybe…maybe Bolin would still be alive.

"Korra?" an elderly voice called.

I turned away from the door. "Go away, Katara," I replied. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

The bed squeaked as she sat next to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. What was it with people not giving me any personal space? I heard her sigh as she pulled her hand back.

"I talked to your mother and father," my former master began.

"What did they say? Wait, dont tell me. They said that their daughter isn't considerate of their feelings?" I snapped sitting up. "Or that I'm still an embarrassment to them?"

Katara didn't say a word as she let me vent. When she didn't answer I looked away. Gently she placed a hand on my cheek and made me look at her. I could see the concern in her eyes and I felt the guilt crawling back inside of me.

"No," the Waterbender replied. "They said you were right."

We sat in a moment of silence as I took in her words. They had said that I was right? I had to admit it had never crossed my mind that my parents would think I was right about something like their parenting skills.

"What?" I asked.

"They said you were right," she repeated. "They blame themselves for…the way you acted. For those five years they thought about what they could have done to fix your…habits."

"So it took that to make them reconsider?" My voice was cold and chipped.

"Korra, you need to be a little more careful about what you tell your parents," Katara began carefully. "When you were younger and they let you do as you wished, they were doing it because they thought you needed more freedom. It hurts them to-"

"I'm hurt too, Katara," I snapped again. "Does that even cross any of you people's minds? I'm hurt and it kills me a little more everyday to know what I did and the person I am now. Why don't any of you people get it?" I hollered, getting up and going out the window.

"Korra!" I heard her call after me. I didn't listen, I took off at full speed to the stables were my only loyal friend was. She raised her head as she saw me come in and I ran to her, kneeling down and hugging her tightly around her neck. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I wasn't going to cry, as much as it killed me inside, I wasn't going to cry.


	23. All they needed

Thankd BG-13!

* * *

Katara's POV

I had expected Korra to be upset, but I never imagined she would be this upset. It was in that moment that I realized that she was indeed right. We all knew she had to have gone through a lot of trauma for the past five years, but we had all ignored it, pushed it to the side as if it weren't important. None of us could ever understand what she had gone through. None of us.

I went after her. Senna and Tonraq had told me she was hurt and I wanted to make sure she didn't hurt herself anymore. I went directly to Naga's pen, knowing that's were Korra ran off to when she was upset.

"They don't understand, Naga," I heard my old pupil say, her tone low and watery. She wasn't crying, I knew that by the sound, but she was close. "They don't understand that this is the kind of person I have to be. I have to protect them."

I frowned at this, wondering what she meant. I didn't make a sound as she continued. I wanted to see where she would go with this.

"I know I hurt them. I know I have but…it's better that way," she continued. "I have a mission. I have to bring down that maniac, and I need to keep them out of it. My hands are already stained red with more blood than I care to admit. I don't want any more innocent people to die because of me."

The polarbear whined at this. "No, you can't come with me," Korra replied. "I already told you, it's too dangerous." Naga made another sound at this.

I let a moment pass before I came inside the pen. Korra was leaning against her friend, gently petting her.

"So, here's where you run off to," I said, taking a seat next to her. My pupil didn't say a word. I sighed. "You're right you know."

Korra turned over to look at me. "About what?"

"We've all tried to ignore the fact that you aren't the same Korra we knew," I replied. "We all try to ignore that you went through a lot in the last five years. I'm sorry, Korra."

She looked down and I lifted her chin so she would look at me. "It's not your fault," she whispered.

"But it's not yours either," I added. Korra sighed and slowly nodded, putting her head on my shoulder.

We sat like that for a while, no words shared between the two of us. Naga's head was resting in Korra's lap, and she gently patted the animal with a tenderness that she seemed to reserve for the beast. "It's late. We need to be getting back," I said.

She sighed heavily but didn't argue. She stood, Naga followed suit, her nose nudging Korra's side with a low whine. Korra smiled lightly and patted her head again. "I'll see you tomorrow, girl," she told her.

I watched and took a step toward the pair. "If you want, she can come in and stay in your room."

Korra looked over at me, her blue eyes studying me for a long time. Then, slowly, a real, genuine smile spread across her face and she gave me a nod of thanks.

Naga followed her master to her room and curled up on the floor next to the bed. Korra looked back at me when she was sure her friend was comfortable. "Thank you, Katara."

I nodded. Someone cleared their throat and we both turned to see Tonraq and Senna standing by the door

* * *

Senna's POV

Tonraq and I had talked after Korra had left. She'd been right in saying we hadn't been the best parents. From the way she said it, I got the feeling she thought we didn't love her, that we didn't care about her. That couldn't be further from the truth.

We loved her more than words could ever express and we needed to let her know that. Katara had talked to us as well, saying that we should have a word with Korra after she calmed. And that was what we were going to do.

"I'll leave you to talk," Katara said, taking one last look at our daughter before leaving the three of us alone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine," Korra answered turning away from us to stare out at the arena. Naga raised her head, as if sensing the tension in the air. My husband and I shared a look before going over to sit next to our daughter.

"Sweetie, we need to talk," I began carefully.

"About?" she answered, her voice monotone.

"What happened earlier," Tonraq said. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. You were right, we should have been better parents."

She nodded absently. "I know what you think of me," she said lowly. "I heard you talking to Tenzin after I attacked Mom. You think I'm dangerous, and you know what? I am. So do me a favor, do yourselves a favor and stay away from me."

My husband and I visibly winced at that. "No, Korra," he replied gently. "I was concerned."

"Is that what you call it now?" my daughter replied coldly. "Concerned?"

"No," he repeated, lifting her chin. "We don't care if you're not the Korra we lost. You're ours. You're our little girl, you always will be."

"We're sorry we haven't taken your opinion into consideration," I added. "We thought we were doing what was best for you, but now we realize we were doing what was best for us."

Our little girl looked us over as if trying to decide if we were telling the truth or not. Her father and I placed a hand over hers. For a moment she didn't do anything but then she squeezed our hands.

"I don't know what you went through," I continued quietly. "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. But we want you to know that we love you. No matter who you are or what you do, we love you."

"We always will," Tonraq told her.

For a moment, she didn't do anything as I rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand soothingly. Then, almost hesitantly, she reached out and wrapped an arm around each of us.

It was an awkward embrace, but my husband and I welcomed it. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. This proved that we hadn't completely severed our relationship with our daughter. That was all we needed for now.


	24. Dead Shot

Thank the best co author ever! BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

"Why don't you take a seat," Howl said as we went inside the restaurant. He walked ahead of us as a young woman waved at him. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Looks like your body guard has a girlfriend," Asami commented smugly.

The Sentry rolled his eyes and stopped to look at us. "If you must know, Ms. Sato," he began. "That's my sister."

My smirk immediately faded as I glanced over to the girl. I saw some of my master's features in her right away. Suddenly, I wasn't all that hungry anymore. We gave him a nod and sat down, waiting for someone to take our order.

"Korra," Asami began quietly. "About Mako…I was going to tell you. I just-I was trying to figure out the right way."

I nodded. "To tell someone that you dated the guy they liked after they went missing and were presumed dead," I said. "It's not an easy task."

We sat in silence for a while and then she leaned closer to me. "It was wrong," she replied. I could hear the guilt in her voice. "And I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Asami," I said. "I was dead."

It was her turn to shake her head. "You liked Mako and I knew that," Asami countered. "Now whether you were dead or, as it turned out, alive, trapped in a prison, you're my friend. And me going out with Mako violated that friendship in like fifty different ways."

"It's ok," I repeated. It wasn't a total lie. Part of me was upset she had or was dating Mako, but the other half was happy. Mako deserved someone that cared about him, and so did Asami.

My best friend studied me, trying to figure out whether I was being honest. Used to, she could read me like an open book. She'd known me better than I'd known myself. But things had changed.

Our food arrived and we started to eat, making small talk. It wasn't the same. It never would be.

* * *

Howl's POV

It had been a long time since I'd seen my sister. She'd told me about a week ago that she was moving to Republic City but that…Avatar had me busy most of the time. My sister hugged me tightly and I returned the embrace. It looked like she had grown a little taller and was definitely more mature.

"So how dangerous is this kid anyway?" she asked after our small reunion.

"It's a cake walk," I said. "Don't worry, Carly."

I saw my sister's jaw clench at this and she narrowed her eyes. "Too late for that," Carly replied. "Or have you forgotten that this job got our dad killed?" I lowered my gaze at this. Of course I hadn't forgotten. How could I forget? He left on a mission and…never came back. "Because, Howl, I haven't," she added, walking away.

I sighed. It looked like everyone liked walking away from me.

* * *

Korra's POV

After having lunch Howl and I dropped off Asami at her place. She gave me a quick hug and went inside where her father was waiting for her. Shortly after that, I promptly ditched my body guard and rode Naga to my hideout. I really did feel sorry for the poor guy. I mean he tried but he was still a little slow. I grabbed my gear and headed towards my current target: Lightning Bolt Zolt.

As I maneuvered my way through the buildings using my Airbending I thought about my family. To them I was a lost daughter or pupil who had returned home after being held prisoner for five years. They didn't know I had come back with a mission, to bring justice to the city, and they never would. The men and women I will and have targeted are dangerous and corrupt...poisonous.

Poison like Kai, the leader of the Agni Kai Triad who had burned down the homes of both Benders and Nonbenders when they didn't pay for 'protection'. There had been many fires, and too many funerals. But poison can be fought and conquered all it takes is a cure…and the right person.

I found the rat having a beer on the rooftop while a man was on his knees in front of him. I could tell he had been tortured. By the looks of it, he was a lower class Bender, who probably had borrowed money from him and now couldn't pay. That was about to change. I threw a blast of air at the Firebender knocking the drink out of his hand. I pulled out the dao blades.

"I have security all around the perimeter," Kai smirked. "All I have to do is call them."

I laughed at that. "Go ahead," I replied. "They can't hear you."

His smirk faded. "What the hell do you want?"

"How many people died in those fires?" I asked. "Even now, you are taking advantage of someone who doesn't have the luxuries you have."

He chuckled at that shaking his head. "I've heard about you, Blue Spirit," he said. "You are nothing but someone who has flesh and blood like me who hides behind a mask. You aren't a threat to me. So I wouldnt be so righteous."

"I beg to differ," I answered, putting the blades away. ready to fight.

Before either of us could attack a precise blast of fire came right at Kai, going through him and subsequently leaving a large hole in his chest. The body fell limp to the ground and I immediately turned around to see the culprit.

It was a tall man with a small beard and third eye on his forehead. Wait…third eye? I had read about him in Aang's journal. That was Combustion Man, but…that was impossible. He had been dead for over sixty years! His right hand had some sort of mechanism on it and a shield covered his eye after firing his deadly flame.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Dead Shot," he answered. I cocked my head to the side. Never heard of him. "I never miss," the Firebender continued. "And I leave no survivors," he added, gesturing to the tied up man who was frozen with shock.

I ran towards the man, pushing out of the way as Dead Shot opened fire. I felt a small cut in my arm and I cursed as I dragged the man over to cover. Once I made sure he was safe I went towards the Firebender, throwing a series of Airbending attacks at him. He grunted when he was pushed back and jumped off the building. I looked over and cursed again as I checked my wound. This had not gone according to plan.


	25. Poisoned

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Korra's POV

After I called on Naga, we went directly to Air Temple Island. When we arrived, I hopped off her before I started to feel dizzy. I shook the feeling off and took my friend to her pen, changing clothes there. After hiding my bag there, I made my way back to my room. I tried to shake off the dizziness but then I started to feel lightheaded. When I got to the door, I knew there was something wrong. I looked at the puncture where I'd been shot and noticed it was starting to swell. That's when it hit me. The bullet was poisoned.

I forced myself to continue to walk until I got to Katara's room. I lifted up my hand to knock but my vision blurred and I collapsed on the floor.

_"Oh, you're alive," a man said. I turned my head to look at him as he cleaned my stab wound. I felt my body shake here and there and I knew I had a fever. "Make sure you stay that way. The world needs its Avatar."_

_"How-how do you know who I am?" I mumbled._

_"My name is Howl Sr. I'm a White Lotus sentry and I'm here to make sure you survive," he simply replied, checking the other burns I had on my body._

_"Are you going to take me home?"_

_"Home?" he snorted. "No, you wouldn't stand a chance back there. You're going to stay here and I'm going to train you, make you stronger, smarter."_

_"I want to go home," I replied, shaking my head. I didn't want him to train me. I wanted him to do his job and keep me safe and take me home. "I'm the Avatar, you have to listen to me."_

_"Listen kid, you're not the Avatar anymore," Howl replied. "Not here anyway, so you arent going to get any special treatment from me. I know what you need, you're going to hate me for it. But maybe someday you'll be grateful." I tried getting up and getting away from him but I was just too weak. He scolded me and asked me to hold still. I shook my head._

_"This is going to hurt," he warned. "I'm going to cauterize the wound."_

_My eyes widened at this and I shook my head. He wouldn't, he couldn't. I was the Avatar! He couldn't treat me this way! But I knew he could and he would when a flame appeared in his palm._

_"You're-you're bending."_

_He nodded. "Yep. Once I heard you were being kept here I came undercover. I know I'm probably never going back home, but I needed to make sure you had what it takes to take down that nut job," he said. "Now hold still."_

_I let out a scream as I felt the skin around my cut burn. I thrashed against him but he wasn't having it, the flame in his hand grew and eventually I became too exhausted to fight him. My breathing began to slow and I allowed the blackness to consume me...and the pain to fade. _

* * *

Katara's POV

I had just started to nod off when I heard a heavy 'thud' outside my room. I went over and opened the door. I sucked in a breath when I saw Korra laying on the floor, shaking violently. I kneeled down beside her and called for help. I couldn't move her by myself.

Howl was suddenly beside me and helping me move my former pupil to my bed. I nodded my thanks to him before examining the girl in front of me.

Her breathing was uneven, ragged. Her arm was slightly swollen and that's when I spotted the small puncture mark. What had she done this time? I looked over to Howl, who was hovering nearby, faint traces of concern on his face.

Under different circumstances I might have smiled at this. "I need water!" I told him. He nodded quickly and left the room.

I hoped he hurried, judging by the symptoms I'm guessing whatever Korra had been injected with was poisonous and fatal.

Incoherent sounds escaped the girl's mouth, unintelligible mutterings that I couldn't quite catch.

Howl came back with the water and placed it on the night stand. I took the water and moved it over the small cut. The water began to glow and I took in a deep breath before starting the healing session. It only took me a few moments to figure out that I was doing more harm than good. I placed the water back inside the bucket and looked out the window. Full moon.

I didn't want to. I had promised myself that I would never use that horrible technique again but I had to save Korra. It was the only option I had. I took in another deep breath before I started to work on the wound, separating the poisoned blood from the healthy. It only took a few minutes before I had removed the toxin and bandaged the wound. I told Howl it was fine for him to leave and he nodded, looking relieved. Korra's forehead was still sweaty and I wiped some of it away with a cloth as she began to mutter.

"I'm sorry, Mako," she mumbled. "I'm sorry I...killed your brother."

"Shh," I whispered. "You didn't kill him, Korra."

"I'll bring his murderer to justice," my former pupil continued. "I-I promise. I'm already…I'm already preparing for it."

I frowned at this. What was she talking about? After that she didn't say anything else and it wasn't until the next day that her shivering ceased completely. I notified Korra's parents of her condition and they were immediately by her side. Even in her sleep, the young girl's expression seemed controlled and even pained.

* * *

Asami's POV

"I see you're still living life to the fullest."

Korra looked over and smiled slightly when she saw me. She had been simply laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was interesting to see her away from the window at least, but I wasn't about to let her just lay in bed all day.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting up.

I leaned against the doorframe and shrugged. "I thought I might take you out to lunch, just the two if us. And Howl, of course." I saw Korra roll her eyes at the mention of her sentry. "Please?"

She gave a heavy sigh before getting to her feet. It was then that I noticed the bandage around her arm. I looked away before she noticed me staring at it. What had she done this time? I waited for her to get ready before heading to the docks. Howl followed closely behind and I could see the annoyed look my friend had until we arrived at Narook's. We sat down and ordered our meal.

I was silent for a moment. "Do you remember that time, a little bit after we met, when I took you to the racetrack?" I asked her.

A bittersweet smile appeared on her face. "How could I forget?" I smiled at the comment. "You really proved me wrong." After I'd let Korra ride with me she'd told me she'd had me pegged wrong. She figured I was prissy and your typical spoiled rich girl.

"You were more than you seemed, as well," I replied. I watched as something flickered in her expression. I recalled when I could read her thoughts just by looking at her expression. There were times, five years ago, when she had seemed to guard herself. These moments were few and far between but I'd seen them. Korra wasn't always the party animal she'd pretended to be.

"We both play the parts we're assigned," she said after another moment of silence.

I placed my hand over hers and her blue eyes met my green. "You know I don't expect you to play a part, right?" I never wanted my best friend to feel she had to lie to me. Though, I had the feeling she had been lately.

"Of course, Asami."

"Korra," I started. "You can trust me. You do know that, right?"

She sighed and looked away from me, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know." I couldn't tell if she meant or if she was just trying to placate me. And that fact hurt me.


	26. White Lotus Elder Part 1

Thank BG-13

* * *

Korra's POV

My arm was still a little sore from the last encounter with Dead Shot or Combustion Man Jr., whatever that thing was called. Well actually, it was still swollen from the damn poison dart that hit it. I swear, when I get my hands on him, he'll be a dead shot alright.

Before I came to Republic City, Howl's father had told me about another branch of the White Lotus, one that was run by an elder that provided much wisdom. He said he was located in the Jasmine Dragon, not far from where we were. But in my condition, I would need a distraction to get away from my sentry body guard.

"Hey, Asami," I said after we finished our meal. "Want to do me a favor?"

She put down her drink and raised a brow. "Depends," the Sato heiress answered, looking at me suspiciously.

"You see, I have a date with this guy," I began. "But I don't want my…body guard to, you know, interrupt."

A small smile spread across her face and she shook her head. "Now I know why you're so ok with Mako and I going out," Asami said with a chuckle. "Alright, I'll help you."

I grinned at this and let her know the plan. She sighed and nodded when I was finished. We told Howl we were going to go to a dress shop next door and as I expected he would, he tagged along. Once we were inside, Asami distracted him, asking his opinion on a dress she'd picked out and I took my opportunity and slipped away unnoticed.

When I arrived at the Jasmine Dragon, I asked if they had any Pai Sho tables. He looked me over curiously before slowly nodding and taking me to the back of the tea shop. At the very end, there was a hooded person sitting on the other side of the Pai Sho table.

"May I have this game?" I asked, sitting down.

"The guest has the first move," a male replied, signaling me to start. I nodded and placed the White Lotus tile in the middle. "I see you favor the White Lotus gambit," he noted. "Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do can always find a friend," I answered.

"Then let us play."

We both began to put pieces on the board, one after another until the form of a White Lotus could be seen. When we finished, I could see a small smile appear on the elder, whose face was covered. I pulled up my shirt and showed him the tattoo I had, or rather a burn that was in the shape of a white lotus.

"Welcome, sister," the man replied, standing up and leading me to another set of doors. "The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

I nodded and followed him inside. There was a table and two chairs and he gestured me to sit down. I did as I was told and waited for him to do the same. When he sat down he took off his hood. I gasped.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I had meant to visit the young Avatar after she was found, but I hadn't wanted to get…unnecessary attention. After a few weeks of being in the city, I read the newspaper which spoke of the Blue Spirit and I had a hunch of who was behind the blue mask. I knew it would only be a matter of time before the girl would come to me and I had been right. I looked at the momentary shock on her face before she quickly composed herself. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"So, Avatar Korra," I began.

"Korra," she interrupted. "Just Korra."

I raised a brow at this but said nothing. "Korra," I continued. "What brings you here?"

"My former master, Howl Sr. said that I would be able to go to any Jasmine Dragon shop if I wanted to seek guidance," she replied.

I nodded thoughtfully. "How is he?"

She lowered her gaze at this, letting it settle on her lap. "He didn't make it," she whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I replied sincerely. I really was. Howl had shown great loyalty to the Order, always doing what was best, no matter the consequence. I always did admire that, and I could see this trait in Aang's successor.

Korra gave me a sharp nod. "This guy, Dead Shot, how can I take him down?" she asked.

I chuckled at this. "Right to business," I noted. "You do resemble your former master."

Her jaw flexed, her teeth clenching together and I frowned. I knew what Howl had been capable of when trying to get his point across, but I was beginning to think he had literally engraved it into her. "Did he give you your tattoo?" I asked.

"Yes," Korra replied. "Along with other souvenirs." There was a slight bitterness to her voice but other than that it was all business.

"Howl was a good man," I said.

"I'm not saying he wasn't."

I leaned back against the chair. I'd had the chance to meet the young Avatar when she was a teenager. She had been…different then; nothing but a snotty girl with a God-like complex who cared about no one but herself. The girl in front of me, however; reminded me of a younger version of myself.

"Korra," I began once again. "You know, it's ok to let those who care about you help you."

I saw her clench and unclench her jaw a few times before answering. "What makes you think I need help?" she asked, her voice a bit chipped.

"You remind me a younger version of myself," I replied simply. "It looks like you borrowed more than just the mask, though I have to admit, I like your approach. It's a lot more direct than Aang's. Speaking of which, have you talked to your past lives?"

"I'm not the Avatar anymore," Korra stated.

"What you mean to say is that you can't Bend three out of the four elements," I said. "Being able to Bend is not what defines the Avatar."

"I'm not qualified to be the Avatar," she whispered, a flicker of emotion spreading across her face.

"Then why help the city?" I asked. She looked up at me. "You know what's coming. You can easily run away from it, but you don't. You're staying here to fight. That's what an Avatar does. They protect."

"Howl gave me a mission," Korra simply stated. "Once it's done, I'm leaving and never coming back." There was a finality to the way she said it, as if she'd decided this long before she came back to the city. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

I nodded. "I'll help you on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Once Dead Shot is out of the way I want you to go to 'The Swamp.' It's located in the Earth Kingdom. I will provide you with an escort."


	27. White Lotus Elder Part 2

Thank BG-13

* * *

Zuko's POV

She raised a brow at this. "Why do I need to go there?"

"It will offer you some insight, and perhaps you'll be able to connect with Aang," I replied with a shrug.

Korra sighed and I could tell she was thinking about it, trying to decide if she needed my help that badly, no doubt. "Fine," she answered. "You have my word."

"Very well," I answered. "The last time I fought Combustion Man, he was defeated by a blow to his third eye. I'm assuming some sort of device is protecting it."

She nodded. "Yes."

"Remove the shield, pierce the eye and that will be the end of it," I told her. Korra stood and bowed, heading towards the door. "Oh and Korra?" I called. She stopped to look at me. "I said I liked your direct approach, but perhaps you should consider the way you're going about these criminals."

"I've been reading Avatar Aang's journals," Korra replied. "There's an entry where he wrote the advice his past lives gave him when he was dealing with Ozai." I watched her, waiting for her to continue. "I like what Kyoshi said: Only justice will bring you peace." Something flickered in her eyes when she said this, a longing that I couldn't place. "I couldn't agree more."

I watched her leave, my eyes boring into the door long after she left. I'd seen so much turmoil in those cyan eyes, so much pain. She was good at hiding her expressions; I imagine she'd had plenty of practice in the Boiling Rock, especially with Howl as a teacher.

She had aged. Matured. Her once excited and mischievous features were now worn and solemn. I wondered if Katara had- no she most definitely had. Katara was like Korra's second mother; she would notice the deadness in those eyes that had seen more than they needed to.

I sighed, wondering if Korra really had any intention of going to The Swamp. She had the information she wanted, she had no reason to keep her word. I shook my head. She would. This Korra was new but she wouldn't throw my trust away.

She needed people to believe in her and help her, whether she was willing to admit it or not.

* * *

Mako's POV

After the Chief found out about the raid, I was reinstated at work, saying she could probably protect me better yet. I had mentally rolled my eyes at that. I didn't need protection, I had been on the streets since I was eight, and I knew how things worked. After a long day of work, I took the files of the Blue Spirit and headed home but stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"You really don't go out, do you?" Asami asked. I looked back and noticed her sitting in one of the benches of the station. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the Police Station and I'm a cop. I work here," I replied. "The better question is, what are you doing here?"

She sighed and gestured me towards her. I put the files next to her and waited for her to continue. "I wanted to talk to you about last night," she whispered.

"You mean how I saved both you and your best friend," I remarked. "You're welcome. Just doing my job."

"I think you know I meant the other thing."

"I don't want to talk about that," I said picking up the files once again and making a move to leave.

"I talked to Korra," Asami said. I stopped and turned to face her. "She was…ok with it."

"That's because she knew," I answered. I remembered how Korra had reacted when she found out about Asami and me dating. She had to have known. The Sato heiress shook her head, as if trying to deny it. "Did you see her face when she found out?"

"She, I mean she couldn't-"

"Asami," I said. "She didn't even blink. She knew."

"Then why didn't she say anything?"

"I don't know," I sincerely answered. "Maybe because she knows her opinion doesn't really matter to me."

She nodded before getting up. "Well…I know this might be too soon but," she began. "Now that everything is out, you think…you think you and I…?"

I looked at the floor. Asami and I'd had a great time. We went out, did what almost every couple does, but…I didn't know what was stopping me to be with her again. When we broke up, it had been because of me. I didn't know what she saw in me.

"I don't know," I repeated.

The green eyed raven haired girl smiled and nodded her head. "Well how about we take it, one step at a time," she suggested. "Let's go have something to eat.

I sighed knowing I probably shouldn't but I slowly nodded my head. She smiled and I held my arm out so she could take it. She gladly did and we walked out of the station to Narook's to have something to eat.

* * *

Lin's POV

Shortly after Kai, the leader of one of the notorious gangs in Republic City, had been found I had gone to investigate. If it hadn't been for the fact he was a scumbag I might've felt sorry for the guy. I mean, he had a giant hole right through his chest. I interviewed the people there and they pointed out a man, Firebender by chance, who had last been seen with the leader.

"So you're telling me this guy with a third eye on his forehead is the one responsible for Kai's death," I asked.

The man, Lee, as he was called, nervously nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I already told you what I know. The Blue Spirit appeared and then that guy took a blast at Kai. He would have killed me too if it hadn't been for the Spirit."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Well the way I see it, Mr. Lee is that you really have no alibi," I stated. "But you do have a motive."

"What?" Lee said. "I would never do that to anyone!" He looked over at Kai's body and I saw him turn a little green before his gaze flickered back to me.

"The man was harassing you and your family," I continued. "The way I see it is that you had an opportunity to take him down and you did just that."

"No!" he said, shaking his head. "I was tied up! I didn't do that!"

"When I arrived you were untied and had marks on you. There was a broken bottle nearby, which makes me believe you two argued and you took him out."

"The Blue Spirit Airbended the bottle out of his hand!" he continued. "I swear! Do I even look big enough to over power that guy?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lee, but I will have to place you under arrest until we get this all figured out," I simply stated, gesturing two of my officers forward. The man got up and tried to fight but he was quickly subdued. "This is not looking good for you," I added. "Take him away."

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it!" he continued to shout.

I had tried using my mother's old method to figure out if he was telling the truth but the man was just too nervous to get a clear read. All the circumstantial evidence led to his guilt and I did feel bad for the poor guy, but until everything was resolved I would keep him under arrest.


	28. Offer

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke with a jolt, my heart pounding and my breathing ragged. Always the same. My dreams were always the same. Aiden and Bolin's deaths would play in my head, the details vivid and exact. I'd been plagued with them for five years. It was one of the reasons I loved the rain. It washed away the memories and drowned them for the night. Knowing better than to try and get some more sleep, I slunk out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

Once there, I noticed I wasn't the only one up. I silently grabbed an apple and took a seat across from Jinora.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, her nose buried in a book I couldn't even read the title of. Some random language, I suppose.

I shook my head at the question. "No. Bad dreams." Understatement of the century.

"About?"

I sighed and took a bite out of my apple, chewing methodically and purposefully. "Mako." It was a simpler answer than the truth.

"Why don't you talk to him?" she asked, creasing the corner of the page she was on before turning her full attention to me. "He seemed worried when you weren't eating."

"I have my reasons."

"And they are?"

I looked at the table top, trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to tell the eldest of the Airbending siblings. "I know it doesn't seem like it," I began, choosing my words carefully. "But I'm not the same person I used to be."

She nodded slowly, thoughtfully. "Then show him." It was the most simplistic answer I'd ever heard from the girl. Five years ago she would've spouted off some nonsense about burning down an entire country and throwing myself into a volcano. I could really see how much she'd matured in the last five years.

I started thinking about just how I could do that. It wouldn't exactly be easy; I wasn't expecting it to be at least. But then the newspaper sitting on the table caught my eye. The headline read: 'Triad Boss' Murderer Caught! Trail in Two Days!'

A small smile spread across my face. I looked up at Jinora. Her brown eyes were studying me, observing. I smirked at this. "Has anyone ever mentioned to you that you're too smart for your age?" I asked her, some amusement in my voice. She smiled at this, and I got up and left the room. I was going to need help. And lots of it, by the looks of things.

Telling Howl had never been my plan. I'd never planned to tell anyone, really. But the accident with Dead Shot a few nights ago had shown me that I couldn't do this on my own. I needed someone to have my back, like my master had had mine. I knocked on the sentry's door and asked him to get ready. He raised a brow at first and I thought he was going to blow me off, but then he sighed and nodded his head.

I waited for him outside, mentally preparing myself for the worst scenarios. I knew by the end of the night, Howl would hate me. I'd done nothing so far that warranted his trust and as far as I could tell, he already didn't hold me in high regard. When he came out, we headed to the city. I braced myself for the opening of Pandora's Box.

* * *

Howl's POV

I had to admit, I was surprised. The Avatar had wakened me up at two o'clock in the morning to go to the city. But the time wasn't really what was bothering me. It was the fact that she had actually asked me to tag along instead of ditching me like she usually did. I was suspicious of her motives but followed her nonetheless. I was only doing my job.

We arrived at the Pro-Bending arena and my confusion escalated. What in the Spirit's name were we doing here? She hopped off Naga and motioned for me to follow her inside the building. I did, cautiously. Once inside, she flipped the switch and the old stadium lit up. My eyes widened.

It looked like a training ground; an Airbending training ground. She led me down to the arena and picked up a bag that was sitting by a set of the Spinning Gates I had seen on Air Temple Island. The replica looked handmade but the details were spot on. She unzipped the bag and showed the held it out to me. I studied her face before looking into it and I felt my jaw go slack. The black slits of the Blue Sprit mask stared back up at me.

I shook my head. There was no way. Nope. Uh-uh. I wasn't buying it. She couldn't even Bend! The look on my face must've told the same story because she dropped the bag and turned to the Gates. She pushed her hands out and with a mighty gust, the panels were spinning furiously. It wasn't possible!

"You're the vigilante," I breathed, disbelief and shock mixing into my voice.

She nodded, her expression not having changed in the slightest. But her eyes displayed anxiousness. "I am."

I shook my head. "You really did lose your mind on that island."

"But I found a couple of things along the way."

"Like what? Airbending lessons?"

"Howl, you don't understand" she began her voice even and controlled. "I was trained to come back here and bring justice back to this city, do the things I had failed to do before. I was trained to set things right." There was an unmistakable honesty in the way she said it. But I didn't want to believe that she was doing this for justice. "This is the mission I was given."

"And what lunatic told you that?"

She was silent for a long time. She seemed reluctant to tell me and I saw trace amounts of pain and guilt in her cyan eyes. It was funny the little details her eyes betrayed when her expression said nothing at all.

"Your father."

I felt the air get knocked out of me and my blood run cold. My heart was beating wildly. "What?"

She looked away from me. "Your father went to the Boiling Rock after I disappeared," she whispered, her voice so low I had to strain to hear her. "He rescued me, trained me. He helped me become stronger."

I shook my head again. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_be happening.

"What happened to him?" I wasn't sure if I was prepared for the answer and at first she didn't supply one. I may not have been ready, but I wasn't going to let her deny me one either. I grabbed the crook of her arm and jerked her. She didn't protest as her eyes met mine again. There was that guilt, still floating there in her ocean blue eyes. "What. Happened. To my father?" I repeated through my teeth.

Her answer chilled me to the bone, though it was only a whisper. "He didn't make it."

I let go of her arm and stumbled slightly, as if she had pushed me. But she hadn't moved. I was leaning against a work table for support. I'd had the delusion for the last five or so years that maybe my dad was still alive. Maybe he was just stuck somewhere and couldn't get home. That fantasy had just been shattered. I could feel my blood boiling in my veins and my disbelief turning into fury.

And it was all her fault.

"Republic City is dying," Korra continued, snapping me out of my thoughts. "It's being poisoned by the criminal elite, who don't care who they step on, as long as they get what they want in their quest for power." This sounded ironically familiar. I wondered if she'd looked in the mirror lately.

"And what are you supposed to do?" I asked bitterly, my words dripping with enough venom to kill a rat-viper. "Are you supposed to take them all down as my father's final wish?" My voice had risen slightly, and I was fighting for control.

I watched as she winced and I felt some satisfaction. She composed herself as her expression returned to its neutral look. "I want you to...I'm _asking_ you to help me."

She'd officially lost her mind if she thought I'd ever think of helping the woman who was responsible for my father's death. I'd rather hang. "Help you?" I scoffed. "You're a criminal."

"No, Howl, I-"

"And a deceitful little murderer." Somewhere in the back of mind, I knew I'd crossed a line when I saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. She'd been accused of this numerous times by numerous people. Now, I was one of those people. I shook my head before leaving her standing in the run down arena turned training ground. Despite it all, I still pitied her.


	29. Unlikely Alliance Part 1

Thank BG- 13 for revisions :)

* * *

Mako's POV

I'd lost track of time at the Police Station. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning when I got home and I was completely drained. This made me happy that today would be my day off. My plans for the day: sleep. I arrived home and flipped the light switch. Nothing happened.

I frowned and went to check out the electric box. My eyes narrowed when I found the hatch open. A flame appeared in my hand and the glow cast a shadow on the outline of an all too familiar figure.

"Mako," the masked vigilante said with a nod. Its dao blades glinted wickedly in the light.

"Dont move," I growled as the creature took a step closer to me. The Blue Spirit sheathed the blades and put its hands up, showing me its empty palms.

"I mean no harm."

"I'm a cop, a cop with orders to catch you by whatever means necessary," I told it. I wasn't lying. I believe Bei Fong's exact words had been "shoot to kill." "You're making a mistake by being here."

"I'm not the monster you think I am," it replied. "I need your help. Lee, the man accused of murdering Kai, he's about to go on trial for a crime he didn't commit."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "I'm not a lawyer."

"No, you're not," the Blue Spirit agreed. "You're a cop. You can help prove that man's innocence. Get Councilman Tenzin to take his case."

I relaxed my posture slightly, still ready to defend if this thing tried anything funny. "Why me?"

The masked figure stepped closer, cautiously, carefully. "We're both trying to help this city."

I should've already had this thing in cuffs and to the Station. I knew what the Chief would've done. But I had to admit, my curiosity was peaked. And if Lee was as innocent as this thing claimed, then it was worth a look into. "What makes you think I'll help you?"

"Because we both know you won't send an innocent man to jail," the muffled voice replied before turning away and leaving through the window. I went over to my window to shut it, only to notice that the vigilante had already disappeared into the night.

I sighed. I didn't believe in working outside the law...but as much as I hated to admit it, the Blue Spirit was right. I didn't want anyone to die or go to prison for something they didn't do. I shook my head. So much for my day off.

* * *

Howl's POV

I wondered around the city shortly after the Avatar had revealed who she was and what she did. I went to the park and tried to put all my thoughts together. I didn't know what to think, what to feel. It was just so…difficult to believe that my father was never coming back. Early morning came and I went to Narook's where my sister worked at. She served me coffee and sat down in front of me.

"So when are you going to tell me?" Carly asked.

"Tell you what?"

"What happened?" I didn't say anything; I just simply lowered my gaze. "I knew that Avatar was nothing but trouble," she muttered.

I raised a brow at this. "What makes you think she has anything to do with it?"

It was her turn to raise a brow. "Because she's here," Carly replied gesturing towards a very familiar Avatar who was coming my way.

"Hello, Howl's sister, Carly," my client greeted. "I'm Korra, the Avatar."

My sister smiled and shook hands with her. "I already know who you are," Carly said slightly narrowing her eyes.

"No," I interjected. "You really don't."

Carly threw a small smile towards me before leaving us. Korra sat down in front of me and we stayed in awkward silence for some time, until she spoke.

"Hello Howl," she greeted. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

I let out a mock laugh. "Offer?" I asked. "That's another way to put it."

"It is an offer," she continued. "It's the chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the White Lotus."

"Please," I scoffed. "You wore born with a dynasty before you and ahead. You spend five years in prison with no room service and all of the sudden you feel like one of us?"

The girl sighed and dug into her pocket and pulled out a small journal opening it to the last few pages which had a list of names. "Your father wrote those down," she stated. "He gave it to me before he died and I escaped."

"Wait," I said. "I thought you said he didn't make it. As in he died on that island."

She shook her head slightly. "We were on a boat," Korra began her voice low. "They were trailing us, he knew we would get captured and he was injured. He threw me off the boat before they caught up to us and went back to them. I saw them kill him." I straightened at this. "As much as he did it for me to survive, he also did it to give me a second chance, to right my wrongs. And I'm offering you a chance to right the wrongs done to you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Aren't you the least bit curious who killed your father?" she questioned. I managed to give her a nod. "Amon. He went on that boat and struck a dagger through him before cutting his throat." I could hear the pain in her voice as she gave me the details. "I need to take him down."

"Are you telling me that equalist leader is responsible for my father's death?"

Korra nodded. "I'm giving you the chance," she repeated. "A chance to help other people's families. Do you remember when the people of this city used to help each other? They can't do that anymore because a group of people, people like the person I used to be, they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people's throats. It needs to stop and if it's not going to be the courts and it's not going to be the cops, then it's going to be me."

I didn't say anything. I just simply stared at her, taking in her words. She stood up after a while. "And I hope it's going to be you too," the Avatar added before leaving.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I had just ended a council meeting when I saw a very familiar Firebender approach me. I raised a brow at this. The young officer asked if he could speak to me in private and I agreed, taking him inside the council room so we could talk once inside I saw his facial expression and I could tell he was trying to figure out a way to tell me what he wanted to in the best way.

"I need your help," he finally said.

I raised a brow again. "With what?"

The young man rubbed the back of his neck. "You see there's this…guy who is being prosecuted for murder and well I think he might be innocent."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Does Lin know you're here?"

He shook his head. "No, she doesn't. She's sort of convinced she has the right man, but…I don't know, something just doesn't add up."

"So what you want is for me to represent him, meanwhile you gather evidence to prove his innocence." Mako nodded. I stroked my beard thoughtfully. It had been a long time since I had represent anyone, the last person being Korra when she tore down the bending arena, but I couldn't let an innocent man go to jail.

"Will you help me?"

I stood up and nodded. "I'll need at the files of the case so I can see what I can do."

Mako smiled. "Thank you."


	30. Unlikely Alliance Part 2

Thank my amazing Co author, BG-13! :)

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't get Howl's words out of my head. Murderer. That's what he'd called me. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, having heard it so many times before. But it always seemed to sting a little more every time it was said. And with Howl, it had practically seared my soul. I had blood on my hands. There was no denying that. Didn't mean I didn't regret it every minute of every day.

I needed help. That was a fact. But since Howl didn't want any part of this, I had been forced to seek out Mako. I had to admit, I was surprised he had agreed so willing to meet me, the Blue Spirit me that is. I waited for him on the roof of the Police Station. I heard his footsteps before I heard his voice.

"You were right," he admitted, walking over to me. "He might actually be innocent. But we can't do anything unless we have this guy with the third eye."

"I can't hand him over alive." The slits of my mask met his gaze. "He's too dangerous."

His amber eyes narrowed. "I didn't become a cop to break the law," he said, his tone clipped.

"I do what you fear to do. I do what is necessary."

He scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I saw him breathe in and out and then cross his arms over his chest, meeting the eyes of my mask once again. "If what you're doing isn't wrong, then why do you wear the mask?"

I didn't reply at first. I had more than a few reasons for wearing this mask. It gave me a new identity, concealed my face, made me forget for a few short hours who I was and what I'd done. It was like a blank sheet to me, my past having been wiped away. But there was still one other reason, more powerful than the others.

"To protect those I care most about in this world."

He studied me, trying to find any sign that I was lying to him. His expression softened after a moment, a sad look in his eyes. "Sounds like a lonely existence."

"It can be," I admitted, turning around and walking to the edge of the building. I looked over my shoulder at him. "But not today." And with that I used my Airbending to leap to the next rooftop.

* * *

Howl's POV

I didn't guard the Avatar at all the rest of the day. I let her run around as she pleased, staying at the restaurant since it opened till night. It would be closing soon, but I didn't care. I would pay some fisherman to take me to the island after I knew everyone was asleep. I didn't need another scolding from Tenzin or the Avatar's parents.

"So are you going quit or what?" Carly asked, sitting down with me. "Forget about the Avatar, I say."

"It's not that easy," I replied with a small smile, taking a sip of my coffee.

"It is," she countered. "Being a sentry is dangerous. Look at what happened to dad."

"Does it ever brother you that we don't know what happened to him?" I asked. But I did know, of course. "If he's dead, who killed him?" She didn't say anything. "I want to make a difference, Carly. I always have."

"Then stop being a sentry and do something you want to do. Or be a sentry and make a difference either way."

"What if it's wrong?" I asked. What if the path I choose, does more harm than it does good? Could I ever live with myself? I thought about Avatar Korra, imagining if she'd ever thought about things such as this before she took on the 'mission' my father had given her. I couldn't imagine she had.

My sister sighed heavily. "Howl," she began. "If you believe in something, then how can it be wrong?"

I thought over the response. Then gave her a small smile and nodded. She had a point. This was my decision. It's what I thought that mattered. Being a sentry wasn't exactly what I had planned but my sister's words made me realize that by being a sentry I was offered this opportunity. The opportunity to bring my father's murderer to justice. I just had to decide if I was willing to do whatever it took to do so.

* * *

Dead Shot's POV

I had never been in Republic City before. Usually my work was done in the Fire Nation, where the mob leaders acquired my services. But after my client showed me all the tech they had to offer…I just couldn't resist coming here. My mission was simple and self explanatory. Take out the nut job with the blue mask. At first I thought it would be a piece of cake, but after our first encounter, it looked like I would actually break a sweat.

There had been others like me with a third eye. 'Combustion Man' was one of the few left at the time of the last Avatar. He was brought down with a fatal hit on his third eye, which is why I had accepted this deal. My clients had provided me with a shield that would protect my third eye. I didn't want to end up like my father's uncle.

The hand "gun" that I wore was an additional toy I liked. It released poisoned darts or bullets as I called them. It wasn't all that easy to recover from one of these suckers but that 'Spirit' didn't seem to have a problem with it. I was just cleaning it when a gust of wind knocked me back. I looked up to see the Blue Spirit standing in front of me. I ground my teeth together as I stood up, ready to blast the sucker out of here.

"You do as so much as light a flame and we'll both blow up," the masked figure said holding a cut gas cable. My jaw clenched at this and I looked at the glove. "That stay's," the person added making a move to blast air at me.

I broke the window and got out. I expected the nut job to follow me but they didn't. I punched the wall out of frustration. This wasn't over yet.

* * *

Mako's POV

I was on my desk working on Lee's case when someone dropped a metal glove on my table. I jumped a bit and examined it. I had never seen anything like this. I looked at the holes in the knuckles and guessed that was where the bullets the prisoner had been talking about came out. I looked up to find the Blue Spirit a few feet from me.

"What is this?"

"Evidence to prove that Lee wasn't the murderer," the masked figure replied.

"As a cop, I don't think I would have ever gotten this," I said. It was true; I had never seen anyone get so much leverage in such little time. "I always thought the law was sacred…it fixed everything."

"It now will," the Blue Spirit replied. "Now what do you think?"

"I think there are too many people in this city who only care about themselves," I replied sincerely. "People who are selfish. I think they need someone who cares about the lives of other people. Maybe someone like you."

The Blue Spirit stared at me for a long time before retreating. Bei Fong was…upset, to lightly put it that I was cooperating with the vigilante but since Councilman Tarrlok had taken over the case and insisted that Lee was guilty, I had no other choice. I leaned back against my chair. Maybe the Chief was wrong and there was more to the Spirit that meets the eye.


	31. Unlikely Alliance Part 3

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Korra's POV

After visiting Mako as the Blue Spirit, I went back to my training grounds and did my daily workout. Throughout the whole thing, I felt…unusually light, as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I finished my training and put everything away before shutting off the lights and taking Naga outside. She jumped into the bay and we headed back to the island. When we arrived, I hopped off my friend and led her to the stables. She shook the water off and I laughed a little at this before taking off her saddle and then hugging her tightly around the neck. Naga wagged her tail and licked my face before laying down and curling herself into a ball.

I went inside and found that, once again, I wasn't the only one awake. Jinora, as usual, had a book in hand with a lamp next to her. She put her book down when she saw me before giving me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"There's something really weird on your face, like this…something with your mouth…it almost looks like," the Airbender began, her eyes widened dramatically. "Is that a smile?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. It hadn't occurred to me that the entire time after I saw Mako I had, in fact, been smiling. She laughed at my reaction, a light and airy sound...like wind chimes. I suppose that came with being a natural Airbender.

"Very funny, Jinora," I said.

"So why are you so happy, if I may ask?"

"I took your advice with Mako to be myself," I answered, which was true.

"And?" I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"It's helping," I replied with a shrug.

The eldest Airbending child smiled broadly at this, satisfied. "I have mad relationship skills," she stated smugly. "Let me know when you want to pick out a wedding dress," the Airbender added teasingly, getting up to go to other room.

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself," I called after her with a chuckle. "Just a little."

* * *

Lin's POV

I was fuming. I hadn't felt this way in years. I was not to be messed with at the moment. Mako was over at his desk, surrounded by evidence bags and the case files on Lee, the man being charged with the murder of Kai, the mob leader. I stopped at his desk, arms crossed waiting for him to look up. He never did.

"You look busy," I said. He nodded, letting me know he heard me. "You know, the night guard told me a funny story. They claim that they saw the Blue Spirit leave the building while you were still here. Mind telling me why they are still alive?"

He sighed. "Chief, I-" he began.

"That thing is a vigilante," I snapped. "It's a damn criminal and you working with them makes you an accessory."

He furrowed his brow at this before standing up. "I am trying to save an innocent man's life," the Firebender answered. "Tarrlok is probably going to go for the death sentence, I can't let that happen."

"No," I replied firmly. "You're breaking the law."

"Well I wouldn't have to if the police would have done their job right the first place," he shot at me.

I had to force myself not to take a step back. The way he said that had been with so much power and force. Something I had never seen from him, and I knew that so called Spirit was getting to him. Just another reason to hunt it down.

"When you got this case you lied straight to my face," I replied. "I thought I knew you better." The young officer didn't say anything. "I guess I was wrong," I added, leaving him.

* * *

Korra's POV

Lee was sentenced to death. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe that after all the evidence I had provided in addition to Mako's expert testimony and Tenzin's knowledge, an innocent man was going to be put to death. I had to get him out of that jail. I couldn't let him die for a crime he didn't commit. I thought about this as I geared up, but tonight, instead of taking the dao blades as I usually did, I took my bow and arrow. Howl had taught me how to handle a variety of weapons and though I seldom used the bow, archery was my forte. He'd admitted that.

The reason I took the bow was because I knew that Dead Shot would probably make an appearance in the jail as well since Lee was the only person that could identify him besides myself. Mako had informed me he would be visiting the man to tell him the sentence. I had left without a word, not planning on telling him of my jail break. I didn't know how much he trusted me and I wouldn't risk Lee's safety.

I didn't take my regular mask for this mission, but instead placed a fabric one on. I snuck up behind the guard and punched him, knocking him out cold. I made my way to the cell where Lee was kept when I heard the alarm go off. I cursed. Someone had to have seen me. I opened the door of his cell and he stood up, clearly frightened.

"Let's go," I said.

"Where are we going? Who are you?" Lee asked.

"I can't answer that. Now do you want to live or die?"

The man gulped before following me out through the jail. I large explosion was heard and Mako was slammed against the wall. My eyes widened at this and I stood in front of him, blasting a strong gust of wind at the intruder, successfully keeping him away from Mako. He groaned as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks," he muttered.

I nodded. I couldn't speak to him. If I did he would recognize my voice and my cover would be blown. I turned just in time to get both Mako and myself out of the way as Dead Shot fired at us. My new comrade and I instructed Lee to stay hidden while we handled the threat.

Dead Shot threw me across the room when I tried to run up to him. I shook my head, trying to get the dizziness out when I looked up to him holding Mako by the neck. I could see the Firebender struggle against the larger man, but he couldn't get free. I drew my bow and arrow and aimed it at the shield that covered his eye before releasing the arrow. It hit its mark.

Mako fell on the floor, coughing and taking deep breaths of air before looking over at me, shock and horror written all over his face. He'd just seen me kill a man.

I stepped forward, wanting to explain myself just as Lee came out of his hiding spot, but he made a flame in his hand and took a protective stance. That's when I knew that he was going to start seeing me as everyone else did: a monster. It was ironic really, how now he thought both of "my self's" were monsters. I slowly backed away and made my way out.

* * *

Mako's POV

A Waterbender was treating my wound when Lin walked over to me. The man finished up and bandaged my arm. I stood up and the Chief placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and shook my head. As much as she hated to admit it, she cared about every single man or woman on the Police force.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine," I replied. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"I just saw the body of the man with the third eye," Bei Fong admitted. "We had the wrong guy."

"That's great," I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Listen, Mako," she began. "This vigilante, Spirit, whatever it is, they're outside the law and dangerous."

"I know," I answered. I did. I had seen the masked creature in action. "It's a killer. It killed that man. I looked into their eyes and they were empty, like it had no remorse." It was true; their eyes were lifeless, nothing inside but emptiness. I felt something tugging at me from the corner of my mind, as if trying to motion to the little details.

The Chief nodded. "You should get home and rest," she ordered. "But I do have a question. How did the Blue Spirit get inside the prison? Someone would have noticed them coming in with that disguise."

"The guard was knocked out with a dart," I informed her. "But they might have seen something before that."

The Earthbender nodded thoughtfully. "I'll look into it. Go home, that's an order."

I chuckled at that. "Yes, Ma'm."


	32. Empty

Korra's POV

I'd heard all I needed to. I ran and jumped off the roof of the police HQ, using my Airbending to give me a lift to the next rooftop. When I was far enough away I stopped to catch my breath, though I really didn't need it. I wasn't tired. But I felt out of breath just the same.

'Empty.'

That was the word he'd used. According to him I'd had no remorse for what I'd done. I have plenty of regrets. There were people that didn't deserve to die that did, and I regret that I wasn't able to save them. But I had no qualm with taking care of what needed to be done. If a few thugs and no good crooks had to be taken down along the way, so be it.

But...why did it bother me so much?

I didn't go home until the next day. I slept at the training grounds, using Naga as a pillow. Well, to be honest, I didn't sleep at all. Too much on my mind for that. When I arrived home; however, I was very surprised to find a certain Firebender in my room.

"Where were you?" he asked.

I stared at him blankly before replying. "What are you doing here?"

"Your parents called me about an hour ago," he answered. "You didn't come home last night when we had the jail break and they wanted me to look for you, but I figured you'd come home after partying like you usually do."

"They called you?" I asked. Really, I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Yes," he replied. "They were terrified because they didn't know if you'd gotten hurt last night." I looked away and walked over to the window. "Korra, are you so self centered that you think the people who care about you aren't going to wonder where you were while the city was in chaos?"

"You're right," I simply answered. I wasn't going to argue with him. I didn't have the energy for it today.

"I made peace with your selfishness a long time ago," Mako said, grabbing my arm so I would look at him. I looked down at his hand and he slowly let go. "But Senna, Tonraq, Katara and Tenzin, they don't deserve that. They deserve better. Someone who doesn't only care about herself," he finished as he started heading for the door. He was right.

I sighed. "Mako?" I called. He stopped at the door to look at me. "Thank you for coming." Hey, you couldn't say I wasn't civil...even if I seemed 'empty.'

"I care about the lives of other people, Korra," he said. "Maybe you should try it some time."

Howl's POV

I was in the living room of the main house looking out the window. I had thought about everything Korra and Carly had said and I had made up my mind. I knew I would probably be in trouble for neglecting my duties and I'd been right. However, the Avatar's parents informed me that although their daughter had 'given me the day off' I should have consulted with them before hand. I absently shook my head at that. Looks like the girl didn't want me to get fired after all.

"Are you going to quit?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around to find the girl looking at me with a blank expression, but as always her eyes revealed more than she realized.

"No, I'm not," I replied. "But I want to talk to you about the other position." I saw the corners of her mouth twitch, almost forming a smile. Almost. She held out her hand and I walked over to her. "Just to be clear, I'm not just going to be some sidekick. But you're right. Something needs to be done and you're going to do this with or without me anyway." It wasn't a question. She'd had this planned before I came into the picture, my absence wouldn't stop her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"But with me," I continued. "There will be fewer casualties." My tone held a finality. It wasn't up for negotiation.

Her eyes slightly narrowed at that and she lowered her hand. "Howl, I'm not looking for anyone to save me." I knew that.

I shrugged at that. "Maybe not," I answered, stepping closer. "But you need someone. You're fighting in a war, Avatar Korra, except you have no idea what war does to you. How it scrapes off little pieces of your soul till there's nothing left. You need someone out there with you who can remind you who you are...that you're not this monster you've allowed yourself to become."

She didn't say a word. We stood in silence for a while before she held out her hand once again. I looked down at it before grabbing and shaking it. "Oh, and one more thing."

My other fist connected solidly with her jaw, making her head jerk to the side. She never lost her balance, didn't even take a step back. She rubbed the spot I'd hit, turning her gaze back on me. I had to admit, I felt better.

"I suppose I deserved that," she said, no trace of anger in her voice. She actually sounded slightly impressed. But only slightly.

Korra's POV

Howl and I had just shaken hands when the doors to the main house opened and a squad of Metalbenders came in. The sentry stood in front of me but he was easily knocked aside. I went after the officer only to be knocked against the wall with metal cables. I ground my teeth and looked up to see none other than the Chief of Police coming toward me.

"What is this?" my father asked, coming into the living room along with all the other adults. They must've heard the commotion. "You can't just barge in here like this!"

"I have a badge that says I can," Bei Fong shot back.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, struggling against my restraints. I could easily get out of them but that probably wouldn't look good, given the circumstances.

"Avatar Korra," she began. "You are being placed under arrest due to suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault-"

"Tenzin, stop them," my mother pleaded. I shook my head, hearing the Earthbender continue with her list. There was nothing Tenzin could do for charges this severe.

"-Trespassing, acting as a vigilante-"

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked, infuriated by the older woman. Though, the charges were spot on.

"And murder," she finished, her tone as hard as the cables wrapped around my torso. She picked me up and briskly dragged me outside, leading me by the chords.

As I was been dragged away I couldn't help but remember the one and only time I had talked about killing someone. The memory came into mind, as vivid as the day it happened.

_"I've never killed anyone before," I whispered as I continued to draw a fire symbol in the dirt in front of me. I was still feeling weak from the blood loss. My arm was in an improvised sling and I was feeling better with each day._

Howl stomped on the drawing, making my hand recoil. I looked up at him, slightly frightened. He kicked dirt until the picture was gone and then crouched to my level. "If you want to survive, that won't be the only person you have to kill," he said. My eyes widened at this. "And forget about that Firebender. You keep thinking about him and you won't survive the next week."

I said nothing in return. There was nothing I could say. I'd learned quickly there was no point arguing with this man. "Part of being the Avatar is letting go of earthly attachments, right?"

I nodded. The White Lotus had told me this. Of course, I'd ignored them. I wasn't about to give up anything.

Howl's eyes pierced mine. "Then you need to let him go." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order, an order I'd failed to obey.


	33. Couldn't resist

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Korra's POV

I was sitting in an interrogation room with Bei Fong. She was sitting across from me and I had my hands tied to the cuffs on the table. I could remember the last time I had been in this position. I had gotten…sidetracked the first time I came to Republic City and I was in the same position I was in now. I'm pretty sure the Chief of Police remembered that as well.

"This is a mistake," I said.

"I will be asking you a few questions, standard stuff for the report," she answered ignoring my comment. "Have you ever been arrested?" I opened my mouth to answer but she let out a humorless laugh. "Never mind. I know the answer to that. Plenty of times."

"Like I said, this is a mistake," I repeated.

"As far as I'm concerned, the only mistake I see is me not having stuck around after I knew you were visiting one of my officers," Bei Fong shot at me.

"I'm not who you think I am."

The Earthbender snorted. "You're exactly who I think you are." There was some bitterness and satisfaction in her voice, as if she had waited a long time for this day. I figured she had. "You're a dangerous monster who doesn't care about who they hurt. The only difference now is you're doing it with Airbending and dao blades."

"Chief Bei Fong," I began. "You hate me. I get it. But that doesn't make me a vigilante."

"No," she agreed. "But the civilian who saw you by the jail a few moments before it was raided does."

"And like I said before, I was a little intoxicated and I just happened to pass by there."

"Always the same story," she answered. Okay, so I admit that I'd used that excuse..._a lot_ in the past. "And what about harassing Councilman Tarrlok in which your little party just so happened to be across from."

I shrugged. "Coincidence," I replied.

"No," Bei Fong countered, standing up. "When they pile up like that, it becomes evidence."

"Chief," a familiar voice called. The woman sighed and got up to open the metal door. "Korra's parent's are here," Mako informed her, stealing a glance towards me.

"Tell them to wait," she answered annoyed.

"I want to see my daughter," my mom said, coming inside and running over to me. She cupped my face in her hands and kissed my forehead. My dad came inside and also kissed the top of my head, assuring me everything would be fine. I almost wished that hadn't come. But perhaps this would play out to my favor.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation here," Bei Fong stated, clearly annoyed now. I kept the smirk off my face with practiced ease

"Chief Bei Fong, I know you hate my daughter, but I didn't think you'd go as far as arresting her without any grounds," my mother growled protectively. Yep, definitely to my favor.

"I have solid grounds and evidence," Lin shot back.

"Which you can present to the judge after I consult with Korra," Tenzin interjected. "Until then, this interrogation is over."

"You have an hour before the hearing," she barked before leaving, Mako trailing behind her.

"Sounds like Lin has a personal vendetta," my dad pointed out.

"She does," I answered. "She blames me for Bolin's death. She also thinks that I dress up in black and wear a Blue Mask and Airbend."

"I'll start working on getting you out of here," Tenzin said.

"I want Mako to be with me throughout this process," I said.

"Honey," my mother began. "I don't think that's the best idea." Probably not.

"Mom, he knows I can't be this, Spirit or whatever it is," I answered. "Dad, you said Bei Fong has a vendetta?"

"Yes," he said.

"Well I think Mako could get her off it," I stated. "She taught him to do the right thing, that includes helping to keep an innocent person out of jail, so Mom," I added looking at her. "Please."

My parents shared a look before letting out a heavy sigh. I could tell they weren't thrilled with the idea but they nodded their heads. Tenzin still looked skeptical himself but didn't say a word as he walked out to look for Mako. My mother brought me close to her chest as she soothingly rubbed my back. I closed my eyes and prayed to the Spirits that Mako would want to help me.

* * *

Senna's POV

After talking with my daughter I went out and looked for Mako. I prayed to the spirits he would be willing to go through with her request or I feared that she might do something that would bring her more harm than good. I found him at his desk, looking over some paperwork. He stood when he saw me approach and smiled.

"Mako," I greeted.

"Ms. Senna."

"I came to talk to you about my daughter."

"I know," the Firebender answered. "It's all over the press, and well, due to my job, I was one of the first to find out."

"The charges are ludicrous," I said. They were. My daughter would never be the person they were accusing her of; at least that's what I told myself. Truth be told, I didn't even know her my daughter anymore. Maybe I never had.

"I know," he said. "I'm assuming Tenzin will be defending her."

I nodded. "But I'm here to ask you for a favor." Mako straightened a little at this. "Korra wants you to be with her in all the interrogations and basically the whole process. I told her it was a bad idea but…she said that if you aren't there then she won't allow Tenzin to represent her."

"Me?" he asked, clearly shocked. "My boss is the arresting officer and I don't think it's the best idea for me to be involved in the case, knowing our…history."

"I know," I replied, lowering my head.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what your family is going through-"

I shook my head. "You don't need to apologize, Mako," I replied. "It was a bad idea. I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you in any way."

* * *

Korra's POV

An officer led me inside the council room where the press were already seated, along with other members of my extended family. Tenzin had left a few minutes ago, blasting anyone that got too close to him. He had been infuriated by the fact that I didn't want him to represent me. I had meant it when I said I wouldn't let anyone help me if Mako wasn't with me. Why I went on with this request, I still had no idea. I took a seat on the opposite bench from Bei Fong's as the judge spoke.

"The hearing will start. The People vs. Avatar Korra." The judge looked over the paperwork before glancing over at me. "Where's your attorney, Avatar Korra?"

"I'm representing myself," I answered.

"I'm not sure that is the wisest course, Avatar Korra."

I clenched my jaw before standing up. "I think it is," I replied. "I'm innocent."

"Then I'll consider that your plea," the woman replied. "Now as for bail…"

"Your honor Avatar Korra's former Master, Tenzin owns quite a few Sky Bison," the prosecuting attorney said. "And in regards to bail money, well I'm sure there isn't an amount the White Lotus wouldn't give to get her out." I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Well the attorney was right about one thing, at least. Tenzin did have a lot of Sky Bison.

"Then it's a good thing that the case is based on circumstantial evidence," Tenzin replied, Mako trailing behind him. I let a small smile appear as he took a seat next to me. "Whether or not the White Lotus will provide financial help is no reason to keep her in jail."

"She's a flight risk!"

"Then minimize the risk," Mako said, standing up. "I'm sure Avatar Korra wouldn't mind being in home confinement and I offer myself to guard her all day and night while this case is under investigation."

"Yes, she would mind," I said, giving him an incredulous look. This wasn't exactly what I had planned.

"Sold to the defense," the judge said.

Everyone started to leave the courtroom and both lawyers stepped forward to talk to the judge. I could feel Bei Fong's glare on me and the Firebender next to me, but he pretended not to notice. I turned to look at him.

"I knew you couldn't resist saving my rear," I said. I couldn't but feel a little smug. "Or was it my charm?" I just had to. Couldn't resist.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're going to make me regret this, aren't you?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "Fortunately for you, there's no way you can be this vigilante, and that's why I'm here. The Blue Spirit is trying to make a difference. We both know that's not really your style."

I simply nodded. If only he knew.


	34. Part of the plan

Thank BG-13

* * *

Mako's POV

The Chief had said she wanted to speak with me before I left for home with Korra as an order from the judge. I already knew I was about to get an earful so I took my time walking to her office. Tenzin stayed with Korra in the courtroom to make sure she didn't try one of her disappearing acts that she loved so much. I went inside Bei Fong's office and she looked really pissed off.

"Before you start yelling at me-"

"Why would I yell at you?" she barked. "You're only defending the girl who killed your brother."

I clenched my jaw at this. "Korra didn't kill Bolin," I snapped.

"If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have gone to that rally."

"I appreciate your concern but I don't think you're being fair with Korra, and that's why you're doing this."

"No," Lin answered. "I'm doing this because I have a witness, along with enough evidence to prosecute that murderer."

"This is Avatar Korra were talking about," I said. "She wrecks fancy cars and gets drunk. She doesn't kill people." She couldn't... Korra was many things, but she was _not _a murderer.

She scoffed at that. "No, she only uses people," the Earthbender began. "Like she used Bolin and how she's using you. She only asked you to be on this case to get back at me."

"No," I countered. "She asked me to be with her in this trial to get _through_to you. You hate the Blue Spirit and Korra and you want more than anything for them to be the same person." Lin didn't say anything, just stared at me. "But Korra wasn't the one who killed Bolin."

"Fine," the Chief barked. "Defend the murderer for all I care."

* * *

Asami's POV

When Korra had said she was going to represent herself she hadn't been joking. I had mentally sighed at the sheer stupidity of it all. Korra wasn't an idiot. She knew Bei Fong wanted her head on a platter. So why... That's when I noticed how calm she was. She was waiting for something.

Then Tenzin and Mako had walked in and a knowing twist of the younger woman's lips let me know that her patience had paid off. I shook my head. She'd known. Once again Mako had saved her rear end.

People started to file out till Korra and I were the only ones still in the courtroom. She was still sitting in her chair, feet up on the desk and arms crossed behind her head, eyes closed.

I walked over and sat on the desk next to her feet. She didn't even bother to open her eyes. I closed my eyes and counted to ten, trying to gather my patience. But I just couldn't do it.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I snapped. Korra opened an eye and raised a brow at my tone. "How could you? I mean, argh!" I was beyond frustrated with her.

"Relax, Asami," she said. "I had it all under control."

"Do you know what kind of hell you put your parents through?" I continued. "They were worried sick because they thought their only daughter was going to jail for the rest of her life. I mean, did you like the prison so much you wanted to go back?"

That must have gotten her attention because she was on her feet so fast, jaw clenched and her hands turned into fists at her sides. I could see the anger in her eyes and I immediately regretted what I'd said.

"Korra, I didn't mean-"

"Twenty percent of my body is covered in burns and scars," she said cutting me off.

My eyes widened at this. "I didn't-"

"With that being said, do you think I enjoyed being in that hell hole?" she asked.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut about things you don't have a clue about." Her eyes were blazing, and her voice held a threat that I didn't want to interpret. Her fists were shaking by her side and I thought she might actually punch me.

I could see I'd stirred up something that was better left untouched, a memory better left forgotten. "Korra." My tone was soft, careful. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just concerned...we all are."

Her shaking stopped after this and her expression softened the tiniest bit. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. When she opened them the fire was gone.

"I'm sorry, Asami," Korra said. And she sounded like she meant it. But I'm not sure that meant anything anymore. "Just don't-" She actually tripped over her words. "-don't ever bring that up again," she said before leaving after Tenzin called her.

I hadn't known. I hadn't known about the scars and burns on her body. Now I knew why she wore that glove, why her clothing was much less revealing than it had been before. In that moment I understood why Korra seemed so distant, so…dead.

My best friend never did come back from that prison. An empty vessel was all that did.

* * *

Howl's POV

Korra had asked me to go and see her shortly after she was released from jail. Mako would be her knew body guard for the meantime so I would have a vacation. I knocked on the door and found her on the windowsill, as usual. She was holding the dairy she had showed me and put it away when I came in before standing up.

"Thank you for coming," she said. "Shut the door."

"I guess it was only a matter of time before the police caught up with you," I stated, trying to hide the smugness out of my tone.

She let a small smile appear. "Except they didn't," Korra answered.

I raised a brow. "Korra, there's a witness who saw you right before the jail break."

"I knew that witness was there," she stated. "Just like I knew Bei Fong would find the witness and arrest me. All part of the plan."

I didn't know about that. I raised a skeptic brow. "So you wanted to be arrested?"

"Lets look at this logically." I coughed, trying to hide my laugh. There was no logic at all to what she was doing. "I return to Republic City and a few days later, suddenly, the vigilante appears," the Airbender said. "Sooner or later someone was going to make the connection."

"So what part of serving yourself up to Bei Fong and possibly going to prison for the rest of your life is supposed to help you?"

"There's more to it."

"Well there better be," I snapped. "Because your family is freaking out. Korra, your mother and father just got you back, and now you're going to put them through a trial, maybe even worse? Don't you care?"

"Of course I care," she said. "But the mission comes first."

"And that is?"

"Get everyone off my back," Korra said. I had a feeling she was also referring to me. "Thank you for coming."


	35. Lie Detector

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

Bei Fong and the prosecuting attorney wanted to meet with us. Tenzin had agreed and so had Mako. The Firebender never left my side and though we seldom talked I could tell he was not only there to keep his word in front of the judge but because he wanted to. I shook the thought out of my head. He had a job to do and he was doing it, there was nothing more.

"Thank you for coming," the prosecuting attorney said after we sat down.

"Thank you. It's nice to get out of the house," I replied placing my feet on top of the table. Mako scowled and brought down my feet. I sighed but didn't put them back up.

"I'll cut straight to the chase," the woman continued. "Chief Bei Fong arrested your client without consulting my office first so congratulations I'm considering a plea."

"Absolutely not," I said.

"Avatar Korra spent five years in a prison and it is possible that she is suffering from some form of post traumatic stress," she continued. "Given that we are offering a case of temporary insanity and incarceration for an undetermined time instead of going to prison again."

"No thank you," I answered. I wasn't crazy, not that type anyways. "I'm not crazy."

"Finally something we agree on," Bei Fong muttered. "She's not nuts, she's a killing machine."

"Actually I'm neither."

"There's nothing you can say to me that I would believe."

"I'll take the Chief's lie detector test," I stated.

"Korra that isn't allowed in the court," Tenzin reminded me.

"I know," I said. "I want her to give me the test because she's the one I need to convince."

"We're going to need a minute," Mako said. Both Lin and her attorney nodded and left us. He turned to look at me. "You're looking at life in prison. What they offered you is a good deal."

"Given the circumstances, I agree," Tenzin said.

"I'm not crazy. I am innocent and I want to take the lie detector test," I replied. "And if I take it and I fail…I will consider making a deal.

"Very well," the Airbender replied. "I'll inform Lin," he added heading out. Now it was just me and the Firebender.

"Korra," Mako said after he was gone. "You have a family, people who actually care about you. So don't you think for you second you're the only one who has something to lose here."

* * *

Mako's POV

We were in a room with just Bei Fong, her attorney, Tenzin, Korra and myself. The Chief was readying herself and she grabbed a notepad and nodded at us. Korra stepped forward, and surprisingly looked calm. I couldn't help being nervous for her. If she failed Lin's test, she was done…I knew she was innocent, I mean she-she couldn't be...that thing. I took a deep breath just before the Earthbender spoke.

"Is your name Korra?" she asked.

"You don't know who I am, Chief?" I sighed at this. Not the time, Korra.

"I need to get a read on your heart beat since I'm doing this as unbiased as I can," Bei Fong shot back. "Now, is your name Korra?"

"Yes."

"Where you born in the South Pole?"

"Yes."

"Is your hair blue?"

"No."

"Ever been to the city jail?"

Korra took a moment to answer the question. "No." I frowned at this but didn't say anything.

"Are you the Blue Spirit?"

"No."

"Did you steal forty thousand yuans from Councilman Tarrlok?" she asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Were you in a prison called the Boiling Rock for five years?"

"Yes."

"How is that relevant?" I asked.

"I don't need relevance to ask questions," the Chief said, her tone clipped. "But since you asked, whatever happened in that prison made her into a murderer." Korra nodded, waiting for Lin to continue. "Katara said that twenty percent of your body is covered in scars. Did that happen to you there?"

I looked over at Korra, who seemed to have tensed up a little. Twenty percent of her body. Twenty percent of it was covered in scars. Why hadn't she told me?

"Yes," she finally answered.

"How did you get those scars?" Lin asked knowing she was getting to her. "Were they self inflicted?"

"No," she said. "I don't like talking about what happened in that prison."

"Why not?"

Korra clenched her jaw, her hands turning into fists at her sides. "Because I was tortured there."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

I could see Korra tense up at the question. She lowered her gaze, her hands clenching and unclenching. She stood like this for a long time before raising her head to look at Bei Fong once again.

"Yes," Korra finally answered. Tenzin and I both shared a look at this. Slowly, my ex teammate turned to look at me. "I killed his brother, Bolin, when I asked him to come with me to that underground rally."

Her eyes locked with mine and I could see the tears forming but she blinked them away before leaving the room. I stood frozen in place. I didn't know whether to go after her or give her space. I decided on the latter. Korra needed to be alone, but I was going to talk to her.

"Drop all the charges against Korra," I told Chief when she left.

"No," she answered. "I know a guilty person when I see one and she is guilty, whether you want to see it or not."

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't be in that room anymore. Bei Fong had done her job in making me uncomfortable, too uncomfortable for my liking. But, once again, Howl had taught me well. He taught me how to lie and go unnoticed. I remembered the beatings he would give me when I didn't pass his test. I had hated him for it, but I had to admit it had come in handy.

I was walking through an alley, thinking about this when I heard a noise. I stopped and looked back only to find nothing. My eyes narrowed but I continued to walk forward.

Next thing I knew two Chi Blockers came down and started to fight me. I expertly maneuvered my way around them, effectively knocking them back. Just as I thought I was finished I felt a something wrap itself around me, immobilizing my arms before a current went through my body. I ground my teeth in pain as I fell onto the floor.

I looked up and my jaw clenched when I saw a familiar figure. Lieutenant. I struggled to get the restrains off but the current increased at the movement. I fell onto my back, watching as he continued to approach me.

"So we meet again, Avatar," he sneered.

"Good to see you too," I shot back.

He actually laughed at that. "Time to send you to the next world," Lieutenant said, drawing his kali sticks. He never got to me because metal cables shot out of the nowhere and knocked him against the wall. He recovered and glared at my rescuer before taking off. I tried to stand up but the current increased.

A familiar Firebender kneeled next to me, concern on his face. He made a move to touch the restrains but I shook my head. He wasn't having any of that. His hand clasped around the cable and he redirected the lighting to a nearby trashcan. The current ceased and the cords were removed. I felt him pick me up before I allowed the darkness to consume me.

When I awoke again I was back in my room, my parents hovering beside my bed. I groaned as I sat up. My mother sat next to me and pulled me close to her, asking if I was ok. I nodded, feeling somewhat better than I had before.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" my mom asked.

"I'm fine," I answered. It wasn't a total lie. I had a slight headache...I was more annoyed than hurt.

She smiled and kissed my temple before turning to glare at Bei Fong. "This is all your fault," she growled. "By accusing my daughter publicly you made her a target."

"Do you know who attacked Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"No, I haven't seen anyone dressed that way, but if I had to guess, it had to be Amon's men," Lin replied. She wasn't wrong. But I'd let her sort out the details on her own. She seemed good enough at it.

"Well with that being said, Chief," my mother began, her voice clipped. "Would you kindly get the hell out of my daughter's room?" I blinked before I moved my hand up to hide the slight smirk on my face. Go Mom.

Bei Fong nodded and made a move to leave but faced me instead. "I know you're that vigilante and I won't stop till I prove it. So," she said. "I challenge you to a match. If you want to prove that you aren't that thing, you will accept."

I saw the hatred in her eyes. I hadn't expected this but I knew it needed to be done. I nodded once. It was the only way to get Bei Fong off my back...for now.

"I accept." She nodded and left, Mako trailing behind her once again. He looked at me and I could tell he didn't agree but I simply turned away. This was my duel. I had a point to make.


	36. Match

Best Co-Author ever: BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

Lin had challenged me to a match and I had accepted. It wasn't my ego acting; it was the fact that I had to keep my identity a secret. If I had declined she would have kept a closer watch on me, even now that I was going to fight her she probably still would but not as vigorously as she probably intended. My parents and Katara were going to meet us outside the city where the match would take place. That had been my condition. As much as I disliked the old Chief I didn't want her to lose her job because of this so we would do this outside the city limits. Tenzin was riding with me and for a while we were quiet. That didn't last long.

"Korra, this is madness!" the Airbender finally said.

"Don't try to stop me, Tenzin," I warned. I was serious, I had to do this. "I have to face Lin alone."

"You don't have to prove anything," he countered. "My mother already gave her report. We know you lost your-"

"Stay out of it!" I snapped. I knew what I'd lost. Everyone didn't have to keep telling me.

The old master sighed and lowered his head. I inhaled and exhaled a few times, readying myself for the upcoming fight. We arrived and unsurprisingly Lin and Mako were already there with my parents. Howl arrived shortly after with my parents and Katara. I tried to ignore their worried faces as I walked up to the Earthbender, who was no longer wearing her uniform.

"How long is this going to last?" Mako asked the both of us.

"Until I prove my point," Bei Fong replied.

I slightly narrowed my eyes before nodding. "As long as necessary," I said.

We both got into a stance and readied ourselves. I could tell her second in command was not very happy about the duel but he knew better than to try to reason with either of us. He lowered his hand and looked over to the both of us.

"Begin!"

Lin stomped her foot, making the soft soil rise and knocking me onto my back. I ground my teeth as I sat up, only for her to jump, fist raised and ready to deliver a blow. I quickly rolled away barely dodging the punch that was aimed at my head. I rose and we engaged in hand to hand combat. Initially, I had thought about pretending not to know how to fight at all, but then I had remembered the little incident with my mom.

I kicked the Chief's side, pushing her away from me. She narrowed her eyes and backed away. I foolishly let my guard down, wondering what she was doing until a chunk of earth flew right by my head. I ducked just in time as she began to throw more and more in my direction. I moved all over the place, trying to avoid getting hit but one nailed me right in the chest, knocking the air out of me.

I gasped, trying to catch my breath as the Earthbender walked towards me. I got on my knees, supporting myself with my hands. That blow was definitely going to slow me down for a while. She stomped her foot again and I was flung into the air, landing with a large thud and rolling away a few yards from her. I stood up and went in to my stance, my breathing still erratic.

She engaged me in hand in hand combat again but my blocks were sloppy and she was landing more blows than I could register. I fell onto the ground, pretending to be tired but she wasn't having any of that. With another stomp of her foot a pillar raised me and the punches on my torso continued as I simply held my hands in front of me, blocking my face and all vital organs.

When Lin had enough she let me fall onto the ground. I got up again and took a few swings at her but she easily blocked them and sent one that busted my lip. I fell again, a hand going to my mouth to see blood, and I could taste it too.

"If this is the best you can do then you were smart about turning down your title," she said, satisfaction all over her voice.

I simply clenched my jaw at the comment. I didn't care what she or anyone else thought about me. It was very clear in my mind that I was no longer the Avatar, that I hadn't deserved it in the first place. She continued to insult me, but she must have noticed that I really didn't care about what she said, until she hit my weak spot.

Lin crouched down to my level, her eyes meeting mine. "Do you want to know why I challenged you to this duel? Well besides that I want you to show everyone what you really are?"

I didn't say anything; I simply continued to look at her. She looked over to Mako and my stomach started to tie itself in knots.

"The one charge that I'm accusing you of that we both know you did for sure is murder. You killed his brother, the only family he had. How do you live with yourself, knowing that you didn't do anything to save him," Lin said, only talking so I could hear. I clenched my jaw at this, my nails digging into the dirt. "But I suppose the real Avatar would've been able to save that kid. Though Avatar Aang wouldn't have endangered his life in the first place, would he?"

That did it. I yelled as I launched myself at her, knocking her down and beginning to punch her upper body repeatedly. She had definitely struck a nerve with Bolin. I could tell that my actions had taken her by surprise but she quickly Bended a pillar that knocked me away from her.

Neither of us held back, just punching and shoving at each other. She used her Bending to create some leverage with me and proved it by covering her knuckles with the rocky dirt and punching my sides with it.

"You're no better than the one who killed him," Lin taunted. "I'm surprised you two aren't friends, both being unscrupulous cowards who hide behind a mask, and lets not forget, murders," she added before upper-cutting my jaw, knocking me back.

I looked up at the sky. The clouds were starting to roll in. It was going to rain and I just wished it would fall already. Bolin's face flashed in front of me and I relived his death. I relived that horrible day when he'd died. I could see his pained expression as Amon sunk the knife into his chest.

Somehow I managed to get up and my eyes locked with the Earthbender in front of me. I could tell she was out of breath. Mako stepped forward but she held her hand up. Apparently she wasn't done but I was. I let out a scream again before punching forward. I could see everyone straighten a little at this, expecting for air to come spiraling out of my fist. But nothing did.

I fell onto my knees just as the rain started to come down. My eyes were tightly shut, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to make an appearance. I felt someone kneel down next to me and I looked up to find Tenzin, concern written all over his face.

"Everything is going to be alright, Korra," he said gently.

"No," I replied. "It's not."

I got up and took off toward the woods, my legs carrying me as fast and as far as they could. I had to get out of there.


	37. Wrong

Thank BG-13

* * *

Mako's POV

Bei Fong had been wrong. Korra couldn't Bend at all. I watched as the girl ran off into the woods, a pit forming in my stomach. To be honest for a moment I'd believed that she would Airbend and she would in fact be the Blue Spirit; the masked vigilante who had been carrying out illegal justice in the city. Truth to be told, it still felt like justice.

Two Metalbenders walked over to the Chief to help her but she shrugged them off, claiming to be fine. But by the limp she had I knew that was far from the truth. Tenzin, Korra's parents, Katara and Howl walked over to where we were at.

"I hope you're happy now, Lin," the Airbender said, clearly infuriated by the turn of events. "That was the most degrading thing you could have done to Korra."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," Lin shot back. "She's guilty, whether you can see it or not!"

"My daughter just showed you she can't Bend! What more do you want from her?" Senna yelled.

"A confession would be nice."

"Enough," I said firmly before the argument would escalate to another fight. "Korra can't Bend. Chief, I think you owe the Avatar and her family an apology."

Lin gave me an incredulous look before shaking her head. "I'm the one who gives orders around here," she answered. "And I will do no such thing!"

"Very well," I replied before turning to look at Korra's parents. "On behalf of the Police Department of Republic City I offer an apology for wrongfully accusing your daughter. I hope this never happens again."

The pair nodded and whispered a thank you.

"Officer Mako," Bei Fong barked.

I straightened and turned to look at her. "Yes Chief?"

"You are relived of your duties," she simply stated. "Turn in your badge."

"With pleasure," I replied handing it to her and walking away from her. Once again Korra had messed up something for me. I knew it wasn't exactly her fault but I just needed someone to blame. She made an easy scapegoat.

"Mako!" I heard a voice call. I turned and found Korra's mother looking at me, her eyes pleading. "I know it's probably not the best time but I have to ask you for a favor. Please bring my daughter home."

I looked down to the floor. I sighed and nodded. She let out a relieved sigh. I grabbed my motor bike and took off to look for the Avatar.

The tracks were already fading with the rain and I could already tell this was going to be a long search. It must have been an hour or so after I had left to look for her that thunder began to rumble and lightning made an appearance. During the lightning I saw the outline of someone in the trees. I looked up and found none other than the Avatar, up in the tree, knees to the chest, staring off in the distance while trembling.

"Will you get down from there?" I asked. Korra looked down at me, her expression emotionless before looking away. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Please? Your mom and dad are worried."

"Go away," she shot at me.

"Come on, Korra," I said. "Don't be like this. Please come down."

"I said go away!" the Avatar shouted. "What is it with you people and not giving me any personal space?"

"What is with you and being so damn stubborn!" I shot back.

She stood up in the branch and went to another tree. My mouth dropped slightly at this. She wasn't serious, right? After another moment I took off after her, watching how she expertly maneuvered her way through the branches.

"Korra, please!" I practically begged. "It's raining; you're going to catch a cold!"

"I don't care!" Korra replied. "Just leave me alone!" she added before throwing small branches at me. I ground my teeth in frustration as I dodged her attacks. She was acting like a child. She stopped on a nearby branch, clearly out of breath but still glaring at me. Thunder roared in the sky again and she took a step back.

The girl must have forgotten she was up in the tree because when she took the step back she fell right off the tree with a loud thud. "Korra!" I yelled, running over to her. Surprisingly she was already getting up as if nothing had happened and was trying to climb back up the tree. I wasn't having any of that.

I grabbed her by the waist but she used her legs to push off the tree, making me lose my balance and fall to the ground. She elbowed my sides and I let go of her before standing up. This girl was starting to really p*ssed me off.

"Korra, just let me take you home," I said hoping to reason with her. "

"Make me," she replied, getting into a stance.

"This girl is crazy," I muttered, doing the same. Seriously, she was. Apparently she wanted another round two of Bender vs Nonbender.

I had to make sure I ended this quick so I threw fast and sharp punches, always careful not to leave too much damage. She ground her teeth in frustration as her moves slowed, clearly due to her exhaustion but she wouldn't quit. Finally a swift blow to the gut made her fall. I took in deep breaths before I walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"What do you care?" she shot at me. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to go back. Haven't you already humiliated me enough today? Oh, no. Wait. Let me guess. You want to tell everyone that you beat the poor excuse of an Avatar." She chuckled slightly, a sad sound with no humor, no conviction.

My expression softened at this and I knelt down next to her. "That was never my intention, Korra," I said softly. "I offered an apology to your parents. Now, I want to offer one to you." She didn't say a word, just stared at me blankly. "I'm sorry for letting you go through all of that. How can I make it up to you?"

She looked away as she sat down, the rain still falling, making her hair and clothes cling to her. She didn't seem to notice. "Don't make me go home," Korra whispered.

I sighed. It looked like she really didn't want to go home. I could take a guess why. I remember when I lost my parents, when I lost Bolin, people would give me that look. It was that look full of sympathy, false understanding and pity. Oh, how I hated pity. Now, Korra wanted to avoid those same looks.

"Crash over at my place again," I offered. "But you're taking the bed. I'm still drying the stuff you got soaked last time," I added jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Korra looked at the ground again before slowly nodding. I helped her up and we walked back to the motorbike before heading back towards the city. I could already tell this was going to be a long night.


	38. Scars

Thank my awesom Co-author BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

Mako took me to his apartment again. I could see him shivering from the cold while my body remained still. The rain had become second nature me, it wasn't that I was always warm, but that I was always cold. He led me inside and placed a towel over my shoulders. I never met his gaze and he lifted my chin up so I could see him.

"Hey, aren't you cold?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, I'm freezing. I'll get you some clothes, ok?"

"You should change first," I suggested. "I don't want you to get sick because of me."

I could see the hesitation but I assured him I was fine. He came out shortly and handed me a t-shirt and shorts. I changed and hung my wet clothes in the bathroom next to his. He knocked on the door and I told him he could come in.

"Korra," he began. "I want to apologize again for Bei Fong's behavior today, during the match and her lie detector test the other day."

"The Chief of police can do whatever she wants," I replied with a shrug. Bei Fong didnt concern me. Her words, however...I couldn't quite shake them.

"It's my fault really," the Firebender began lowly. I gave him a confused look. "After Bolin went missing, I-I sort of went missing with him. Bei Fong is just trying to bring his murderer to justice and she's focusing on you."

I lowered my gaze. Every day I wake up I think about what happened to Bolin, of what I could have done to save him. But I have to admit, it rarely passed through my head how Mako might have felt, what he had gone through in my absence.

"Why don't you hate me," I whispered after a while, meeting his amber gaze. "You should."

"I did," he answered. "For a long time, I did. But after these past few days I realized that I was so focused about what happened to Bolin that I didn't even stop and wonder what could have happened to you." I lowered my gaze at that. I didn't blame him. "I didn't know about the torture or your scars. What happened to you on that prison was far more than you deserved. And I was wrong that I didn't ask you before, but I'm asking you now. I need to know, I need…to see."

I looked at him straight into the eye before speaking. "Are you sure?" I asked. It almost surprised me how willing I was to allow him to see the things I hid from everyone else. But...I did. Plus, I figured I owed him something. And I hated owing people.

He nodded. "Yes."

I raised the shirt I was wearing and pulled it over my head. I could see the horror reflected on his face as he took in all the large jagged scars. He took my left arm and pulled off the glove. I flinched at that. If there was a scar that bothered me, it was that one. I hated seeing the bumpy burned flesh on it. His hand hovered over the other pink lines on my abdomen and he turned me around where I had more burned skin.

"How did you survive this?" he asked after a while, his voice reluctantly in awe.

"There were times when I wanted to die," I admitted, looking at his warm amber gaze. "In the end…there was something I wanted more." But of course, I had a mission, a promise to keep.

For a moment Mako didn't do anything, just simply stared at me. But after a while he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I allowed this, burying my face into his shoulder. We stayed like this for a long time, him just holding me. I could feel myself relax in his arms, feeling his warmth creeping over me. After a while he pulled away and placed the shirt over my head before laying down next to me.

"Go to sleep," he said. "I'll be right here."

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. Surprisingly it came very quickly this night.

* * *

Mako's POV

I went back into the living room to find a familiar elder on my couch. I went back to the room and shut the door quietly so that Korra wouldn't wake up before heading to the figure that had clearly made themselves at home. I sat on the opposite couch before speaking.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked a bit sourly.

He smiled at that. "I didn't think I needed to," he replied with a shrug.

My eyes narrowed. "It's my house," I reminded him. He nodded and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "What do you want?"

"I heard about your dismissal from Bei Fong's Police force," the elder stated. "Thought you might be looking for a job."

"I worked for you before. It was good experience, prepared me for the police job I had, but I'm not interested."

"I'll pay you double the salary," he insisted.

I raised a brow at this. That was a lot of money. I couldn't help but wonder why he was offering me such a large sum. "What is the mission exactly?"

"Just to escort, nothing too drastic," the man said with another shrug. "But it's important that they get to their destination."

I nodded thoughtfully. I was going to need the money since I wasn't working for Lin. I didn't know if my dismissal was permanent. "I accept," I said after a while.

He smiled and stood shaking my hand. "I will give you the full details soon," he said before leaving. "It gives me great pleasure to know the Order can count on you once again."

"I wish I could say the same," I replied. "This is only temporarily."

The elder chuckled shaking his head. "But the reasons are still the same," he replied opening the door. "It was good seeing you, Mako."

I nodded my head once.


	39. Damaged

Thank BG-13 :)

Korra's POV

I left early the next day. Mako was asleep on the couch and I quietly snuck out, not wanting to wake him up. The sun hadn't even come up yet when I made my way to the docks. I jumped into the bay and swam all the way to Air Temple Island. I had done this countless times when I was younger and was a Bender and it was a piece of cake. Even now it still was, but it had taken a lot of practice.

The rest of the day I spent in my room, looking out to the bay. I heard a light knock and told whoever it was to come in. I was surprised when I saw a very familiar Firebender.

"You didn't tell me when you left," he said.

I nodded. "I didn't want you wake you up."

"I-I talked to the Chief this morning, wanted to ask her something." I stared at him, not knowing where he was going with this. "You know, the uh-question she asked you, the one about if you had ever been inside the jail?" I gave him a blank stare as I realized what he meant. "It's were the vigilante saved me a few days ago. It's also where we went with Tenzin a few months before you disappeared."

I nodded my head again and whispered a small 'yeah'.

"When you said you had never been there, I thought maybe you were just nervous or that you had forgotten," he continued. "But then when I asked to see her notes, it said your heart beat fluttered a little. So if you lied on that one, you could have lied on the others."

"What happened to me being too selfish to be a masked crusader?" I asked.

"Korra!" he snapped. "I saw your scars!"

I got up and walked over to him until I was toe to toe with him. "Do you want to know why I don't talk about what happened in that prison?" I asked. He lowered his gaze at this. "Because if people knew…if _**you**_ knew," I added my voice cracking. "You'd see me differently. And not as some vigilante…but as **damaged**." Now that I said it, I think that was my biggest fear really. That _**he**_ would look at me with the pity I saw in everyone else's eyes. I'd rather see anger or hatred in those amber pools...but I never..._**ever **_wanted him to pity me.

"Korra," he began, his tone softer.

"I don't sleep," I continued. "I barely eat. I can barely sign my name…let alone Airbend, as you saw." He flinched at the reminder. "After last night," I added, pausing to figure out the right wording. "It's obvious we're attracted to one another, I guess. But nothing could ever happen between us."

He stood quiet for a moment and I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't quite catch. He nodded at my last statement. "I know," Mako answered before leaving.

* * *

Howl's POV

Korra had been…acting different. As she worked out, her moves were stiff and rigid. Even when she went through the Spinning Gates her moves weren't as fluid as I had seen them before. Even I could see something was clearly bothering her. Usually, her exercises were executed flawlessly, and if not she tried again till she got it right.

When she finished she headed towards me and I threw a towel at her. She wiped away her sweat before reaching down for the black bag she always kept hidden. I asked her what was wrong, and after a moment, almost hesitantly, she told me. She never ceased to surprise me.

"So you lied to him?" I said. "Or maybe you just gave him a version of the truth."

"I told him what he needed to hear, Howl," she simply replied. "He was getting too close."

"Sad thing is," I started. "I think you actually believe that. I think things didn't go exactly how you planned. You didn't count on so many people having questions, doubting you. You didn't think about what happens when you lie. Especially to the ones you love the most. When you were stuck in that prison, planning your grand plan to save the city with my father, I don't think you stopped and considered the effect it would have on the people around you. Or how it might hurt them."

She didn't say a word as I carried on, just simply stared at the mask she wore, her other self. I'd come to learn that the mask was a safety net of sorts to her, something she was actually starting to rely on. I observed as she put it on for longer periods of time each day. I feared that if she continued, at this rate, soon there wouldn't be anymore Korra left. She was craving something only the mask could provide her.

"You're wrong," Korra replied after a while. I could see the turmoil in her eyes but her face, as usual, reflected nothing. "I think about it all the time." Her voice held a solemn and sad quality to it. "And just to be clear, not being able to tell my family the truth…it doesn't hurt anyone worse, more than it hurts me," she finished before putting her gear on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get Zolt," she answered. "I haven't forgotten about him."

"Korra," I said sharply, knowing where this might lead. "You can't just kill him."

"He had his chance," she replied, her voice hard as steel now. She put on the mask and I knew there was no talking her out of it. I sighed in defeat as she left the building.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was going after Zolt. He was going to pay for his crimes, unfortunately I was too late. Amon had gotten to him before I did. I knew what had happened when I arrived and saw the ex Firebender on his knees. The masked revolutionist looked up at me and for a moment our eyes locked, and a memory came to mind.

_I didn't know how long I'd been tied up. My arms were extended above me, chains digging against my skin. I could feel the blood around the cuffs as I continued to struggle. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened. I raised my head, expecting to see the warden but instead found a masked figure; the person that took the life of my best friend._

_"Amon," I spat, distaste evident in my voice._

_"I received your invitation, young Avatar," he said heading towards me. I struggled against my restrains, trying to get free so I can strangle him with my bare hands. "I heard you haven't been a very good prisoner, though frankly, I'm not surprised."_

_"Murderer," I simply said. My blood was boiling as I glared at the man who had caused all this. If it weren't for him, Bolin would still be alive. Maybe Aiden would be too...at least, that's what I told myself._

_He chuckled at this. "I'm the murderer?" he questioned. "If memory serves, you were the one who dragged him down to my rally. You were the one who carelessly risked his life. You were the one who didn't save him. If anyone is the murderer, it's you."_

_I shook my head at this. "You killed Bolin," I replied. "You killed Aiden. They were innocent. You take innocent lives."_

_"And you extort them," Amon countered calmly. "The party animal Avatar; your previous life must be so disappointed," he tsked. "I can end it all you know. I can give you the peace of mind that you crave, that you want."_

_I didn't say a word._

_"But I won't," the revolutionist reassured. "Instead, I'm going to teach you what happens to those who try to rebel in this prison. You're nothing, don't forget that," he finished before piercing my abdomen with a sharp blade._

_I screamed as he slid the blade across my skin. He briskly pulled out before making another cut in my chest. I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks and the blood soaking my shirt before dripping onto the floor. I don't even remember losing consciousness, but when I awakened I saw Howl adding pressure to my cuts. He was saying something that I could quite catch, his form was blurry and his speech was a garbled mess. I soon gave up and closed my eyes, letting the darkness take me, numb me._


	40. No feelings

Thank BG-13, and thank you to all the reviewers, i appreciate the time you take to review this story...enjoy :)

* * *

Amon's POV

I had finally arrived in Republic City, and went straight to business. Some of my followers had informed me of a Firebender mob boss named Lightning Bolt Zolt and how he extorted Nonbenders for money and amusement. I wasn't going to have any of that. I dropped in on one of his transactions, surrounded him and then took away his Bending.

"What-what did you do to me?" he asked.

"I took away your Bending," I replied. "Permanently."

I smirked behind the mask as his eyes widened. He shook his head as if trying to shake off a nightmare. And it was a nightmare alright, for any Bender who got in my way.

Lieutenant motioned to a rooftop and I raised my gaze to see a figure with a blue mask. My eyes narrowed. So the Blue Spirit was real after all. But instead of coming down to fight me how I expected it to, it left. I grinned. Wise Spirit.

"Let's go," I commanded my followers, leaving the miserable ex-Bender on the floor along with his men.

We went to my hideout were I made sure that everything was going according to plan. My second in command approached me after I checked the entire underground headquarters.

"He's here," he said.

"Tell him to come in," I responded. Lieutenant nodded and motioned someone inside.

"Amon," the man greeted.

"Mr. Sato," I replied. "I believe we have some business to discuss."

* * *

Howl's POV

Surprisingly, Korra didn't take as long as usual on her patrol as the Blue Spirit. She came back inside less than an hour after she left, throwing the mask on the table before leaning against it.

Her body was tense and rigid. Her hands were gripping the table so tightly her knuckles were turning white and I feared she might snap the metal in half.

I raised a brow. Whatever happened out there must have really affected her. I walked over and stood in front of the table, waiting for to speak. When she didn't I decided to.

"What happened?" She didn't reply, just kept starring at the mask. "Korra, what happened?" I repeated.

"Amon is back."

My jaw clenched at the news. "I'm going after him," I said, heading to the door. I felt her grab my arm and I turned to glare at her.

"The mission comes first," Korra reminded me. She didn't even look at me, her eyes still trained on that damn mask. This only served to infuriate me.

"Just because you were too scared to take him down doesn't mean I am!"

The Airbender finally looked at me, her eyes dark and narrowed dangerously. "I'm not afraid of anything," she managed to say through her clenched teeth. "We can't attack head on. I need to know his plan first, you're going to screw up everything your father and I planned." Excuses. She was terrified. I could see it in her little idiosyncrasies.

"That's my father's murderer!" I snapped. "How can you stand here and let him prance around the city? Aren't you supposed to be stopping people like him?"

The Avatar took a step forward, her grip on my arm tightening. "I lost someone to him too!" she snapped back. "But you don't see me letting my feelings interfere!"

"You don't have any feelings!" I yelled.

Korra straightened at this, her hand finally releasing my arm and letting her hand falling back to hang at her side. "You're right," she answered. "I don't. That's why we're sticking to the original plan. Take out the outside circle and then go for the target. If you don't like it, there's the door. Go ahead and get yourself killed. I'm already a murderer; one more person won't make a difference," the girl said. I tried to see her eyes but she turned and headed toward the exit, not even bothering to stash the mask.

I sighed. "Korra," I called. She didn't turn back, just kept walking. I ran my hand through my hair. "Well done, Howl," I muttered.

* * *

Korra's POV

Though I would never admit it, Howl's words had stung. It looked like the apple didn't fall from the tree. I went inside my room and changed, hiding the clothes under my bed. I closed my eyes as a memory came to mind.

_I had been training with Howl Sr. for about a year, and we were sparring. He was taking his time, teaching me things, and I was practicing blocking punches and kicks. I was getting better and better every time. It's not like I had a choice. If I left myself open he would take the opportunity and hit me. My body was starting to get used to the regular hits it endured, bruising less and less as time went by._

_"Focus Korra!" he shouted as he sent a series of attacks towards me._

_I expertly blocked each of the attacks, concentrating on each movement, trying not to get hit. It would be nice to go to bed without having a sore body for once. A voice began to speak through the intercom and we stopped our match._

_"Good evening, inmates," a familiar cold and calm voice greeted. "This is Amon. I came to do my yearly visit and expect all of you in the main quad. I suggest you are there in the next five minutes, or else…" He chuckled. "Use your imagination."_

_I ground my teeth together before heading out to the quad. I felt someone grab my arm and I turned to glare at my master._

_"Try not to do anything stupid," he said._

_"I'm not promising anything," I said getting out of his hold. I walked straight up to a guard and shoved him. "Take me to Amon!" I commanded._

_"Korra, stop!" I heard Howl yell. "That's enough!"_

_"Let go!" I yelled, shoving him away before turning to the guard again. "I gave you an order, take me to him!"_

_"Get back in line!" the guard yelled._

_When I realized he really wasn't going to do anything, I punched him. Howl tried to get me out of there but I went on a punching spree, pissing off every guard until they all ganged up on me and handcuffed me._

_It was stupid what I did, but I would find that out later. At the moment I just wanted to be face to face with that monster. I would suffer the consequences for my stupidity._

I sat on the windowsill after, looking out to the arena as I did every day. I thought about many things as I stared out to the broken building. I thought about Bolin and how he would never be able to lead his own team to victory because of me. I thought about the shallow person I used to be and then…and then I thought about Mako. To be honest I wasn't surprised Asami and he had dated but…I had this strange feeling in my chest about it. I couldn't quite pin it. I heard a knock on the door and turned my attention to it.

"Come in," I said.

I narrowed my eyes when I saw a very familiar Firebender come inside. I looked away and focused my attention once again on the arena. This guy had some nerve coming here.

"Hey, how you doing Korra?" he asked. I didn't even look at him as he sat next to me. "I came to say-"

"What is your problem?" I finally snapped.

My ex-teammate blinked at this before furrowing his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"One day you're nice and the next you're a total jerk," I said, obviously infuriated by his behavior. "What is your problem?"

"Well sorry for being concerned for you," he snapped back.

I gave him an incredulous look. "Concerned?" I asked. "You want me dead one day and alive the next! What do you want from me, Mako?"

"Look I know I can be a jerk," he answered. "But you aren't exactly a saint either."

"I never said I was!" I shot back. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Oh and I'm the bipolar one?" he muttered sarcastically.

I was fuming at this. I simply turned away from him and looked at the arena, hoping he would get bored and leave. Unfortunately for me, it didn't happen. I could see him look at me from the corner of my eye and I finally turned to look at him.

"Why aren't you ever honest with me?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

I didn't reply to that and looked away from him once again, more toward Aang's statue this time. "Korra, I know why you stare out to the arena all the time." My head snapped towards him. He couldn't know, could he?

"And according to you, why do I look at the arena all the time?"  
He sighed heavily before turning around to face the old building. "The kiss," he replied quietly.

**To be continued...**


	41. Escort

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

I froze. Five years ago, Mako and I had argued before a match. We'd almost lost because of it and we went to celebrate the victory afterwards due to Bolin's and Asami's insistence. I had gotten a little more intoxicated than usual and the Firebender had decided to take me home. We were walking by the arena when we sort of…talked.

_"I know you like me," I said with a laugh. The Firebender rolled his eyes, clearly irritated by the comment. He was helping me walk, keeping an arm around my waist. When he didn't answer me I stopped and made him look at me. "Come on, Mako. Admit it. You like me."_

He pinched the bridge of his nose at this. "Korra, its two in the morning. I need to get you back to the island," he said. "And I don't like you."

"Yes, you do," I countered, a little infuriated by this. Who didn't like the Avatar? "I've seen the way you look at me. Admit it."

The Firebender sighed lowering his gaze. "Well," Mako began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I-I do think you're pretty amazing," he mumbled.

"I knew it!" I shouted. He stepped forward as I almost tumbled to the floor and I looked up into his amber eyes.

I would never admit it to him, but I also liked him. I had liked him since the first time I laid eyes on him. Before he could pull away I crashed my lips into his. I didn't expect him to respond but when he did, I deepened the kiss. I don't know how long we stayed that way but it felt like a long time. However, we both 'forgot' about the incident the next morning, never mentioning it to anyone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, trying to play it out as nothing.

"Korra, you don't have to lie to me," he replied. "I know this little act of yours is just a barrier, a wall you've built to keep everyone out. But you can't keep me out, and you know why? Because you like me."

"Um, actually I don't," I lied. "You want to know why I wasn't surprised that you and Asami were going out?" He didn't say a word. "Because I have someone on the side."

The Firebender pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever," he replied. I smirked a little.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"On business," Mako answered with a shrug.

"Business?" He nodded. "What kind of business?"

"Well, in case you didn't know, Bei Fong is dropping all charges," he began. "And I will be your escort on your expedition to the Swamp."

My jaw and hands clenched at this. He had to be kidding. "My what?"

"Zuko said you're going to the Swamp and asked me to go with you," he said with a shrug. "I told him I would."

I didn't even bother to respond; I just stood up and jumped out the window. I heard him call after me but I simply ran till I reached the end of the island before jumping into the bay. A certain White Lotus Elder had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I was in my office, reading a book when the door flew off its hinges and crashed into the opposite wall, one of the guards with it. I stood up, closing the book before seeing who the intruder was. I had to admit I wasn't surprised she was here, and I already knew what she wanted to discuss. I put the book down and stepped in front of the desk.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked, looking over to the guard who groaned as he tried to sit up before slumping back to the floor.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Korra growled.

"It is in your best interest-" I didn't even get to finish.

The girl was already heading towards me, fist raised and I barely managed to dodge the attack. Her fist connected with the table, actually making a dent. She turned her attention towards me once again and I readied my stance.

Her attacks were swift and precise and surprisingly I was having a hard time keeping up with her. I launched a kick towards her but she simply blocked it with the back of her arm before sending a kick of air, that made me crash into the wall. She was in front of me and picked me up by the collar, lifting me off the floor.

"Why?" she asked. "Why him?"

"I already told you Korra," I began. "You need to let others help you."

"You could have told Howl to go with me. You could have told anyone else, but you chose him."

"Because he wants to help you."

"I don't need anyone's help," she snapped. "Why is it so hard for you people to understand that?"

"You keep telling yourself that, don't you? You're lying to everyone, yourself included," I said. She looked like she wanted to slam me against the wall again, but she managed to refrain. "I know what you feel. Rage drives you, that impossible anger strangles your grief and that becomes poison in your veins."

The fire in her eyes began to fade until she finally lowered me onto the floor again. I fixed my clothing before walking over to my desk and sitting down.

"Why do I need to go there?" Korra asked after a while.

"You'll find the answer to that yourself," I replied.

She waited a moment before nodding her head. "I will comply with your request, just this once," the Airbender said. "But don't ever play me again."

* * *

Korra's POV

Shortly after my…visit, Zuko had called and told my mother about my trip to the Swamp. My parents weren't too approving until the elder mentioned that Mako would be my escort. For some really weird reason they liked Mako, which is why they always called him whenever I distanced myself too much or didn't come home to sleep. I was getting my stuff ready when a familiar sentry entered my room.

"So you're going?" Howl asked. I nodded, not bothering to look up at him as I zipped up my bag. "Korra, I'm sorry about what I said the other night."

"No, you're not," I answered, turning around to look at him. He wasn't sorry, he was guilty. I knew the feeling well enough to know the difference. He pitied me.

"Yes, I am," he countered. "I was frustrated and I took it out on you."

I let out a humorless laugh at that. I'd heard that before. It seemed everyone was 'frustrated' these days. "The real question is, who doesn't?" I answered. "I seem to be everyone's punching bag, but who's mine?" I asked.

Howl didn't say anything. He knew what I was saying was true. Since I'd come back, everyone took out their anger on me, and me…I couldn't take it out on anyone. I had to control my feelings in order to hide the Blue Spirit part of myself.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" he asked while I put on my parka.

"Do whatever you want," I answered.

"Korra," Howl began his voice gentle. "What's the plan?" So, now he was interested in the plan.

"The plan is the same," I answered. "Make everyone believe I'm not the Blue Spirit." I'd leave how to do that up to him.

With those words I left my room and went outside to meet everyone. I heard my mom and dad talking to Mako, asking him to 'take care of me'. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Katara saw me coming and smiled before heading towards me, hugging me tightly.

"Be safe," she said. I gave her a smile. "And remember this: not everything is what it seems."

I frowned at that but nodded. The ship was waiting for us at the docks so I gave my parents a quick hug before heading over, the Firebender trailing behind me. I didn't even look at him when we boarded.

"Looking forward to the trip?" he asked.

"You were hired to escort me to the Swamp," I began. "So save the small talk." I saw him clench his jaw at the comment. I wasn't thrilled about going to the Swamp or him coming with me.

I sighed. This was going to be a long trip.


	42. The Swamp

Thank BG-13

* * *

Korra's POV

_I was running. I was running through a forest, the undergrowth trying to snatch my feet, make me trip. But I was too agile, too full of fear to let that happen. I could hear someone's even breathing not too far behind me. Whatever was chasing me wasn't getting tired. I, on the other hand, could feel the sweat starting to slide down the back of my neck, and my lungs about to burst from my labored breathing. I felt like I'd been running for hours, but the distance between me and my pursuer never closed or lengthened._

_Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, my body was aching for rest. I stopped and leaned over, my hands coming to rest on my knees as I gulped down lungs full of air. I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing. I felt a quick sliver of relief. Perhaps I had managed to outrun them, perhaps they had given up. I'd been wrong._

_When I turned back around, I saw a flash of steel before I was knocked to the ground. I hissed as I felt a sharp pain at my side and my hand went instinctively to it. I felt something wet and didn't have to look to know my hand was now covered in blood._

_I got back to my feet and started to run once again. The figure kept after me, I could hear its footsteps splashing through a puddle here and there and knew it was gaining. The forest was getting denser, harder to navigate until finally I came to a dead end. Adrenaline still pumping in my veins, I started to climb. The figure followed. I panicked and started to climb faster, using any of the notches to help me ascend quicker._

_I felt it grab my ankle and I screamed_.

I took a big gulp of air, as if I'd been holding my breath as I sat up on the floor. My breathing came in pants and my entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat. I placed my hand to my side but there was no blood. I pulled my legs close to my chest, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

I heard the squeaking of the bed and then a flame appeared before me. Mako's concerned face visible due to its glow. "Korra, what wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, closing my eyes tightly. Steady breaths, in and out. Just breathe.

"Korra," he began gently, sitting next to me. "You can tell me."

"Just leave me alone!" I snapped, standing up and running out of the room.

I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to go to that stupid swamp. I ran to the back of the boat and made a move to jump off. We weren't too far from the city and I was pretty sure I would make it to shore. But when I tried jumping off a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"No," he answered, not letting go until I was far from the back of the boat. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't want to go on this stupid trip!" I said.

"Why?"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him about my dream. He'd think I was nuts. "Spar with me," I said.

"What?" Mako asked, no doubt surprised by the change in subject.

"I can't sleep. Spar with me."

The Firebender sighed before nodding. "Fine," he answered. "But after this you're going to sleep on the bed."

* * *

Mako's POV

It had taken a sparring match and another half hour of arguing to get Korra to lie down in the bed. I couldn't help but noticed how even in her sleep, her expression was controlled. Even her breathing seemed to be regulated.

My mind started to drift, going back to a few nights ago, to what she'd said; us being attracted to one another. For some reason, I thought perhaps she didn't want anyone because of the damage and mutilation that had been done to her body. I'd seen how she'd tensed when my hand had hovered over the pink lines, her scars.

But she was right. I was attracted to her and my respect for her had grown since she'd come back to Republic City. Truth be told, I thought she was still pretty, beautiful even, despite the damage done to her skin.

I shook my head of these thoughts, remembering the words that had followed. There could never be anything between us, intimately at least. But that didn't mean we couldn't be friends. Korra was hiding something, I knew she was. The trick was figuring out what.

* * *

Korra's POV

After the guy dropped us off, he high tailed it out of there, muttering something about that place giving him the creeps. I raised a brow at this before shaking my head and continuing onward, toward the Swamp. My traveling companion followed close behind, and I could sense his unease when we finally stood at the Swamp's border.

I paused, momentarily feeling disoriented. I could hear whispers coming from within the thick foliage of the trees, mostly incoherent, but occasionally I heard my name among the chorus of voices. I had the weirdest sense of déjà vu but shook my head. I myself had never been here, but I remembered reading that Aang had.

I pressed forward. The Swamp itself was thick with trees and vines. The ground squished beneath our feet, slick and unsteady in some places. "Watch your step," I said over my shoulder. "The nearest hospital is miles away." Great pep talk, I know.

As we continued, the fog that had been merely wisps earlier was now thick, the moisture actually clinging to us. It would only be a matter of time before we couldn't see at all.

I considered climbing up one of the trees but they were too tall and too smooth. There was nothing for me to climb. I could always Airbend but...it wasn't an option.

I kept looking over my shoulder periodically to see if Mako was still with me. He was. We couldn't risk being separated.


	43. Separated Part 1

Thank BG-13 and Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Korra's POV

I had gotten separated from Mako. Great. Now I had to look for the idiot and make sure he didn't get himself killed. Airbending was a very tempting option but I couldn't risk him seeing me. Chances were that in a fog this thick, he was but a few feet from me, though I couldn't see or hear anything. I climbed up the roots of a semi large tree to get a better view. I thought I saw someone and I sighed.

"Hey, city boy," I said, walking over to the figure. "Mind staying next to-" I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized who it was. I felt a lump in my throat and I tried shaking the feeling off, closing my eyes. It couldn't be.

"Aiden?" I asked my voice cracking.

The figure smiled. "Avatar Korra," it said. I felt a pang in my heart, like it had been hit with a sledgehammer. My breath left me and I felt hollow.

I shook my head and slowly backed away before turning around and running at full speed, blinking away the tears. I kept telling myself it wasn't real. That I hadn't just seen Aiden, that it was a product of my imagination. I felt myself trip and roll down a small hill, hitting all kinds of branches and bushes on the way down. I groaned as I tried to get up, feeling the small cuts on my hands and face.

When I looked up my eyes went wide. Now I knew I was losing it. Standing in front of me was my former master, Howl Sr. I shook my head. This wasn't happening. I must have hit my head pretty hard coming down that hill. I shook my head again.

"You're dead," I said. "You aren't real."

"I ordered you to survive," Howl said. "But if you don't think you can," he added, digging into his pocket before pulling out a pocket knife, holding it out to me by the blade. "There's always the easy way out." I looked at the item in his hand, thinking about what he was saying, what he meant. His eyes were challenging, waiting to see if I would take the offer.

Slowly, I reached out and grabbed the knife, my grip on the handle like a vice. "Korra, my death is made meaningless by yours."

"I'm slowly dying every day," I said. "I'm practically dead already, from the inside at least. I want to get rid of all the pain." I wanted this. I _needed_ this. It would make it all go away.

"You can survive this," he said. He thought too highly of me.

"No," I countered. "I can't. I'm not as strong as you think I am and I'm sorry for that," I added, making a move to plunge the piece of steel into my heart. But when I thrust the blade against my chest it disappeared. I shook my head, a small rueful smirk on my lips. "Of course it doesn't work. I'm hallucinating."

Howl shook his head sadly at me. "But if you weren't?" he asked. Then I'd be dead right now, finally allowed to sink into eternal oblivion. Id finally be allowed to feel nothing, no pain, no sorrow... No guilt. I thought it was cruel to dangle something like this in front of me and then deny me the satisfaction... The peace.

"You betrayed me, Korra. I died so you could live and you threw that gift away. You've made my sacrifice empty. You've made all our sacrifices empty."

"I'm not like you," I replied. "I'm not-" I mentally kicked myself when my voice caught in my throat. "I'm not strong like you. I never was." Oh, how true that was. And we both knew it. I hadn't been lying when I'd told Mako about wishing I was dead. I was a coward, I knew that.

"I told you, I _ordered_you to right your wrongs!" he yelled. "That is your mission. That is your responsibility."

"How? How do I do this?" I asked. "I can't be the Korra everyone wants me to be." It was a cold and painful truth. That Korra was long gone. I was all that was left and even that was pathetic.

His expression softened and he knelt in front me, lifting my chin up so I could meet his brown eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you," he said, his tone sincere and full of regret. "But I hope-I hope that you know that I did it for your own good. It was never my intention to make you feel this way, to make you hate yourself. You shouldn't. I never meant to break you." He seemed sad and tired. "Maybe one day you'll forgive me...and yourself. "

I didn't say anything as he got up and started to walk away from me. He turned around to face me again, this time holding a too familiar mask. His grip tightened on it and it cracked, a fracture appearing. I immediately got the message. I control the mask, not the other way around.

He faded into the fog after this, never there to begin with. My head started to throb and I felt dizzy. I slumped against the soft ground, laying my cheek against the cool, wet mud.

I was just so tired, and it wasn't long before the darkness welcomed me back into his cold embrace, not before a series of images flashed before me.

_There was an older man with a ponytail, he looked like Katara's brother, he frowned at something._

_Then the image switched to four metalbending officers, the Chief among them._

_Another flash followed, this time of Aang, he was in the council room._

_A man appeared next, I didn't recognize him._

_The last image was that of Aang on the airscooter, looking mad._

* * *

_Howl Sr.'s POV_

_I was ordered to go with another guard to pick up the survivors of the island. I myself had been there two or three times. It was deadly. It was every man or woman for themselves. Someone had to die every time; that was the rule._

_Korra frequently went there. I remember the horrified look she had the first time she saw me kill someone but after a while she became desensitized to it, simply flinching when she saw one of the prisoners die._

_It had been months since the last time she was taken to the island. When she was ordered to go I gave her a mission to complete. No survivors. I didn't think she would do it. Though she obeyed more than she had in the beginning, part of her still rebelled against my authority in some small way. Because of this, I was surprised to find a single prisoner on the shore, sitting down, hugging their legs._

_The guard shouted for me to check who it was and I got off the small boat. I stopped a few feet away from the figure. Slowly, they rose and I did what I could to hide my horror. It was Korra, covered in blood. I was speechless. Her shirt and hands were stained red and even her face had traces of blood, as if someone had tried to fight her by pushing her face away._

_"Come Korra," I told her quietly._

_The girl looked down at her bloody hands before nodding and following me back to the boat. The guard looked at her, a petrified expression across his face. I didn't blame him. When we arrived he ordered me to take her to the showers and gave her a new uniform._

_"You're ready," I said. "Lift up you shirt."_

_She did as she was told and I branded the White Lotus tattoo I had onto her lower abdomen. I looked up as I did the mark and the girl didn't do so much as flinch as I burned her skin. When I finished I stood up and lifted her chin so she would look at me. Her eyes, once bright and full of life, were now dull and dead. Just how she was. Just as I had made her to be._

_It was that moment that I realized what I had done, the monster I had created. This had never been my intention. This hadn't been what I had wanted. I had strived to make her stronger both physically and mentally. But in the process I had slowly ripped out her soul, her essence, her innocence. I had underestimated the brutality of what I had done and I knew I had to fix it._

_Carefully, I placed my hand against her cheek. "Cry, Korra," I said. If she cried, even if it was only one tear, there was a chance that she could still be saved, that the damage I had done wasn't irreparable._

_The young Avatar simply looked at me. Her eyes seemed to question me. 'Isn't this what you wanted?' they asked. 'Isn't this what you trained me to be?'_

_"Crying won't do me any good," she replied. "It won't fix anything. It won't change what I did." 'What I am,' her eyes added. With those words she grabbed her clothes and went inside the shower._

_What had I done?_


	44. Separated Part 2

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Mako's POV

I had just seen Korra next to me not even five minutes ago when I realized she was gone. I sighed running a frustrated hand through my hair. This is not the time for your disappearing acts, I thought. It really wasn't. We weren't familiar with the Swamp and if we got lost, we wouldn't know how to get out. Not to mention I was not about to leave her. No way.

I made my way through the thick fog before coming to a clearing. I saw a couple and I frowned.

"Hey," I called. Have you seen-" I stopped when I realized who they were. I shook my head. This had to be a dream. "Mom? Dad?"

They smiled at me. "We're so proud."

My throat went dry and I struggled to breath normally."I'm sorry I couldn't protect Bolin," I said, my voice cracking. "I'm sorry I failed you."

Their faces saddened and when I took a step forward they vanished. I shook my head. I had to be dreaming. This wasn't real. I turned away and continued to make my way through the Swamp, trying not to get myself killed as I climbed over the roots of the trees. I saw another figure ahead and I called out to them.

The figure didn't turn and I went closer, being careful of my footing when I saw there was a small cliff ahead. The person turned around and my eyes widened, instinctively taking a step back. I shook my head. I must be losing my mind. This wasn't possible.

"Bolin?" I asked. My younger brother smiled at me, his goofy smile. "I'm sorry, Bolin," I said. "I'm sorry for having yelled at you. I-I would have given my life for you."

He shook his head and held his hand up. I sighed. Typical Bolin, even in my hallucination. He looked down the hill and I frowned. I walked over before and tried to see what he was looking at. I turned back to look at him but he was gone. I quickly made my way down the slope.

"Korra!" I shouted. I got down the small hill and ran to her, turning her over and checking for a pulse. I let out a relieved sigh. She was ok.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and I could tell she was still in a daze, her eyes foggy and unfocused. "Aang?"

I frowned and shook my head. "No," I said. "It's Mako."

"Mako," she repeated, my name coming from her mouth slowly and deliberate before she closed her eyes again. I sighed. Looked like we were going to make camp here for the night since she wasn't getting up any time soon. I looked up the slope once again. Had that been real? Had I really seen my parents... And Bolin?

* * *

Korra's POV

When I woke up again, I was wrapped up in a blanket, leaning against a tree, a small fire beside me. I groaned before slowly sitting up, placing a hand to my aching head. What I'd seen had to have been a dream. It couldn't have been real. I looked up and across from me was Mako, also wrapped up in a blanket.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," he muttered. We sat in silence for a while before he handed me a cup of tea. I took a sip, letting my mind wander. "Did you-did you see anything when we were separated?"

I looked down to my drink, wondering if I should tell him what I saw. I thought about my talk with Howl and what I'd tried to do. I thought about running from Aiden. I inwardly laughed, the echo sounding humorless and sad. I really was a coward.

Mako was still waiting for my answer, watching me. "Yes," I said after a while.

"Me too," he answered. "I saw my parents and…Bolin."

My head snapped up at this. "Bolin?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He nodded. In the Swamp I had seen the people that I had seen di, whose deaths I had caused. It wasn't till now that I questioned why I hadn't seen Bolin. But of course I knew the answer to that. I hadn't seen him because he hated me. He didn't want to see me. Why would he? It was my fault he was gone, that him and his brother were separated. I felt my stomach tie into knots.

"Did you see him?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "No," I replied, the word like lead on my tongue. "Why would he want to see me, the monster that led him to his death?"

* * *

Mako's POV

I shook my head at that. She wasn't a monster. She hadn't killed my brother but she blamed herself and I feared the guilt would consume her.

"Close your eyes," I said. She didn't want to but I asked again. When her eyes were closed I took her hand and placed it over her heart. "What do you feel?"

"My heart," Korra answered.

Then I took her hand and placed it over my chest. "Now what do you feel?"

"Your heart," she answered, opening her eyes. Her blue eyes were watching me intently.

"Now if I'm not a monster, then neither are you. Monsters don't have hearts and our hearts beat the same way." My hand was still clasped around hers and she didn't pull away. She didn't even seem to notice as her sapphire orbs searched my amber ones. What they were looking for, I didn't know.

* * *

Korra's POV

I didn't say anything. Mako was holding my hand against his chest. To be honest, I sort of enjoyed the feeling of having his warm skin against my cold hand. I didn't think he was being honest at first, but when I looked into his equally warm amber eyes, I found nothing but sincerity. No pity like everyone else, just…sincerity.

I realized that he was still holding my hand and I gently and slowly pulled it away. "It's late," I whispered. "We should get some sleep."

He nodded. "This tree looks pretty good to lean against," the Firebender replied. "And Korra?"

"Hmm?"

"Bolin doesn't hate you," he said. I looked away. He reached out and turned my face so I could look at him. "He's the reason I found you," Mako confessed. "I was looking for you and I saw him looking down at the slope. He wanted me to find you."

I gave him a nod as I slipped the parka over my head, before leaning against the tree. Mako scooted next to me and I took a deep breath as I looked up into the thick branches of the moss covered trees. I could hear crickets all around us, and sounds of other wildlife...and of course the voices were still whispering. I wondered momentarily if Mako could hear them too. Slowly my eyes began to droop and before long I was out.

I started to have the same dream that night. About the unknown person chasing me, except this time they caught me quicker. I woke again with a jolt, looking around and making sure there wasn't anyone in sight. Mako woke up as well, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered. "Go back to sleep."

He sighed but closed his eyes again. It took me a long time but I eventually closed my eyes as well, letting the darkness carry me to comforting oblivion where I had no dreams, no nightmares. Just darkness.

When I woke up again I was covered with a blanket, my temple resting against a warm body. I slowly raised my eyes to meet Mako's gaze. I quickly sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Morning," he said with a chuckle.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Probably past midday," the Firebender replied.

I actually pouted. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You didn't sleep most of the night," he answered. "Besides, you looked comfortable," he added with a shrug.

I silently cursed. Every time I was around Mako I always slept more than I was supposed to, but surprisingly woke up refreshed. I got up and gave him back his blanket. I didn't need to be thinking about my Firebending companion. There was something here I was supposed to find and he was simply escorting me. That was it. Nothing more.

"We need to get moving," I simply said. As we walked through the forest I couldn't help but think about what he had said. It had been Bolin's apparition that led Mako to me. A small thought made its way through my mind. Perhaps…maybe…he really didn't hate me.


	45. Old memories

Thank BG-13

* * *

Korra's POV

It had been a couple of hours since we started walking. Mako stayed by my side the rest of the way to ensure we didn't get separated again. As we went deeper into the forest I couldn't help but get the feeling like I had walked through here before. It was as if I was heading towards something…or someone.

"What are you kids doing here?" a man asked, coming towards us. I hadn't seen him approaching, or heard him for that matter. And he wasn't a small man.

Mako rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uh, Korra?" he said, looking at me.

I shrugged. "Zuko asked me to come here," I told the man. "I don't know why."

"Trespassers are not welcomed here," the old chubby man growled.

"She's the Avatar," my Firebender companion replied.

The elder's eyes lit up at this. Figures. My title struck a chord with him. "The Avatar?" he asked. I nodded. "Come with me. Names Huu, by the way."

As I followed him I couldn't help but think that those words sounded really familiar. After a few minutes we came across an extremely large tree, which we climbed. Once at the top he sat down and gestured for us to do the same. Mako and I shared a look before doing as we were told, wondering why he brought us here.

"The swamp is a mystical place," Huu began, almost like he was telling a story he had told hundreds of times before. "It's sacred. I heard the banyan tree calling, just like you did. Isn't that right, Avatar Korra?"

I stiffened a little at this. I had heard it call my name, but I thought it was a mere product of my imagination. I slowly nodded.

"You see this whole swamp is just one tree, spread out over miles," he continued. "It's one big living organism, just like the entire world."

Mako moved his head to the side. "The whole world?" He seemed slightly intrigued but weary. I didn't blame him. Something was...odd about this man.

"Think about it this way: do you think that you, me, and this tree are any different?" Huu asked. "If you close your eyes and forget what you see; you can hear every living organism breathing and feel them growing. We are all living together, even if some people don't act like it. We all have the same roots, the same branches of the same tree."

I didn't say a word, letting him speak; letting his words sink in. Mako looked over at me and gently patted my thigh. I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"We saw…visions," the Firebender began. "What do they mean?" I was somewhat curious myself. I briefly thought that maybe it was to torture the people that had the misfortune of stumbling into the Swamp's territory.

"In the Swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we've loved, folks we think are gone," the elder replied. "But the Swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death."

"But they're gone," I said. "They aren't coming back." I replayed the scenes in my head of when I'd seen Howl and Aiden. My statement only reminded me of how true that was. They were gone. Because of me.

Huu gave me a small, sincere smile like he could read my mind. "That doesn't mean they are not with you," he countered. "The Swamp is even known to show you the people you will meet in the future. It showed Aang, your past life, a vision of Toph."

I frowned. That wasn't supposed to be known information. I'd only learned of it by reading Aang's journal and from Katara's stories. But even they had been vague when it came to the Swamp. "Did Aang tell you that?" I asked.

He smiled in a knowing way and shook his head. "Time is an illusion, and so is death," Huu simply repeated before he faded into the fog.

I turned to see Mako's mouth had slightly dropped. Just another vision, it seemed. This Swamp was definitely creepy.

We got up and started to head back down to where the boat would be picking us up. As we exited the Swamp I looked over my shoulder, feeling as if someone was watching me. When I didn't see anyone I kept walking and then I heard the Swamp whispering to me again. 'Asa' it said.

I needed to get out of here.

* * *

Howl's POV

This girl had to be joking. There was no way I was going to electrocute her with this glove or with the nets. No freaking way. This was not what I signed up for. I was _not _going to do this. I did not want the blood of the Avatar on my hands. But something told me that if I didn't help her she would find more drastic measures and I wasn't sure if I wanted her to go that far. But I was sure that whatever plan B she had in mind, it would most likely kill her.

"There's more than one way to save the city," I said. "You don't have to hurt yourself this way."

"Not for me. I need tolerance against these things," she answered. "Now do it."

I shook my head again. I didn't want to do this. Korra walked over to me and punched my jaw. I toppled back before rubbing the spot. This girl had some nerve. I sighed in defeat, knowing I wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. It started off like a spar but then I managed to place the glove on her shoulder, letting a current go through her body. She gritted her teeth in pain and I made a move to remove the glove.

Korra reached out and held my hand in place. I kept forgetting how strong she really was. "Don't," she managed to say through her clenched teeth. She fell on her knees but wouldn't let me remove my hand. And believe me, I really wanted to.

Slowly, she stood back up, fighting against the current, eyes closed. When it finally didn't affect her as much she nodded and I quickly backed away.

The girl tried to walk it off as if nothing was wrong but fell on the floor not even a step later. I rushed over and checked her shoulder, flinching when I saw a burn there, the skin red and charred. Part of her shirt was burned as well.

"You stubborn idiot," I muttered, making a move to help her get up.

"We aren't done yet," Korra said, pushing herself back onto her feet. "I need more practice and I need to be able to remove the net."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, praying to the Spirits for patience. This girl had a serious death wish.

* * *

Mako's POV

After seeing the really weird guy in the Swamp a few days ago, Korra had been quiet. She seemed deep in thought and I wondered what she could have possibly seen in the Swamp that had shaken her up so badly. It had been a week since our return and I decided to go pay her a visit. Katara informed me she was somewhere in the back of the island giving Naga a bath.

I buried my hands in my pockets as I made my way over there. Not too long after, I spotted her and went down the small path to get closer. The large polarbear dog was shaking its fur, completely soaking a shirtless Korra. I smiled when I saw her smile. It had been a long time since I had seen a real smile from her.

_"I'm looking for Bolin," I said, walking over to the girl who was lying on the grass, hands behind her head._

_"Haven't seen'em," she simply replied with a shrug._

_I sighed. Bo was always getting into trouble and if I hadn't found him by now I knew he was probably doing something stupid. I turned to go back to the city when I felt a hand on my arm._

_"Want me to help you look for him?"_

_My mouth dropped. Korra, the Korra, was willing to help search for my brother? I must have heard wrong. "What?" I asked._

_She rolled her eyes. "Hey, cool guy," Korra began. "Let me help you. I just need to get Naga."_

_I frowned. "Naga?" I asked. "Who's Naga?"_

_"My best friend," she answered with a shrug. "And a great tracker."_

"So your best friend is a polarbear dog," I called as I went down to the beach. "Somehow that makes perfect sense."

Korra turned her attention onto me and a small smile appeared on her face before she rolled her eyes at the memory. "I'll take that as a compliment, city boy."

I chuckled at that before petting the large beast that sniffed at me before wagging her tail and licking my face. I pouted. Naga knew I didn't like that. I raised a brow at the ball of fur but she simply barked happily. I sighed.

"Just this once," I told her.

* * *

Mako's POV

The girl stared at me for another moment before turning around to pick up a towel. My eyes went wide when I took in the various burns on her sides, back and shoulder. She turned around to dry the beast and I grabbed her hand, seeing burn marks on her arms as well.

"What happened?" I asked.

She pulled her hand away, turning her attention to Naga. "Nothing," Korra answered. "Don't worry about it."

"Korra, the wounds are raw," I insisted. She opened her mouth to speak but I touched her shoulder burn, causing her to flinch. "You need to get them checked."

"No," my ex teammate said. "I'm fine."

"Either you get them checked or I'll tell Katara," I threatened.

She walked up to me till we were toe to toe. I could tell she didn't like to be threatened. "Mind your own business." Her jaw was set and her body tensed, ready to fight if necessary.

"You are my business," I replied. "Now tell Katara to heal you or come with me to the city."

"Katara will start asking questions."

I nodded. "Yeah, like how you got those burns." She looked away, leaning against the big ball of white. "What happened? How did you get them?"

My ex teammate sighed before turning to look at me. "They were caused by Equalist equipment."

I clenched my jaw. Looked like Amon was expanding his little army, and that was not good. "Let's go to the city. Dinner's on me," I said, making my way up again.

"Mako?" she called.

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to come back home after?"

I turned to look at her. Korra didn't like being home. Home was where everyone treated her as if she was damaged, as she herself had said. It was where everyone looked at her as if they were waiting for her to snap, where everyone pitied her.

"No," I answered. "You can stay at my place or go to Asami's. You don't have to come back."

She nodded and asked Naga to follow her. I grabbed her shirt and threw it at her. She caught it and put it on, determined to hide the scars from everyone. I could already tell not many had seen them, and she didn't want anyone to.


	46. Opening up

Korra's POV

Mako had taken me to the city's hospital to have the burns checked. The healers worked on the wounds right away, at first making the wound feel as if it was on fire but then melting it away as the water glowed. I couldn't help but feel comfortable at the soothing sensation, they were bothering me but I didn't have time to let it get in the way. After I was all patched up, Mako asked what I wanted to eat. It had been a while since I had been to Narook's so I asked for that. He bought Water Tribe noodles and we went back to his place.

"Take a seat in the living room," he said. "I'll get the food ready and you're eating all of it." I rolled my eyes at that but didn't say anything. I leaned against the coach when I heard glass shattering and Mako cursing. Moments after I got up and went to see what had happened. "Careful with the glass."

I bent down and picked up all the pieces, throwing them into the trashcan when I noticed something red on one of the shards. I dropped it and pulled his hand towards me. I panicked, immediately grabbing a cloth from the counter as I used my own hand to apply pressure. I checked the wound before using the towel, making sure no glass was in it.

"Thanks," the Firebender said, taking out a first aid kit and wrapping up his wound. I looked down at my hand and saw the blood. Images flew into my mind. I saw Aiden, Bolin, Howl Sr., the guard, everyone I had killed. I felt my breathing quicken as I looked at the red liquid.

"There was so much blood," I whispered. "So much blood."

"Korra, what are you talking about? It's only-"

I didn't hear what he said, my attention focused on my bloodied hands. There had been so much blood. I remembered being covered in it the last time I was taken to that God-forsaken island. The Equalists liked to have some "fun" so once a month they would take prisoners to a nearby island and leave them there for three days.

There was only one rule: when they came back someone had to die. I had been terrified the first time I had been there, sleeping in the trees. I saw people beat each other, kill each other to survive. I could never get the images out of my head. I remembered this as I stared at my hands, realizing how stained they really were with the blood of others. With the blood of innocents.

"Korra!" I heard Mako shout.

I shook my head, trying to focus my attention on him. I felt everything spinning around me and I turned to go back to the couch but couldn't take more than a couple of steps. I closed my eyes tightly, my heart pounding in my ears.

"Make it stop," I heard myself say. "Please... Just make it stop." My voice came out as a whimper.

"Hey, it's ok," the Firebender soothed, coming close to me. He held out his hand and I reached out and took it, my knuckles turning white as my grip tightened on his hand.

I guessed he must have figured that it was the blood that bothered me because he washed my hands and threw away anything that had blood on it. He led me back to the couch and I sat down, covering my face with my hands; trying to control and hide the overwhelming emotions I felt right now.

* * *

Mako's POV

I didn't know what happened. One minute Korra was fine and the next she looked at her hands as if she had just bathed them in blood. I had never seen her this way. I tried to calm her down and after a few attempts she did, finally setting on the couch. I realized how traumatized she really was, how much pain she hid from everyone. From me. I had to get her to talk. It was the only way I would be able to save her, even if it was from herself.

"Korra," I began gently. "What happened to you in that prison?"

The girl lowered her hands from her face. Korra hadn't wanted to talk about anything that happened those five years. She had only mentioned something about it once. So it surprised me when she began to speak.

"I didn't lie when Bei Fong asked if I had killed anyone," my ex teammate whispered.

"Hey," I said. "You didn't kill Bolin, or the boy you told me about."

"I wasn't only referring to them." I straightened a little at this, waiting for her to continue. "I killed Aiden's guard," she confessed.

I didn't say a word. I didn't think I could. Korra had actually killed someone. Anyone in my position would have judged her right away, called her a murderer. But I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"There were two guards trying to pin me down, make the other one's life easier but I fought back," she said. "I knocked them both out but by that time Aiden already had the knife in his chest. Something… Snapped inside me. I took a guard's knife and launched myself at the remaining one."

She stopped there for a moment and I could see her eyes begin to fill with tears. I placed a hand over hers, silently letting her know it was ok.

"We fought and somehow I got the advantage and I killed him. I stabbed him until my arm hurt," Korra finished. "For a long time I told myself that it was either my life or his. But I know the truth. I just…unlocked something that was already there. A predator inside me. I really am a monster. I hurt those around me…I still do. There's nothing inside me. Nothing at all. I'm...empty."

"No," I said, turning her face so she could look at me. "We already talked about this. You're not a monster."

"I killed him," she said. "I stabbed him until I was too tired."

"Korra," I began gently. "He was going to kill you. Look, as an officer I can see your perspective. It was your life or his, and you chose yours just like anyone else would have. Just like I would have."

Her blue eyes met mine and I saw all the pain she felt. There was a questioning look in them, as if asking why I cared, why I wasn't reacting like other people would have.

I pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly against my chest. Her face nuzzled under my neck and I could feel the hot tears against my skin. I rubbed her back, assuring her everything would be fine. Her sobs were heartbreaking; I'd never heard anyone cry with so much pain…so much anguish.

The scars that Korra had on her body were nothing compared to those she had on her heart.

We sat like this for a long time, for how long, who knows. I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. I sighed. So much for her eating. Gently, I picked her up and took her to my room and laid her on the bed. I took a deep breath as I sat next to her.

Everything made sense now. Why she had renounced her title. Why she acted the way she did. She didn't think she could save the world having her hands stained with the blood of others. I knew she hadn't just killed one person. She probably thought I hadn't paid attention but I had. It had been more than one. Korra wanted to shield her family and friends from the 'monster' she thought she was. But she wasn't a monster, and I didn't know how to make her understand that.

"You have a great destiny ahead of you, you know," I began, covering her up. "I read something in a book once. I liked what it said and it kind of reminds me of you. Don't let the memory of what happened to you in that prison consume you. Fight it. Be the person you are destined to be," I added. I paused as I remembered the quote.

_"There are those who say fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own, but I know better. Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it." _


	47. Not a hero

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I have finals this week so I will be lagging to update my stories. Thank Assassin729 for PM-ing me. As usual thank BG-13 :)**

* * *

Korra's POV

It must have been past midday when I woke up. My eyes slowly fluttered open and settled on my Firebender host who was sitting on the bed leaning against the frame, a book in hand. I sat up and sleepily rubbed my eyes. I seriously just wanted to go back to sleep but I figured it was late and my parents were probably wondering where I was.

"Morning," he said. "Or should I say good afternoon."

I let a small smile appear at the comment. "What time is it?"

"About two in the afternoon," Mako replied. "How are you feeling?"

I let out a deep sigh at that, lying back down. "Tired."

"You sound tired." I nodded before turning on my side, determined to fall asleep again. Apparently, Mako had other ideas. "You need to eat."

"Not hungry," I answered with a yawn.

"Well I am and I don't like eating alone," he said standing up.

I raised a brow at this. "You live alone."

"But at the moment I'm not. So come on, eat something."

I sighed heavily before getting up and following him to the kitchen. He asked me to sit down while he re-cooked yesterday's dinner. The phone rang just as he finished and he walked over to it. I knew who it was by the way he was talking. It had to be my mom or my dad. He told them I was fine and just crashed at his place after going to dinner and hung up.

Mako served my food and I poked at it for a bit. I really wasn't all that hungry. I was mostly exhausted from my…little breakdown.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, taking a bite of my food. "I'm just tired."

He shook his head at this. "No, you're distancing yourself again," the Firebender pointed out. I sighed at that. I hated how well he could read me. It made me feel exposed. "You know you don't have to put up a front," he added. "Not for me."

"It's not something I can control," I replied as I finished half of my food. Mako looked at me thoughtfully. "I should probably go home. My parents are probably worried.

The Firebender nodded absently. "If you ever need anywhere to go, you know you can come here."

I gave him a sharp nod before leaving. I couldn't stand being with him after what happened. It made me feel so…vulnerable. I hated that feeling.

* * *

Senna's POV

My daughter hadn't come home and I was worried. I immediately called Mako, the one person that seemed to be able to get through to Korra. He assured me she was fine and had fallen asleep at his place after they had gone out to dinner. I let out a relieved sigh at this. I knew she was safe with him, and it gave me peace of mind. She came home not too long after I called, which surprised me a bit.

"Zuko and Iroh are coming for dinner," I informed her as she headed toward her room. "And I expect you to be there."

She shook her head. "I have plans."

"That's fine," I answered. Of course she had plans. She always seemed to. I tried to hide my annoyance. "The dinner is tomorrow," I added, making a move to go back to my room.

"Mom," Korra called. "I can't actually go."

I stopped and looked back at her. She had to be kidding. All I was asking for was one day of her being home and she couldn't do that? "I haven't seen either of them in years," I told her. "So whatever it is you have planned I'm sure you can make the sacrifice."

I was silently begging for her not to argue. _'Just this once, Korra,'_ I mentally begged.

She sighed heavily at this before nodding. She seemed too tired to disagree. "I'll be there." And with that she shut the door to her room.

* * *

Howl's POV

Korra hadn't gone home to sleep. Frankly I had been a bit worried but when I overheard her mother talking to Mako on the phone I let out a sigh of relief. I had to admit that I liked the friendship she had with him. I believed that he was the reason she didn't sink into the Blue Spirit part of herself completely, and I was glad for it. We met at the training grounds later on that night since she slept most, if not all, of the day after arriving home. There was something different about her. She was still guarded but at the same time she looked…relieved?

She had seemed thoughtful since she returned from the Swamp, and I hadn't quite decided if it was good or bad yet. In her absence I had taken up her role as the Blue Spirit which had in fact infuriated Bei Fong to no end because she was set on Korra being the creature. I had my fun with that, I'll admit. At least for now it would take some attention off the young Avatar.

"Is something on your mind?" I asked as we trained with bamboo sticks. Reason why we did this: hurt like hell when you got hit.

"No," she answered, sending a series of attacks my way. We backed away and I took a glance at the scars. She usually trained without a shirt, which was fine until she caught me starring, and then she'd give me a good beating. The scars had me more than curious.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Did-did my dad give you any of those scars?" I asked quietly.

"One of them," she answered before taking a swing at my side.

I let out a grunt at this. Damn that hurt! "And the others?" I asked after a while. The girl didn't answer instead sent another series of attacks. I chuckled after she backed away. "One of these days you're going to have to tell me what happened to you."

"Absolutely," she answered sarcastically before we went head on. She spun and hit my back, making me crumble to the floor. "But not today."

"Nice move," I muttered before getting up.

Korra was already placing an off grey sweater over her head before taking out the small notebook that she carried around. She looked inside before turning over to me.

"Tarrlok runs the power and water lines in the Nonbender side of town," Korra began. "He spikes the prices when they can't pay and then shuts them down, even in the dead of winter."

I nodded walking over to her. "Which is at least a month away," I answered. "Nonbenders have been terrorized by the Triad's; one of the kids was burned pretty bad. Doctors don't know if he'll make it."

"If gang's are involved Lin should take care of it," Korra answered.

"I don't think it was the triads only that burned him," I insisted.

She looked at me, long and hard before shutting the journal. "I think you have a wrong impression of what it is I do."

I scoffed. "You take out 'bad' guys with Airbending and Dao blades."

Korra shook her head, grabbing her bag of clothes. "I don't fight street crime," she replied. "Crime happens in the city every day. What do you want me to do? Stop all of it?"

"Sounds like you have a narrow definition of being a hero," I said my tone clipped. She could be doing so much more with this Blue Spirit gig.

She paused for a moment, her expression pensive. "I'm not a hero. I never claimed to be." She left before I could reply.


	48. Make it important to you

Thank my favorite Co Author BG-13 :)

* * *

Korra's POV

We were in the dining room having breakfast when he showed up. I think I might have actually let out a growl as the Northern Tribe councilman came in through the door. Tenzin didn't look too happy either, telling him it was family time and whatever business he wanted to discuss could wait for their next meeting the following day. It surprised me however when he said he wanted to speak to me. I raised a brow at this.

"What do you want, Tarrlok?" I asked bluntly. I wanted him out of my sight as soon as possible.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm holding a gala in your honor," Tarrlok answered.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," he assured. "But as you probably heard, I have assembled a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"What?" everyone asked, looking at him as if he had lost his mind. He probably had in their eyes because he was asking a 'Nonbender' to join him.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly," the councilman continued. "Someone who is fearless in the face of danger, and after those five years on that island, I believe that person is you."

"No," I answered as soon as he was done, no hesitation, no arguing.

Everyone's mouth dropped, including Tarrlok's. He shook his head as if trying to process my answer.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised," he said. "I thought you would jump at the opportunity to lead the charge against Amon. I mean he was responsible for having your Bending taken away and for you being held in prison."

"Me too," Tenzin admitted.

"I don't think adding a child and a half baked Avatar to your…force is the wisest decision, Councilman Tarrlok," I answered my voice clipped. His jaw clenched and I knew I had hit the target. "My responsibility would be to stay neutral in this situation if I were still the Avatar, but either way, my final answer is no."

"This could help your tainted image, Avatar Korra," he insisted.

"I gave you my answer," I replied. "If you have anything else to discuss feel free to talk to Tenzin," I added before looking over to my parents. "Can I leave?"

They nodded and I got up and headed to the door, Howl following me out.

"I was going to wait until after dinner but, I wanted to inform you that I may have found an Equalist hideout," the sentry said.

I turned to look at him. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see it," I answered just as Asami came in.

"Hey," she greeted. "Just the person I wanted to see. I just got a new sports car and I wanted to ask you to go to the track with me so we could try it out and-"

"Sounds great," I said, cutting her off. "But something came up and I have to go," I added leaving. I didn't have time for that. I had other, more important things to take care of.

But that didn't mean I missed the look of hurt and disappointment on my...friend's face.

* * *

Asami's POV

I couldn't believe Korra had just blown me off like that. Even when she first arrived we spent a lot of time together. She had been eager to go out with me and now I hardly ever saw her. She used to tell me how much she hated that Howl followed her around everywhere and now I never saw them apart. It infuriated me that she trusted her body guard more than she did me. Actually it hurt me, because before we had considered each other best friends. But now…now I didn't even know what we were.

"Moves fast, doesn't she?" a familiar voice said.

"It's ironic considering you guys are the Airbenders," I said, turning around to look at the teen.

Jinora laughed at this, slightly shaking her head. "Did you need anyone to talk to?" she asked. "Korra's not available at the moment, but Maybe I can help you?"

I nodded thoughtfully. "You know what," I began. "Maybe you could help me." She gave me another nod, asking me to continue. "There's this…guy I'm interested in and I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Have you tried your usual, 'Hi, my name is Asami Sato. I'm a billionaire but I don't act like one'," she answered, a hint of playfulness in her tone.

I laughed at that. "Yeah, he's aware of that, and he doesn't care," I replied. "Money isn't a big deal to him."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Well, I've-I've known him for a long time and I don't think the direct approach is going to work."

She nodded thoughtfully before her eyes lit up. "Maybe you should find out what's important to him and make it important to you," Jinora suggested. "Something you wouldn't mind."

I actually smiled at this. The teenager had a point. There had to be something Mako liked, something I could help him with. "Jinora, you are amazing," I said giving her a hug. "See you later!" I added as I ran out the door.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't believe Howl had actually found one of the Equalist's hideouts. We went to the city and after a while we stopped at a warehouse. He motioned me to be quiet and I nodded as he went inside to see if anyone was there. When Howl didn't come out I readied myself for a counter attack. The door opened and I was thinking of sending a kick their way when Mako came out with the sentry. I tilted my head to the side. What was…?

"Hey Korra," the Firebender greeted. "I have to admit I didn't believe Howl when he said you'd come." I relaxed my stance and blinked. "Come on in," he added, going inside the warehouse. I looked over at my body guard who had a smug look in his face.

"It was the only way I'd get you to come," Howl whispered. "I have to go see my sister. I'll see you later."

I opened my mouth to protest but a familiar warm hand wrapped itself around mine. "Are you coming?" Mako asked. I sighed and nodded. The Firebender grinned at this before leading me through a few sets of doors.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around as we passed different rooms.

"You'll see."

Finally we stopped in front of a rather large door and Mako turned around to look at me. "It's a lot to take in," he said. "Just try not to stare. The kids like when people come to visit and they want to play but you have to be careful with them."

I nodded though I had no idea what he was referring to. When he opened the door, nothing in the world could have prepared me for what I saw. There must have been over 50 kids in that room. Some with missing appendages, some burned, some weren't even recognizable. I couldn't move. I was trying the best I could not to stare at any one child for too long, knowing what it felt like when someone looked at you with false understanding. I felt Mako squeeze my hand and then a toddler about four years old approached, pulling on the pelt I had around my waist.

"Are you going to play with us just like Mako does?" he asked. I blinked not knowing how to respond to that. His left arm was wrapped up in a bandage and I could see traces of burns around his neck.

"Korra is just going to go around and meet everyone first," Mako responded when I didn't reply. I nodded at that, deciding it would be best just to go with the flow. I was completely speechless anyway.

"Korra?" an older girl asked. "Avatar Korra?"

"The Avatar is here!"

"I want to see her!"

"Me too!"

Suddenly all of the kids started to make their way toward me and I couldn't help but panick, taking a step back. The Firebender squeezed my hand again and I looked up at him. He gave me a small, reassuring nod and I took in a deep breath.

"Hey kids," I greeted nervously.

"Can you do a Firebending trick for us?" one kid asked.

"No! I want to see Waterbending!"

"Earthbending is the best!"

"She can't Bend," a boy said. He was around twelve years old. "Amon took away her Bending."

Some of the kids let out a whimper at the revolutionist's name. I clenched my jaw at this. It wasn't hard to realize that some of these kids had fallen victim to him.

"Is it true?" the boy who had approached me first asked.

I slowly nodded my head. "Yes. I can't Bend anymore."

"But you're the Avatar," a girl said.

"Don't be stupid. You can't be the Avatar and not Bend," the boy shot at her.

A teenager who was missing an arm stepped forward. "I lost an arm to the Equalists but I still Waterbend."

"Try is more accurate," the twelve year old pointed out. I couldn't tell if this kid enjoyed putting everyone down or if he was just a pessimist.

"It doesn't matter," the teen continued. "As long as I don't give up on myself it doesn't matter what other people think. Right?" he added looking at me.

I didn't know what to say. All these years…these past few months that I had lived with my alter ego…I had spent all this time cursing Amon for taking away my Bending, the one thing that made me, me. But now…now I was seeing how other people had lost more and still made due. These kids were a lot braver than I was.

"Yeah," I finally answered. "You're right."

The teen grinned while the other boy simply crossed his arms and limped away. For the rest of the day I spent time playing with the kids and helping change their bandages. It made my blood boil that Amon would go as far as to hurt kids who had Bending abilities. That bastard.


	49. Incredibly late

Thank BG-13 who is incredibly awesome! :)

* * *

Asami's POV

I was heading over to Mako's place when a white polarbear dog stepped in front of my car. I screeched to a stop and looked up to see Korra laughing slightly. I raised a brow at this and signaled her to follow me to a nearby parking structure. I parked and got out of my car, leaning against the door. Korra got off her animal guide and lead her towards me.

"Hey 'Sami," she greeted, a little cheerfully I might add.

"What is it with you?" I finally snapped. She had been avoiding me for weeks, rejected me this morning, and now she was acting as if nothing had happened. "What is your problem?"

Korra blinked but didn't say a word as she let me vent. "I'm sorry?" she said slowly. I huffed at this and she shook her head. "I've had a lot of stuff to do lately."

I sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," I said softly.

"It's ok," she answered. "So, I came to sort of ask for a favor."

"Oh, so that's why you actually bothered to stop and talk to me?"

My best friend slightly winced at that. "It's actually not for me, it's…for Mako," Korra admitted quietly.

I straightened a little at this as Jinora's advice played in my head. I nodded, gesturing her to continue. "I'm listening."

"Well I just came from a shelter for kids who have suffered from Bender and Equalist attacks," she explained. "Mako invited-"

"He invited you?" I asked incredulously. A few weeks ago after having a date with him he'd said he didn't want to be anywhere near Korra.

"Point being," the ex-Bender continued. "Those kids mean a lot to him and maybe it could help you with your dating, I guess?"

I actually blinked a few times at this. She…she knew we were dating? "Uh, yeah. I think I can give a few thousand Yuans." Of course, I knew what she'd been asking. She was asking for money.

"That's great!" she answered excitedly. "It'll really help those kids who've lost their families." Korra stopped for a moment before biting her lip, as if remembering something. "Speaking of family, I am incredibly late for mine," she added before hopping on Naga just as Howl showed up.

Before leaving she gave me the address to the shelter and I waved goodbye. Korra had a point. I would make Mako's interest in helping these kids mine. And I liked kids anyway.

* * *

Senna's POV

Korra was late. I couldn't believe that after I had asked her, practically begged her to come to this dinner, she hadn't even bothered to show up. I was beyond annoyed at this point, though Zuko didn't seem to mind my daughter's tardiness. It was almost as if he expected it. I let out another frustrated sigh as I went to the door to see if she was anywhere nearby.

"So where's the Avatar?" Iroh asked, apparently noticing my thinly veiled anxiety. "She's still living with you, right?"

I nodded once. At least that's what she claimed. Truth be told, I wasn't even sure you could call it that. "I'm sure she's-"

"Running a little late," my daughter answered, right on cue. "I'm sorry," she apologized, joining our little group.

"Wow, it's good to see you after-"

"We're all glad our daughter is home safe," Tonraq said, cutting off the young general. My husband hated being reminded of the years we had spent apart from our little girl.

"Avatar Korra," the ex-Fire Lord greeted.

Korra managed to smile, shaking the elder's hand.

"You are quite the celebrity," Iroh continued.

"What do you mean?" she asked, brow raised.

"Well from what I've heard, there are people who want to write a bibliography on what happened on that island."

"What happened there is off limits," Korra answered, her tone a little clipped. "I won't be sharing that with anyone."

"So, Korra," Zuko began, trying to steer the conversation into more pleasant terms. "What have you been doing?"

"Exploring what Republic City has to offer, and going out with a couple of friends."

"Shouldn't you be on the council with Tenzin?" the elder's grandson asked.

"My daughter is still getting used to being back," I answered for her. "She wants to take some time off from her Avatar duties.

"Well, I know you have a lot of catching up to do, Korra," he continued, still looking at her. "But I think it is your, as well as our duty to help those in need. Wouldn't you agree?" I could've sworn there was a taunting, almost challenging edge to the question.

I saw my daughter clench her jaw slightly. She must've heard it too. "You're the hero here, General Iroh," Korra answered.

"Korra, now that you're back, do you have any plans?" the elder asked.

"Ive been thinking about opening a night club," she said. My husband and I actually choked a little on our food. What? This was the first I'd heard of this. A night club? "But-"

She didn't get to finish because Howl entered the room and whispered something in her ear. My daughter nodded slowly, something shifting in her expression before she stood from her seat. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Looks like I'll have to tell you about it another time. I just remembered I have something to do."

And just like that she was out the door. I couldn't help but feel my blood boiling. I had asked one thing of her, one thing, and she couldn't even do that for me. I hadn't thought it was a hard task. Zuko smiled at me, like he understood what I was thinking while Iroh seemed to be as upset as I was. This was the final straw. I was through.

* * *

Korra's POV

There was another masked figure running around. Great. Now I knew how Bei Fong felt when I had appeared. Howl had informed me this when I was having lunch with Zuko and Iroh and to be honest I was happy to leave though I could see that my mother was far from happy. We both rode on Naga to the hideout where I changed, grabbing my gear and going after the other hooded nut job.

As I was hopping on the buildings I got a glance of a hooded figure in a green costume. I tilted my head to the side. Green? Why would anyone make their costume green? The archer turned around and fired an arrow at me which I easily avoided. I narrowed my eyes. Wrong move, Robin Hood.

I punched forward sending a series of attacks towards the hooded figure making them topple back and off the building. I reached out just in time and grabbed him by the hood which had revealed his face. My eyes widened. No…it couldn't be…

"Mind giving me a lift?" the man asked who had green smeared across his eyes in an effort to hide his face. Bad effort. I hauled him up and he stood dusting his pants away as I backed away.

"Oliver Queen," I said. "Fancy seeing you here and...in disguise."

The archer fixed his hood as he chuckled. "I have to admit, you never struck me as the vigilante type, Avatar Korra," he answered. I blinked at this. He knew who I was.

"I could say the same," I shot back.

He laughed again."Haven't seen you in a while."

"Since you got into my pants five years ago," I replied leaning against the wall.

Oliver grinned at this. "You have a good memory," he noted leaning against the wall as well, his face inches away from mine. It was a good thing I was wearing the mask.

"What do you want and how do you know who I am?"

He sighed dramatically. "Well its simple science, really," the billionaire answered. "Last time we were…together, as you recall, you were only to bend three elements. Then you come back and all of a sudden an airbender vigilante comes into play at the same time that the Avatar returns with no bending," he continued stepping even closer. "Amon couldn't take what you didn't have."

I took in a deep breath. If he thought I was going to take of my mask he must have been out of his mind. "Don't think you're the only one who has done their research," I answered. "Oliver Queen who was stranded on an island for two years after his yacht was raided. Then suddenly a superhero appears in Star City, calling himself, Green Arrow, kind of lame if you ask me."

Oliver chuckled at this. "You have matured," he murmured intending to put a hand on my waist. I immediately pushed him back with Airbending.

"Don't touch," I warned.

"Can't make any promises," he answered putting his hood back on. "I'll be seeing you soon and for the record, I think Blue Spirit is worse than Green Arrow."

With those words he hopped off the building. I sighed. Ollie and I had…a past you can say. We dated when we were young and being the spoiled teenagers we did a lot of things. Things I would rather forget but by the looks of it, that wasn't happening any time soon.


	50. Deja Vu

Thank my amazing co-author BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

I was at home, just relaxing when Katara called me to the living room, saying there was someone here to see me. I could tell by the look on her face that whoever it was, she wasn't very fond of them. I stood and followed her out only to be greeted with a familiar blond, blue eyed billionaire. I forced myself to smile, trying to act as if I hadn't seen him last night while in patrol.

"Oliver Queen," I said.

"Avatar Korra," he replied coming forward to give me a small hug. I resisted the urge to Airbend him away from me again. He was handsome, and had a very good looking body but he wasn't a one girl man.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked.

"Well I came to ask you to dinner," Ollie answered. "Your parents aren't available so I asked Katara and she said it was up to you."  
I took in a deep breath. I was pretty sure my parents were home they just didn't want to see him because of our past party history. The elder Waterbender didn't want me to go but I couldn't stand being at home and well…Ollie had always been an entertainment.

"Sure," I answered. "Let me just get my parka."

He grinned and nodded saying he'd wait for me outside. When I came out I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Oliver was up in a tree, Naga growling at him and barking. Katara smirked at this before heading back inside.

"Naga, leave Ollie alone," I said. My best friend let out a sound that sounded like a grumble. She had never been fond of the billionaire. "Are you going to come down from there, pretty boy?" I asked with a smirk.

He scowled but hopped of the tree, dusting himself before holding out an arm. I sighed and took it, figuring I should humor him a little for the time being. He took me to a simple yet elegant restaurant in the city. I looked at the menu before shifting my attention onto him.

"Why are you here Ollie?"

"Always the direct approach?" he said still looking at his menu. I rolled my eyes. "Business," Oliver finally answered. We stood in silence for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It must have been hell for you, stuck in that prison," the billionaire began. "Alone for five years, but-um"

"But what?" I asked.

"But was there a day when you were happy to be away from everything, from everyone," he answered. "No pressure from your family to be the perfect Avatar, to be someone you weren't, to be-"

"Free?" I finished. He nodded. I looked down at my hands, twirling my thumbs. "Yeah," I finally answered.

I wasn't lying. When I had been in that island where I was tortured, trained, beaten…I couldn't help but at some point feel free. Free because I didn't have to uphold anyone's legacy, I didn't have to become the Avatar everyone wanted to be. I wasn't the Avatar anymore and I felt so much lighter.

He actually smiled at this. "Me too."

We ordered our food and it shortly arrived. We made small talk at first until we found ourselves engaging in a full conversation. It was late now and we were the only ones left in the restaurant.

"People are always asking what I miss the most," I said. "My family, drinks, the list goes on. But I give them those answers because-"

"They're the ones they are expecting," Ollie finished.

I smiled. "Exactly."

"It's easier than be truthful," he continued. "You probably went through more than I did and it changed you, like it changed me."

I nodded. "Well it was nice to be with someone who I can be myself with."

"It's nice to be with someone who knows how hard it can be," Ollie answered leaning forward.

I smirked a little before leaning against the chair. "I have a confession to make, I really didn't want to go out with you tonight but I did to get out my house," I admitted.

He raised a brow. "That makes one of us," he replied.

"But I'm really glad I did."

Ollie smirked. "That makes two of us."

I smiled and stood up. "Sorry but I have work to do," I said.

"Me too," he said standing up as well. "See you around."

* * *

Howl's POV

I was waiting for Korra to arrive at the training grounds. Katara had informed me that she had gone out with Oliver Queen, an old party buddy of hers. I actually scowled at that. She had informed me that the other vigilante was none other than the billionaire playboy. We hadn't known what he was doing here until today when I found out that last night, one of Lightning Bolt Zolt's men that so happened to be on the list was murdered and another from the Red Monsoon's. She came in, unusually happy and went to put on her Blue Spirit outfit. I stopped her and informed her of the situation.

"I don't understand," Korra said leaning against the table. "Why is Ollie targeting Zolt's men?"

"I don't know," I answered. "And here I thought you were the only one with issues.

"It's not a joke, Howl," she snapped.

I narrowed my eyes. "Korra, you don't have feelings for Oliver, do you?" She clenched her jaw and looked away. "Because I know you can't be that crazy! He put an arrow though two people, he's a murderer."

"He has to have reasons for what he's doing."

I gave her an incredulous look. Was she being serious? "Reasons?" I asked stepping towards her. "Since when do you care about the bad guys reasons? Sorry to break it to you but he is the bad guy."

"He's a vigilante like I am in Star City," she answered.

"He's a murderer!" I snapped. "Whatever is going on in your head, get it straight because he is starting a gang war."

The young Avatar stood quiet for a moment before putting on her gear. "I know what I have to do," she answered.

I let out a humorless laugh. "Now I know how your family feels when you lie to them," I said before leaving.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe that Ollie, the Ollie I knew could be a murderer. It just didn't make sense. Why? Why would he come into my city and create this mob war? I thought about these things as I searched on the rooftops of the city for the archer. I finally found him in the tallest building looking down at the city. He looked over his shoulder when he heard me land.

"Ollie?" I called.

"So you found out," he answered simply.

"You said that the island changed you," I began softly. "You never said how."

"When you love someone, you just can't turn that emotion off," Ollie answered. "And then sometimes that love becomes hate."

"Hate for who?" I asked.

"Korra, I shouldn't have asked you out tonight," he said quietly. "You should stay away from me. I'm on a mission, and no one can stop me. I don't want you to get hurt."

He jumped off the roof and I followed him. I couldn't let him walk away from me, not like this. I needed to know why he was doing what he was. What was his motive? As soon as we were both on the ground the Triads ambushed us. We both fought against them and I managed to knock some of them out unconscious. I heard Ollie arguing with someone and I turned my attention onto him.

"You killed her parents!" he said. "How else did you expect me to react?!"

"You should have stayed out this, rich boy," the Triad member sneered. Ollie straightened at this causing the Firebender to chuckle. "Yeah, I know who you are; it just so happens that the **'s ex boyfriend is in town and so is the archer? Come now, you need a better cover than that."

I felt a blow across my face, making the mask crack and fall off. It was a good thing I wore the hood, which protected me from being recognized. I punched the man and knocked him out cold just as I turned to look at Ollie.

The man he had been arguing with was on his knees, hands up. "No, please," he begged. The archer pulled back the string releasing the arrow that hit the man right on the heart.

"Ollie?" I asked trying to hide the horror from my voice.

"I didn't have a choice, Korra," he answered. "No one can know my secret."

I shook my head trying to process what had just happened. Those had been my exact words when I had killed my kidnapper a few months ago.


	51. Feels good to tell the truth

Thank my buddy BG-13! :)

* * *

Oliver's POV

I couldn't tell Korra the real reason why I was in Republic City, not yet. I had to protect her. I looked at the face full of horror she had when I killed the Triad member but I really hadn't had a choice. If he would have told the other members…I would have been done. Killed. I was looking out for myself. I heard the sirens and I grabbed Korra's hand, making her follow me. After a few minutes later we arrived at my apartment. I left her in the living room while I showered and changed, leaving an extra set of clothes for her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I said when I came out in sweats and a white t-shirt.

"I don't know what to tell you," she answered quietly. "You are different."

"And so are you," I pointed out stepping towards her. She had also changed her outfit and was wearing a pair of shorts and grey shirt. "That prison changed you in ways that only someone like me can understand and I know you can understand me as well."

"No," Korra answered shaking her head. "What you're doing right now, I know it feels like justice but it's not. It's revenge. You're a vigilante too, you should know this."

I scoffed shaking my head. "At my core, I am not a hero…I'm a hunter," I answered. "And sometimes revenge is justice."

"So they killed your girlfriend?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I can't talk about that," I whispered.

"Ollie, you're killing people in my city and you don't even want to tell me why?"

"You're one to talk," I snapped. "This Blue Spirit you have become, isn't it fighting to set things right?" Korra clenched her jaw at this. "Why is your vendetta more valid than mine? You and I are the same."

"No we're not," she answered stepping forward.

I scoffed. "I know what this is about," I began. "You are allowed to have this Blue Spirit gig because you are the Avatar and you have to bring peace and balance to the world. But me? No, I can't do this because I'm a nonbender who shoots arrows-"

"Don't mock me!" Korra snapped. "And for your information, I'm not the Avatar anymore!"

"We're both hiding in plain sight," I continued. "Concealing our anger, smiles and then there's the lies. Stop lying to yourself Korra, you feel the same thing as I do." She didn't say anything just stared at me. "I have been alone in my hate for so long. It feels-"

"It feels good to tell the truth," she finished.

Our eyes locked and I actually took a look at her, a real look at her. She looked visibly older, not the little mischievous girl she had been when we were teenagers. I could also catch several emotions in her eyes: fear, anger, hatred, but mostly pain. I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. At first she was irresponsive but then, hesitantly she mimicked my actions.

I deepened my kiss at this, putting my hands around her waist before beginning to pull up her shirt. Korra broke away from the kiss and I attached my mouth to her neck.

"Stop," she whispered. I didn't listen. I continued to tug the shirt and raised it up, my hand on her bare back. "Ollie, stop." I didn't stop my actions. My hand hovered above a bumpy surface on her stomach but my actions didn't cease. "I said stop!" she finally yelled throwing me across the room with Airbending.

"What is your problem?" I yelled back. "You didn't have a problem with this five years ago!"

"I'm not the same person anymore, Ollie," she answered. The shirt was still raised and I got a glimpse of something. Something she had been trying to hide.

"What happened to you in that prison?" I asked when I saw the scars. Korra quickly lowered her shirt and shook her head before grabbing her gear. "Korra!" I called but it was too late she was already out the window. I sighed. "Nice going Ollie," I muttered to myself.

* * *

Korra's POV

The liquor burned as it slid down my throat. I remembered this bar. Five years ago it had been just a knock about place; you would've easily walked by it and never known it was there. But it seemed to have gained some regulars. Everyone seemed to know everyone, everyone had a usual.

I was surprised that the barkeep remembered mine.

The alcohol warmed my insides as it settled in my stomach and I watched as the bartender poured more into my glass. I looked at the brown, frothy liquid, my thoughts still swirling in my head.

I downed the glass in one gulp, feeling the buzz building and my thoughts becoming fuzzy. It still wasn't good enough. I could still feel that unbearable pain in my chest. It needed to go away, I needed it to.

When the waiter came back I told him just to leave the bottle. He raised a brow but said nothing as he did as I asked. My lips met the bottle and I took a big swig.

I knew if my parents or Katara saw me here they'd be so disappointed. But as more alcohol entered my system I couldn't even bring myself to care. All I knew was the pain was slowly fading and didn't want it to come back.

Two bottles of hard liquor later I paid the clerk and stumbled out of the bar, trudging toward the docks. When I arrived I let out a hiccup before making my way to the edge. I took in a big gulp of air before diving in. I rose at the surface, shaking from the cold before I tried swimming. You heard right: tried.

I felt my body stiffen and my mind become foggy as I continued. I panicked when I felt that my arms were unresponsive, unmoving. I managed to reach the surface again, taking in a gulp of air when an idea came to mind. It would be so easy, painless and quick.

As the idea replayed in my mind I felt myself sink towards the ocean floor. The last thing I saw were air bubbles leaving and then…nothing.

When I opened my eyes again, instead of finding the peace I craved, I found myself on the beach. I groaned and sat up, noticing a pair of tracks leading up to me, but they were bigger than my own. I frowned.

After a few tries I managed to stand, tumbling my way back to the city. I noticed that every time something happened, something I didn't like dealing with…I found myself going to the same place.

Mako's apartment.


	52. At Mako's apartment

Again, thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Mako's POV

It was late at night when I heard someone knocking on my door. I sleepily sat up in bed before glancing at my clock: 3:19am. I groaned before slumping back into bed. The knocking got louder and I growled, putting the pillow over my head, trying to block it out. It didn't work. I sighed and got up, wondering who in the name of the Spirits could it be at this hour. I opened the door and found Korra standing outside my door, wearing shorts and a t-shirt that were completely soaked. I raised a brow and she hiccuped. She reeked of alcohol.

"Hey Mako," she slurred, giggling a little. The sound was odd coming from her. I hadn't heard it in almost five years. "Sorry it's a little…uh late but…I uh can't swim like this. And believe me, I tried…"

I shook my head at this. "Korra, what were you thinking trying to swim drunk?" I said, making a move to pull her inside. She shook her head and hugged herself, biting her lip. I tilted my head to the side. What was wrong with her? "Do you want to come in?"

Korra nodded and made her way inside only to trip. I caught her before she fell to the floor and picked her up bridal style before taking her to my room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was with Ollie," she began, tapping my chest and furrowing her brow. "I-I didn't like being there with him. He's different, just like I'm different."

I frowned. "Korra, everyone's different. Now let me get you some warm clothes," I began, standing up.

"No, no, no," my ex-teammate cried. "I don't-I don't want to be alone."

I turned back and sat next to her. "Why don't you want to be alone?"

She started to take quick breaths, as if finding it difficult to breathe. "I'm scared," Korra finally whispered. "I've been scared since I came to Republic City. I've been scared this whole time."

"Of Amon?"

Korra nodded her head. "It's him…and…it's me."

My frown deepened. "Why you?"

"Of what I'm turning into," she said quietly. "I am becoming this person that no one can control, not even me." She paused. "Ollie kissed me and I-I wanted to kiss him back, to mean it, but…I couldn't."

"Did he force you to do anything?" I asked, slightly infuriated. I had never been a fan of the multi-billionaire.

"No," she answered. "He knows better than to mess with me but…when I was kissing him it didn't feel right… It didn't…it didn't feel like when you and I kissed."

I blinked several times at this. "You did remember."

Korra bit her lip and nodded. "I didn't want to," she admitted. "I wanted to forget it, to forget you. But while I was in that prison…that's all I thought about: you. I thought about how much you would hate me and how you'd have every right to because Bolin would be alive if it wasn't for me."

"No, don't-"

"Do you what it feels like to have this unbearable pain in your chest, this feeling you have when you want to tell everyone how you feel but you can't because all you do is hurt them?" Korra asked. I felt a knot in my throat at this. "I'm drunk because Ive had enough. I tried to swim and I almost drowned but I have the damn luck that something or someone always saves me when I'm about to die. I don't even have the decency or luxury of taking my own life." The last part was said with drunken bitterness. And I had to wonder how many times she had attempted to end it all.

"Korra, don't talk like that," I told her gently.

"I can't take this pain anymore," she continued. "Everyday it just grows and grows and nothing stops it. I want the feeling to stop. Please make it stop."

With that she started to break down, tears fell from her eyes and her body shook with suppressed sobs. I pulled her toward me, soothingly rubbing her arm, asking her to relax, telling her everything was fine. "Why didn't you tell me you felt like this?"

"I didn't want anyone to know," the ex-bender admitted quietly. "I'm only saying this because I'm drunk."

I couldn't help but chuckling a little. "I like how you know you're drunk yet you're telling me all this."

"Probably won't remember this in the morning."

"Probably not," I answered, pulling away. She let out a whimper at this. "I'm going to get you some clothes."

Korra nodded and I gave her some time to change. When I entered the room she was on the bed curled up into a ball. I covered her up and made a move to leave but she stopped me.

"Stay, please," Korra mumbled already half asleep. "I have nightmares…about…how they died. They play in my head every night."

"Yeah, I'll stay," I answered laying down next to her. I already knew who 'they' were. She was referring to my brother and Aiden, the cell mate she'd had. "Go to sleep," I said. "I'll be right here."

Her eye lids drooped tiredly before closing completely. Once I made sure she was asleep I called Zuko, telling him I wouldn't be able to go in for training and then returned to my spot next to her.

I didn't know why Korra had gotten drunk. It had been so long…but I knew that the overwhelming emotions she felt, the ones she kept to herself were gnawing at her, and one day they were going to get loose.

* * *

Korra's POV

I let out a soft groan as I opened my eyes. I frowned when I noticed a very familiar Firebender laying down next to me, a calm expression across his face. I slowly and quietly sat up placing a hand against my throbbing skull. Great, just what I needed, a hangover.

What happened yesterday?

I remembered Ollie kissing me, going to the bar, jumping off the docks and then…nothing. I rubbed my face with the palm of my hands before getting up and grabbing the clothes Ollie had given me.

I wrote a quick note to Mako, thanking him for letting me crash at his place and then went to the training grounds where I assumed Howl would be waiting for me. I let out a groan at this.

He was going to kill me.

* * *

**A/N: If reviews don't go up for this story soon, I'm going to start lagging to update...**


	53. Have to try

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Howl's POV

Korra was really, really, REALLY pissing me off. First she goes out on a date with him and doesn't even tell me, then she actually defends his actions and then she leaves on patrol and doesn't come back. I got tired of waiting for her and went to the island to see if she had gone there but as usual, her bed was empty. I went back around midday to see if she was back on the training grounds and to my surprise she was. The young avatar was on her hands, legs above her while she did pushups.

"I don't know when the next Olympics are," I began. "But you might want to think about signing yourself up." She didn't say anything just continued with her exercise. "So you want to talk about last night?"

Korra stopped but didn't say a word as she lowered her legs and stood up.

"Okay," I said. "Last time you and I spoke, you were on your way to stop Oliver Queen from starting a mob war. How did that work out for you?" She still didn't say a word as she started to practice her airbending moves. I pulled out a newspaper, reading the headline. "Nick, Lightning Bolt Zolt's right hand man, was found with an arrow in his heart along with some of his thugs. Was that him or you?"

The Avatar finally stopped her movement, still avoiding my gaze before answering. "I was with Ollie when Zolt's men attacked us. We didn't have a choice," she answered moving to do chin-ups.

I blinked several times at this. Was she out of her mind? "We?" I asked.

"He knows about me," Korra answered. "It's my secret, I chose who to share it with."

"It's not just your secret anymore, Korra," I snapped clearly infuriated. "And this guy is a killer; he's been dropping bodies all over the city."

She actually let out a growl turning around to face me. "He's not what you think he is," Korra answered defensively. "A year ago he had a fiancé and she disappeared. She was the daughter of the Red Monsoon's leader and he suspects that the Triad's had her murdered and her family."

"Did he tell you that?" I asked.

"No," she admitted. "I've been doing some research. He was dating Helena, June's and Frank's daughter. She disappeared and that's when his alter ego came out."

"It's hard what he's going through," I agreed. "But that doesn't change the fact that he's dangerous and if Zolt retaliates against the Monsoon's because he thinks it's them going against the Triad's it will be war and innocent people are going to be killed."

"He's lost, Howl," Korra said doing a chin-up. "Whether he knows it or not, I can save him, stop him from doing anything reckless."

"That's the thing, Korra," I said. "You can't save him, some people don't change."

"He can," she countered. "I can help him."

I shook my head. This girl wasn't listening. "Maybe you think you are more persuasive than you are, or maybe he thinks he's right in his mission of righteousness fury, whatever it is, either way all of this," I began. "It ends badly."

"Either way," Korra answered putting on her sweater. "I've got to try."

I shook my head as she walked out of the training grounds. He was getting to her and she didn't even know it.

* * *

Oliver's POV

I had to find Korra. I had to apologize for how I had acted last night. I hadn't known about the scars. I had heard that she had spent five years at the Boiling Rock but I didn't know what they had done to her there. What that monster, had done to her there. I saw her arrive at the docks on the ferry and I immediately went towards her. She glanced at me and narrowed her eyes before walking away. I sighed and followed her.

"Korra," I called.

The young Avatar turned around and faced me. "Did I not make myself clear, Ollie?" she asked. "I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"I'm sorry," I said. I meant it, I was. "Please, give me another chance, for old time's sake?"

Korra looked me over before sighing. "Follow me."

I tilted my head but did as I was told. She bought a white rose and we were on our way. It wasn't long before I realized where we were going. We entered the graveyard in silence and I followed quietly till we stopped in front of a tomb. She placed the flower there before backing away.

"Who was he?" I asked quietly.

"Somebody I knew a long time ago," Korra answered something odd in her voice. "I-I wanted to hear what Amon's big revelation was. It was dangerous but back then…I didn't care about consequences. I was excellent at screwing things up though."

She stopped there and swallowed thickly as if trying to get rid of a knot on her throat. I could already tell what direction this was taking.

"I took him with me to the underground rally, and we were captured," she continued. "Amon brought us on a boat that was heading to the Boiling Rock and he killed him, right in front of me." Her voice slightly cracked at this. "I-I hurt Mako, his only family…I just didn't care."

"Korra," I began gently taking her hand in mine.  
"Before that prison, I wasn't a good person," Korra said quietly. "I was selfish, thoughtless, and awful, and it affected, really affected people. People I loved." She turned to look at me. "Ollie, you're in a prison too."

"Korra, I want to let you in," I answered. "But I can't. I don't want to hurt again."

The dark skinned girl shook her head. "I would never hurt you, I promise," she said.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, where are you going to take me?"

She grinned at this. "Headquarters."

* * *

Korra's POV

I had to save Ollie. I couldn't believe that he had become this cold blooded person who would kill people. Even back when we were teenagers he never expressed violence in any way. But then again, back then he hadn't been stuck on an island for two years. He had changed and he was right, I had changed too. I gave him a small tour of my headquarters, teaching him an Airbending move or two. We actually sparred for a bit and he wasn't bad after all.

"Our crusades have something in common," I began sitting next to him. "They both began with someone's death. My former master, Howl Sr., left me a list of all the people that need to be reminded that Republic City is not theirs for the taking."

I handed him the little notebook I carried around with a list of names and he took a quick look over it. He frowned and I waited for him to say what was on his mind. "Zolt is here," Ollie said.

I nodded. I heard steps and I looked up to find Howl walking towards us. He stopped and crossed his arms in front of his chest, he wasn't happy at all.

"Howl this is Ollie," I said introducing them. "Howl is my…partner."

"Well any partner of Korra is-" he began.

"Nothing to you," Howl finished dryly.

Ollie gave him a small smile before turning towards me. "I'll leave you two alone," the archer said. "I'll see you at the Gala later."

I smiled at him and nodded. Once he was out the door Howl walked over to me, anger visible in his amber eyes. "He knows my name, that's lovely," he began.

"You can trust him," I replied.

"Except I don't," Howl answered. "Are you sleeping with this guy, Korra?"

I narrowed my eyes. How could he? "I don't think that's any of your business, Howl."

"It became my business when you brought me into this," the sentry countered. "When I signed on I told you I was going to keep your head straight but Korra, you're lonely. More lonely than you want to admit and that's why you think you can change him because you need to think you can."

"You don't-"

"Korra what you do is dangerous," he said cutting me off. "And getting confused about who's good and who's bad is a good way to get yourself killed."

I shook my head. "You done?" I asked coldly.

"Yeah, I'm done," Howl answered making his way to the door. "I'm done with this. Everything else…I don't know, you tell me."

With those words he left. I sighed and looked back at my training grounds. I knew Ollie wouldn't rat me out, I mean…I had only brought him to my hideout because I knew his but…he didn't know that. I shook my head and grabbed my stuff before going back to the island; I had a Gala to get ready for.


	54. At the Gala

Thank BG-13! My awesome Co-Author!

* * *

Tenzin's POV

Korra had arrived an hour ago before we were going to leave to the ball in her honor. However, when I sent Jinora to ask her if she was ready, my daughter told me she wasn't in her room. I sighed heavily at this. Korra had become more and more avoidant of everyone as time passed, though with Oliver Queen's appearance it wasn't hard to figure out that she had returned to her old party habits.

We arrived at the Gala and still no sign of her. I could see that Senna was highly irritated by this. My other on the other hand was trying to calm her down, explaining that Korra needed her space. I was partly with her. Her distancing herself from us only made us more curious, more likely to notice her. I myself was even a little hard her at times but…I couldn't help myself. Amon was becoming more and more aggressive and Republic City needed its Avatar and she had her head somewhere else.

* * *

Senna's POV

We were at the city hall for the ball that was held in my daughter's honor. But where was she? Who knew? Katara and I were discussing her latest behaviors. She had distanced herself more and more after she came from the place Zuko had sent her to. The elder explained that it probably hadn't been an easy trip for her but Katara wouldn't go into details. It frustrated me that everyone seemed to know my daughter except for me.

"Hi," I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around to find my daughter, looking slightly uneasy. It took me a second to figure out it was because of me. "Excuse me," I told my former master, leading my daughter away.

"Well," I began. "I'm surprised you made it tonight, given your hectic schedule." I was aware of the annoyance in my voice, and I knew she could hear it too.

She sighed. "It is being held in my honor," my daughter answered. "It would be pointless if i didn't show up. And I know I messed up with Iroh and Zuko the other day. I made you a promise…I couldn't keep it."

"It's nothing new for you, Korra," I replied, my tone slightly clipped. Her face remained without emotion but I saw a flicker of something in her eyes. Regret? Sorrow? I couldn't name it. "I know you and I have had our difficulties in the past but despite all my many mistakes I've always thought that maybe you and I had a bond."

"Mom-," she began.

I scoffed. "Can you imagine?" I asked, cutting her off. I had been a fool. "Just imagine the miracle of having my child returned to me and her father…and then she seems to have little or no interest in being with us or telling us the truth." I was mad and confused and hurt. My daughter didn't want to be around me...she didn't want to tell me the truth. As far as I knew, she may as well have been this Spirit creature everyone kept telling me she was. And it hurt that I couldn't say with absolute certainty that she wasn't.

I saw Howl approach us and I sent a glare his way. Lately the sentry and Korra had been inseparable, which puzzled me since I knew they hadn't been on the best terms before. He nodded at me and whispered something in my daughter's ear. She nodded and he left.

With a heavy sigh she turned her attention back to me. "I have to go," Korra said. I nodded once, curtly. "I'm sorr-"

"No, don't bother," I said, cutting her off once again. I didn't want to hear anymore apologies that she didn't mean. I was tired of being taken for a fool by my own daughter. "Honestly, Korra, there are times when I truly wonder why you even bothered coming home."

I left her standing there, a brief look of hurt on her face. I fought the urge to look back as I returned to talk to Katara.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I saw my wife walk away from our daughter and I headed over. She was just about to leave when I gently grabbed her arm. Korra turned around to face me. I held out my hand for her to take. For a moment, it looked as if she would continue on her way but then she took it and I led her outside to a small balcony.

"Your mother talked to you," I said. Not a question.

She nodded. "Yeah," my little girl answered. "She pointed out a few things to me." Her tone was almost sad.

I sighed, carefully thinking about how I should continue the discussion Senna and her just had. I didn't want to upset her like I did last time, that was not what I wanted.

"Korra," I began. "I can only imagine what you went through the last five years. Your mother and I have been talking and we've noticed your behavior. I know you probably think we don't but we do." She didn't say a word. "These…outings you have, we know you aren't being completely honest as to where you go."

"Dad, I'm sorry but…I can't-"

"Let me finish," I told her gently. "We just got you back. For five years we thought you were gone, and now that we have you back…it seems you don't want to be with us. As a father it hurts me to see my little girl, my only child, act as if she doesn't want to even be around us."

"It's not you," Korra whispered looking away. "It's me. I can't-I can't explain it." And I believed her, because I could hear that she wanted to tell us by the slight tremor in her voice. I wouldn't make her though.

"We're trying to be the parents we should have been," I continued. "We are trying to support you, but we can't do that if you don't let us. We love you, Korra. Senna and I love you with all our hearts but…we don't know what to do."

My little girl didn't say anything. I don't think she knew what to say. She looked back inside and I did the same only to find an impatient Howl waiting for her.

She looked from Howl to me and I could tell she was torn. Finally, with a heavy sigh, she turned to follow Howl. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She didn't even look back at me once before she left.


	55. Pact with the devil

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Howl's POV

I had overheard Councilman Tarrlok talking on to his personal page about his plan to pressure Korra into joining his Task Force. Right away I had gone to tell her and I couldn't help but notice that her mother was no longer fond of me and I didn't blame her. Every time I would go talk to the young Avatar, she would always walk away from whoever she was talking to, leaving as if they didn't matter. She was good at putting up a front but I knew better. I could see in her eyes that it killed her to that.

"What is it?" she asked sounding a bit tired.

It wasn't physical tiredness, it was emotional. I could tell that her parents were chewing her out.

"Tarrlok plans to force you into joining his Task Force by using the press," I informed her.

She nodded thoughtfully. "That's all?"

I blinked. "Uh, yeah?" I replied. Then it hit me. "You knew, didn't you?"

A small smirk appeared on the Water Tribe girl's face. She gave me a nod.

"Of course I did,' she answered. "Typical Tarrlok."

"What do you plan on doing?"

She smiled again. "Just watch," Korra answered going upstairs to his office.

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

When I had proposed to that brat to let her have a part in my Task Force I was actually surprised when she'd said no. I couldn't believe she had thrown an opportunity like that away, as if it didn't mean anything. That was the only chance she was going to get at trying to make up for all the crap she pulled when she was a teenager. But of course I was a persistent man. Very persistent.

I had a backup plan in case, by chance, she did refuse to join my Task Force. I would hold a Gala in her honor and pressure her into joining me. As a teenager she was very gullible and infuriated easily. And I could see at least that much hadn't changed.

I was in my office preparing myself when I heard a knock in the door. "Come in," I said. I raised a brow when I saw none other than the half baked Avatar herself. "Avatar Korra, I was just going to go and get you."

"And ask me again in front of hundreds of people if I wanted to join your vanity project," she said, sitting down in front of me.

I forced myself to smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Korra chuckled at this and leaned forward. "You know politicians are known for their lies and I could see right through yours," she continued. "You wanted the press to pressure me into joining the Task Force since you couldn't do it. That's why you held this Gala. It wasn't in my honor; it was in yours."

I clenched my jaw before letting out a small scoff. "When you arrived, people said you were different, that you had changed," I began. "I like this change. You aren't the little brat you were five years ago."

"I'm not," she admitted with a shrug. "I'm a lot smarter and it's going to take a lot for you to fool me."

I actually let out a chuckle at this. "You and I are not very different," I began. "It's something I always admired about you."

Her eyes narrowed at this. "We are very different, Councilman Tarrlok." Oh. I'd hit a nerve.

"Are we?" I asked, raising a brow. "Ive always admired your willingness to go to extremes to get what you want. A quality we both share."

"You and I are nothing alike," the Water Tribe girl managed to say though her teeth.

"If it makes you feel better," I answered with a shrug. I had to admit, I enjoyed toying with her.

"At least I don't pull government funds and spend them on fancy cars, houses and Gala's," she said. I froze. There was no way…How did she... "You have very expensive taste. I wonder how the other council members would feel about this, but more importantly the Benders of Republic City who see you as their _savior_?"

She was mocking me. I knew it. "What do you want?" I asked, my tone clipped.

"I'll join your Task Force," the girl replied. "And I'll let you have the victory for it. You know, letting everyone believe you pressured me into it and whatnot. But I have a few conditions."

"I'm listening."

"The fraud stops now," she continued. "I want a salary and I want to know every single move before it is made."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked curiously. Why the sudden change of heart?

"To protect what you called 'my kind'," Korra answered. "I won't let you bully innocent people."

"I assure you, Avatar Korra, I only go after the Equalists."

She nodded before standing. "Let's hope it stays that way."

I actually smirked at that. Was that a threat? "And if I don't?" I asked.

"I don't think you want to find out," she answered.

I growled at this. I had never been bested at my own game. The girl was better than I had given her credit for but this wasn't over. I had more tricks up my sleeve. This was far from over.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

It wasn't until we arrived at the ball that I noticed that Korra was already there. Senna and my mother went off to the side to talk while Pema and I watched the kids. I noticed that Korra was spending a lot of time with an old friend of hers, Oliver Queen. As teenagers both of them had gotten in a lot of trouble and I was afraid that when he reentered her life, there might be a repeat.

Tarrlok came to greet me and I had politely greeted him back. I knew he was up to something. He was not the type of man that would throw a Gala for the Avatar without wanting something back in return.

I intended to go to speak to Korra about this, to warn her not to let herself be pressured into anything. Just as I was going to go over to her, Hiroshi Sato stopped me saying how, despite Korra's history, he still expected great things from her. I gave him a nod. I did too, and I was only strict with her to make sure that didn't stray from the right path again.

"Tenzin!" I heard a familiar voice say. I winced a little.

"Chief Bei Fong," I answered turning around to greet her.

"Why is Tarrlok holding a Gala in that girl's honor?" she asked clearly infuriated. "She hasn't done anything to deserve this!"

"I don't know, Lin," I answered patiently. "But I'm sure Tarrlok is up to something."

"What is he up to now?" she asked clearly annoyed. The Chief of police knew about my suspicions about the councilman. "And why would he want to use her?"

"I don't know, and let's hope I'm wrong."

Tarrlok and Korra were talking up in the balcony for a moment before they came down a set of stairs. He raised a hand and all the reporters started to close in on them. I narrowed my eyes. He had planned this.

"I hope you don't mind, they just have a couple of questions," the Waterbender said with a sly smirk pushing Korra forward. I could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Avatar Korra you witnessed Amon, taking away people's bending and you yourself had your taken away," a reporter said. "How much of a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "I think he's represents a serious problem."

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's Task Force? As the Avatar shouldn't you be going after Amon?" another reporter asked.

"Well-"

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

Korra clenched her jaw at the insinuation. I made a move to go forward and try to get her out of the situation but there were too many reports.

"What?" the ex-bender answered.

"You are supposed to serve this city. Have you forgotten your Avatar duties?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

I stopped struggling to get through. I knew that question was going to make her snap.

"I'm not afraid of anybody," Korra answered hints of anger in her voice. "If that's what the city wants then…I'll join his Task Force."

"There's your headline folks!" Tarrlok said proudly.

Korra left his side shortly after and I followed her. I needed her to know that she didn't have to join his Task Force if she didn't want to. I knew he had been up to something.

"Korra, wait," I called after her.

She turned around to look at me just as Oliver Queen was by her side. I sent him a small glare. I wasn't very fond of the young billionaire.

"You don't have to do this," I told her gently.

"I wasn't pressured into anything if that's what you're implying, Tenzin," she answered.

"I saw the whole thing Korra," I replied. "I can get you out of this mess. The city doesn't need its Avatar to join a band of bullies who are going after nonbenders."

"Tenzin, I appreciate the concern but my decision is final," Korra said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have date with Oliver."

I sighed heavily. This was not going to end well. I knew it.


	56. Author's Note

Hey guys! So my AWESOME Co-Author BG-13 and I started a new story called 'We're Friends Now, Aren't We?' First CH is UP and it is posted on BG-13's page, the link is: www. fanfiction s/8909743/1/We-re-Friends-Now-Aren-t-We CHECK IT OUT! Korrasami friendship! :)


	57. Last chance

Thank BG-13 and chech out 'We're friends now, aren't we?'

* * *

Mako's POV

Asami and I had gone to Korra's Gala together. Her father would be attending and she would have to go but she asked if I wanted to accompany her. I had agreed and she then told me we would be going to the reopening of Kuang's Cuisine, which was changing ownership. We arrived there but all the seats were filled. Asami tried to get us in but they said they only had one table left and it was reserved.

I could tell that it bothered the Sato heiress that we couldn't get in even with the fact that she was a Sato, owner of most of the city. I tried calming her down but I knew better than to mess with her in situations like this. Asami wasn't the rich spoiled kid everyone though she was but on occasion she had her moments you could say.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

I clenched my jaw. I knew that voice too well. I turned around to find the billionaire playboy and Korra by his side.

"Oliver Queen!" Asami said with a smile giving him a hug.

"You look beautiful as always, Miss Sato," he answered.

I rolled my eyes, typical Queen Language. I gave Korra a small smile and walked over to her. I had to admit that she looked as beautiful Asami did.

"You look…great," I said.

She smiled at this. "And you look good," Korra replied.

"Mr. Queen, your table is ready," the waitress said heading over to him.

My eyes narrowed. It wasn't hard to guess whose reserved table it was. I was about to complain when the rich boy cut me off.

"Will you like to share the table with us?" Oliver asked. "We can unite two tables."

"I don't think they allow that here?" Asami said.

"Sure they do," he countered. "I own the place."

I let out an annoyed sigh. Looks like I would have to share the evening with the one person I have never liked. We were led to the table and looked at our menu. Asami didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable but I noticed that Korra was probably feeling the same way I did and for the same reason.

The first time Oliver had come to the city he had began to date Korra. I would never admit it to her but I liked her but I knew she wouldn't go out with me because I was a nobody, the old Korra had been very shallow, although from what she told me the other night she had liked me too. I didn't know that back then.

After a Pro Bending match I had wanted to ask Korra out on a date and went to look for her at the apartment he had recently rented for her. But when I walked in I found her only wearing one of his shirts and him on boxers, making out. She stopped when she noticed I was there and when after me but I simply left. After that I went straight to Asami's house, she had told me she had feelings for me but I had pushed her away for Korra. We spent the night together that day.

"I need to freshen up a bit," Asami said standing up. "Korra, want to come with me?"

The ex-bender nodded and got up to with her. I made a face when I realized it was only going to be the playboy and me at the table. We sat in awkward silence for a moment before he began to speak.

"So, Mako," Oliver began. "I-uh, I should probably let you know that Korra and I are sort of dating."

I nodded. "Korra can date whoever she wants," I replied.

"Well I'm just telling you because last time you saw us in a rather-"

"I'd rather not talk about that," I said curtly. "But I'm warning you, Oliver. You hurt her and I'll snap your neck."

The Queen heir nearly choked on his drink and I had to force myself not to smile. He cleaned his mouth with a napkin and gave me a small nod. I chuckled.

"I'm just kidding," I replied trying to play it off. "Like I said Korra could date whoever she likes."

He gave me a fake a smile and I had to contain myself from bursting into laughter. Maybe the dinner wasn't going to be too bad after all.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was kind of glad Asami had dragged me to the ladies room. I could feel the tension between Ollie and Mako. The Sato heiress seemed to be oblivious to it apparently. The Firebender had caught us in a…inappropriate situation a few years back and shortly after he began to date Asami. I didn't know if it was because what he saw or if he really did like her. A few weeks after that incident I had gone missing and apparently they became a couple after.

"So, you're dating Oliver Queen again?" Asami asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm humoring him, Asami," I corrected. "Yeah we're going out but…it isn't like that."

"It doesn't look like it from my point of view," she teased. "Besides, you two look good together."

I could tell what she was doing and I didn't like it. Asami and I were best friends. We would tell each other everything but that changed when I came back and found out she had been, as Tahno put it, screwing with Mako when she knew I liked him. Ollie had been a pawn back then and he still was. I found him attractive but…it was different.

"We should go before they murder each other," I muttered heading towards the door.

"What?"

"Ollie and Mako are probably waiting for us," I said.

She frowned but didn't say anything as she followed me out. Things would never be the same between us two.

* * *

Ollie's POV

I knew Mako hadn't been joking when he threatened me. The Firebender had never been fond of me and especially not after he caught Korra and I red handed you can say. We sat there in awkward silence until the girls came back. Korra sat close to me and I decided to tease the guy a little. I wrapped an arm around Korra and tried to bring her close to me. I could see his jaw clench at this and my mouth twitched, until I felt a kick from under the table. I didn't move for a second but then slowly removed my arm. Apparently Korra didn't like that.

"So how long have you guys known each other again?" I asked.

They all looked at each other before avoiding my gaze. I could see that the Sato heiress was made uncomfortable by the question. When I had met her and Korra five years ago they had been inseparable. Now anyone who paid close attention could see that they had drifted apart.

"We've known each other for a long time," Korra finally answered looking at Mako.

"You three have a lot of history," I said.

"Sometimes a little too much," Asami muttered.

"Korra told me about how she volunteers at the shelter with you Mako," I began. "How's that coming along?"

"Great," he said before turning his attention to my date. "I'm sure you and Asami are going to enjoy spending more time together now."

"What?" Korra asked clearly confused.

Mako frowned and looked over to Asami. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" the Avatar questioned.

"Asami said she wanted to start helping out at the shelter like you and I told her about your idea to set up a self defense class," Mako answered. "She said she was going to ask if she could teach it with you."

"Really?" Korra asked surprised. "You said you hated going to self defense classes back when we were teenagers?"

"People change, Korra," the Sato heiress answered her voice clipped.

"You and Korra always wanted to work together," the Firebender continued. "Remember when we went up to the mountains?"

"The only thing I remember from when we went up to the mountains is that you stayed up with me all night looking at the stars," Korra replied with a small smile. "And that Tenzin nearly killed me when he caught us sleeping together on the floor."

Mako and she chuckled at the memory. I couldn't help but feel left out at the moment like Asami. I liked Korra, I really did but…I knew she didn't like me the way she liked him.

"You liked Korra didn't you," I said. The smile faded from his face. I could already feel the tension. "And now you're dating her best friend."

"Yeah, it happens," Asami answered. "I'm sorry Oliver but you'll have to excuse me," she added standing up.

"I need to go see what's wrong," Mako said leaving after the Sato heiress.

I paid the bill and stood up as well. I had to get out of there. Korra followed me out and I knew I was about to snap at her.

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized when we were outside. "I-I didn't know that was going to happen."

"No, I'm sorry," I answered. "I told you that I didn't want to get hurt again, Korra."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh so making me have dinner with the love of your life is what exactly?" I snapped.

"It was your idea for us to eat together!" she shot back. "And he isn't the love of my life."

"I saw the way you looked at him. That kind of love doesn't die. You still love him."

"I don't."

"Let's stop lying Korra," I said. "I am not going to change my path. I am going to kill everyone who had a hand in Helena's disappearance and you are still going to love Mako. Nothing is going to change. You used me."

"And you used me," she shot back. "Yes, I used you to get you to donate money to the shelter where I volunteer but it's for a good cause. You on the other hand use me and my feeling to try to keep me away from your little undead girlfriend or fiancé Helena."

I clenched my jaw. It was impossible...she couldn't have...

"What did you think I was stupid?" Korra asked. "That I wouldn't figure it out? Well I did Ollie. I was trying to get you to act rationally and see that what she is doing is wrong but since you didn't, I'm going to step in."

"You won't touch her," I told her darkly.

"Stay out of my way Ollie," she continued. "I don't want to hurt you but I won't let her kill anyone else. This is your last chance. Take Helena and don't come back."

"I should say the same, _Avatar_Korra," I managed to answer through my teeth. "Let her even out the score. They killed her parents, she deserves revenge and justice."

"Justice and revenge aren't the same, Ollie," Korra answered. "But you can't see that," she added before turning away from me.

I quickly headed over to my car. I needed to get ready because I knew Korra wouldn't hold back against Helena. I didn't want to hurt her but…I would if I had to.


	58. True Justice

Don't forget to check out _**We're friends, aren't we?**_ that is on _**BG-13's**_ page. We are both working real hard on that KorrAsami friendship story! R&R

* * *

Asami's POV

I just had to get out of there. I couldn't believe that I had been stupid enough to think that Mako and I could date and be together now that Korra was back. It had been very wrong of me to accept Oliver's offer to eat together knowing the 'history' we all had. I could tell he felt as much left out as I had when the two love birds started to talk as if they were the only one's there.

"Asami," the Firebender called going after me. "Why are you so upset?"

"Why did you have to tell Korra about me volunteering?" I replied too infuriated to even tell him the truth.

"You were supposed to talk to her-"

"Well I hadn't," I snapped.

"Okay, well I didn't realize it," he answered. "I was only trying to help. I've noticed you two don't hang out like you used -"

"No, you were trying to make Korra look better than me," I said cutting him off. "Typical Mako, always going after Korra. As if I needed a reminder that you still love her."

He furrowed his brow. "Asami, what are you-"

"It's all about you and Korra, it always has been," I continued, my voice a little lower but still firm. "That's not going to change."

"I don't look at Korra that way, I'm over her," he tried explaining.

I let out a scoff at this. He must think I was stupid. "Really? Because you seemed bothered by the fact that she is dating Oliver again."

His jaw clenched at this. "I don't like Oliver Queen," the Firebender replied. "You know that."

"Yeah because you still like Korra!" I replied. He didn't say anything at this and I knew I was right. I turned away and he grabbed my arm but I pulled away. "Don't touch me," I told him sharply. "Let's just stop while we still can, Mako," I added before leaving.

* * *

Helena's POV

I was through playing games. I had returned to Republic City with one mission: avenge my parent's murder. Zolt and my father were basically best friend's years back. He had even shielded me once during a rival mob attack when I was eight that almost cost him his life. And then…and then I don't know what happened.

He had told my dad he was going to leave him, try something new. My father wasn't too happy about that. He cared for Zolt like a brother. Oliver and I were engaged and he was going to pick me up later that night. Zolt came forward, holding his arms out to hug my father but before he left he turned around and fired a bolt right at my father's heart, killing him instantly.

That's how he got his nickname. He killed my mother next before coming after me. Somehow I had escaped. Somehow I had gotten away from him and went to my fiancé. Oliver had just returned from the island not too long ago and offered to teach me how to defend myself. I had accepted knowing that when I was trained well enough I would go after that bastard.

I left without telling him, wanting to him all of this mess, but Oliver being the man he was followed me here. He took the blame for my murders to protect me from the Avatar or Blue Spirit named Korra. I wasn't afraid of her and he knew that, but somehow he thought she would stop me. I had actually scoffed at that. No one would stop me.

These were my thoughts as I went inside the ex-Firebenders home, killing whoever got in my way. The fool made a run for it and I couldn't help but grin. He was going to make this much more entertaining. After finishing off his men I went outside and spotted him running. I aimed my crossbow at his leg and fired it. He let out a grunt before falling down and turning around to look at me.

He didn't know who I was though. My face was hidden behind a mask. I wanted to conceal my identity, let him wonder who was coming after him. He probably thought I'd run and never come back. He had been wrong. Dead wrong. I approached him, crossbow still pointed at him before I took off my mask revealing my face.

"Helena?" Zolt asked as he sat down, grabbing his leg. I nodded at this. "You were the one that was killing my men, you got the Monsoon's against me."

"Yes," I replied. "I had to take everything from you just like you took everything from me. Now you know how it feels when someone takes their entire world from them."

Zolt didn't say anything to that, just stared at me. I placed my hand on the trigger and aimed it to his heart. I was finally going to avenge my parent's death. Finally.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger a gust of wind knocked it out of my hand and I turned to find a figure wearing a Blue Mask starring at me. My eyes narrowed.

"This doesn't concern you," I said through my clenched teeth.

"It does when you're dropping bodies in my city," the muffled voice answered. "This isn't justice, Helena, it's revenge."

"Maybe to me they mean the same thing," I answered. "Now leave or I will kill you myself."

The masked figure readied itself and I took a step forward before an arrow blocked my path. I looked up and saw Oliver on a nearby tree. He climbed down and went towards us.

"Helena, we should go," he said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you either, Olive," I answered. "Stay out of my way."

He shook his head at this and the Blue Spirit stepped forward before looking at him. "She had her chance," was all it said before punching forward.

I was knocked back by the gust of wind. I let out a growl as I sat back up, noticing that Oliver and her were fighting. I joined him, fighting the so called Spirit, but it was quick and precise and I could tell she was actually holding back.

"Helena!" I heard a voice call.

I turned to find Zolt standing, holding the crossbow before firing it. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I could hear Oliver scream at this and I could see Zolt being pushed back by air. The arrow never hit me though. The Blue Spirit stepped in front of me catching it in her hand right before it pierced her own heart.

She walked over to Zolt, taking his hand before nailing to the dirt with the arrow in her hand, letting out a scream. I could hear the sirens from a distance and I knew I would not be allowed to have the revenge I deserved.

"Helena, are you alright?" Oliver asked making me look at him. I managed a nod.

"You were lucky," the Blue Spirit said speaking up. "That arrow could have killed you."

"Am I supposed to be grateful?" I asked bitterly.

"Look-"

"He's a monster," I said cutting her off. "A criminal. Why would you save him?"

"I didn't save him," she answered. "I saved Ollie, I saved you. You were so obsessed with your revenge that you didn't realize that you were turning your fiancé into a monster, a killing machine just like Zolt. He killed innocent people so that he would be framed. I did it for him."

I looked at Oliver who was looking at the ground, not meeting my gaze. It was true. He had gone on a killing spree so that I wouldn't get caught.

"You think that because you've killed you know what is like to have blood in your hands but you don't," the Spirit continued. "You don't understand the toll it take on you or those around you."

"I'm not going to stop," I replied. I wasn't. I'd make sure Oliver wasn't involved anymore but I wouldn't stopped until I killed Zolt.

"He is going to jail."

"They don't have any evidence on him!"

"They do now," she answered. I tilted my head to the side. "I have several confessions, photographs and witnesses that will testify against him. It's over. He's going away for the rest of his life. This, is justice."

"Then I guess you are right," I replied. "I want revenge more than justice. Stay out of my way Spirit. Or I'll make sure your secret doesn't stay secret," I added turning away from her.

"Helena," Oliver called.

"The engagement is off, Oliver," I said. "You don't have to worry about me. I don't want to corrupt you. Stay away and I promise to do the same," I told him before disappearing into the trees.

This was far from over. I would get my revenge. I didn't know how or when but I would.


	59. Little moments

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Senna's POV

I was in the living room, waiting for Tonraq to get out of the shower so we could go to bed. My daughter unsurprisingly hadn't arrived home. For the first couple of weeks I would stay up and wait for her, only to wake up and see her in her bed. After that it didn't take me long to figure out she would sneak back in through the window. I was through doing that though.

I was tired of this little dance we seemed to be trapped in. I was tired of the sleepless nights. My daughter... I didn't know what to do.

I heard footsteps and I turned to look at the doorway to find her leaning against the frame.

"Hey," Korra greeted quietly.

I gave her a nod. We stood in silence before I sighed. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier," I whispered.

She shook her head. "No," my daughter replied, walking over to me. "You were just being honest."

I let out a small scoff before shaking my head as well. "Not entirely," I admitted. "I-I'm just lonely at times, and I wish you were here with me." My daughter let a small smile appear. "I remember when you were younger you and I used to talk. I used to know what you were thinking by just looking at you but now…even when you're here you seem to be somewhere else." She lowered her gaze at that. It was an almost guilty gesture. "I guess I just miss my daughter.

"I miss you too," Korra said quietly. "I wish-" she trailed off, as if she wasn't really sure how to end that statement. Then she shook her head. "Are you hungry? You think dad would want something to eat?"

I smiled at that and nodded, somewhat grateful for the change of atmosphere. "I think your father might."

My daughter grinned broadly at this and we headed to the kitchen to make a small meal. As we were cooking, we talked a little and I was happy to hear her an I talk like we had we had so long ago. I laughed when I looked at how much flour she had spilled on her shirt, making her pout. I had missed that little pout.

"Bet Iroh would never even try to cook," I commented.

She raised an amused brow. "So I have something on him?" I could hear something akin to hope in her voice. I knew she believed that we thought Iroh had hung the moon and the stars. She felt that we saw her as inferior to Iroh. It was one thing I knew bugged her. And it was so far from the truth.

I placed a hand against her cheek, shaking my head. "No," I answered. "You have everything on him." She smiled at me and it was the first genuine smile I had seen from her in a long time. I had missed these little moments.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

When I came out of the shower, I was surprised to find my little girl and my wife cooking and chatting. I gave Senna a confused look as I entered the kitchen and she simply elbowed me before scowling. I chuckled at that and kissed the top of my daughter's head.

The pie they made was surprisingly really good, given the fact that my daughter hadnt been able to cook to save her life before.

We finished and Korra asked me to read to her like I did when she was a little girl. My wife and I shared a bewildered expression but I complied and we headed over to our room. She lay her head on my wife's lap and listened to me as I read the story. Senna ran her hand through our daughter's thick chocolate hair, listening to the story as well. She looked more content than I had seen her since before our daughter went missing.

It was an old story and Korra's favorite. It was about the bond between a beast and its master, and how that bond was strong, even after death. I glanced over at her and noticed she was struggling to stay awake but eventually her heavy lids won out and she was asleep. I put the book down and gently caressed her cheek. I had missed my daughter so much. We hadn't been a family in so long, but this small moment made up for of it. It was proof that our daughter was going to be okay, that she was trying.

"We love you so much," my wife whispered, leaning down and kissing our daughter's forehead.

"We really do," I added. Right now, I was the happiest man alive.

* * *

Ollie's POV

I was glad that Korra hadn't hurt Helena. She'd had the timing, motive, everything…yet she decided not to. I owed her big time for that. In one way or another justice was served. Lightning Bolt Zolt was arrested for the drug trafficking, along with other charges. That is what Korra had called justice and I had to admit that she was right. That was true justice, the justice of man, the justice I wanted to fight for in my city.

Helena didn't agree with this however. She was infuriated with the fact that I had agreed with Korra. I tried to make her understand that she wasn't going to gain anything from killing Zolt but she wouldn't listen, instead she simply left, taking her motorcycle and going who knows were. She had even told me our engagement was over. But it wasn't. I had to find her, talk to her, make her understand.

I was walking up the steps of Air Temple Island, hoping to patch things up with Korra. I had acted like a jerk for the past few days and she deserved an apology and…the truth. I found her in the living room, legs draped over her parent's lap. She narrowed her eyes at me and I didn't blame her.

"Good morning Mr. Tonraq and Ms. Senna," I greeted. The couple gave me a stiff nod before I turned my attention to the water tribe girl. "Korra, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"I have nothing to say to you, Oliver," she replied. I winced. I knew she was mad when she called me by my full name.

"Please," I asked again.

Her cyan eyes studied me for a moment before she slowly nodded and stood up. She gave her parents a reassuring smile before following me outside.

"What do you want?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"I came here to apologize for acting like such a jerk the last couple of days," I told her sincerely. "Well since I met you but…I think I've been far worse now. I was wrong. Justice is not about taking matters into your own hands. It's about doing the right thing by taking yourself out of the equation."

"Sounds about right," Korra replied. "Are you done?"

I sighed and placed my hands behind my head. "There's something more," I admitted. "It's about…five years ago."

"What's in the past is in the past Ollie," she answered. "I've moved on."

"But I can't," I countered. "Not-not without clearing things up."

Korra furrowed her brow at this. I could tell she was confused by where I was going with this. I took in a deep breath, trying to figure out how to go about it.

"About five years ago," I began. "We-we didn't really sleep together. I mean we slept in the same bed but…we didn't do anything. I didn't really get in your pants."

She blinked at this a few times before chuckling a little and shaking her head. I frowned. What was so funny about this? Unless…I let out a sigh. Of course.

"You knew, didn't you?" It wasn't really a question.

Korra smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I did," she replied.

"Why-why didn't you-"

"Tell you?" Korra asked cutting me off. "I didn't want to disappoint you. I mean, you fell asleep Ollie. You're a lightweight."

I pouted at this. A lightweight? I had never been called that before. She laughed at my expression and walked over to me, placing her hand against my cheek.

"I forgive you," she said. "On both terms. But I'm warning you. You come back to my city starting a murder streak and I will bury you six feet under myself. Got it?"

I chuckled and nodded pulling her into a hug. I had missed Korra, this Korra. "I can't promise I'll visit you soon," I said when she pulled away. "But you always have a friend in Star City. If you ever need a tip on how to battle the bad guys-"

"Do I tell you how to shoot your arrows?" Korra asked a hint of playfulness and annoyance in her voice I smiled and shook my head. "I didn't think so. It was good seeing you Ollie."

"It was good seeing you too Korra," I replied giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I went on the ferry and noticed that Korra had climbed up to the highest point on the mountain and waved at me. I smiled and did the same before my gaze shifted to the statue in the middle of the bay, that of Avatar Aang. My smile widened. One day Korra would have her own statue, I was sure of it. After all she was the Avatar. Avatar Korra.


	60. A new start

Thank BG-13 who is AWESOME! and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Asami's POV

It wasn't after a long drive around the city that I realized I had acted like a jerk. The jealousy that I had felt in that moment had made me go completely overboard. At least that's what I told myself. I knew Mako liked Korra, just like I knew she still liked him. I knew she was trying to act like she didn't but I knew better. There was something about how she looked at him that said it all.

I had known this the minute I had started to date Mako. I always hoped that he would learn to like me or even forget about Korra completely. I knew it was selfish and it was wrong, but…the heart wants what the heart wants, even that which is worst for it.

With a sigh I turned the car around and headed back to the Firebender's apartment. I slowly walked up the stairs and took in a deep breath before knocking on the door. He opened it shortly after, not saying anything just staring at me.

"I came to apologize," I said lowering my gaze. He didn't say anything just stepped back, allowing me to come in before heading over to the living room. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that," I continued. "This is kind of new. You and me and I-I just wanted to…I'm scared."

Mako turned to face me at that. "Of what?"

"Of losing you," I admitted quietly.

He took in a deep breath at that. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot with Korra and Oliver," the Firebender replied quietly. "And I know, you and me…it might not be easy but…I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to. I mean, that's what people do when they're together."

My head snapped up at this. Did he just… "Together?" I repeated. "As in boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Mako smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him. Surprisingly he reciprocated my actions and I smiled against his lips. Maybe I hadn't lost this battle just yet.

* * *

Mako's POV

The first time Korra visited the shelter, I could tell it had slightly overwhelmed her. I could see the nervousness in her eyes, the uncertainty as she tried to remain calm. She had even taken a step back when the kids moved closer to her. I knew she had...personal space issues when it came to people, which is why I had grabbed her hand and assured her that everything would be fine. After that, she'd seemed to have no problem playing with the kids and learning how to care for them.

I couldn't help but smile. She was trying. What more could I ask for?

I called Howl to ask if she was coming back today and he'd told me she would be stopping by as usual. A child had arrived not too long ago and he wouldn't let us treat him. He was young, maybe three years old with jet black hair and amber eyes but his skin was tan. He refused to talk and wouldn't really let anyone near him.

"What's going on?" I turned to find Korra walking through the door, a brow raised.

I motioned her aside so I could explain the situation. "The Equalists attacked his home. His father ran numbers for the Triads and his wife was a Bender."

Her brow furrowed. "Where are they?"

I sighed and lowered my gaze. "He was the only survivor," I told her. "And we don't know if he's a Bender. Only thing the kid has is the burns on his shoulder and back." I looked back up and met her gaze. "He won't let us help him."

Korra didn't reply for a moment. But then she nodded thoughtfully and headed over to him. "Hey there," she began, leaning forward so she was eye level with him, her hands resting on her knees. "Looks like you have a pretty nasty burn there. Think you'll let us put a bandage on it?"

The boy shook his head, not even looking at her.

"We're not going to hurt you," I chimed in. "We just want to help."

Korra pushed up her sleeve to reveal a recent looking burn there. "Look, I'll make you a deal," she said. "How about we both get bandaged up? I promise it won't hurt a bit."

The kid finally looked up at her and then to her burn. He slowly, hesitantly nodded. I smiled at this and Korra sat down next to him while I fixed up his arm and then moved on to his back. The kid had tensed a little before relaxing, realizing I really had no intention of hurting me. Then I started on Korra.

"See? It wasn't that bad, was it?" she asked, a slight smile on her face. He shook his head in reply. Her smile broadened a little before she hopped off the bed. "I have to go now. But I promise I'll be back tomorrow, ok?"

As she started to head toward the door he jumped off the bed and ran after her, grabbing her hand. Korra stopped and looked down at him. I could tell the gesture had surprised her. He looked back up at her and slowly stretched out his arms. I watched as Korra blinked a few times before reaching down and picking him up. She even let him nuzzle his head against her neck.

"Looks like he likes you," I noted with a slight smile.

"Yeah..." she answered softly, sounding a little shocked.

"Want me to show you his room? I have to go check on the other kids."

She nodded and we left the infirmary, Korra still carrying the kid. We walked a couple of doors down and let them inside. I told her I'd be back after I made sure the other kids weren't burning down the building.

I kind of got sidetracked so when I finally made it back I couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted me. The boy was asleep, curled up against Korra who was also asleep. I shook my head with a soft laugh before taking the blanket at the end of the bed and placing it over them.


	61. A different Korra

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Howl's POV

Korra didn't come in to train the night before and I thought that perhaps she was still upset with me. That was until Mako called the main house late at night, saying that she was going to be staying with him. I was surprised however when the next day I arrived at the compound to find that she was already training, doing push-ups and sit-ups.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Korra," I began. "But I told you so."

The young Avatar didn't say anything, just let out a grunt as she continued her exercises. She knew I was referring to the billionaire playboy that had left a few days ago. The girl continued to ignore me for a moment longer before standing up, giving me her back.

"I know you were right," she finally said.

"About which part?" I asked.

"All of it," Korra answered. "I should have listened to you."

I sighed and walked over to her so that she was facing me. I looked into her eyes and I saw turmoil in her, but it wasn't as bad as before. It was calming and I knew she wasn't lying.

"Korra, you said you wanted to help Oliver change," I replied. "But he did change. That island changed him just like the prison changed you. You see that now, right?"

"It's not that I didn't see it," she said. "I didn't-I didn't want to." I didn't say anything at this. "I'm living a double life and in doing this Im taking the people that I love and putting them in harm's way. I'm giving up a lot so maybe…maybe I thought the universe owed me one."

I didn't know what to say to that. I knew what Korra was doing to those around her hurt her more than anyone else. But I somehow got the hint that maybe she saw Oliver Queen as more than just a friend.

"Look Korra, I'm not an expert in this but," I began, trying to figure out how to go about this. "I don't think love is about changing or saving a person. I think it's about finding the person who is the right fit. And one day you will."

"I think I burnt that particular bridge," she answered with a small laugh.

I shook my head, knowing who she was referring to. So maybe it wasn't about the billionaire playboy.

"Or maybe you already met that person but you're not ready to let them in yet," I corrected.

Korra didn't say anything at this just turned away and started to do her exercises again. I sighed. I didn't blame her for pretending not to like the guy anymore. Her best friend was dating him and she had already gotten a glimpse of what happened when feelings and this business mixed.

"I'm proud of you though," I said heading over to the exit. I turned around to find her staring at me, waiting for me to continue. "You gave both Oliver and Helena a second chance. The Korra I met a few months ago wouldn't have done that."

I let that sink in for her, watched as her brow furrowed pensively. "I'll see you later." And with that I left.

* * *

Korra's POV

I wasn't a kid person. I really wasn't. I mean…I wouldn't know what to do with a baby or any kid for that matter. But after spending a day with the little boy at the shelter something just…clicked. I didn't know what it was or how to describe it. I found myself spending more and more time at the shelter with the other kids; teaching them how to play games and even some traditional forms of Bending. Asami, Mako and I even had a self defense class for them.

Dating Ollie had its ups. Every month he began to send a generous amount of money which helped keep up maintenance and buy new clothes for them. Working with Tarrlok also had its advantages. Not only would I donate a large share of my salary, but I could also keep a close watch on him and had access to other files, which included many corrupt politicians that my alter ego would visit.

Surprisingly, Howl and my parents didn't seem to mind that I would spend all my free time over at the shelter with Mako. Asami's father sometimes kept her at the office, doing some paperwork or trying out some of his inventions so her time there was limited. My parents seemed to be happy that I was actually doing something productive. Even the sentry seemed happy to not see me as the Blue Spirit most of the time.

I was at the shelter, coloring with the kids when the little boy approached me. He still hadn't said a word and was relatively shy. Mako said that he only seemed to be interested in doing activities with me. He stopped his advance and placed his little hands behind his back, looking at the floor.

"Want something to color with?"

He hesitated a little but slowly nodded. I smiled and handed him a couple of drawings and some crayons. The boy looked at the material but didn't take it.

"I can give you my seat if you'd like," I offered.

He was shy, even with the other kids and wouldn't go near any of them. I sighed. I took one of the pages and gestured him forward.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

He pointed at the blue crayon and I picked it up before beginning to color the ocean waves. He looked at me curiously before coming closer. Slowly, he climbed into my lap and took the rest of the colors, finishing the picture. I froze. I had never had a kid this close before. He looked at me and smiled, gesturing to the picture. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're really good," I commented. "How about you finish that one up and I'll start another?"

The boy smiled again and nodded. I didn't know how much time we spent coloring, all I know is that there was something about that kid that made me feel…different. I couldn't put my finger on it.


	62. Don't forget

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

I had to admit, I found the young Avatar's decision very…convenient. I could tell that those who had volunteered to be on my Task Force were uneasy, hesitant to attack Nonbenders but now that the Avatar had joined the group, they were more cooperative. Of course, this had been my plan from the start. I even found it amusing that other Nonbenders were signing up to battle against their own kind. Pathetic, if you ask me.

She had arrived ahead of schedule, wanting to go over the plan with me. This was the only detail that I found annoying; having to have her 'approve' what we were doing or else I would be exposed as a fraud. I couldn't afford that, not now that I was so close to winning the city. Soon enough she agreed with the plan of action and I couldn't help but smirk at this. There had actually been some details I had purposely left out for the time being.

"My fellow Task Force Deputies," I began, officially starting the meeting. "Tonight we will execute a raid on an underground Chi Blocking training camp located in the Dragon Flats Burrow."

The members gave me their full attention at this, all except the brat, who didn't even look up at me once, looking over the paperwork. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"According to my sources there is a cellar underneath this bookstore," I continued motioning to the map. "Where Equalists teach Chi Blocking in secret."

After I gave everyone the rundown of what was going to happen, we headed out to the place in question. I positioned all the officers in strategic places before ordering the Benders to gather their natural element and ready themselves for the attack. I glanced over at the Avatar, who seemed calm, considering there was nothing she could defend herself with.

I raised my hand and signaled them to go in. The Waterbenders went in first, freezing the Equalist scum's' heads. Next were the Nonbenders, fighting with those who still hadn't put up a fight with my officers. The Avatar went after a group that escaped and after stopping a few other Chi Blockers I followed her and helped her take down the remaining Equalist.

She turned to look at me, her eyes as cold as the tundra but I remained calm as she came towards me, grabbing me by the collar and slamming me against the wall. I had to admit I was surprised by this. I hadn't known she was capable of actually lifting me off the ground.

"This wasn't part of the plan," Korra said through her clenched teeth.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," I told her calmly. "They are fighting us, the only thing we can do is fight back."

"Not like this. There are other ways"

"This is my Task Force," I reminded her. "I command it. You'd do well not to forget that."

"As long as you don't forget your future as councilman remains in my hands," she replied, putting me down.

I clenched my jaw at that, fixing my uniform and following her out with the captured Equalists. The press soon arrived, as well as the Chief, who arrested the members and locked them away. Soon after the Avatar left, reminding me not to keep anything out of the raid plans again. I had barely contained a growl at this.

She had me in her hands and there was nothing I could do about it.

For now.

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra and I got so caught up with the kids that we lost track of time. Before I knew it the last ferry had left and she was stranded in the city. She insisted that she would be able to swim back like she had before but I wouldn't have it. It was raining outside and more than likely there would be a storm brewing and I knew how much she hated storms.

I had her call her parents and let them know she would be staying with me. After she did, however, she insisted that we might as well stay at the shelter. I had agreed, knowing the reason why. For a while now Korra had been growing closer to the boy that had been brought here a few days ago. Sure enough, my suspicion was confirmed when she went to tell the kid that she would be staying.

He smiled broadly at the news and grabbed her hand before picking a book, silently letting her know that he wanted her to read to him. Korra informed him that she would as soon as she helped the other kids get to bed but I told her that I would be able to manage on my own.

Not long after and just as I was putting the last of the kids to sleep the lights went out, a product of the storm outside. I quickly calmed the kids and let them know that everything was fine and that there was nothing to be afraid of. Surprisingly they had no problem with the darkness and I left to check on my teammate and the remaining child.

* * *

Korra's POV

The boy had practically dragged me away to his room and got on the bed with the book, gesturing for me to sit down. When I did he crawled over to where I was and handed me the children's book, waiting for me to read. I couldn't help but smile at this. It looked like Mako was right. The kid really did like me.

I had only read a few pages when a large clap of thunder was heard, making both of us jump. I pulled him closer to me, assuring him everything was alright when the lights went out. I sighed. Of course the lights would go out.

"Looks like we're going to have to stop here," I said, putting the book down. "I can't see anything. I'm going to go get Mako," I added.

Just as I was about to get up, I saw a small flame appear in the boy's tiny palm. My eyes widened. He-he was a Bender! A Firebender!

"You can Bend?" I asked, in awe of this development.

The boy slowly nodded before gesturing to the book. I let out a chuckle at this, taking the worn out hardback once again and sitting next to him. He crawled into my lap and made the flame a little bigger so I could see the words. Not long after Mako came in, a brow raised. I shrugged at him and he chuckled when he saw both the boy and I yawning.

"Maybe I should read for a bit," he suggested.

I nodded and scooted over so that he was able to sit on the bed. I lay down on my side, still awake and listening to the words when I felt the boy snuggle closer to me, maneuvering so that he was under my arm. I blinked a few times at this but didn't move it. Slowly Mako's words began to fade and I started to close my eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Iroh's POV

My grandfather, Zuko, had asked that I go to the Boiling Rock, an old Fire Nation Prison, and see what was going on there when Avatar Korra was found. I had been in the Earth Kingdom at the time, training the forces and trying to keep the capital in order after a large earthquake hit it. I had been delivering supplies, and although I knew that it was urgent for me to see this prison, I had other priorities than what could be nothing more than a made up story.

It was needless to say that I didn't completely trust the young Avatar's word. When she had been a teenager, she had lied often in order to get out of trouble. However, when I received Bei Fong's report and that of Katara, who had healed her injuries, I figured she might actually be telling the truth for once. For this reason I sailed to Republic City, to investigate the situation further.

When I arrived, however, it seemed as if Korra had gone back to her old party habits and I assumed she had little to no interest in going back to the prison. The rumors of a revolutionist who was able to take away Bending permanently had once again sidetracked me from my purpose in the city.

A few days ago, Commander Bumi had been sailing close to the old prison and had found a decomposed body in the sea. It was this that brought the Boiling Rock back to my attention. And it was because of this that I immediately set out to find the young Avatar.

I was outside Tenzin's home when I saw her walk up the steps next to her polarbear dog, uniform still on from the Task Force. I took a deep breath before walking up to her.

"Avatar Korra," I greeted. The girl looked up at me, a brow raised. "I have to speak with you."

"Kind of busy, General Iroh," she answered. "I just came home to change."

"I'm sure you can take some time out of your social life to speak to me," I answered when she walked right past me. "It's about the Boiling Rock," I added turning around to face her once again.

The young Avatar stopped in her tracks, her posture going rigid, and turned around to face me. Seemed that had warranted her attention.

"What about the Boiling Rock?" Korra asked. Her tone was deadpan, but her body remained tense.

"I'm going on an expedition there," I explained. "Commander Bumi found some…suspicious activity and I want to investigate this personally. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to attend, though I understand if you don't-"

"When?" she questioned, cutting me off.

"My fleet is leaving in two days," I answered. "I can accommodate you in the ship if you want to go. I know you said that what happened there is off limits," I added. "If you think this is going to…bring back memories, I don't think it would be wise for you to go."

"Thank you for your concern but I'll be fine, General," Korra said, turning away. "I'll meet you at the docks in two days."


	63. Boiling Rock

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

General Iroh had told me he was going to go to the Boiling Rock and I had told him I was coming with him. I could see he was puzzled. Why would I go back? Simple: I wanted to save anyone there, if there was anyone at all. The idea had dawned on me after I was rescued a few months ago that there was a possibility Amon would shut down the prison immediately after I escaped. But then again, I was sure he knew that Iroh wouldn't come right away because he had other…issues in the other nations to deal with first.

I was on the deck looking out to the ocean when a familiar Firebender appeared next to me. Both he and Howl had insisted on coming. I told the sentry he would have to stay behind to keep up appearances but he had seemed more at ease when my ex-teammate volunteered to come with. I took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"What is it, Mako?" I asked. He had been acting like my shadow this whole trip. At first I thought it was a sweet gesture but now I was just annoyed.

He sighed heavily. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked quietly. "Why do you want to come back?"

I studied him for a moment before answering. "Remember what you used to tell Bolin and I before a match?" I asked. He didn't answer, waiting for me to continue. "You used to say that no matter what happened we were still a team, win or lose. They were my team. There were innocent people in there whose only crime was being able to Bend. I made a promise to Aiden that when I got out I'd come back."

"Korra," the Firebender began gently. "It's been months since you escaped. The possibility of-"

"There is still a possibility, even if it's a slight one," I answered. I needed some sort of hope to cling to. They had to be alive...they had to be. "I won't leave them. Not like I did Bolin," I added, lowering my gaze.

Mako flinched at that before giving me a nod.

"We're here," General Iroh announced as we docked the ship.

I felt my heart speed up at this. It had been so long…almost as if it were a dream. But the scars, burns and welts on my body testified that it was all too real, that the torture had happened, that the prison was real.

We got on one of the gondolas after making sure they were safe. I was the first one to hop off, the steam from the boiling water covering my view. While on the gondola I had refused to look down. I already knew what was down there, I didn't need a reminder.

Mako was by my side instantly as we all stepped out of the fog. I felt my heart stop and my blood run cold. In the patio and courtyard there were hundreds of bodies piled against one another, slaughtered. There were organs scattered everywhere, body parts, fingers, toes, heads. The walls and floor were stained with blood, like they'd been bathed in it. It wasn't until then that I was able to breathe only to take in the foul stench, a stench I knew well.

Death.

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as I curled my hands into tight fists. I stepped forward, feeling my body shake. I was too late. Too late. Flies swarmed around the bodies. Maggots had made nests in the decomposing corpses. The sight made me sick. It took all my strength and will not to crumble to the red stained floor and sob. I was already soiled with the blood of others, and now I was responsible for these unnecessary deaths as well.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to control the overwhelming emotions. But the anger, the pain, the regret and sorrow all hit me full force. I felt my body tremble and then the ground beneath me as well. A unfamiliar power crept over me, a power I had known before…maybe a life time ago.

When I opened my eyes I saw nothing but light. Pure, blinding white light.

* * *

Mako's POV

The ground was shaking. General Iroh, the fleet and I were having a hard time standing as the earth beneath us began to shake. Suddenly a wave of air knocked us back and I sat up to see Korra being elevated from the ground, her blue eyes replaced with pure white. The Avatar State.

I tried standing but another wave of air knocked me back down. The trembling increased and the waves crashed against the shore. My eyes widened, she was shaking the entire island! Soon a loud explosion was heard and I could see the red lava emerging from the boiling water.

"We need to get out of here!" the General yelled over the wind.

"I'm not leaving Korra," I answered.

Iroh shook his head, asking his fleet to ready themselves. My eyes widened at this. What where they doing? Out of the nowhere, the General and his men began to send attacks at Korra. My ex teammate placed her arms in front of her, trying to protect herself.

I clenched my jaw and ran over to them, intending to stop them. I didn't get very far. He ordered two of his men to hold me down as he continued his assault.

"You're going to kill her!" I yelled.

"She's going to kill us first!" he shot back. "If you have any ideas, please feel free to share them!"

I looked over at look at her. The shaking increased with every blow that hit her. I could already see the bruises and scratches on her tanned skin and I knew it was just a matter of time before she snapped.

"Let me talk to her," I said.

"Are you crazy?" the General asked sharply. "She'll kill you!"

"No, she won't," I countered. "It's worth a shot. If I can calm her down, we can get out of here."

He looked me over, as if wondering whether I had lost my mind or if there was a chance I could get through to her. After a moment he sighed and hesitantly nodded. I made a move toward the girl but he grabbed my arm.

"If she makes the slightest move to attack you," he began. "I'm hitting her with all I've got."

"That won't be necessary," I said as I walked over to her.

I placed my arms in front of my face, trying to block the air that hit me at full force. I could see Korra's floating body, her expression unlike that I had ever seen. I'd known that coming here had been a bad idea. She hadn't been ready to see what that monster had done, what he could have done to her.

"Korra!" I cried when I was close enough. "It's me, Mako! You need to calm down, the island is unstable!"

I saw her brow furrow as if trying to recognize my voice. Her jaw clenched shortly after and the shaking increased slightly. I grunted as I tried to keep my balance, I wouldn't let them kill her.

"Please," I begged. "I know you're hurt but this isn't the way to go about this. Let me help you, Korra."

I saw a flicker of something on her face and slowly she began to descend. Once her feet touched the ground I slowly made my way toward her, wrapping my arms around her frame, soothingly rubbing her back.

"Everything is going to be okay," I soothed. "I'm right here. Please calm down."

Slowly the shaking stopped and I pulled away, watching her face. The white faded from her eyes and she slumped in my arms. I let out a grunt as I shifted her so that I was carrying her bridal style.

"What happened?" Korra muttered, her eyes drooping.

"Shh," I said. "Everything is alright. You're okay now."

"I went into the Avatar State, didn't I?" she asked.

I sighed. She wasn't going to drop this. I opened my mouth but the General cut me off.

"We have to go," he said. "The island is still unstable."

I gave him a sharp nod and made my way after them into the gondolas. Soon enough we were on the other side and just as I boarded the ship another loud explosion was heard and I turned to see the volcano erupt. Quickly the Waterbenders from the ship used all their strength to get us away.

I made my way inside the ship, yelling for a healer to follow me. One finally did but as soon as I put Korra on the bed she refused any kind of help. She even kicked me out though she was visibly limping, a large gash on her leg from either a burn or a rock.

She shut the door on me with a loud clang. I banged against the metal door, letting out a frustrated grunt. These past few months, Korra had been slowly recovering and now this has sent her downhill again. And I didn't know if she would recover.


	64. Jason (Healer)

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra hadn't left her room since we got back from the Boiling Rock, it's not like she could anyway. What we had seen there…we were never going to be able to unsee it. It had affected Korra more than it did any of us. She had entered the Avatar State in the form of Aang and she had basically spun out of control. It had taken a long talk from me, and a beating from Iroh to finally get her to calm down. I nearly burned the general to shreds when I'd seen the damage.

After that she had passed out and refused to leave her room in the ship. She wouldn't eat; I had to practically beg her to get water in her. When we got back, I took her into her room and she turned away refusing to talk or even look at me.

I was with the kids at the shelter right now, thinking about her. Even they had asked where Korra was and why Asami and I were the only ones giving them self defense lessons. The boy, who still hadn't said what his name was, approached me and gave me a puzzled look. I sighed and sat him on my lap.

"Korra," he said after a while.

I blinked a few times. Did…did he just talk? "What did you say?" I asked, beyond shocked.

"Korra," the boy repeated. "Where's Korra?"

I was left speechless. This kid had been here for weeks and he hadn't said anything. But now he was asking for my ex-teammate. At that moment I knew what I had to do.

"Come on," I said, picking up. "I need to ask permission to take you out for a day or two."

* * *

Korra's POV

I was laying on the bed, looking towards the window as I usually did. Except I wasn't really looking at anything. I was just starring off at the distance, in too much pain to even move my head away. I had a few fractured ribs and a large gash on my right leg along with other souvenirs.

I had lost control. I'd allowed my emotions to cloud my mind. I didn't even remember what had happened after I had seen the blood and the decapitated/tortured bodies. They said I had gone into the Avatar State and destroyed part of the island. I didn't have any memory of it.

I smiled bitterly. Control. The thought just occurred to me that I'd never had it. It had all been a figment of my imagination, a wish, a desire that I would never achieve. I was empty inside.

I heard a knock at the door but didn't even bother to see who it was. My parents had tried being with me, caring for me but I had refused anyone's help. It hurt to stand up, to move, to breathe, but I didn't want anyone's help. I'd actually fallen a few times going to the restroom but I would simply clench my jaw and stand back up, ignoring the blood that trickled down my back and leg.

A familiar Firebender came around the bed, blocking my view and I was forced to look at him. His face held concern but what really caught my attention was the boy he was holding in his arms, a blank expression across his face. I must have been an interesting sight: blotches of bruises on my face and arms.

I looked away from them. I didn't want the kid to see me this way. I knew that the kids were probably wondering why I hadn't gone to visit them but…I just couldn't.

"Your mom informed me what they'll be telling the press," Mako started quietly. "About your accident with the moped. How are you feeling?"

"Do I look ok?" I asked before turning my head to see him. "Why did you bring him? I don't want him or any of the other kids to see me like this." To see me at all, I added mentally.

He gave me a small smile. "Maybe he could show you," the Firebender answered, putting the boy down.

I let out a small whimper as I made a move to sit up. Mako placed a hand on my shoulder, silently asking me if he could help me and I gave him a small nod, gritting my teeth in pain as he sat me up in the bed. I took deep breaths, trying to make the pain go away.

The boy looked at me curiously, watching me. "Pretty interesting sight, huh?" He shrugged. I looked over at Mako. "You should take him back."

The little Firebender shook his head and crawled closer to me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the way my ex-teammate looked at the kid, as if waiting for him to do something.

"I'm not a very nice person," I whispered to the boy. "You should stay away from me. I hurt the people I love. I'm sure Mako can tell you about that." Mako flinched at that. But we both knew it was the truth. My whole family could testify to it. Even Asami.

The boy shook his head and grabbed my hand, placing it over his chest while he put his smaller palm over mine. I felt a knot in my throat when I recognized the gesture.

_"Close your eyes," Mako said. I didn't want to but he asked again. When my eyes closed he took my hand and placed it over my heart. "What do you feel?"_

_"My heart," I answered._

_Then he took my hand and placed it over his chest. "Now what do you feel?"_

_"Your heart," I answered, opening my eyes._

_"Now if I'm not a monster, then neither are you. Monsters don't have hearts and our hearts beat the same way."_

"Korra," the boy said.

I blinked away the tears. "What did you say?"

"Korra."

"That was the first word he said," Mako admitted. "He missed you, so I thought I'd bring him here."

I shook my head, trying to process. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

The boy looked down before answering my question. "Jason."

I nodded. "Jason." He looked up at me. "I missed you too," I admitted. The boy smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. I took in a deep breath and hissed through my teeth at the pressure added to my wounds but hugged him back nonetheless. I had missed him. I couldn't deny it. The kid just...reminded me of myself. Less damaged but...still.

After a while he pulled back and leaned against the pillows with me. Mako pulled up a chair and he told me about the other kids. The thoughts about what I had seen were still swirling in my mind. But having Jason with me…it made things so much easier. He reminded me in his own way that I wasn't completely empty inside. I had feelings. I felt something. I couldn't help but let a small smile appear at this. I wasn't alone. I never was.

* * *

Howl's POV

I couldn't believe it. A kid, a child, had finally gotten Korra out of her room. Her family, friends, even I had tried talking to her but she wouldn't listen, or pretended not to. Then this kid comes along and she starts talking again, being herself, even lets her mom and Katara help her with the pain. We all knew she was in pain. We could hear her whimpers at night. I didnt blame her.

Mako had to take the kid back but because of Katara's insistence, Tenzin agreed to talk to the people at the shelter to let him stay longer until the young Avatar recovered a little more. I went inside her room and found her staring down at her hands.

"Korra," I called softly. She nodded her head, letting me know she'd heard me. "What happened to those people wasn't your fault."

"I never said it was," the Airbender answered, her voice wavering. She didn't have to.

"Korra, it wasn't your fault," I repeated. "There's nothing you could have done to stop Amon."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Well I'll tell you this much," I began, stepping closer. "You say that going after the guys on the list that my father gave you is the way you honor him?" She nodded. "Well if my dad could have seen you these past few weeks, the way you cared about the people Amon hurt, the way you stepped up to help them. I think he would be pretty damn honored."

I saw the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile.

"So maybe there is more than one way to save the city," I pointed out with a smile of my own.

"Maybe," she said.

My smile widened. I could already see her changing.


	65. Decision

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

After a few days, Jason was returned to the shelter and I wasted no time going to visit him. It still hurt to move and though my muscles were stiff I made the effort to see the small Firebender. Howl accompanied me each time, making sure I was safe and didn't overdo myself. But when he couldn't, Mako would since my guard had begun to take shifts as the Blue Spirit.

I was at the shelter now, my leg resting on a pillow while I watched Jason play with a few toy cars. They were nothing special, just old toys that someone had donated, the paint already scrapping off them but I had started to notice that he liked anything with wheels.

I leaned against the chair and noticed a couple come in. I studied them, wondering what they could be doing here but apparently they had come to visit a little girl, a Waterbender, who had been badly burned on her arm and back after being left an orphan.

She ran to them and the couple smiled before the woman lifted her up, cradling the girl close to her chest. One of the supervisors brought some paperwork and they both signed it. It didn't take me long to realize that the girl had just been adopted.

Jason pulled on my shirt, shifting my attention back at him. He held a car in his hand, gesturing it towards me and I smiled before taking it and playing with him. The rest of the day I thought about the girl and how now she would have a home of her own, someone to care for her.

Howl came to pick me up before it got dark and Jason gave me a tight hug which I returned. It was in that moment that a decision was made. I went home and asked my parents and Tenzin to meet up with me since Katara was out.

I sat on the sofa, a bit nervous I'll admit. Everyone starred at me, wondering what I wanted to talk about. I had a feeling i knew how everyone would react to the news, and I was hesitant.

After gathering my thoughts, I cleared my throat.

"I want to adopt Jason."

* * *

Senna's POV

I was surprised I have to admit. My daughter had never shown any sign of wanting a child, or wanting to adopt one for that matter. Tenzin, Tonraq, and Korra were arguing with each other about the subject. I on the other hand just stood quietly on the sidelines, still trying to process the idea.

Her injuries were close to healing completely though she still used a cane to walk around the house. It had been Jason that had finally gotten her out of her room and I was happy she had let someone in to help her with all her trauma but…a child was not to be taken lightly.

"Korra is not mentally or emotionally stable enough to adopt a child," Tenzin insisted.

"Are you trying to say I'm crazy?" she replied, infuriated.

"She has been making progress," Tonraq countered.

"When she went into the Avatar State she destroyed half the island," the Airbending master countered. "If she loses that kind of control-"

"I'm working on it!" Korra snapped. "I've been volunteering for months. I can do this. I can take care of him," she added quietly.

"Look at how you're-"

"I think it's a good idea," I finally said.

Both males stopped their arguing and turned to look at me. Tenzin looked like he thought I had gone mad. My husband on the other hand looked confused. Korra herself looked to be wondering why I was siding with her.

"Senna, look at this reasonably," the Airbender began.

"I am," I said. "I've met Jason. He's different around Korra, almost as if he depends on her."

"Korra can't support Jason," he countered. "She doesn't have a home of her own."

"I'm on the Task Force," she said. "Tarrlok is going to be giving me a salary."

"That's another thing I'm worried about. He's using you to do his bidding."

"I can support Jason," Korra answered. It seemed she had been planning this for a while.

"The house I am building next to the main house is almost done," Tonraq added. "I can add an extra room."

"She can't adopt because she isn't married," Tenzin stated. "The child needs a two parent home."

"He doesn't need that," Howl countered. He had been silent until now. "But he does need someone who will be there and I'm sorry Avatar Korra, but you are everywhere but home."

"I can change," my daughter said, turning to look at me. She was begging now, pleading. I could see that she really wanted this.

"That is another concern," the Airbender agreed. "Your image is not a healthy one. Your party habits are not a good example."

Korra ran her hands through her hair and I could tell it was taking all of her control to not strangle her former master. "I don't go out as much as used to, if at all. And when I'm not here, I'm with Mako at the shelter. You can ask him."

"You're too young," I began. My daughter's face saddened slightly; thinking I was going to change my mind. "But Tonraq and I can adopt."

"What?" my husband asked, raising a brow.

"We can adopt Jason but Korra will have full responsibility," I explained. "She will care for him but legally he will be ours."

A smile spread across her face and she limped over to me, hugging me around the neck tightly. I smiled and returned the gesture. Even before the island, Korra had never done this and it made me happy that the boy was indeed changing her, and it seemed to be a good change.

When she pulled away she kissed her father's cheek before going to her room, Howl following her. I chuckled. She was probably going to get everything ready for the new addition to the family.

"Senna-" Tenzin began.

"He needs her as much as she needs him," I said cutting him off. "He has changed her and Korra has been acting more responsible. We will be there to help her with him, she won't do this alone."

The Airbender sighed. "Korra will not be able to get rid of Jason if she loses her patience with him," he said. "You need to make her understand that."

"With all due respect, Tenzin," my husband began, his voice slightly clipped. "I think you underestimate my daughter. She is different and we will support her with this, whether you approve or not."

He sighed but nodded before leaving the room. If he would have been a Firebender there would probably be steam coming off him. I knew he didn't mean any harm. He was just concerned for the child's well being.

"Another child?" Tonraq teased, sitting next to me. I smiled and shook my head, leaning against his shoulder.

"More like a grandchild," I answered.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

I nodded. "Korra will do great." And I knew she would. I could see it.


	66. Task Force Time

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Senna's POV

I couldn't help but smile at Korra's excitement at finally being able to bring Jason home. Tonraq had finished the second room a few days ago and we'd signed the adoption papers. The boy ran into her arms and she picked him up, holding him tightly against her. My husband also seemed to be happy for her, knowing they would help each other heal.

Mako had helped her set up Jason's room in the house and Asami had taken Korra shopping for clothes, shoes and toys as well. Both friends seemed to be happy to see her so excited, almost how she used to be before her days in the prison. I could almost see the mischievous gleam in her eye like I used to when she was younger.

Katara had talked to Tenzin and asked him not to ruin the moment for Korra. I had also had a talk with him. This was a big step for my daughter and I warned him I wouldn't let him ruin this for her. He clarified that it was never his intention but that he didn't want her to harm the child or be a bad role model to him. To show that he was giving her a chance he held a small party for the boy.

Jason stayed with my daughter the entire time, sitting on her lap, not saying a word. We already knew he didn't talk to anyone but Korra and, on some occasions, Mako. He even seemed frightened at one point but my little girl calmed him down, assuring him that no one was going to hurt him and we were all were very happy he was with us.

It was night time now and a few minutes ago my husband had walked into our room, a broad smile on his face. I raised a brow at this as he sat on the bed.

"Korra is reading him her favorite story," he stated smugly. I playfully rolled my eyes but gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before going to see for myself.

When I got there I didn't hear anything and frowned. I looked inside the room and I found myself smiling. Jason was curled up next to my little girl, who had an arm draped over him protectively. The book she had been reading lay forgotten on the floor, having fallen out of my daughter's limp grasp.

The boy looked content, tranquil. As did she, something I hadn't seen in a long time. I went inside and covered them both up, making sure they weren't cold. It occurred to me that Korra wouldn't be spending much time in her room now. I let out a content sigh. My little girl was going to be ok. Jason and her both were going to be ok.

* * *

Korra's POV

I think I might have slightly overestimated my time management skills. After working with Tarrlok on the Task Force I had gone with Howl to train for a bit before scratching another name off Howl's list. He had wanted to come with me but I insisted that if word got out about there being two Blue Spirits running around, Lin would start making the connection again.

I could already feel a few new bruises forming on my body from both of my 'jobs'. I came in as quietly as I could into my room only to find that it wasn't empty. I smiled at this before making a move to take off my uniform, stripping down to my undershirt and shorts.

I heard a shuffling noise and looked over to find Jason rubbing his eyes sleepily as he sat up. I hadn't meant to wake him. "Korra...?" he half slurred.

"Shhh." I kneeled in front of him and gently pushed him back so he'd lie down. "It's okay. Go back to sleep," I told him, smoothing his hair down. He laid down but his drowsy amber eyes were starting to focus on me.

"Where were," a small yawn interrupted him. I had to admit it was cute. "Where were you?"

"Work," I said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

I chuckled and gave him a nod. He scooted over so that I could lay down and I felt my eyes droop as my head made contact with the pillow. I covered both of us up before I let out a yawn as well.

Jason snuggled closer to me, wiggling his way under my arm so it was draped over him, the way he usually slept. "Are you always going to get home this late?" he muttered, already drifting back to his dreams.

"Mmhmm," I hummed. "I'll try and make it back earlier but…I don't think it's going to happen," I added sleepily. And I hated that fact.

"Okay," Jason answered, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. He had just accepted this, no questions, no suspicion. It amazed me.

The sun was starting to rise but I didn't care. And it wasn't long before I shut my eyes and fell asleep with Jason next to me.

* * *

Senna's POV

It was about midday and I hadn't seen or heard from Korra or Jason. I frowned at this and went to my daughter's room to find the boy sitting down next to her as she slept. He had action figures in his hands and had seemed to be playing with them, prior to me coming in.

I shook my head at this, picking him up and giving him to Tonraq, who stood by the door. I instructed him to give the little tyke some breakfast. The small Firebender shook his head and tried to get out my husband's hold as my husband turned away.

I made my way over to the bed and yanked the blanket off my daughter. She let out an unintelligible sound before turning towards me, her eyes slowly focusing. I almost regretted waking her up but I had to let her know that her lack of responsibility towards the boy would not be tolerated.

"What's wrong?" she muttered sleepily.

"I need to talk to you about Jason," I replied as calmly as I could.

My daughter immediately sat up at this, looking beside her before searching the room. She threw off the rest of the blanket before getting up and walking toward the door. I gently grabbed her arm and made her look at me.

"He's with your father," I explained. She seemed to relax at this. "But this is unacceptable, Korra."

"What's unacceptable?" my daughter asked.

"Your behavior," I said. "You are never home and when you are, you're sleeping."

"Well sorry for having to rest," Korra snapped. "It's not like I'm out partying or anything. I'm at work, and sadly it's an all night gig."

"Jason needs a parent, Korra," I replied. "He needs someone to take care of him, to teach him, to be with him. Not someone who sleeps all day."

"I am there for him!" she practically yelled. "I explained to him how my job works and he understands, unlike the rest of you!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Unlike you, he's not waiting for me to screw up."

"It's not like that," I countered. "Jason doesn't like eating dinner because you're not home, now look at the time. It's midday and he hasn't eaten anything. He needs a parent." I repeated.

My daughter scoffed, and I could see the walls in her mind coming back up, trying to keep me out. "You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" She shook her head and turned toward the door. "Might want to start practicing what you preach." And with that she was gone.

I lowered my gaze at this. As a mother I had made many mistakes, I knew that. But to have my own child throw them back at me, hurt more than words could describe.


	67. Amon's threat

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

I had been meaning to teach Jason how to Firebend properly since we'd learned he could back at the shelter. I myself may not be able to Bend anymore but if I remembered correctly, I had mastered the element at seventeen, much to the White Lotus' dismay.

It had been Katara's insistence that I was ready to start my Airbending training that had changed their minds.

Sometimes...I wondered, if I hadn't passed, if I hadn't gone to Republic City...would my life have turned out differently?

"Korra!"

I was brought out of my thoughts at the sound of my name. I looked over to see Jason running toward me. I couldn't help but smile.

I'd been thrown into the fiery pits of hell and spat out. But for all my suffering, for every broken bone and drop of blood spilled, I'd ended up with something good, something pure.

Him.

I messed up his hair and lead him out to the Yin and Yang courtyard. "What are you going to teach me?" he asked.

"Well first, how to stand properly," I answered, fixing his stance. He frowned slightly at this and I half smirked, knowing what he was thinking. "I'm going to teach the traditional style first. Then maybe Mako can show you a thing or two about the more modern styles," I added with a shrug.

He grinned at this and nodded as he readied himself, holding out his little fists, ready to fight.

"Fire is the element of power," I began, just as my instructor had me."You draw this power from the sun and it represents energy and life."

Jason frowned and lowered his hands. "How did we learn how to Bend?"

I sighed. "How about I tell you that as a bed time story tonight? Deal?"

"Deal," the little Firebender replied, again readying himself.

"In order for your attacks to come out powerful and precise, you first need to learn how to breathe properly," I continued. "Inhale, exhale."

The boy nodded and began to do this. Watching him reminded me of my time spent with Howl Sr.

_"For everything you must breathe," Howl told me, hovering nearby as I connected my fists._

_I couldn't help but think that this guy didn't have a clue what Airbending was, yet he was trying to teach me how to meditate. I had actually argued with him about this. I hated meditating when I was training with Tenzin, and I hated it now._

_"Remember to breathe," he repeated. "For everything, breathe."_

_I let out a snort. "I am breathing," I said. "And how long do I have to do this anyway?"_

_I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as his hand connected with it, making it jerk to the side. "I'm not playing games, Korra. Do as I say," the Firebender snapped. "We'll do this as long as it takes."_

_"Whatever."_

_He pinched the bridge of his nose before grabbing a nearby bamboo stick. "Every time you don't do this exercise properly I will hit you with this," he said, gesturing to the plant. I sighed but readied myself. "Let your mind and spirit be free."_

_"Did you talk to Tenzin before coming here?" I muttered._

_I felt the stick connect with my lower back and let out a yelp. I could already feel a welt forming there and I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. I took in deep breaths, trying to make the pain go away before connecting my fists once again._

_"Breathe," Howl repeated. "Inhale, exhale."_

"Korra?"

I was snapped out of the memory by Jason calling my name. "Did you say something?"

"How long am I going to be doing this?"

"Until you get it right," I replied.

"But I'm still little; can't you teach me a little Firebending move first?"

"No," I replied, harsher and colder than I'd meant to. Jason winced a little at this, getting out of his stance. I shook my head and kneeled in front of him. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I-I still have a hard time with this," I told him, gesturing between the two of us.

Jason shook his head, understanding in his amber eyes. "It's ok, but will you tell me how we first learned how to Bend?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, sitting down. He waited till I was fully seated before sitting between my legs, leaning against me. I kissed the top of his head before beginning the story.

"We learned how to Firebend from the dragons," I began. "The very first people were the Sun Warriors, and from them the Fire Nation was formed."

"What happened to the dragons?" he asked, looking up at me. It amazed me how curious a child could be. I couldn't remember if I'd been like that.

"I'm getting there," I added with a chuckle. For the rest of the afternoon I told him the legends of the dragons and even about the time Aang and Zuko met the two remaining dragons. Jason seemed amazed by this and urged me to continue.

He was really something.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

Today had been a pretty quiet day. My wife, Tenzin and Katara were all conversing amongst themselves about this and that. The radio was churning out some lazy tune as I sat on the couch in the living room, feeling at ease for the first time in years.

Korra was outside with Jason teaching him how to Firebend. Her and that boy were inseparable, as thick as thieves. I could tell that Jason had unwittingly become my daughter's whole world. She would give or do anything for him. And she seemed so genuinely, so utterly happy when her and Jason were together.

I was happy for her. And so, so proud. She was turning her life around for this child.

A few moments later, Korra and Jason came in for a lunch, the boy riding on my daughter's back, smiling and laughing. There was a gleam the girl's eye that I hadn't seen in a long time.

As they made their way to the kitchen the radio crackled and the voice that came on sent a chill down my spine.

"Good evening, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon."

Everyone stilled. I saw my daughter freeze, her body going rigid. She turned so that she was looking at the radio, Jason sliding down her back to stand on the floor.

"I know you all are looking forward to the upcoming festivities this following week. Well, I'm here to say that you're in for some disappointing news."

Everyone was listening intently, and my hands curled into fists. I hated this man. He was the one who had taken my little girl. He was the one that had caused five years of heartache.

"I am calling on the council to shut down the fair or there will be dire consequences. If you do not heed my warning, I can not promise that there will not be...casualties."

There was a long pregnant pause.

"Oh, and have a nice day."

No one said a word. I could see Korra, her jaw clenched. Her eyes shined with open hatred and anger. But underneath that was an unmistakable fear. She looked ready to punch something and then ready to run at the same time.

She leaned against the wall and slid down till she was sitting on the ground. I watched as Jason grabbed her hand. Senna and Katara went over to the duo, checking to see if she was okay. She nodded. But I could tell her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Can I...can I please be excused?" Her voice shook slightly. She was afraid.

"Of course," Katara answered. Korra nodded and stood before walking toward her room, Jason's hand still gripped in hers.

My wife made a move to follow but I had walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Give her a minute," I told her, my eyes not leaving the hallway my daughter had walked through.

"I will need to talk to the council about this immediately," Tenzin stated standing up. "I don't want to risk the life of Republic City citizens. Now if you will excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make," he added the house.

My wife and I shared a look. We were both worried. Korra had wanted to take Jason to the fair but now…now I wasn't completely sure. One thing I did know, if I ever got my hands on that madman, I wouldn't hold back. I wouldn't care if I had to go to jail afterwards. He had hurt my family, along with many others. That was unforgivable.

If I ever got my hands on him, I'd kill him.


	68. Backbone

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

Amon had sent a broadcast, publicly threatening anyone who goes to the fair that was happening in two days. I couldn't help but feel afraid. Jason had wanted to go to that fair. He had been so excited about it but now…now I wasn't sure if we should go. I needed to protect him. I couldn't… wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Korra?" Jason called when I finally sat down on the bed.

I forced myself to look at him, trying my best to smile. "Yeah?"

"Are you scared?" he asked.

I didn't say anything for a while, trying to gather my thoughts. I wasn't scared. I was terrified. That madman…that monster…he'd made my life a living hell while I was at the Boiling Rock. He had tortured me, humiliated me, did so many things that scarred me for life. I swallowed the lump on my throat.

"No," I lied. "I'm okay."

"I'm scared," the little Firebender admitted.

My expression softened and I pulled him onto the bed with me, wrapping my arm around him, pulling him close. I didn't want him to be scared.

"You shouldn't be," I whispered to him. "I'm right here and I'm going to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Jason looked at me. "Cross your heart?" he asked.

I stared down at him for a moment before hesitantly drawing an x over my chest. "Cross my heart." I smiled at him. "Everything is going to be okay," I said. "I'm right here."

He smiled back at this and snuggled closer to me. It wasn't long before his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. I absently ran my hand through his thick black hair, smoothing it out, noticing how peaceful he looked as he slept.

The door opened and I stilled, pretending to be asleep. I didn't want to talk right now.

"Korra?" my mom's voice called. I didn't answer but she sat on the bed, covering us both with a blanket. "Sweetie, I know you don't like talking about…that man," she continued. "And I know you're scared and that's perfectly fine. We're here for you; you aren't alone, not anymore."

I didn't say anything to this, just kept pretending to sleep. I didn't want to talk about how I felt. I wanted to forget, pretend that I wasn't as terrified of Amon as I had been five years ago. She sighed and ran her hand through my hair and I couldn't help but relax at this. It was a familiar and comforting gesture.

My mother leaned forward and gave my temple a soft kiss. "We're right here, sweetie," she reminded me. "We'll always be here."

* * *

Tenzin's POV

Amon's broadcast had been a clear threat. The revolutionist was becoming stronger, more dangerous and unpredictable. As soon as it was over I had ordered a council meeting to discuss what we were going to do about the fair. It was an annual event and the citizens of Republic City enjoyed it but…we could not turn a blind eye.

"We must close down the fair," I proposed. "Amon is unpredictable and I fear people may be harmed."

"I have to agree with you, Tenzin," Tarrlok answered, surprising me. "I think that we need to take this man's threat to heart. I don't want innocent Benders to get hurt."

Just as I was going to ask for a vote the doors opened and Korra walked in, her Task Force uniform on. I stood up at this. Korra had her chance to take part in these meetings and she had declined the offer. There was no need for her to be here.

"Korra, this is a private meeting," I said. "You shouldn't be here."

"As a member of the Task Force that was created to protect the citizens of Republic City, I have the right to be heard," she simply answered, continuing toward us. "You can't cancel the fair."

"I know that you wanted to take Jason to the fair but as far as I'm concerned we need to shut it down," I replied firmly.

Korra scoffed at this before looking at the other members. "What about the rest of you?" she asked. "Are you going to back down?"  
None of the other members answered and I turned towards her once again.

"The decision is unanimous," I said. "We're shutting the fair down."

"Tarrlok, correct me if I'm wrong but the Task Force I belong to was created to bring Amon down," she said. He clenched his jaw at this. "If this is true, I would expect more of a fight from you."

"Though I am committed to bringing that lunatic to justice," the Northern Water Tribe councilman began. "I will not put innocent lives at stake just so that you can take your little orphan to the fair."

Korra's eyes narrowed dangerously. Tarrlok had hit a raw nerve. She was completely unpredictable when it came to the boy. There wasnt anything she wouldn't do for the boy.

"This isn't about me," the girl countered. "If you close down the fair, you let Amon win."

"I'm sorry," I said. "But our decision has been made. We are shutting down the fair until further notice," I added, ready to close the meeting when metal cables came out of nowhere, knocking the hammer out of my hand. I turned to find Lin standing by the doorway.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," she began. "But I agree with the Avatar."

"You do?" I asked, raising a brow. This was a first.

It was no secret the Chief of Police despised my former pupil. She couldn't even stand being in the same room with her. Korra looked over at the Earthbender, curiosity in her eyes.

"I expected this cut and run response from Tenzin," Lin continued. I huffed at this. "But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time for the Benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between Benders and Nonbenders from escalating into all out war," I countered. "The counsel is not changing its position-"

"Wait," Tarrlok interrupted. "I want to hear what our _esteemed_ Chief of Police has in mind."

"If you allow the plans for the fair to continue," Lin began. "My Metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the event. There's no better force to deal with the Chi Blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the citizens?" Tarrlok asked.

I turned to look at him. He was planning something. I just knew it.

"I guarantee it," the Chief of Police answered.

"Well in that case," he replied. "It is hard to argue with Chief Bei Fong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the fair then she has my support. I'm changing my vote. Who else is with me?" he asked. Slowly each of the other council members raised their hand. "The fair will continue as planned then. Good luck, Chief Bei Fong."

I shook my head before walking over to the Metalbender. "A word please, Lin," I said. She let out an annoyed sigh but followed me out. "Tarrlok is playing you," I began. "And I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I know what I'm doing," she snapped. "And the risks that come with it."

"In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the event."

"You don't need to babysit me," Lin growled.

"It's for Korra," I clarified. "I want to make sure Jason and her are safe."

"Do what you want!" she yelled, exasperated. "It's not like I've been able to stop you before!"

I sighed and shook my head. Lin was going to chew me out the entire time I was with her, but I wasn't going to back down. I needed to make sure Korra and the boy were safe.


	69. At the fair

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

I had finally gotten the day off from Tarrlok's Task Force. Jason had been excited about the city fair and had been asking me if I would take him. Amon's threat still lingered in the air, but I figured Bei Fong would be guarding the fair heavily. Tenzin and my parents had still been a little nervous about me going but after assuring them that I would be taking Howl with me and I'd be meeting up with Mako they'd been more at ease.

After the argument with my parents, I had distanced myself from them slightly. My mother talked to me and said she was proud of everything I was doing for the little Firebender but she worried it was overwhelming me. I had to admit that it was a lot to take on but…somehow I was managing. I been through worse after all.

I was trying to put Jason's coat on him but he kept fidgeting, too excited for his own good. I had to chuckle at this. He'd told me before that he'd never been to the fair and he'd always wanted. For a four year old, I had to admit he was pretty bright.

"Come on, Korra," he called.

I chuckled before putting on a hat. "Alright," I said. "Let's go."

"Yes!" he cried excitedly.

Howl trailed behind us as we got on the ferry. The boy pointed into the distance when he caught sight of the Ferris wheel, saying he wanted to ride it. We docked, noticing the crowd. He turned around to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't see," he said as we approached the fair. "Everyone's too tall."

I thought for a second before giving the kid a crooked smile. I picked him up and hauled him over my head so he could sit on my shoulders. Jason giggled at this, pointing towards different stands and rides as I walked. I could tell he was happy being up there and being able to actually see everything. He bent down and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

Ever since the little Firebender came into my life, I found myself doing things that I hadn't done for months, like smiling. Howl Sr's words played in my head. He hadn't wanted to break me. He hadn't wanted me to become the…empty vessel I had been. I thought that perhaps…this boy was healing what he had done and that maybe…just maybe…my former master would've been happy for me.

* * *

Howl's POV

I couldn't help but notice that for the first time in months, the young Avatar was actually enjoying herself. I stood close to the girl, keeping an eye out for anyone who would try to hurt her, but at the same time giving her and the boy space. To be honest, I don't think she even remembered I was walking right behind her. All of her attention was on the little tyke.

Korra had changed, done a complete 180 for the child and I was happy for her. I hadn't thought she would have ever given up her alter ego to spend time with another human being but she had. She had never looked like the child type but Speedy, as she called him, had changed her for the better, making her more responsible and shifting her priorities.

I smiled at this. Korra had finally found someone worth fighting for, someone worth her staying in the city. I knew she had plans of leaving as soon as her mission was complete but I had no doubt in my mind that she would reconsider.

I chuckled as Jason gestured towards the photo booth and Korra made a face. The boy urged her over there and, as I knew she would, she ended up going along to please him.

I chuckled. That kid had her wrapped around his finger.

* * *

Lin's POV

I was at the fair, directing my Metalbending officers into strategic points to ensure the safety of everyone during the event. Unfortunately I wasn't alone. I had a shadow that followed me through the entire process: Tenzin. The old Airbender had insisted that he be with me, probably making sure I didn't leave any loopholes, though he insisted it was to protect that girl, the Avatar.

"How did the security sweep go?" he asked after an officer reported to me.

"Fine," I answered.

"Have they checked every booth?"

"Yes."

"Are they covering every point of entry?"

"I have the skies, the bay and every single nook and cranny of this place covered," I answered, my annoyance evident. "Now leave me alone and let me do my job," I added, crossing my arms.

"Lin, with so much on the line," the Airbender began. "It would be nice if we could help each other out. At least for one night."

I sighed and turned to look at him. "Like old times?" I asked.

"Like old times," he repeated.

"Fine," I growled. "I'll try to be less abrasive than usual."

He smiled at that. "I would appreciate that."

For the rest of the night we talked very little, mostly about how the security was going, and if anything suspicious was found. It wasnt until later that night that I saw something that caught my attention. The Avatar was carrying a small boy on her shoulders and she actually seemed…happy. It wasnt the facade she put on to annoy me, it was a...sincere happiness.

"What is she doing with that kid?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Tenzin hummed before looking at the girl. "That's Jason, Korra's parents adopted him legally but she has full responsibility of him."

"I never would've pegged her for a kid person," I answered.

"Well Korra seems to have…turned her life around for that boy," he answered some hesitation in his voice. He almost sounded like hr didn't quite believe it himself. "They're inseparable."

"So I see," I answered thoughtfully as I watched the boy and her interact.

"You know, Korra reminds me of you in many ways," Tenzin began. I scowled at this. "You two might get along if you would give her a chance."

I didn't say anything to that. That girl and I would never be on the same page. She was a killer, a murderer that wore a mask to hide her identity. There was nothing she could say or do to make me think otherwise.

People didn't change.

* * *

Korra's POV

Jason wanted to take a picture. Personally I'd never liked pictures; I had only taken them when I was too intoxicated or maybe if I was in a good mood. But he insisted that he wanted to have a picture of the both of us and I had agreed. Like I had a choice.

The photographer asked us to get ready and I set him down, expecting him to get on my lap but instead he climbed onto my back, wrapping his little arms around my neck. The man began the countdown and I turned to look at Jason, smiling. A flash was seen and I realized the picture had been taken.

The little Firebender ran over to the photographer and asked for the picture. He took it and showed it to me. I had to admit, he looked adorable with his little dimples. I, on the other hand, hadn't really paid attention, which is why it looked as if I had been caught off guard.

"You aren't looking at the camera," he said as I paid the man.

"Sorry," I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck. "I was a bit distracted."

"I like it though," Jason said with a bright smile.

I chuckled at this, shaking my head as I hauled him over my shoulders. We continued to walk through the fair, getting anything and everything that he wanted. I warned him though that he would not get too many sweets because I didn't want him to get sick. He was fine with this and seemed interested in winning a plush.

"I want a fire ferret!" he said as we approached a booth. It was a ring toss and I bought two sets of rings, one for him and one for me.

I couldn't help but smile at how the little Firebender readied himself, aiming at the bottles before throwing the rings only to miss twice. I did the same, purposefully missing. He threw his last ring and though he was close he didn't quite get it.

Jason frowned at this and I kneeled next to him, giving him my last ring and showing him how to throw. When he threw it, I used a little of my Airbending to lift the ring towards a bottle, earning a prize. The woman in charge of the booth scratched her head, as if wondering how he'd done it but she gave him his plush.

He hugged the stuffed toy before wrapping his arms around my neck as I picked him up, walking around with him. When we approached the ferris wheel he pointed to it and insisted on riding it. I agreed and soon enough we were seated in a car, going up. When we reached the top, they stopped it and we got to see the entire city.

"Look!" Jason cried gesturing to Air Temple Island.

I smiled at that before my attention shifted to Avatar Aang Memorial Island. It seemed that I'd never be able to run away from the title that I was born with though I didn't deserve it. As much as I hated it, I would be remembered as the Avatar in the chain who screwed up, who lost her Bending.

"Korra?" the little Firebender called.

"Hmm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Avatar Aang Memorial Island," I replied, not prying my attention from the place.

He made a humming sound. "I think you're a great Avatar," he said after a moment.

I turned to look at him, surprised. Why'd he think that? what has I done for him to come to that conclusion. How did Jason have so much faith in me that I couldn't even have in myself.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because you're good," he answered. "You adopted me, and you take care of the other kids. You're a great Avatar."

It was such an innocent and simple answer.

I managed a small smile and he scooted closer to me, hugging the stuffed fire ferret in his grasp as we continued to look around the city.

This kid was something else.


	70. Fair gone wrong

Thank BG-13 who is an awesome Co-Author and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

After getting off the Ferris wheel, Jason and I walked around the fair, mostly sightseeing though sometimes he would want to try a game or get on a ride. We were resting on a bench, the little Firebender on my lap while he played with his stuffed Fire Ferret. I couldn't help but smile at this. He just looked so…happy. And it was contagious.

"Korra?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to know why I wanted a Fire Ferret?" he asked. I nodded. "Because you played for the Fire Ferrets and I want to Pro Bend for them too when I grow up," he answered matter of factly.

I couldn't help but blink a few times before slowly smiling. "How'd you know I played for the Fire Ferrets."

"Mako told me," Jason answered with a dimpled smiled.

I smiled back, shaking my head. Of course Mako had told him.

Then a loud explosion cut through the air. I was immediately alert, picking Jason up in my arms as I searched the fair, trying to figure out where the blast had originated. That's when I saw it. The Ferris wheel was in flames, the people aboard it were screaming for help as the ride threatened to fall and cables snapped from the heat.

I made my way towards them but then remembered that Jason was still in my arms. He was looking around, terrified as the people around us ran for their lives, away from the burning attraction. I turned to Howl and gave the boy to him. I couldn't let anything happen to him. He was my first priority.

"Take him back to the island," I ordered, having to tell to be heard. "I'll stay and help."

"Korra, you can't do this alone," the sentry replied, taking the boy.

"That's an order, Howl," I answered sternly. And he reluctantly nodded. "I'll be back soon, okay?" I told Jason, shifting my attention to him. "Be a good boy for Howl."

"Korra!" he yelled when I turned away. "Korra, please don't leave me!"

"I'll be back soon," I answered. "I promise."

He shouted my name again as I ran into the crowd. I knew he was terrified, I was too but I needed to make sure he was safe. His voice rang in my ears and his little tear stained face kept flashing in my mind but I forced myself to focus.

I would get back to him. I had to.

* * *

Lin's POV

The explosion took me by surprise. One minute I was having a descent conversation with Tenzin and the next there was a loud boom shattering the festive atmosphere. I turned to find the Ferris wheel on fire and my eyes widened in horror as I watched the people jumping from their basket, trying to escape the flames. The mass of people began to move away from the ride and then several other explosions were heard.

"Lin, where are you going?" Tenzin asked.

"I need to get the people off the Ferris Wheel!" I answered. "Tell my men to secure the perimeter and help get these people out of here as calmly as possible!"

He gave me a quick nod and I made my way through the crowd but was stopped by the sight of a familiar Firebender. My former officer was helping get the people out of the fair as quickly as possible while maintaining order. I made my way to him, grabbing his arm to make him look at me.

"Chief Bei Fong," he said, clearly surprised. "I'm sorry I just had to help and- "

"Come with me," I ordered, cutting him off, watching as the cables on the Ferris wheel snapped, letting it tilt. "I need you to get with my other officers and stop it from tilting, at least until I evacuate everyone."

The Firebender didn't say anything to this, his attention on the contraption. This only served to infuriate me. I didn't have time for him to be day dreaming.

"Are you listening?" I snapped.

He nodded and I turned to see what he could possibly find interesting. My eyes widened. Korra, the Avatar, was climbing down the Ferris wheel with several kids in her arms and on her back. Once she hit the ground she asked them to leave before making the climb one more time.

Well I'll be. Didn't see that coming.

"Do you know what to do?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good. Then do it," I replied before using my metal cables to climb up the ride.

I reached a couple soon enough and wrapped the cables around them, slowly lowering them down. When they were on the ground I continued to climb, checking every basket for survivors but finding none. I had to wonder if the girl had saved them…or if they had jumped out themselves. I turned my head to find her getting a kid when the piece of metal she was holding broke off, causing her fall a few feet before she grabbed on to another bar.

"Hold on!" I yelled, making my way towards them.

"I got it, Chief," she yelled, securing her hold on the piece of metal as the child clung to her back.

The heat was starting to become unbearable as I made my way to them when another explosion was heard and I knew this time the ride was going to fall. I saw the bar she was holding onto snap, leaving her hanging. I wrapped my cables around a bar and swung towards her but before I could reach her, her grip failed and she went down. I closed my eyes, looking away but still hearing the child's scream.

When I finally looked I saw that she had fallen on a tent causing it to sink down from her and the child's weight. I quickly swung down, ordering my officers to move, knowing the wheel would be coming down any second. I made my way to the tent where my former officer was already searching for his ex-teammate.

"Is she…?" I asked.

Instead of answering he lifted something in his arms and it took me a moment to realize it was the child she had been holding, surprisingly unharmed. One of my officers took the crying girl and wrapped her up in a blanket as they took her to get medical attention. I continued to make my way around to find the young Avatar lying on the ground, catching her breath, but also unharmed.

"Well that was a stupid thing to do," I growled. "Your job is to stay out of our way, not get in it."

"You're welcome, Chief," she simply answered, grabbing the Firebender's hand to lift herself up.

I scowled at that but to be honest I was kind of glad she had helped. If she hadn't…the casualties would have been a lot greater.

A clapping sound was heard and we all turned to find Amon, apparently amused by our rescue methods.

"Well done, Chief Bei Fong," he said. "Well done. I see that the city is safe in your hands."

"It was you, wasn't it?" I asked. Of course I already knew the answer.

"I warned you that I would stop at nothing," he said. "The Revolution has begun. The Era of Bending will be over soon." With those words a rope dropped down, carrying him up to a blimp.

I growled at this before throwing my metal cables around another rope, intending to follow him, but that didn't work out. A current went through my body and I was forced to crumble to the floor. I looked up and found a large amount of Amon's men around us. I cursed.

The girl and my former officer wasted no time in fighting back and I had to admit that I was surprised she was able to hold her ground so well. The Avatar fought expertly, avoiding being touched and I had to admit I was slightly impressed.

"Chief, go!" Mako yelled. "We can hold our own!"

I nodded at him and began to follow the blimp, trying to find a way to get on it. When I spotted the rope I had been previously holding I threw the metal cables around it, pulling myself up. I was almost inside when yet another explosion was heard.

Korra was on the ground next to my officer who was unconscious, Lieutenant walking over to them. The girl somehow managed to stand up, fighting to protect her fallen teammate only to be pushed onto the ground. I turned away and looked up, noticing how close to the entrance I was before sighing.

"Stupid girl," I muttered before flinging my metal cables to the tallest building to swing down again.

I reached them just as Lieutenant was going to finish them off and I threw the cables around him and smashed him against a nearby booth. I went over to the Firebender to find him already coming to while the girl struggled to lift herself up. I walked over to her, seeing how much damage was done to her. Her arms were burned and her back was too. It was a miracle she was even coherent.

The girl was tough, I'd give her that.

I offered my hand and she took it, only to pull me towards her, making me fall. I turned around, ready to give her a piece of my mind when I saw her putting up a fight with Amon's right hand man. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him over the edge, and into the water before staggering back.

Mako quickly went over to her, lifting her up. I stood up and walked over to her. She looked really beat up, her face covered with the soot from the fire just like my former officer.

"Let's go get you some medical attention," I offered.

"Just take me home," the girl answered tiredly, leaning against Mako.

"If that's what you want," I answered with a shrug. We walked over to the docks in silence and I finally sighed, pushing my pride down when we reached the boat. "Thank you," I finally said. "You actually helped."

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Thanks for helping me out."

I shrugged in response. Maybe the Avatar wasn't as bad as I'd thought.


	71. He called me mom

Thank my amazing Co author, BG-13, and check out We're friends, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

Ever since Mako and Bei Fong had brought me home, Jason hadn't let go of my neck. His sobs rocked his tiny frame until I managed to assure him that I was fine.

My mother and Katara were doing what they could to heal my injuries but Jason wasnt making it easy. In an effort to help them I would switch the boy from one arm to the other.

Once they were done I noticed Jason's eyes were dropping and I kissed his temple. He had every right to be exhausted. I carried him to his room and set him on the bed. He wouldn't let go of my neck at first but I told him I wasn't going anywhere and he relaxed.

I took off his boots and jacket first before stripping him down to his little undershirt and shorts. I couldn't help but remember the raw fear in his eyes as I handed him to Howl. Tears had streamed down his face and his hand had reached for me as he screamed for me.

I could still hear it.

_'Korra! Korra, don't leave me!'_

"Does it hurt?" He was staring at the bandages wrapped around my arms.

"It only stings a little," I answered, trying to keep him from worrying about me. "You need to go to sleep."

He yawned as he fought to stay awake but I could tell sleep was calling him.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and smoothed his jet black hair as his breathing started to even out. I'd never seen him so scared, and I hoped I never had to again. I couldn't help but feel guilty, thinking this must've been what my parents felt when I'd disappeared.

"Goodnight, kiddo," I whispered, standing to go to my room.

"Goodnight, Mommy."

I froze. Did he...did he just...? I looked back at him only to see he was fast asleep. I felt my body going numb. I tried to shake it off, shake the word out of my head but I couldn't.

He'd called me mom.

I had to get out of there. I couldn't be in the same room with him until I figured out how to go about this.

* * *

Senna's POV

I was surprised to find my daughter up this late at night. She was sitting on the windowsill, something I hadn't seen in a while, and staring out at the bay. Tonight was a full moon, and even without her Bending abilities she seemed restless on these nights. It didnt help that a fun day at the fair had turned into a nightmare. The white bandages around her arm stood testimony to that.

I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, careful not to startle her. She looked over her shoulder at me.

"It's late," I said. "What are you doing up?"

Korra returned her attention to the bay. I sighed, thinking she wasnt going to talk to me. We hadn't exactly been on the best terms lately. But after a moment, and almost hesitantly, she spoke.

"He called me mom."

I blinked, trying to register this. Whenever my daughter was home, her and Jason were inseparable. And for some time now I'd suspected he looked at her as more than a caretaker.

"That's great," I replied with a smile. My daughter lowered her gaze. I frowned. "What's wrong?"

My little girl shut her eyes and shook her head. "I don't deserve it." She opened her eyes and looked over toward Jason's bedroom door. "I don't deserve him," she added quietly.

"What? Why?"

"Look at me, Mom!" she snapped, gesturing to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the window pane so she was facing me. "I'm not exactly a parental figure!"

I furrowed my brow, trying to comprehend. When she'd said she wanted to adopt Jason I thought it was because she saw him as a son. I didn't understand why him calling her mom would bother her.

"I thought you wanted Jason," I replied carefully.

"I do." Korra wrapped her arms around herself. "But look at me," she repeated, her tone soft, and something else I couldn't identify. "I'm damaged... And I don't want him to turn out like me."

"Korra," I began sharply. "We told you, you can't give him back."

"It's not that!" she quickly clarified. "I..." She sighed. "I just don't know what to do and sometimes I don't even know how to talk to him. And I don't want him to think I don't care about him..."

She seemed so lost, confused even. I knew this situation was completely new to her. She hadn't been prepared for this.

I placed my hand against her cheek. "Sweetie, what do you feel?"

I saw her swallow thickly. "It's like this...this bubbly feeling." She clutched the fabric of her shirt above her heart tightly between her fingers. "I've never felt this before. He...he makes me feel..." She paused, seemingly unable to find the words. "And it's been so long..." Her eyes were glistening with in she'd tears. "It - it hurts, Mom."

I pulled her to me, soothingly rubbing her back. "It's okay. This feeling is completely normal. You're doing a great with Jason." And she was. Korra would go to the moon and back for that boy. "Plus, I'm sure he meant what he said. You have nothing to fear."

"But that's exactly what scares me. Amon won't stop till I'm dead. I don't want to leave him all alone. He's already lost two parents..."

Now it all made sense. "You won't," I said, pulling back to look at her. "You're doing great," I repeated. "Now go and get some rest. He's probably wondering where you are."

My daughter sighed and nodded, getting up, slightly limping to his room. She stopped half way to look back at me. "Thanks for the talk, Mom," she said with a small smile.

I smiled back. "Anytime," I answered, watching as she went inside Jason's room. I sighed. Korra was trying, I could see that. But I could also see why she was scared. She didn't want Jason to get attached only for something to happen to her. I had seen his tear stained face when Howl came home with him. He'd kept asking for Korra and when she'd finally came in, injured, he'd ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck and refused to let go.


	72. You're our Avatar too

Thank my amazing Co author, BG-13, and check out We're friends, aren't we?

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra had wanted to hold a Birthday party for Jason. I thought it was a great idea, though the boy's birthday was close to Bolin's. I actually felt a knot in my throat at the reminder but shrugged it off so I wouldn't make her uncomfortable.

The boy had been changing her, if only slightly. Though she showed her 'happy self' to him more than she did any of the rest of us.

She'd asked me to bring Asami and I had complied. When she spotted us the ex-Bender smiled and went over giving my date a hug.

"Hey Korra," Asami said, giving her a tight hug. Korra simply chuckled at this and moved onto me, giving me a semi awkward hug. "So how long do you think it will be before this isn't weird anymore?" the Sato heiress asked.

My ex-teammate frowned and tilted her head at the side, momentarily not understanding what her friend meant. It occurred to me that she had probably little to no interest in the love triangle since Jason had arrived in her life.

"It's not weird at all," Korra finally said when she got the hint.

We all awkwardly laughed at this.

"Asami, do you mind if I talk to Korra for a minute?" I asked.

She slightly frowned but nodded. "I'll go get us a couple of drinks," Asami said before leaving.

I gently pulled Korra aside, trying to figure out how to word what I was going to say correctly.

"I know it's probably not easy to see Asami and I together," I began.

Korra laughed a little. "The invitation said you can bring anyone, not 'with the exception of Asami'."

I smiled at this a little. "I've been wanting to move forward with her but…something has been holding me back," I admitted. Korra nodded thoughtfully at this. "I keep making up these excuses: it's the kids, it's my job, when really…it's you."

My ex teammate's face remained blank through I saw a flicker of something in her eyes.

"For five years I was off emotionally…off because…you had died," I continued. Korra seemed a little surprised at the revelation but didn't say a word. "And the last person I thought would make me feel again, has."

Korra gave me a small smile and went on her tip toes to give me a kiss on the cheek. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out whether or not that had just happened.

Just as I was about to say something else when Jason came running in and Korra bent down to pick him up, showering him with kisses. The boy giggled at this and hugged her tightly around the neck before doing the same. I chuckled. "I'm happy for you. The both of you," she finally said to me.

"Thank you," I replied before shifting my attention to the smaller Firebender. "Hey there."

"Hi Mako," he greeted.

"How do you like it here?"

He smiled and looked over at Korra. "I like it a lot."

Korra and I both chuckled at this and I messed up his hair before handing him his gift. I saw the way she looked at the boy, with so much adoration. He was her reason for wanting to have a normal life, not the isolated one she had chosen before and I was happy for her.

I realized that she had probably assumed Asami had brought that spark back into me, but she was wrong. It had been her. Though she was off emotionally, that made my feelings resurface, but I couldn't tell her. We couldn't be together. Not that she wanted to either way. She had Jason now, and to her, he was all that mattered.

* * *

Korra's POV

Tarrlok had assembled all of his deputies for a last minute raid on a home in the Dragon Flats. Tension had been growing among Benders and Nonbenders since the incident at the fair and the councilman was beginning to harass more and more of those who didn't posses the gift to Bend an element.

The sky was just starting to darken when I received his call and I immediately suited up, letting Jason and my parents know I would be back later. I hopped on Naga and made my way to city, meeting Tarrlok at the location he had provided only to notice that there was a battalion already assembled. There were all kinds of Benders but mostly just the police force.

I frowned at this .Where was Bei Fong? I knew she wouldn't have allowed this very easily, especially considering it was being put on by Tarrlok. I found her captain, Saikhan, and walked over to him. I needed to know what was going on here and where the chief was.

"Where's Bei Fong?" I asked.

"She's out of town," the man answered, barely paying any attention to me as he commanded the forces. "I'm in charge meanwhile."

"Out of town?" I asked.

He nodded. "Councilman Tarrlok wanted her to investigate a finding in the outskirts," the Captain answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

I nodded at this and began to look for the politician and found him with the rest of the force. I went over to him, expecting him to fill me in but he acted as if I wasn't even there. My eyes narrowed. What did he think he was doing?

"Tarrlok."

"I'm busy, Avatar Korra," he responded, still talking to his informant.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's an Equalist hiding in this part of the city and I intend to snuff him out," he answered.

"Why are the lights off?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" he inquired, and his tone implied sarcasm. "After that lunatic's attack I decided to implement a curfew for Nonbenders and that means lights out at eight every night. But seeing as they won't give up the riot I might have to cut more than just their electricity."

"These people have rights," I countered. "You can't do this to them."

He was about to answer when another deputy ran up to him. "Councilman Tarrlok!" he cried. "We found him!"

"Follow me," Tarrlok commanded as we followed the informant.

Soon enough we reached a small house. It was nothing fancy, just a normal looking house on the block. The Metalbending officers were holding the crowd back as we passed while another stood outside the home, guarding it. I looked over at the people and they looked completely infuriated, and I could understand them. Just because they couldn't Bend, didn't make them any less citizens than the rest of us.

We entered the home and found a woman holding a toddler and a little girl by the hand. Both children looked terrified as they watched us come in. The woman, on the other, hand had a mixture of anguish and anger in her eyes. I looked inside to find the alleged man, tied up with Metalbending cables and kneeling on the ground. The whole scene felt incredibly wrong.

"Please," he said the minute we came in. "I'm innocent."

"Silence!" Tarrlok commanded. "You are nothing but a filthy Chi Blocker who wants to get rid of us Benders! Because of this, I'm placing you under arrest and taking everything you own, including this house for your treason."

"Wait," I interjected. "Do you have any proof that this is the man you're looking for?"

"Avatar Korra, I would appreciate it if you stayed out of this prosecution," the councilman answered. "But to put your mind at ease, I have no doubt this is the man who participated in the bombing a few days ago."

"This man has the right to due process," I continued. "If you have nothing to prove that he is indeed that man, then I demand you release him. You have no right to treat him or the people outside like criminals."

"He is an Equalist!" Tarrlok said. "He isn't innocent and those people outside are the enemy!" He turned to look at Saikhan. "Arrest this man and anyone else who tries to intervene!" he added.

"Please, help us," the woman pleaded, running over to me. "You're our Avatar too."

I looked at her. She was begging me to help and then something snapped in me. I realized that I had followed Tarrlok's orders long enough. No more.

I ran outside, attacking the Metalbending officers and yelling at the people to run so that they wouldn't get arrested. These people were innocent.

More and more officers began to surround me, but I took them down expertly, none of them having a real chance. It wasn't until Tarrlok wrapped a water whip around my body that I was forced to halt my assault on the Metalbenders.

"That's enough!" he shouted. "You are working under my authority and you will do as I say!"

My jaw clenched at this, and I struggled against his grip in vain. I stopped struggling, slowly nodding my head and he released me. I walked over to him, looking as if I were ready to follow orders when my fist made contact with his jaw, causing him to fall to the ground.

"That's for all the injustice you did tonight," I growled as two more officers held me back. "I'm going to tell Tenzin, and he's going to set things right."

"You're a fool if you think that he has any power at all in the council," he answered, rubbing his jaw. "Take her away."

I struggled against the officers' hold as they dragged me away. "Tarrlok!" I yelled. He turned to face me, anger and frustration in his eyes. "Don't forget what I know about you," I reminded him.

The councilman walked over to me, his eyes narrowed. "Consider me not sending you to jail settling my debt," he answered. "Or perhaps the fact that I'm the only reason you get to keep that brat. They salary I give you is the only thing that allows you to keep and support him."

My jaw clench and I threw myself at him, having gotten out of the Metalbenders' hold, beating him up with every ounce of strength I had. He would not get away with that little comment. Saikhan wrapped metal cords around me, pulling me off Tarrlok and I ground my teeth in frustration.

"Take her away!" he growled, holding his nose to try and stop the bleeding. His eye was already swelling up and I could tell I'd busted his lip. I felt some satisfaction at seeing my handiwork. "Get her back to the island!"

"If you ever insult Jason again, I'll kill you!" I yelled as they dragged me away. "You hear me? I'll kill you!"


	73. Asa (HealerCure)

Thank my amazing Co author, BG-13, and check out We're friends, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

I'd had enough. I couldn't and wouldn't stand for Tarrlok's bullying of innocent Nonbenders anymore. He wasn't just going after Equalists, he was after all people who, unlike him, couldn't Bend.

I had seen the boy's tear stained face when we went in. I think that's what finally made me snap. I'd remembered the day Jason had cried when I gave him to Howl. Mako had told me that's how they'd found him: crying and sobbing while his parents lay on the floor. I had actually fought the Task Force and Tarrlok, trying to protect the family before they were able to hold me back, restrain me.

It was lucky for Tarrlok. I would have killed him if not for the Metalbenders.

The cops had "escorted" me back to Air Temple Island. I could feel my anger and regret bubbling in my veins, simmering. Once they dropped me off I went straight to the house, knowing my parents and Jason would probably be with Pema and the Airbending kids. I arrived and threw the door open, taking off my uniform and tossing it on the ground.

As I went through the house I started to throw anything I could get my hands on. I felt my muscles tense as I threw the table against the wall, hitting, breaking, tossing everything in sight. I was useless. I couldn't save the inmates in that God-forsaken prison. I couldn't save that family from being arrested. I was completely useless!

I yelled as I continued to break things around the house, finally causing attention to be drawn from the main house. I could hear people shouting, my mother crying, begging me to stop but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I wanted to let out all my anger and this was the only way I was able to. I knew in the back of my mind I was losing control I could almost feel that familiar power creeping in me. It was only a matter of time before I would enter the Avatar State and I didn't want to stop it.

"Korra! Please!" my mother's voice cried. "Sweetie, stop! You're hurting yourself!"

It wasn't until that moment that I realized my knuckles were bleeding but I didn't care. I was useless, disposable. I would do everyone a favor if I died, then the next Avatar would be born. They would be able to fix the mess I caused.

I stole another glance at my blood stained hands; the hands that were drenched in the blood of innocents. I was a failure. I shut my eyes tightly, closing my hands into fists.

"Jason! Don't!" My father's voice.

My body began to shake and I knew what was coming, what I couldn't control, what I didn't want to control. But as quickly as the shaking came it stopped when small hands wrapped themselves around my arm.

"Korra," a tiny voice whispered. "I'm here."

My eyes tightened more as I recognized the voice and I felt myself slowly relax. My breathing finally evened out and I crumbled to my knees, covering my face as I tried holding back the sobs. What had I done?

Small hands lowered mine until familiar amber eyes looked at me. I looked away but he placed his little palm against my cheek. "Korra," Jason called. I flinched at my name, forcing myself to look at him. When I did he wrapped his arms around my neck and I returned the embrace, holding him tightly against me. My Jason.

My parents came in along with Tenzin. He looked beyond shocked. "Korra!" he said. "What did you-"

"Not now, Tenzin," Katara said sharply.

I met my old master's gaze, then slowly moved on to Tenzin and then finally my parents. They all looked disturbed...wary...disappointed. I didn't blame them. When I finally saw all the damage I'd done I looked down at the ground, shame and self loathing building inside me. I was a monster...a failure...a burden.

"I..." I trailed off, knowing nothing could fix this. They were probably going take Jason from me, and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't even blame them for doing that. But the idea of losing him made my chest tighten and I had to fight back the tears. I hugged the boy to me like he was the only thing keeping me sane.

"Korra?" It was Jason again.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," I whispered, my voice watery and low. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Howl's POV

The silence that had enveloped the room had been almost deafening. We had all just stood there after Korra's meltdown, not knowing what to say. I had never seen the Avatar so...vulnerable.

I didn't know what had caused her to snap but I had a hunch Tarrlok had something to do with it. She had been fine before she left. Whatever the councilman had done must've been...severe.

Korra had simply sat there on the floor holding Jason to her afterwards. She was on the verge of tears and I couldn't help but notice how small she looked.

I watched as the girl stood, the boy still in her arms, and started toward the door. She wouldn't meet anybody's gaze and I couldn't blame her. We were all in shock. Except for Tenzin. He seemed furious.

It seemed the Airbender finally had his evidence that Korra was unfit to care for Speedy. After all he'd been against it from the beginning.

He could take Jason away. And Korra couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

Korra's POV

After my little…tantrum my parents and Katara had ordered me to my room with Jason. We sat on the bed and I pulled him into my lap, holding him close to me. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I realized that they were going to take him away. They were going to take the only person that I loved more than my own life.

Jason nuzzled his face against my neck and held on tightly to me as well. While everyone had looked at me with horror and shock, he was the only one who seemed to understand. He didn't look at all the negative aspects of my actions as everyone else did. He was the only person besides Mako that saw something of worth in me, something that even I couldn't see.

And couldn't help but wonder how he could when even I didn't have that ability. I didn't have that kind of faith in anything...but it seemed Jason had faith in me.

"She's dangerous!" I heard Tenzin say. "Look at what she did to your house! Imagine what she could do to the boy or to any of you!"

"Korra wouldn't hurt Jason, of that I am sure," Katara countered. "She cares about him more than anything."

"Look at what she did!"

"Everyone has their moments," my father's voice reasoned. "She reached her limit. But the boy has changed her."

"Korra doesn't have enough control!" the Airbender continued, not willing to drop this so easily it seemed. "If she enters the Avatar State…she won't be able to control herself. It won't be about who she cares about. It will be about who's standing too close."

"My daughter is not a monster!" my mother growled. "She wouldn't!"

"Are you so sure?" Tenzin objected. "The boy is in danger as long as long as he is in her custody; he should be removed from her care immediately."

I tightened my hold on Jason at this. They were going to take him and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. The little Firebender held on tighter to me. I wanted to run away with him, leave Republic City and head somewhere where no one would hurt us, where no one knew us.

But…that would only make things worse.

"We should take a vote," Katara stated after a while, some hesitance in her voice. "That's how we'll decide the boy's fate."

I closed my eyes tightly, rocking Jason in my arms while pressing gentle kisses to his forehead. He looked up at me with sad honey colored eyes. He knew what was going to happen. I had to prove that I was in control…that I could care for him. But…I would have to leave. I had to.

"Korra?" he said, his voice quiet.

"Hmmm?"

"You're going to go away, aren't you?" Jason noted sadly.

I looked into his amber eyes and watched as they began to water. I bit my lip and nodded. I had to leave, I had to leave and make sure I'd have control. It was the only way.

"I need to be able to control myself," I told him, my voice trembling. "I can hurt you if I'm not careful. And I don't want that."

"You wouldn't hurt me," he countered with innocent certainty, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I know you wouldn't. Please Korra, don't leave me."

I didn't want to. I hope he knew that there wasnt anything I wanted more than to stay with him.

His little arms wrapped themselves around my neck and I let out a sob I had been holding back at this. I didn't want to leave him. I really didn't. But this wasn't about what I wanted or what he wanted. It was about what needed to happen. What was best.

"I'm so sorry," I told him, holding him close to me. "I wish I didn't have to but…I don't have a choice. Please understand."

"Mommy, Mommy please don't go."

That was my undoing. I couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. His tiny body shook with his pitiful sounding sniffles. This had turned out to be harder than Id thought it would. Gently I began to pull away and I wiped away his tears with my thumb and he did the same to me. I gave him a small smile. What a pair we made.

"I'm going to come back," I told him with as much conviction as I could muster.

"How long are you going to be away?" he asked quietly. There was understanding...but there was also a sorrow that I imagined only someone three times his age could have. My resolve was wavering.

"I don't know," I answered sincerely. "But once I have the control that I need, I'll be back. I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

I managed a smile and drew an x with my finger over my chest. "Cross my heart."

He lowered his gaze but I raised his chin so he could look at me. I gave him another smile and he wrapped his arms around my neck, giving my cheek a kiss. I hugged him tightly before kissing his temple and opening the window.

"I'll be back."

Jason bit his lip and nodded, waving his little hand. I climbed out the window and he peered out after me. Even in the dark of the night I could see his tear stained face.

"Bye, Mommy," he whispered.

I forced myself not to look back and searched for Howl. Once I found him I told him that we had to leave and he packed a few supplies before we headed over to where the Sky Bison slept. I was grateful that he don't ask questions. I knew Id change my mind if he did.

Naga trotted over to me when we passed the stables and I hugged her tightly around her neck before shaking my head at her.

"Not this time, girl," I told her. She whined but sat down, letting me know she wouldn't follow. I was going to miss her too.

We saddled up Gama and shortly after we were in the air. I looked back at Air Temple Island. I could swear that I could still see Jason looking out the window.

"Goodbye…my son," I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: The reason I introduced Jason/Speedy is because of the relationship Ollie has with his sister, Thea in the show. I wanted Korra to have a similar relationship. **


	74. Chakra's Part 1

Thank BG-13 and don't forget to check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Senna's POV

Our decision had been made. After arguing back and forth, we had decided that the best thing for Korra and Jason was for them to remain together.

Needless to say that Tenzin was extremely upset when he was the only one who opposed our decision. I had feared that Katara might take his side, but she argued that my daughter had been different since the little Firebender came into her life.

She was right, of course.

Korra had changed so much in just the few months that she'd had him. She didn't go out at all if it wasn't with him, and usually she stayed on the island, playing with him when she wasn't at work. She had even helped him progress in his Firebending. The boy made her genuinely happy and it was more than my husband and I could've ever hoped for.

As soon as Tenzin left, I went to her room, wanting to be the first one to give her the news but when I went inside she wasn't there. I frowned at this and noticed that Jason was sitting down by the window. He turned his head towards me and I saw his little face stained with tears. My heart dropped at this.

"Where's Korra?" I asked.

The boy didn't say anything just shifted his attention to the window and I understood. She had left. My daughter had left us once again.

I went over to him and lifted him up in my arms, cradling him close to my chest while I felt his little body shake with his sobs.

"Senna?" Tonraq called.

I turned around to face him and shook my head. He closed his eyes and didn't say anything for a moment. I could tell he was hurt by our daughter's decision but I knew it was our fault too. She thought we would've removed Jason from her care and she couldn't stand the thought.

Tonraq walked over and pulled me and the child into a warm embrace. He looked at Jason and gave him a small reassuring smile.

Korra had to come back. If not for us…then for him.

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke up early the next morning, ready to begin my exercises with Asa. I was still feeling a little tired, not physically but emotionally. I hated that I was away from Jason. We had spent so much time together…I missed him.

I couldn't, wouldn't imagine how he felt. The mere thought caused a lump to form in my throat. I shook the feeling off when I heard someone walk towards me.

"It's a bit early, don't you think?" the monk inquired quietly, standing next to me. It was, the sun hadn't even risen yet.

"I want to get started," I simply answered.

"These are things you cant rush into," he reminded me gently.

"Are we going to talk all day or are you actually going to help me," I asked, my tone clipped.

Asa simply smiled and nodded, motioning me to follow him and I did, Howl trailing behind us. We climbed up the old ruins of the temple until we were at the highest point, surrounded with large statues of past Airbenders. I looked around and couldn't help this sense of familiarity that crept over me, like I had at the Swamp. The monk stopped by the pools of water before turning towards me.

"In order to master the Avatar State, you must unlock all the chakras," he began. "Do you what the chakras are?"

I nodded. I had read Avatar Aang's journal where he talked about this and how Guru Pathik had helped him. He had even used those exact same words.

"They're pools of energy in your body," I answered.

He smiled and nodded. "Correct," Asa replied. "But sometimes these pools can be blocked by different events that occur in our life." I nodded at this, knowing what he was getting it at.

Soon after we continued to walk until we were inside some caves. I was once again met by this strange sense of déjà vu as we continued to walk. Howl walked ahead, a flame in his hand, lighting the way until Asa stopped and sat down. I did the same, sitting across from him.

"There are seven chakras in our body," Asa began. "Each pool of energy has a purpose and can be blocked by a specific emotional muck." I nodded again, wishing he would just get on with it. He must have sensed this because his face grew serious before continuing. "Be warned, opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin this process, you cannot stop until all seven are open. With this being said, are you ready?"

I could feel my heart beat a little faster at this. I knew what the consequence had been for Aang when he had left before the seventh chakra was opened. He had almost lost his life and the Avatar cycle was almost terminated. I closed my eyes tightly, taking in deep breaths. Jason's face flashed behind my lids and my eyes opened, my decision made.

"I'll do whatever it takes," I answered, readying myself.

He gave me a sharp nod before speaking once again. "First we will unlock the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear," Asa stopped there and I closed my eyes, letting his voice guide me. "What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you."

A series of images flashed before me. The Boiling Rock prison ground covered with mutilated bodies. The power I felt as I entered the Avatar State. Killing Dead Shot to save Mako. And then _**he**_ flashed before me. The one person I knew I was still afraid of. Amon. The memory of when he took my Bending away flashed before me.

My eyes snapped open and I took in a big gulp of air as if I had been holding my breath the entire time. I felt sweat trickle down my face and back and I looked up at Asa who patiently waited for me to speak.

"Nothing," I finally answered. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"It's okay to be scared," the guru told me gently.

My eyes narrowed at this. "I'm not afraid of anything," I replied through clenched teeth.

"We both know that is not true. Everyone has fears."

I immediately stood up, hands clenched to the sides. "I already gave you my answer," I said, heading toward the cave's entrance when my vision was suddenly blocked. I couldn't see anything. "What are you doing to me?" I practically growled.

"Keep your mind open for what I am about to show you," Asa simply answered as I started to regain my sight.

A dome of water surrounded us and I walked to the edge, intending to walk right through it but when I placed my hand against it I was met with a hard surface. I backed away and watched as a scene was formed.

"What is this?" I murmured.

"What will happen if you leave with your chakras blocked," Asa answered.

"Where are we?"

"Don't you recognize this place?"

I looked around the area. There was not one building that remained fully standing. It looked like ruins, as if no one had been there for a long time. But the distant explosions said otherwise. I looked around and noticed a fallen statue. I frowned and walked over to it until I recognized it.

Toph's statue.

"Republic City?" I asked in shock. "What-What happened to it?"

"You returned to the city with your energy blocked and when you finally managed to unlock it, Amon took a dagger and murdered you, ending the cycle with you," he explained. "Everyone in the city tried fighting against him but their fight was futile, Amon won and this is what is left of the city."

I shook my head. This wasn't real. It couldn't be…"Where are my parents? Where's Jason?" I demanded. I needed to know. They had to be alright. They had to.

"There's nothing left," was all Asa replied. "Everything you knew, everyone you knew is gone. Amon won."

"He can't win," I answered. "This isn't real." I tried shutting my eyes but I could still see the scene in vivid detail.

"You can close your eyes to what you do not want to see and your ears to what you do not want to hear, but that won't change the future that is before you," he said. "If you want to change this, you will have to open yourself, or else this will be the result."

I shook my head. Amon couldn't win. He wouldn't win. I sighed and opened my eyes, noticing we were back at the cave. I looked over at Asa and nodded my head at him before sitting down. I took in deep breaths, trying to remain calm before I spoke.

"Amon," I whispered. "I'm afraid of Amon. He-he almost killed me. He tortured me every chance he got. The scars I have…some were made by him. He took away my Bending. I'm scared of him."

"You must surrender those fears," he said. "Let those fears flow down the creek, let go of them."

I nodded once and closed my eyes, only to be met with the masked man. _'You won't win'_, I told him. _'I won't let you'_. Slowly he began to fade away and I tiredly opened my eyes, feeling the most exhausted I had in years.

Asa gave me a small smile. "You have opened the first chakra," the monk said.

I let out a tired sigh. Looked like this wasn't going to be so easy after all.


	75. Chakra's Part 2

Thank BG-13 and don't forget to check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

After opening the first chakra, Asa decided it was time for a change in scenery. To be honest I wasn't at all surprised since Aang had written that in his journal. But as we made our way outside to the cave I couldn't help but feeling a bit tired. I was practically dragging my feet until we stopped by a waterfall. He sat down and so did I, along with Howl who kept his distance from us, as if not wanting to interrupt.

"Next is-"

"The Water chakra," I finished for him. I already knew this.

He smiled and nodded. I sighed. This guy had a lot of patience, that was for sure.

"This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt," Asa continued. "What do you blame yourself for?"

I connected my fists together, taking in deep breaths as I closed my eyes. The first image that came to mind was that of Bolin's, the fear in his eyes right before Amon stabbed him and threw him off the boat. Next it flashed to when Aiden was lying lifeless while I cried hysterically. My breath hitched a little at the next image. It was when I had returned to the Boiling Rock, the guts, body parts scattered all around...My former master's death and that of those who I had killed came last.

With a gulp of air I opened my eyes, panting, trying to catch my breath. "It's my fault," I whispered. "I killed them. Maybe not directly but…if it hadn't been for me they'd still be alive."

The monk shook his head. "You didn't kill them," he told me gently. "They're deaths weren't your fault."

"Yes they were," I countered, my voice wavering. "If Bolin hadn't come with me…if I hadn't tempted the guards…if I would have gone back sooner…they'd be alive."

"Everything happens for a reason, Korra," Asa said. "We are born, we live and then we die. It is the circle of life. You must accept this. Don't let this cloud and poison your energy. If you want to be a better person, a positive influence for those around you, for Jason, you need to forgive yourself."

I sighed and nodded before closing my eyes once again. I remembered when Mako and I were at the Swamp, he'd said Bolin's apparition had led him to me. Howl Sr. himself had said he didn't want to break me, he cared about me. Aiden's dying words were my name, my destiny to do great things.

Perhaps I wasn't a lost cause after all. Jason had seen something inside me, something I couldn't see. I smiled at this and opened my eyes, the crushing feeling in my chest lifting a little more.

* * *

Asami's POV

I was playing with the kids at the shelter, teaching them a few self defense moves when I saw my father walk in. I could see the disgust in his face as he looked at the children, as if they had some sort of disease that no one could see. My father had never really been fan of benders though he had humored me when Pro Bending was still around. I looked over at Mako, silently excusing myself.

As I walked over to my father, I couldn't help but question where Korra was. She hadn't been coming for a couple of days, and the Firebender and I had our hands full. He had been reinstated in Lin's police force, limiting his time at the shelter. I gestured my father into one of the vacant rooms and he followed me shortly.

"Hello Asami," he greeted.

"Dad, I'm kind of busy," I told him, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

I was. The kids would soon be lined up to have their bandages changed. As I thought about that, I wondered why my father was here. I hardly ever saw him at home anymore and we hardly even talked. Of course, this had been going on for some time. He probably had just noticed. We hadn't been in the best of terms for months now. Since Korra arrived actually. He had never liked my friendship with her but I was not about to cut ties with her. Nope, it wasn't happening.

"What are you doing here, Asami?"

"The better question is, what do you want?" I countered.

"I want to share a meal with my daughter," he answered, pausing for a moment. "Dinner, tomorrow night?"

"Mako and I have plans."

"Bring him along then," my father replied. "I think it's time I got to know him a little better." I nodded and made a way to the door and he gently placed a hand over mine. "Asami, I know I've said some hurtful things before," he added. "And I regret them. But you're still my daughter, and I still want what your mother would have wanted." I waited for him to continue. "For us to be close."

"I'll check with Mako and get back to you," was all I said before going back to the kids.

* * *

Korra's POV

I don't even remember closing my eyes. I just remember leaning against the wall of the mountain and then nothing. I woke with a jolt, realizing that I'd fallen asleep. I looked over at Howl, who gave me a soft, reassuring smile. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. My own energy wouldn't let me get the rest I needed. Asa hadn't been kidding when he'd said I wouldn't be able to stop once this process begun.

"Fire chakra?" I asked.

The monk chuckled and nodded. "The Fire Chakra is located in the stomach, which deals with will power and is blocked by shame," Asa explained. "What are you ashamed of? What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?"

Once again I connected my fists, regulating my breathing as I let my mind wondered. I remembered the cruel, selfish, inconsiderate person I was before. I didn't care about anyone, just myself, the party animal.

The night that I had gotten drunk came to mind as well; I had taken the easy way out, _drowning_ my sorrows in liquor instead of confronting them. But that wasn't the only time I tried taking the easy way out. When my master had given me the knife in the Swamp, if it had only been real…I wouldn't be here anymore. Almost drowning while drunk, I had done that on purpose as well.

But that wasn't all. I had disappointed my parents, Katara, Tenzin, the world in my actions. I had hurt them…and I hadn't cared. I had hurt my friends too; ignoring Asami, pushing Mako away. The list was endless.

But I knew what I really felt ashamed of. Amon had taken my Bending. The one thing that made me who I was, that was part of me.

"I hurt those around me," I said quietly, opening my eyes. "I'm not good. I-I could have…" I stopped there, remembering what I could have done the last time I entered the Avatar state. "I couldn't have killed someone. I'll never enter the Avatar State again and once I take care of Amon I'm going to leave and never come back." That was a promise. That was my plan.

"While a younger version of yourself might have caused pain to others, you have changed," Asa replied. "The Avatar State is a part of you, and if you want to reach the balance you seek, you must accept all the aspects of your life. You are a daughter, a pupil, even a surrogate daughter. You can't turn your backs on the people who care about you."

I sighed and nodded, letting his words sink in. My parents were so happy that I had been found. They had been given a second chance with me, and I had also been given a second chance to right my wrongs.

But...they weren't safe with me.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

Korra had left. My little girl had left and this caused my heart to ache. I knew why she had made this decision. She had thought we would take Jason, the boy who had become her entire life, and to be honest I didn't blame her for leaving.

Senna had informed me of her absence shortly after we had made our decision for her to keep the small Firebender. She had walked into his room and found him alone, staring out the window. When she finally got him to sleep, she went into our own room and told me what had happened.

It was morning now, and we had called Tenzin and Katara over to tell them what had happened. Our former master seemed slightly upset, but understanding at the same time. She understood just like we did, why she had left. The Airbender on the other hand was blowing air left and right, ranting about how he had been right all along.

"I knew this would happen! That girl-"

"That girl is my daughter!" Senna growled defensively.

"Don't be mad at Korra," Jason sniffed, bringing our attention to him. "She had to go. But she promised she'd be back." His voice was tiny and sad.

Tenzin shook his head. "She's abandoned him," he replied, looking at Senna with hard grey eyes. "Just like I knew she would."

"No!" Jason said, his voice louder now but only slightly. "Momma promised."

"Her word has never been worth much."

"My daughter isn't a heartless monster," I finally snapped, standing up. "You pride yourself on your patience and peacefulness yet you attack and degrade my daughter every chance you get!"

The Airbender straightened at this, visibly taken aback. The man was nothing but a hypocrite. I picked up Jason in arms and went into my room, my wife following behind. I stepped aside so she could go in first and saw that Katara had also left him standing there. With a glare I went inside the master bedroom and shut the door.


	76. Chakra's Part 3

Thank BG-13 and don't forget to check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

I looked at the statues around me as we walked up the temple steps, noticing the various Airbender statues. I almost got the feeling that I had seen them before…maybe in some past life…maybe Aang did. I looked up and recognized a familiar statue though: Yangchen. Though she had been an Air Nomad she had been a feared Avatar to the point where a whole generation after her death there were no threats.

Asa finally sat down next to her statue and I did the same, my gaze not shifting from my past life. There was something about it…almost as if it were trying to tell me something.

"The fourth chakra is located in the heart," he began. "It deals with love and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief in front of you."

I took in a deep breath before closing my eyes. Though the guru had explained to me that Bolin's, Aiden's and Howl Sr.'s death had not been my fault, I still saw them in front of me. I missed them so much…

"You have lost a couple of friends in your life, young Avatar," Asa said gently. "Their memory pains you, but love is a form of energy that swirls all around us." I felt my breathing hitch a little at this, tears threatening to fall. I bit my lip, trying to keep them at bay.

"Their love for you has not left this world. It is still inside your heart and it is reborn in the form of new love."

Jason came to mind, his little dimpled face starring at me before his arms went around my neck, kissing my cheek. My parents did too, the day I had dedicated solely to them. Howl, the guard that had infuriated me, also came to mind and all the advice he gave me. Even Mako and all the times he had cared for me, letting me stay in his apartment and comforting me.

"Let the pain flow away."

My eyes opened and it took me a moment to realize that I had been crying. I wiped away the tears, before smiling a little. For once in so many years, I felt the pressure in my chest almost completely disappear, making me feel lighter.

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

I was having dinner with Asami and that street rat, Mako. I hated that they were once again a couple but I figured that perhaps, in the long run, he might be of use to me.

We talked about all sorts of things, mostly my daughter and things she used to do when she was younger. She was still upset with me because I had 'insulted' her boyfriend. I had never been one to beat around the bush and I had told her that I did not like her relationship with him, or the ex Avatar.

Both were or had been Benders, Firebenders to be exact. I didn't think I could ever forgive their breed for taking the love of my life from me. When we finished I paid the check and moved the conversation toward more business like matters.

"Thank you for joining me today, Mako," I said. "It's been great, getting to know you better." Lying through my teeth.

"Thank you, Mr. Sato, for everything," he answered, holding hands with my daughter. I gave him a fake smile, trying to hide my discomfort at this.

"Well, now if Asami doesn't mind mixing in a little business with pleasure," I said, taking out an envelope. "I could use your signature on these."

Asami didn't say a word as she took the envelope. She opened it and read its contents and her jaw clenched. I already knew what was coming. I had expected it.

"You want to shut down Mom's free clinic for low income Benders?" she asked.

"It's not hers anymore, Asami," I reminded her gently, handing over the pen.

"That clinic meant everything to Mom," my daughter managed to reply through her clenched teeth.

It was my turn to tighten my jaw. "You were eight years old," I said, my tone clipped. "I don't think you're in a position to know what was important to your mother. I just need your signature-"

"Stop!" Asami said sharply. "This dinner was never about getting to know Mako more, it was about _this_," she hissed, gesturing to the piece of paper.

With those words she stood up, putting the papers inside the envelope. I took a deep breath at this, putting the pen away. The Firebender gave me an incredulous look the entire time. My daughter stopped next to me and gave me back the paperwork.

"You haven't changed, and you never will," Asami whispered to me. "It's about time I learned that and stopped letting you disappoint me," she added before leaving.

"This clinic was her mother's," Mako said, standing up.

"Yes," I answered. "And her mother taught her a lesson that I myself have been trying to teach her. That the world is a harsh and unforgiving place."

"And when did she teach her that!" he shouted.

I stood up at this, looking him in the eye. "When she was lying dead in her bedroom with a hole in her chest," I replied. He seemed taken aback by this. "Good night," was all I said before leaving as well.

* * *

Korra's POV

I think Asa must have seen how tired I was because we didn't move from our spot for the next chakra. I was completely drained. All the swirling emotions inside me had finally taken their toll, though I felt a lot better than I had before I came here. The pressure that I thought would crush me in my chest was practically gone. But I wasn't done.

"Next is the sound chakra, it is located in the throat," the guru continued. "It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. The ones we tell ourselves."

I closed my eyes and remembered the day after my breakdown with my ex-teammate. He had asked me if I was ok and I had said I was though I was far from it. Since I had come back I had been trying to hide the monster in me…the one who stopped at nothing to get what it wanted. I wasn't the Avatar.

"The Spirits made a mistake in choosing me," I said quietly, opening my eyes. "I shouldn't be the Avatar. I'm a monster. I can't save myself or anyone around me."

"Korra, you aren't a monster," Asa countered, sounding like he believed that with all his heart. "Everyone makes mistakes, no one's perfect and neither are you. Mako and Jason have shown you how much love you have for others, a monster is not capable of these feelings."

"My hands are stained red with the blood of the people I killed," I replied. "No Avatar would've done what I have. I'm not the Avatar, not anymore."

"Being able to Bend is not what defines you as the Avatar," he said. "You have helped many people as the Blue Spirit and for the first time in five years they have hope of a better future. You cannot lie about your own nature. You must accept that you _are_ the Avatar."

I sighed heavily at this before closing my eyes again, connecting my fists. I saw a vision of myself. I was standing on a building, looking down at the city. Like a silent guardian. I exhaled and opened my eyes.

"You're doing great, Korra," Asa assured me with a smile.

* * *

Asami's POV

After I left my father, Mako caught up to me and said that I could stay with him until I calmed down. I had been considering moving out of the house for some time, but now I was sure I wanted to leave. I didn't want to spend another day with my father.

Ever since my mother was murdered, he became a different man. He isolated himself, pushed me away…I don't think I could forgive him for what he almost did today. That clinic did mean everything to mom; it was her way of giving back to the less fortunate. I wouldn't let him shut it down.

The phone rang and the Firebender got up to see who it was, while I watched television. I already knew who it was before he came back, a knowing look on his face.

"Your father called," he said.

"Don't waste your time on him," I answered changing the channel.

My boyfriend sighed and sat down next to me. I could see him studying me from the corner of my eye but I pretended not to.

"Your father is a jerk, but he is still your father," Mako said. I looked over at him before turning my attention back to the television set earning a sigh from him. "I think in his own way," he began stopping for a moment. "I think he sees himself as protecting you somehow."

"Yeah, he's really good at using my dead mother as an excuse for being a jerk," I replied. I could feel my eyes begin to water at this but I refused to cry.

"You never talk about your mother," the Firebender stated quietly.

"I was only eight," I began. "I don't remember much of what happened. But after...my father completely shut me out." Mako intertwined his fingers with mine at this. "And then he went away," I continued, a tear escaping me. "He was gone for a year, maybe two. I was nine. And he left me. That is who my father is. He only cares about himself."

Mako didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around me as I let a few tears fall. My mother's death and the relationship between my father and I was very sensitive. I didn't know why he acted the way he did, but I knew he didn't care for me. He never showed me otherwise.


	77. Chakra's Part 4

Thank BG-13 and don't forget to check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

After a few tries I managed to get up, stumbling on the stairs going even higher than before. Finally when I couldn't walk anymore I leaned against the wall and slowly sat down, gasping for air. Aang forgot to mention that opening the chakras was this intense. Asa gave me a cup of water and I immediately gulped it down, nodding my head in thanks when I finished.

"We're almost done," he assured me, sitting down next to me.

"What's next?" I simply replied. I wanted to finish this already.

"Located in the forehead is the light chakra," Asa continued. "It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion of this world is that of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one and the same."

When I closed my eyes, the woman's words from the rally, the event that had made me snap came to mind. 'You're our Avatar too!'

"Like Benders and Nonbenders," I replied, opening my eyes. "We are all one people. Being able to Bend or not doesn't make you any different."

He smiled and nodded at this. "That's right," the guru answered. "The Avatar cycle is also just one spirit that is born again and again. Each is different but their values are the same."

"We're all connected," I added. "Just like the guy in the swamp said. Everything is connected."

"That's right," he said before standing up.

I tried doing the same but I was just completely exhausted. I hadn't slept well for the last couple of days. Well, try a couple of years but Jason had been helping, even sleeping over at Mako's apartment had helped. Now everything was tumbling down on me.

Howl saw this and walked over to me, helping me stand and keeping me steady as we walked up. When we were near the top I pulled away from his hold and walked over to Asa, who was already sitting down. It was night time now and all the stars shined above us. I had to admit that it was beautiful out here.

"This is the last chakra, right?" I asked, a hint of hopefulness in my voice. Please, I mentally begged.

The monk chuckled at this and nodded. "Let us begin."

* * *

Senna's POV

Korra had been gone for three days. Three whole days. She hadn't even given us a chance to tell her that we had decided for her to keep Jason. But now…her abandonment did not help her case and Tenzin was trying to force Tonraq and I to take him away but we couldn't. We wouldn't.

Her absence had been tough on the boy, though he didn't seem at all surprised that she had left. It was like she had told him, and he had accepted it. It surprised me how understanding he was with her, despite his young age. It was as if both of them depended on the other, and he was suffering as much as she was.

I went to his room late at night when I heard sniffing sounds. I walked in to find him by the window, looking out, waiting for her to come back. I remembered the five years I had waited for her, and knew the anguish he felt, waiting for someone you didn't know would come back.

As I got closer, I noticed he was holding something in his hand. Jason turned to look at me and I held out my arms, which he took. I sat him on my lap and looked outside the window. We both sat in silence, both of our thoughts swirling around my daughter.

"I miss Korra," he whimpered, looking at me. I watched as tears fell down his cheeks and I brushed my thumb against them to wipe them away.

"I do too," I admitted. "She'll be back soon."

"She promised to come back," Jason whispered, looking at what he was holding. It took me a moment to realize it was picture though I couldn't see exactly what it was of.

"Shh," I soothed, rocking him in my arms. "Go to sleep."

The boy snuggled his head under my neck as he looked down to his hand. I grabbed a blanket nearby and he lit a small flame in his hand, to see the picture when I blocked the moonlight.

I watched as Jason held the photo in his tiny grasp. I moved my head to get a better look and saw it was, unsurprisingly, the one of him and Korra that day at the fair. In the picture Jason had his arms wrapped around my daughter's neck from behind, his dimpled smile bright as he looked at the camera. But Korra's head was turned away, so that she was staring at Jason, and I could see the beginnings of a smile on her face.

This was all the proof needed for me to know that she'd be back. The affection in her eyes was enough.

* * *

Asa's POV

Korra was doing great. The emotional turmoil she had kept bottled up inside was finally being released which is why she was so tired. I gave her a few moments for her to compose herself, giving her water and allowing her to rest. After a moment she nodded at me.

"Once you open this chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar State at will," I told her. "And when you are in the Avatar State, you will have complete control and awareness of all your actions."

The young Avatar seemed pensive at this, and for a moment I thought that perhaps she hadn't been listening but then her eyes locked with mine and she gave me a sharp nod. I tilted my head to the side. There had been something in her eyes…something I had not seen there before. I shook the thought out of my head before beginning.

"The thought chakra is located at the crown of the head," I said. "It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

Korra closed her eyes once again, connecting her fists and controlling her breathing. I saw her lips twitch into a smile and it wasn't hard to guess who she was thinking about. The small boy she had bonded with. Her smile faded a bit and I used the abilities the Spirits had given me to see her thoughts, using the water nearby.

The sentry seemed amazed at this, looking at the sphere and the thoughts that swirled around the young Avatars mind. There was a Firebender she was attached to. A memory of her kissing him came to view. Her parents, Katara and the Airbenders also made an appearance. I sighed putting the water away. Here came the hard part. I braced myself.

"Now, let all of those attachments go," I said. "Let them go down the river, forgotten."

"What?" Korra asked, opening her eyes. "Why would I let go of Jason? He needs me. And I need him."

"You have to learn to let him and everyone else go, or you can't let the cosmic energy flow in."

"I'm not letting him go," she replied, her voice going cold.

"You must learn to let go," I repeated.

The Water Tribe girl stood, fists clenched at her sides. "No," she replied before turning around to leave.

"Korra!" I shouted, getting up as well. "By choosing attachment you have locked the chakra! If you leave now you won't be able to go into the Avatar State at all!"

She stopped in her tracks before looking over her shoulder at me. I saw the same thing in her eyes that I had before we began the process to unlock the last chakra. I straightened at this.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

There was a moment of silence. "I can't risk hurting people," Korra whispered.

"If you master this chakra, you won't hurt anyone," I tried, reasoning with her.

"Don't you understand?" Korra cried. "The Avatar State is a defense mechanism. I'm cautious all the time but one wrong move and it won't matter who's with me!"

"No, no," I told her. "That's not how it works; you will be able to enter at will. You have control over your actions, over your emotions."

"I can't take that chance, Asa," she repeated.

"Korra, listen to him," Howl, the sentry, practically begged. I could tell he cared about the Avatar. And he wanted to help. But I think we both knew this was a losing battle.

The young Avatar said nothing as she took off running down the steps. I didn't go after her. I could see that there would be no changing her mind. She was set on believing that she would never have control over her actions.

I had failed in helping her.


	78. Coming home

Thank BG-13 who is the most AWESOME Co Author EVER! And check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

I was going back home. As soon as I had gotten away from Howl and Asa, I had grabbed the map we used getting here and saddled up Gama. With a roar the sky bison took off just as the Firebender and Waterbender caught up to me. I actually felt sorry for leaving the sentry behind but I knew he would have found a way to make me stay and I couldn't. I didn't want to.

Gama and I stopped at night to get some rest but I just couldn't bring myself to get a good night's sleep, too excited, scared, worried to do that. I would only manage a few hours just before the sun rose and then we would get some water and take off once again.

Three days letter I finally spotted Air Temple Island. Gama let out a loud roar at this and I smiled petting the beast on its head. She had missed being home as well. My smile faded. Home. Last time I had been here I had nearly destroyed everything my father had worked hard for…almost…I couldn't finish that thought.

I had to admit I was surprised that everyone seemed to be outside when I came closer to the island. The Airbender kids saw me and ran inside, probably to let everyone know I was back. I sighed and got off Gama, petting her head and silently thanking her.

The fluffy beast gave me a lick and I chuckled at this before turning to look at the crowd that was heading towards me. I sighed. Here went nothing. I looked up again and couldn't help but smile when I saw a familiar dark skinned Firebender run towards me. I knelt down on the ground and held out my arms just as he slammed right into me.

His little arms wrapped around my neck and I held him tightly to me, letting a few tears fall at this. I could feel his hot tears against my neck and I soothingly rubbed his back, letting him know everything was going to be fine now.

"You came back," he said when he pulled away, his little cheeks stained with tears.

I smiled at this and nodded, wiping his face and caressing his cheek. I took a moment to look him over. His hair seemed a little longer and if I wasn't mistaken, he had actually grown a little too. Or maybe I had just missed him so badly. His eyes, however, seemed tired and I had to wonder if he'd even slept at all while I was gone.

"I told you I would, Speedy," I finally replied.

He smiled at his nickname and hugged my neck again as I stood up, with him in my arms. My parents reached me first and they held me against them, begging me never to leave like that ever again.

I told them I wouldn't.

"Korra! Where have you been?" a familiar infuriated Airbender yelled as he approached me, blasting wind everywhere.

"I went to go see a guru," I answered as calmly as I could. "To master the Avatar State."

"I find that hard to believe," Tenzin answered. "Every time a problem comes up the only thing you apparently know how to do is run away. Your actions beforehand were reckless and irresponsible! How could you leave Jason-?"

"That's enough, Tenzin," Katara finally snapped. "You will not torment Korra now that she's home. She had her reasons for leaving. Let it go."

"I'm just-"

"If you have anything to discuss with her, you will do so in private, not with the children around," my former master continued inclining her head to the smaller Airbenders and Jason.

"I've had enough of your rantings. It seems to me that you look for any excuse so you can throw it in her face." Her son seemed taken aback. "Now leave her and her family, appreciate her return."

I actually blinked a few times at this. I had never heard Katara speak that way before and I could tell that Tenzin, along with everyone else, was surprised. The Airbender turned away, blowing air as he did so. Soon the kids followed him after shortly greeting me.

Katara stepped toward me and I gave my mother Jason so that I could hug her, whispering a thank you. She held me tight before pulling away, placing a hand against my cheek.

"We're all happy you're back," she told me. I smiled at this. "Get some rest, we have a few things to talk about after you get some sleep."

I inwardly groaned but nodded, taking Jason in my arms once again and following my parents back home. Once there I took him to his room and told him I'd be back as soon as I showered. When I came back, he was sitting on the bed, waiting for me. He smiled as I walked inside and jumped off the bed. I picked him up and kissed his temple before he kissed my cheek.

He scooted over when I laid him on the bed and waited for me to lie down before going under my arm as he had before. Shortly after my parents walked in, checking if I needed anything. My father covered both of us up and my mother sat in the chair next to the bed, running her hand through my hair while humming an old tune.

In that moment, with Jason in my arms and my parents watching over me, I had never felt more at peace. And there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

* * *

Katara's POV

Howl had arrived a few days after Korra. Apparently she had ditched him just like before, but he confirmed that she had been with a guru to help her control the Avatar State. When I had asked whether she had succeeded, he simply lowered his gaze and nodded his head. My eyes narrowed at this. Something had happened, I knew it. The sentry and my former pupil had become something similar to friends in the past couple of months, which is why it puzzled me that she had left him.

Since her arrival, Korra had gone into a deep sleep, her exhaustion finally catching up with her. Senna and I frequently watched over her, making sure she had everything she needed. Tonraq also stood by her side, as well as Jason. The little Firebender slept almost as much as his surrogate mother and I couldn't help but grin when he snuggled closer to the Water Tribe girl, causing her to smile in her sleep.

I was waiting for her in the courtyard now that she had finally awakened. I had meant what I said about having a talk with her. Though I understood her motives for leaving, I still needed to let her know that she could never let this happen again or there would be no more chances with the boy.

"Katara?"

I patted the seat next to me and she sighed before sitting down. I could tell she was still tired, but was as active as ever, playing any chance she got with Jason. It wasn't a surprise that they had both missed each other.

"Korra, I know you were scared," I began. Her jaw tightened at this. Being afraid wasn't something she was used admitting to. "But I want to make it very clear to you that it is unacceptable what you did. You acted on impulse, something you cannot do if you want to care for Jason."

"I know," she answered tiredly. "I just-Everything came crashing down on me and if I would have lost him…" the girl stopped there before shaking her head. "I left to show you that I had the control that I needed to be with him, and I accomplished that."

"At what cost?" I inquired. Every Avatar had to give up something. Control always had a price.

The young Avatar straightened at this, not expecting the question. "What do you mean, at what cost?"

"Korra, what did you do?"

"I gained control," Korra answered. "That's all you need to know.".

She stood and I did the same before grabbing her wrist. "Korra, listen to me," I insisted. "There will come a time in your life when you will have to let go of those around you. It is essential to becoming a fully realized Avatar. It will be hard, but you must learn to let go."

She looked over at Jason, who was sitting next to Senna. The boy was showing her his little toy cars. Korra watched the scene for a moment, her eyes revealing her reluctance to let him go. Finally she nodded before removing her wrist from my grasp.

"I know," was all she said before leaving.


	79. Failed the city

Thank BG-13 who is the most AWESOME Co Author EVER! And check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

After my talk with Katara…I couldn't stand being around her or Howl. They were my constant reminders of what I had failed to do to unlock the seven chakras and master the Avatar State. I could tell the sentry wanted to talk to me about it but I didn't let him, and if he ever made the slightest move to bring it up, I would be out of the room before he could say a word.

That had been my routine for the past couple of days. It was night time now, and I had gone to my 'night job', my parents thought I had. Well a legal night job anyways. I still had some money stashed from when I was getting a salary from Tarrlok which is what I'd use as my paycheck money. When that ran out…I was going to be in some big trouble.

I ran my patrol as usual, hopping from one building to the other when I saw him. I stopped in my tracks and felt my blood run cold. In front of me was a man who looked just like Amon, same mask but his suit was entirely black. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and I thought about running but I was frozen in place. He turned away, jumping off the rooftop and I clenched my jaw. This was my chance to get him, to stop him from hurting anyone else.

I ran over the edge and jumped down after him. He was at the end of the alley, waiting for me to follow. My eyes narrowed. He was taunting me.

I got up and continued my pursuit, following him inside an abandoned warehouse. I walked through the doors and slowed down my pace, being aware of my surroundings and looking for any noise that might give up his location.

My muscles went rigid and slowly I turned to look behind me. At the end of the hall was the devil himself. I didn't have to see behind the mask to know he was smirking.

"You are still gullible, child," the revolutionist said. "I thought I would have to do something dramatic to get your attention."

"What do you want with me?" I asked sharply.

"What any enemy wants," he answered coldly. "To see who is better."

With those words he aimed his fist at me and threw a series of electrical darts that barely missed me before running into another room. I growled and went after him. When I went into the next room he caught me by surprise and punched my jaw, making me fall to the ground. I willed up a tornado of dust and jumped up onto one of the rafters above him.

He coughed as the dust cleared, looking to see where I had gone. I watched as he searched the room, waiting for the right moment to strike. However, the masked revolutionist surprised me when he looked up and sent another series of darts, one which punctured my arm causing a current to go through my body, and I fell.

I landed with a loud grunt and tried to scramble away but he continued to load his dart gun, unloading it onto my back, making me seize. I continued to crawl, not willing to give up but he grabbed me by the back of the neck and slammed me against the ground before stomping his foot on my knee, earning a loud pop from it. But he didn't stop his assault there. Amon continued to kick my sides, not stopping even when he heard the cracks.

"I know about the list, and that won't stop me! I won't stop until I see you dead!" Amon shouted as he kicked my face, creating a fracture on the mask. "They call you the Blue Spirit but you still bleed like the rest of us. You're frail, breakable," he added. "Let's see how you look without the mask."

As I felt him reach for it, pure instinct followed. I took one of his own darts and buried it in his leg, making him crumble on the floor from the current. I managed to stand and used my Airbending to elevate me to a nearby window. I grabbed onto the jut and climbed outside, falling on top of a trashcan before rolling onto the ground. I let out a loud whistle and Naga came running to me.

Somehow I managed to lift myself on her and ordered her to go back to headquarters. Soon enough we reached our destination and I hopped off to open the door so she could go inside. I didn't expect to find Howl there but when I did, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Howl," I called, trying to stay awake. "Hel-help me."

That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

* * *

Howl's POV

I was sitting beside Korra's bed, waiting for her to wake up. Jason was curled up next to her; he had cried himself to sleep when he saw the state I had brought his surrogate mother in. The left part of her face had bruises from her hairline down to her chin with a few more on her side and arms. She had three fractured ribs, a broken leg, and burn marks on her back.

When I saw her arrive at headquarters…I didn't even know what to do, or what had happened. She had gone unconscious and after changing her out her Spirit suit I had brought her to Katara who began healing her along with the young Avatar's mother. Her parents were currently outside talking to Bei Fong and Mako about the 'attack'. I may not know what had happened but I knew that Korra would want me to keep a cover for her.

She let out a soft groan as she started to come to and I quickly sat up, gently placing a hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't make any sudden movements.

"Relax," I whispered. "You're home, you're safe."

"What happened?" she asked tiredly.

"After you arrived I cleaned you up and brought you here," I replied. "Whoever they were did quite a number on you, but Katara says you're going to be fine."

Jason stirred against her and groggily sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes before noticing that the girl was awake. He threw himself at her, wrapping his little arms around Korra, making her let out a hiss from the pain.

"Sorry," the little Firebender apologized as tears ran down his cheeks.

Korra smiled at him and lifted her hand up to his face, gently wiping away the tears with the pad of her thumb before turning to look at me. I was about to tell the girl her alibi when her parents rushed in, checking on her.

"Are you okay?" Senna asked.

"I'm fine, Mom," the young Avatar answered.

"Why didn't you tell us the Equalists had threatened you?" Tonraq asked.

Korra frowned and looked over at me, a questioning look in her face.

"I told your parents about the threat note," I began, discreetly giving her the alibi. "The one you got a few days ago at work?"

She nodded her head in understanding and let out a yawn as Jason curled up next to her again. The young Avatar tried reaching over to cover him, but the movement caused her to admit a small yelp before placing her hand on her side while taking in deep breaths. Her parents covered the boy and got up to look for Katara, leaving us alone again.

Korra looked over at the sleeping boy and soothingly ran her hand through his jet black hair. I patiently waited for her to speak, maybe even tell me what happened.

"You know, Howl," she whispered, not taking her gaze off the boy. "When I confront someone on that list, it's because they've failed this city." The young Avatar stopped there before turning to look at me. "But tonight it was me who failed."

I opened my mouth to say something but I saw her eye lids droop tiredly. I sighed. I didn't know what had happened. But I knew one thing, whatever did, it opened up a scar in Korra's past…and I didn't know if she would be able to heal it again.


	80. Back to square one

Thank BG-13 who is the most AWESOME Co Author EVER! And check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

After weeks of recuperating and long healing sessions, I was finally able to train again. My parents worried that I was pushing myself but I assured them that I was completely healed, and I was. For once in a long time I had actually stayed in bed, and waited for everything to heal properly.

I arrived at my training grounds, running up and down the bleachers, exercising my body once again. I had to admit that despite the time I spent doing nothing, I wasn't that out of shape. As I did chin ups, my mind flashed to that night, the night I had almost died, the night the fake Amon had almost killed me. I shook my head, trying to get the thought to go away, but it didn't.

I knew he was an imposter. The Amon I knew, the real one, relished in slow torture. He'd carve you up; let you slowly bleed out before he would allow you peace. He enjoyed playing with his prey.

Finally I got to the spinning gates and I practiced a few moves before pushing forward, but nothing happened. I clenched my jaw at this before trying again, only to get the same results. I crossed my arms behind my head, taking slow and deep breaths to relax when Howl came in.

"How you doing?" he asked. "Practice went well?"

I didn't respond, instead I started doing pushups. The sentry sighed at this, walking over to where I was. I simply continued to ignore him.

"Korra, what are we going to do?"

"About what?"" I replied with a grunt.

"The list," Howl answered. "Last time I checked, there were a couple more names you needed to cross out."

"Those people aren't going anywhere," I said, switching one arm push-ups. "Besides, I need to start spending more time with Jason."

The sentry simply nodded before going about own workout. When I finished, I pulled on the off-grey sweater I had and headed back home. I had an Airbending block; that much was obvious. It looked like I really was a Nonbender now.

* * *

Mako's POV

A man's brother had been murdered by a bunch of Equalists. He had been tortured, burned, and then beaten to death. His body had been found floating in the bay, and every 'led' we had, lead us to a dead end. Not even the Chief was coming up with clues about where these guys might be hiding. I didn't think anyone could except…the Blue Spirit.

The Spirit had helped me on a previous case, providing much needed evidence to exonerate an innocent man. In those days we would meet up on the rooftop but lately the creature had been…quiet. For a few months now, the newspapers had declared him or her dead from their lack of activity. I was starting to think that as well.

I decided to try my luck and went to the top of the building. It must have been an hour or so before I caught sight of them and I waved at it, trying to get its attention. The creature turned to look at me and hesitantly came over to me. The Spirit raised an archery bow and sent an arrow to the building that I was on, a rope at the end of it, which they used to get on my side.

I frowned. What happened to the Airbending skills it had?

"I didn't think I'd see you tonight," I admitted. "No one has seen you for a while. Where have you been?"

"Why do you need me?" the muffled voice asked. The way it moved, something was off. Usually the creature had a certain lightness to its steps, but now its posture was heavy, drained even.

"A man's brother was found dead in the bay a few days ago," I explained. "He isn't the first body we've found. There is a band of Equalists torturing Benders and then killing them."

"So you're asking one killer to find another?" the Spirit questioned. I straightened at this. "I heard what you told the Chief of Police about me, that I'm a cold hearted killer. That I have no remorse."

"Do you?" I said, stepping closer. The Spirit didn't answer and I held out the file. "If what I think is true, these guys aren't going to stop, and we need to bring those killers to justice."

"I'll see what I can do," was all the muffled voice said as they took the file before jumping off the roof.

I let out a sigh. Bei Fong was going to have my head if she ever found out. But we needed to find these guys fast, and I didn't want any more innocent lives to be lost.

* * *

Howl's POV

I was at headquarters, working out as I usually did. After Korra was injured, I had started taking shifts as the Blue Spirit, using the Dao blades instead of my Bending, for obvious reasons. Just as I was finishing up my routine, the young Avatar walked in, a small smile on her face. I raised a brow at this, she hadn't smiled in a long time, and when she did it was just to ease her parents or Jason. But I could see the turmoil in her eyes once again. She had an Airbending block and we knew who was the cause of it.

"Mako reached out to the Blue Spirit, last night," she said, putting her bag on the table.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "I thought he didn't really like your way of doing things?"

"He says that there is a group of Equalists torturing and killing Benders," the young Avatar said, handing over the file in her hand.

"Shouldn't be too hard to track down," I said as I skimmed through the paperwork.

"Think you can get a lead?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I have a few friends that might know where these people are."

Korra took the mask out of her bag, starring at it for a long time before putting it away again. She leaned against the desk, looking deep in thought before slowly turning to look at me, her gaze not meeting mine.

"If you find anything," she began. "Send it to the police."

"The police?" I asked. "Isn't the whole idea about being a vigilante that you do the police's job?" The girl didn't say anything, just stared at me blankly. "You know, Korra, you've been spending a lot of time around here lately. I thought that after six weeks, you'd be anxious to put that mask back on."

"I promised Jason I'd teach him some more Firebending," Korra replied, avoiding the subject. "I'll see you on the island later," she added, turning to leave.

I shook my head at this. Looked like we were back at square one.


	81. Fears

Thank BG-13 who is the most AWESOME Co Author EVER! And check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

Jason had wanted to go to the zoo in the city and I had decided to take him. He was excited to get to see the animals and the different kinds of species. I got one of the air acolytes to take the little Firebender, Naga and I. Once we docked, I placed the boy on the polarbear dog before getting on myself. We were riding by the park when I saw a familiar Firebender, walking towards me.

"Hi, Mako," Jason greeted when he drew closer.

"Hey," he answered, messing up his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a break," the Firebender replied with a long sigh.

I chuckled. "Are you going to see Asami?" I asked. "She mentioned you two haven't been spending a lot of time together."

Mako crossed his arms at this, a defensive gesture I knew well. "Are we seriously going to have this conversation?"

"Well, we're friends," I pointed out, smoothing out Jason's hair.

"Yes," he admitted. "We haven't been spending time together because she…asked to move in with me."

I nodded, trying to act indifferent. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes, I mean no," Mako sighed. "It's just…I'm used to being on my own," he added. "First it's half my room, then half my life and…I don't know if I'm ready to go that far with Asami."

"You can take things slow," I suggested.

"I don't take things slow, remember," he answered. "I close my eyes and I jump, just like you." I sat quiet at this, waiting for him to continue. "I think that's why we get along so well, Korra. Our feelings, our fears, they don't control us; it's the other way around. You know?"

I managed to smile, nodding my head. "Yeah," I said. "Well, I'm going to get going. I'm taking Jason to the zoo."

"Wanna come, Mako?" the little Firebender asked.

My ex-teammate smiled before messing up his hair again. I barely contained the urge to slap his hand.

"I can't today," he said. "I have work, but maybe another day, okay?"

Jason smiled and nodded his head. We said our goodbyes and continued our way to the zoo. While we walked around, looking at the different animals, I couldn't help but think about what Mako had said. _ 'Our feelings, our fears, they don't control us. It's the other way around.'_

* * *

Howl's POV

Just as I had promised, my connections had given me information on the band of Equalists that terrorized Benders. I had told Korra this and she asked me once again to give what I had to Mako or Bei Fong. I wasn't having that. I told her to suit up and do it herself. She reluctantly did as she was told and for the first time I followed her.

The young Avatar met up with the Firebender on the rooftop and I used the emergency stairs to listen in, being as quiet as I could. Korra was off her game. She had been for the last few weeks, and this worried me. It made her vulnerable.

"The band is hiding in one of the factories in the Dragon Flats," she informed him. "They like to arrive with a new hostage on Wednesday nights."

"What should I do with this information?" Mako asked. "I mean, are you going to pay them a visit first?"

She stood quiet for a while. "Whatever you would have done before you met me," Korra finally said, jumping off the building.

I clenched my jaw at this. When she landed on the ground she looked up at me, barely noticing my presence. I went down the stairs and asked her to follow me, which she reluctantly did. As we walked back to our hideout, I couldn't help but think about what had just happened.

Avatar Korra, the Blue Spirit, had left Mako hanging. Didn't even bother to try and help him with his new case. I really couldn't believe she had done that. She said that her duty was to bring Amon to justice but after what happened a few weeks ago…she just wasn't the same.

"So Mako is alone against a murderer who burns people alive?" I asked as we entered headquarters.

"I can't right every wrong in this city," she answered taking off her mask.

"I get that, Korra," I snapped. "But maybe you aren't back to one hundred percent like you thought."

The young Avatar turned to look at me, jaw clenched and her hands fists at her sides. I could tell I had touched a nerve, at least that's what I thought.

"Maybe I'm not."

Now she was really pissing me off. I threw a punch forward and she blocked it but I punched her sides and twisted her arm behind her before throwing her against the desk. Korra let out a growl at this and kicked me before doing what I had done to her.

"What did that prove," she said before letting me go.

"That this is one sturdy desk," I answered before standing up. "Clearly your problem isn't physical."

"I never said I had a problem!" Korra snapped.

"You didn't have to, Korra!" I yelled back. "But this guy, the one that pretended to be Amon…he got in your head. He took something from you."

"That's enough," she answered sounding tired. She didn't wanna talk about it, but I wasn't going to just drop it.

"He took whatever is in your heart, that let you Airbend and catch bad guys," I continued.

"Thank you for the analysis," Korra replied, her tone clipped.

"You can avoid Mako, avoid me, avoid this," I said, grabbing the mask and showing it to her. "As long as you want. But until you are ready to take a hold of your fear, you might as well let that guy kill you."

"I have to go," was all that she said, grabbing her bag.

* * *

Korra's POV

I really needed to take a break from my night job. Having to do things manually was becoming a real pain; jumping off rooftops and actually having to use my dao blades. I'd come to the realization that I had become too reliant on my Airbending. A fact that scared me. That's how I'd been before the prison; shallow, arrogant. All because of my Bending.

I was thinking about this as I strolled down the beach, enjoying the feeling of the tide gathering around my bare feet. I loved the water, I loved the waves. I could still remember how relaxing it was when I Bended my natural element. The soothing sensation of having the water around me as I drifted underwater.

Back then it was the only place I could think.

"Korra!"

I stopped and turned to see the little Firebender that had flipped my world upside down. Jason. He ran up to me and I scooped him up in my arms. He giggled, looking at me with that adorable dimpled smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking of going for a swim," I told him. "Want to join me?"

The boy shook his head before asking me to put him down. I frowned at this but did as he asked, watching with concern as he walked over to the nearby jut of rocks and sat down, his feet dangling above the ground a little. I sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his small frame. He complied but turned so he was facing away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I'd never seen him act like this.

"I don't like the water," he whispered.

"Why?"

He was quiet for a long time. I bent down and noticed the silent tears leaving trails down her cheeks. I pulled him close to my chest, resting my cheek against the top of his head as my made soothing circles on his back. He hiccupped and I tightened my hold.

What was wrong with him?

"Jason, what's wrong?"

"My mom...my other mom..." He paused as another hiccup escaped him. "They-they drowned her. They thought I wasn't watching but I was. I was afraid. I couldn't-couldn't help her. I let her and Daddy die."

"No." I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. They are the only ones responsible. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't have stopped."

He wiped at his tears. "I don't like the water," he continued, averting his gaze to the sand. "It scares me."

"You don't have to be scared," I replied, kissing his temple. "I'm right here and I will _never_ let anything happen to you."

If anyone ever laid a finger on him, my Jason, I'd personally escort them through the gates of hell. No one would ever harm my kid.

He looked up at me with his teary honey colored eyes. "Are you ever scared?"

I sighed at this. I'd never admitted my fears to anyone except for Asa. I always liked to think I was indestructible, fearless. But the sad truth was I was afraid. I've been afraid my whole life. But I wouldn't say this to Jason. Not yet.

"I was afraid of losing you," I answered. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've had to do in a long time."

"So even grown-ups get scared?"

I nodded and chuckled at the question. "Yeah, even grown-ups get scared," I repeated, standing up and heading toward the surf. "Now come on, I want to teach you how to surf," I added, grabbing the wooden board I'd brought down with me.

Jason shook his head, not moving from his spot on the rocks. I dropped my board into the water and took off my navy blue shirt, leaving me in my undershirt and shorts. I turned back and gestured for him to come on but he shook his head again. I sighed and hopped on the board, paddling out before looking back.

I smiled when I noticed he had got off his perch and was now sitting on the beach. I waved at him, motioning him forward again but he once again shook his head. I laid on board, riding the tide back to the shore. He got up and walked forward, stopping on the shore. I got off my board and walked over to him, holding out my hand. He hesitated but took it and I picked him up and took off his shoes.

The little Firebender momentarily panicked when I placed him on the board but I squeezed his hand, telling him I would be next to him the entire time. I pushed the surf board forward and swam next to it. I instructed him to paddle with his arms and he did as told. He looked over at me and jumped into the water. I went under after him and when I came back up he was sitting on my shoulders, giggling.

I laughed at this, a real laugh. He was one of a kind.


	82. Getting an edge

**Thank BG-13 for her help and dedication in this story and don't forget to check out, We're friends now, aren't we?**

* * *

Howl's POV

When I arrived at headquarters, I was surprised to find Korra studying the information I had given her. Earlier that day she had taken Jason to the zoo and I thought she would stay home with him, but surprisingly, she didn't. As I drew closer, I got a glimpse of the large piece of paper on the table, which looked like the blueprints of the warehouse. It looked like she was trying to figure out how to get in and out. I raised a brow at this. The day before she had told me to give the information to the police.

"I thought you were done helping Mako," I said, dropping my bag on the floor.

"The blueprints don't match up with the actual structure of the warehouse," she noted, ignoring my comment. "I think that this band of Equalists has added a few…surprises."

I nodded and grabbed a chair, sitting next to her. The young Avatar took a deep breath before turning around so that she could face me.

"Korra, I'm sorry I was tough on you," I began. "But I've been there. I know how it feels to stare death in the face and be the one who blinks."

"That's not it," Korra replied before looking down at her hands. "I've-I've been close to death. On the prison…more times than I can remember and I never feared it," she said, furrowing her brow. "Because I had nothing to lose. But when that…guy dressed as Amon almost killed me. When I starred death in the face then," the girl stopped there, shaking her head. "I thought about all the people I've let into my life since I've been back: my family, Jason, Mako, Asami. And that made me afraid. Afraid of what would happen to those people if they lost me again…And for the first time in so long, I had something to lose."

I looked at her, trying to hide my surprise. During the last few months that we'd worked together, not once had she showed the emotion she showed me now. She looked confused, hurt…even scared. But the fact that she was admitting one of her biggest fears told me that she was on the road to recovery already.

"I think you have it backwards, Korra," I replied. This made her look up at me. "You think that the people you've let in are taking your edge. I think it gives you one, a stronger one even." She looked deep in thought at this. "You can either stare at death with something to live for or not. Something to live for is better."

She nodded her head once at this before shifting her attention to the blueprints again. And just like that, the vulnerability was gone. "I think that the Equalists are planning something that we don't know about," Korra said, changing the topic. "For a few weeks now, gasoline barrels have been disappearing. I think they either want to blow up something. And we need to stop them."

"What could they possibly blow up?" I asked.

"All the Benders that they have killed have been Firebenders," she said. "What if they use that as a 'motive' for Benders to strike back."

"You mean, blow up the Dragon Flats?" I asked. She gave me a sharp nod. "What are you going to do?" I added when I saw her get up, opening her bag to reveal the blue mask.

"It's my turn," Korra said, taking the bag. "Tip Mako to be at the Dragon Flats. Tell him to bring lot's of Waterbenders and enough water supplies."

I couldn't help but smile at this. Looked like the Blue Spirit was back.

* * *

Korra's POV

After my talk with Howl, I felt a lot lighter. Having an Airbending block was getting on my nerves in more ways than one, though I knew the cause of it; that guy who had pretended to be Amon. Howl had been right. The day that man attacked me…he took something from me. He'd taken my confidence, made me realize how vulnerable and easily destroyed I was. But I wasn't going to let that get in the way. I never did.

I arrived to the warehouse and entered through a window, investigating if what I had theorized was true. Of course it was. As I walked on the wood boards above the group I heard them discussing what their plan was: to ignite the animosity between Benders and Nonbenders even more. Their leader stepped forward, and I wasn't surprised at all to see who it was.

"Once we blow up this town," Lieutenant began. "The city will stand behind Amon, and the era of Bending will be over!"

"Isn't this a little extreme, even for you?" I asked as I hopped down to their level. A group of Equalists came toward me, but I easily knocked them down, not even breaking a sweat. Amon's second in command noticed this and I couldn't help but smirk behind the mask. "Might want to fire whoever trained them."

"You aren't a threat to us, Spirit," he answered. "The Endgame is coming, and you can't stop it."

But the waver in his voice told me otherwise. The citizens of Republic City had started to come up with stories, legends about me. Some thought that my alter ego was the Avatar, since I had lost my Bending. Others thought that I was an evil spirit who was a killing machine. Word got around fast and I was sure this guy had to have heard at least one of the rumors.

"Maybe I'm not," I agreed. "But I don't think the Chief of Police thinks so," I added when I heard Bei Fong's voice over the intercom.

"We have you completely surrounded!" she barked. "Come out, with your hands up!"

Lieutenant chuckled. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again," he said. "You Benders need to understand that there's no place in the world for you anymore," the Nonbender grabbed his kali sticks and lunged forward.

I took out my dao blades and blocked his attack. He growled at this, trying to land a blow to my side. I took one of the blades and made a cut on his leg, causing him to fall to his knees, trying to stop the bleeding. I grinned at this, not noticing the guy behind me who threw a electric dart. I crumbled to the floor, trying to regulate my breathing.

"Let's see who hides behind the mask," Lieutenant said, reaching out.

However he stopped short when a fire attack forced his hand to recoil. I looked up and noticed it was Mako. I quickly got up, pushing Amon's second in command down before standing in front of the Firebender, blades at the ready.

A group of Equalists came out of the nowhere and I let out a growl. Where did these guys even come from? I thought Bei Fong said they were surrounded. They came towards us, electric gloves in hand and round two began. As I fought I noticed that the Equalist that had attacked me knelt by a gasoline tank, playing with some sort of contraption.

My eyes narrowed at this and I fought my way towards him, but when I finally reached the spot he was already gone. I knelt on the floor, and looked at the contraption before my eyes widened. It was some kind of explosive, the clock ticking down. There were only five minutes left. I immediately panicked trying to figure out how to stop the devise when I heard a grunt.

I looked over my shoulder to find Mako, immobilized and on his knees. Lieutenant grinned at me before showing me the blade in his hand. I felt my heart sink. No. This couldn't happen! Not again!

"Say goodbye to the little Firebender cop," he said, pulling the blade back.

"No!" I shouted, instinctively punching forward. I had an Airbending block, I knew that. But when I saw Mako in the same situation as Bolin something in me…clicked. Wind came spiraling out of my fist, knocking the Equalists who were holding Mako down, freeing him while knocking Lieutenant away.

I quickly ran toward the Firebender, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt before jumping through the window. I softened our landing with my Airbending before grabbing his arm, urging him to keep running. I looked back and saw the band exit the building. The last of the members wasn't wearing a mask and I got a glimpse of their face.

I froze in place and then a loud explosion was heard, knocking me and the Firebender back. I made an air sphere, protecting us from the flames. I shouted at Mako to keep moving, making sure to keep my arms swirling to keep the fire from burning us. When we were finally a good distance away, I cleared the wind, leaning on my knees to catch my breath. Man that was tiring.

"You saved my life," Mako said, his amber eyes looking at mine through the slits of the mask.

"It's too bad I couldn't save those people," I replied, watching as the buildings in the town burned.

He shook his head. "We evacuated the district just like you told us," the Firebender informed me. "Everyone is safe and sound, thanks to you."

I shook my head. It was thanks to Howl. He had added the evacuation tip.

"Wait!" he said when I started to walk away. I looked over my shoulder. "I don't care what Bei Fong or anyone else says. You are a hero. You saved my life, and I'm in debt to you."

I didn't say anything, didn't get the chance. Before I could reply I had to run due to the Metalbenders heading in our direction.

* * *

Howl's POV

I hadn't seen Korra since the night before, but I knew the mission had gone according to plan when a certain Firebender had been saved from the burning warehouse, as reported by the early morning newspaper. I smiled at this; the young Avatar had pulled through for Mako. Something I already knew she would do.

As I entered headquarters I noticed that she was preparing herself to get the spinning gates running. I patiently waited and she stepped and pushed forward a blast of wind coming out of her hands. I didn't miss the smile on her face as she went through it as she had so many times before. She had finally gotten over her Airbending block.

I walked over to her just as she finished her Airbending exercise. Korra looked at me before going over to the table, grabbing a chair and sitting down. I raised a brow at this. Looked like she knew I was planning to have a talk with her.

"It's a good thing you gave Bei Fong that tip," she said. "If you hadn't…there would have been hundreds of casualties."

"I figured it was something you would want," I answered. "As a precaution, you know?"

She nodded her head absently. "Thank you," Korra finally whispered.

"What for?" I asked.

I saw the corners of the young Avatars mouth twitch. "You know what for," she said giving me a real smile, something I hadn't seen in a long time.

"So what's next?" I asked. "More training?"

"No," Korra replied getting up, grabbing a familiar notebook. "We go hunting," she added before reaching for the Blue Spirit mask.

I smiled at that giving her a nod. The vigilante was back.


	83. Goodbye

**Thank BG-13 for her help and dedication in this story and don't forget to check out, We're friends now, aren't we?**

* * *

Howl's POV

Korra had gone through a lot the day the Equalists blew up the Dragon Flats. From her seeing Mako in the same position as Bolin had been, to possibly having seen Hiroshi, her best friend's father, at the scene. She came back as happy as ever, having overcome her block but just a few days ago she had told me what she thought she saw and I could understand why she'd taken so long. It was the father of someone close to her and she didn't want to hurt them.

"Don't you find it at all suspicious that he has been accused of helping out the Equalist movement before?" I asked.

"No evidence was found to prove this," she countered.

"If this was any other person you would be wearing that mask already, paying whoever it was a visit," I pointed out.

"This isn't any other person," Korra replied. "He's my best friend's father." I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "Mako and I are going to meet up. He needs my help in one of his new cases," she said changing the conversation, getting ready to change.

"Korra," I called. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you running to help Mako or away from the truth about Hiroshi Sato?" I asked.

"I have work to do," she simply answered before leaving.

* * *

Mako's POV

It had become routine for the Blue Spirit and I to meet after what happened at the Dragon Flats. We would meet in the rooftop of the Police Station and I would exchange information with the creature and it would come back with the evidence or lead I needed. I was waiting for the Spirit now, making a flame appear in my palm to read the file. The case wasn't concrete yet, but it looked like whoever was causing the gang killing spree a few months ago was back.

Wind blew towards me and I extinguished the flame before turning to see the Spirit. I smiled and walked over, keeping my distance. It didn't really like it when I got too close and I didn't want to ruin the deal we had.

"Hello, Mako," the creature greeted.

"Thank you for helping me," I replied. "Remember that girl, the Huntress, who almost started a war with the mobsters? I think she might be back, or maybe it's just coincidence."

"There's no such thing as-," the Spirit stopped there before turning her head to the side, as if listening to something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're not alone."

I frowned at this before metal cables swooped by me and towards my new partner who expertly maneuvered their way around them. I turned to see none other than Bei Fong heading towards us with a squad of officers. This was not good. The Spirit ran towards me, pulling out it's blades before holding them against my neck, using me as a shield.

"Let him go!" the Chief growled.

"I'm sorry, Mako," the Spirit whispered, pushing me away before jumping off the edge.

My boss came running over to me, slamming her fist on the edge when she noticed that the vigilante was gone. She turned towards me and I narrowed my eyes before walking away. The Chief dismissed the Metalbenders before grabbing my arm, asking me to stay.

"I don't know what's worse," I began. "The fact you have been spying on me, or that you used me as bait!"

"Nothing would have happened to you," Bei Fong tried to assure.

"I was on a rooftop with a dozen Metalbenders who were flinging their cables left and right," I shot at her. "What if they would have missed? What then?"

"Well you shouldn't have been on that roof in the first place," she shot back.

"Don't!" I yelled. "You wanted me on that roof! Wasn't that the point of your trap?"

"I'm trying to catch a killer."

"You used me," I said coldly.

The Chief's eyes narrowed at this. "Used you?" Bei Fong spat. "You practically ran to this thing! I told you, I said stay away from it!"

"You used your own officer as bait," I repeated.

"You wouldn't listen!" the Chief of police answered. "I didn't want you socializing with that thing!"

"You're so blinded by your hate for the Blue Spirit that you don't even realize the damage it's doing to your own life," I said. "To your relationship with your officers. How are we supposed to trust you if you don't trust us?" Lin didn't say anything to this. She had nothing to say. "What happens when you catch the Spirit? What then? You're going to go after Korra again, blame her for what's going on in the city?"

"That's enough, Mako," she said.

"You're damn right it is," I replied, ripping off my badge and throwing it at her.

"Mako, wait," she called.

"I want you to stay away from me," I told her.

"Mako-"

"I love this job," I said turning to look at her. "I do. But I can't trust you."

"I'm just doing my job," Bei Fong defended. "I'd thought you'd understand that."

"I do understand," I replied. She looked slightly relieved at this. "But spying on me…using me…it's going to take longer to wrap my head around,"

And with that, I left.

* * *

Korra's POV

I slammed the door as I went inside the Pro Bending arena. Howl was still there, training. He stopped his exercises before looking over at me. He raised a brow, a question in his gaze. I threw the mask on the table before leaning against it, staring at my alter ego. So many things could have gone wrong tonight, and it would have been my fault.

Mako was right. I wasn't good for him.

"What's wrong?" Howl asked.

"Bei Fong tried ambushing me. There were metal cables flying everywhere," I explained. "He could have gotten hurt or worse."

"And I suppose that was Lin's fault," the sentry replied.

My eyes narrowed at this, hands turning to fists as I turned to face him. He was not seriously trying to flip this on me.

"What's your point, Howl?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"That you don't really see straight when it comes to Mako," he answered. "Or Asami."

That did it. I was sick of his little digs and passive aggressive insults. I went toe to toe with him, intending to make my point. "This is **_not _ **the time to bring that up again," I growled.

"Fine," Howl replied. "But there's something I have to tell you and it's better I do it now." I slightly backed away from him, waiting for him to continue. "I've been keeping tabs on Hiroshi and I saw him talking to a group of known Equalists today."

My eyes narrowed once again. "You spied on him?" I spat.

"I'm just doing what you've been training me to do," he answered. "Checking if we can get a lead."

"He's not a suspect!" I said. "He's my best friend's father!"

"Which is exactly why someone needs to take a close, objective look at him," the sentry said, stepping forward. I scoffed at this, shaking my head. "Korra, something is going on in this city and you know it!"

"That doesn't mean he's involved," I replied back evenly.

Howl shook his head at this before grabbing his coat and storming out the door. I let out a long sigh before starring at the mask once again. My business wasn't done for the night. I needed to go visit someone and make some things very clear. I suited up again and went to my ex-teammate's apartment.

I took a deep breath before coming in through the window. He turned towards me, flame in hand and ready to attack, but when he noticed it was me his stance relaxed.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I needed to make sure he hadn't gotten hurt. I knew he could take care of himself but... I just had to check.

"What would say if I told you I didn't know?" he replied.

"That you were being honest."

"I quit my job at the police station," Mako revealed. "I won't be working on cases any time soon."

"Maybe that's good," I answered. I thought it was. It would keep him safe. "I didn't see how I was putting you in danger," I added.

"I don't need to be protected. I knew the risks."

"Not as well as I do," I countered. "And I'm not willing to take them with you."

"What does that mean?" Mako questioned, sounding upset.

"It means goodbye," I said before jumping out the window.


	84. Pending Conversation

**Thank BG-13 for being such an Awesome Co-Author and check out Something Wrong and We're friends now, aren't we?**

* * *

Korra's POV

I went home earlier than usual, intending to take a break from my night job. Jason had been sitting in between my parents, watching television when I came in. The little Firebender smiled broadly before running towards me. I smiled back and picked him up in my arms, giving his cheek a gentle kiss. I walked over to my parents and my mom informed me that Asami had called.

I went over to the phone and called her back. She answered the phone and told me that she wanted Jason and me to come over. I smiled at that and told her I would, I definitely needed a break. My best friend asked that I bring a baiting suit for both me and Jason. After a quick confirmation we hung up and I told the little tyke the news, causing his eyes to light up.

We arrived early the next morning and Asami greeted us at the front door, looking as happy as I was to finally be able to spend time together. I had missed the simpler times. She asked us to change and told us to go to the back of the house where the pool was when we finished.

Shortly after Jason and I came in I noticed she had all sorts of toys to use in the water for him. The little Firebender ran up to her and she picked him up, showing him the various toys she had gotten him before getting in the pool. I sat on the edge, watching as they played. Asami was a great aunt, that much was obvious.

"Korra, aren't you going to get in?" she called.

"Get in, Mom!" Jason called excitedly swimming towards me. I chuckled at that, picking him up and placing him on my lap. I noticed Asami staring at me and raised a brow in response.

"Never thought I'd see the day," she began, a teasing smirk on her face. "You've gone domestic on me."

I rolled my eyes at this but smiled nonetheless, kissing Jason's temple.

"Come on, Momma!" the boy ordered, tugging on my arm. I laughed.

"I have to go to the bathroom first," I said. "Then I'll get in."

"Well go and hurry up!" Asami said as I handed him back to her.

"I will," I replied, practically running inside.

I was walking out of the bathroom when I heard someone arguing over the phone. I frowned at this, noticing that Hiroshi Sato's office was a door down. I thought about ignoring it and going back downstairs but I thought about recent events and I just couldn't. I went towards the door and noticed it was open so I just stood outside, listening to the conversation.

"I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned," the industrialist repeated. "The Dragon Flats incident has bought us some time." My eyes widened at this. "Trust me; soon we will be able to strike with everything we've got."

I'd heard enough. I quickly went downstairs and started to pack everything, changing into my clothes and asking Jason to get out of the water. He did as he was told and I wrapped him up in a towel, drying him off as Asami came towards us, looking confused.

"Korra, what's wrong?" she asked.

I didn't want to lie to her again. But hearing what I had from Hiroshi...I had to get out of there. "I just remembered that I have to go to work early," I replied, not meeting her gaze. "I need to drop off Jason before it gets dark."

"I can take him later," Asami offered.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Asami," I apologized. And I really was. I hated having to leave so abruptly, especially when we'd just started hanging out again. "I'll come visit some other time," I added as I put the little Firebender's shoes on before picking him up.

"Okay," she replied sounding disappointed.

I forced myself not to look back at her as I left the Sato mansion, getting on Naga to go back to the island. When we arrived, I gave Jason a bath before looking for my dad, explaining that I had to go to work early. He nodded at this and the little Firebender gave my cheek a kiss as I handed him over to his 'grandpa' as he started calling him. I smiled at this, returning the kiss before going to headquarters.

When I arrived at headquarters, Howl was already there. I took in a deep breath before walking over to him, and sitting on the stool. The sentry raised a brow at this before walking over to me. I let out a sigh before I told him what I'd heard. He didn't seem the least bit surprised, and I didn't blame him. We sat in silence for a long time before I spoke up.

"I've replayed what I heard in my head more than fifteen times," I said. The sentry didn't answer. "I just can't believe he's involved."

"We all have blind spots when it comes to family and friends," Howl replied. "The lesson you need to learn here is that blind trust can be dangerous."

I looked up at him, clenching my jaw before looking away. He was right, and we both knew it.

"You said Lieutenant mentioned that the 'Endgame' was coming," he said. "What is it?"

"I don't know," I answered. "But with all the bold attacks Amon has done, it can't be good." He nodded at this and I closed my eyes before speaking again. "You warned me that whatever he was involved in, it was something dangerous. I need to know how dangerous."

I stood up and grabbed my bag with my suit. Howl watched quietly until I was fully dressed, but face still uncovered.

"What are you going to do?" the sentry asked.

"I need to have a chat with Asami's father," I replied, putting on the mask.

As I made my way to the industrialist's office I couldn't help but feel that this was wrong. Hiroshi had never said or done anything to show that he didn't like Benders; I mean…he sponsored our team! Bolin would go to his house like Mako and I did. He wouldn't be involved in our disappearance…he couldn't be.

I climbed up to the window and took a deep breath before opening it and coming inside. Asami's father seemed taken aback by this as he stood from his seat. I took out my blades and held them in front of me.

"Hiroshi Sato," I began. "You and I have a pending conversation."


	85. Did it hurt?

Thank BG-13 who is the most AWESOME Co Author EVER! And check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

The vigilante, the so called Blue Spirit, was in my office and for the first time in years I was afraid. I gulped nervously when the blades glinted menacingly under the moonlight as the masked figure approached me. I took a step back, not wanting it anywhere near me.

It had turned out that the legend was in fact real.

I looked to the tazer gun I had on the desk and made a move for it when a blade came down on it, shattering it. I took another step back at this.

"Don't move!" the muffled voice commanded.

"Please, I'll give you whatever you want, just leave," I said, putting my hands up.

"What is Amon planning?"

"What?"

"I know you're helping him!" the Spirit accused. "What is he planning?"

"I don't know anything," I lied.

"What do you know about 'The Endgame'?"

I actually stiffened at that. No one aside from a small intimate circle knew about The Endgame. It would bring about a new era. An era without Bending. I turned back and grabbed a frame.

"I said don't move!"

"I have a daughter," I said, showing the picture with Asami, my wife and myself to the thief. "Her name is Asami. Please, I'm the only thing she has left. She already lost her mother, she can't lose me too."

I could see the hesitation in the masked vigilante. Then, surprisingly, it lowered the blades and put them away, putting her hands up as a sign of peace.

"I'm not going to hurt you," it said.

I took the opportunity and pulled out a fire arm, a new weapon I had been working on, and fired it several times. The figure fell onto the floor with a grunt, dodging the bullets and I readied the pistol for another round when it got up and made its way out the window.

I quickly made my way over and leaned against the frame, looking down to see no trace of the masked vigilante. I felt my hand touch something smooth and when I examined my hand I noticed a red liquid. I grinned.

So the Blue Spirit, wasn't a Spirit after all.

Interesting.

* * *

Katara's POV

I exited the tea shop that Zuko owned. I had gone to visit him, seeing as it had been a while since I had seen him. I had wanted to talk to him about my former pupil. Having Jason with her had changed her, but I had a hunch that she was still up to something.

Ever since she'd arrived it seemed as if…she had come back with a purpose. As if there was something she had to do. I had gotten a glimpse of this when she had been poisoned. But the old Firebender had assured me that she would be fine. Yet I still couldn't help but feel uneasy.

I had borrowed Naga for the trip and when she saw me walk towards her, she wagged her tail before stretching her front and hind legs. I chuckled at this, rubbing the beast's ears before getting on her.

It was late at night and I decided to take a shortcut home. I was only halfway through the alley when a figure landed in front of me with a groan, falling to the ground within seconds. I grabbed Naga's reigns, forcing her to stop while I starred at the figure, their breathing labored.

I hopped off the beast and made my way towards the figure, noticing it was wearing a mask. The Blue Spirit. I hesitantly reached out and removed the mask, already knowing whose face it hid.

"Korra," I breathed when her face was revealed. "You're bleeding," I added, noticing the blood that was quickly oozing onto the ground.

"I don't need to be told that," my pupil retorted. "Take me-Take me to the Pro Bending arena. Jason doesn't need to see me like this."

"You need to go to the hospital," I countered. "I've never seen a wound like this."

"Katara, you have to promise me that you'll take me to the Pro Bending arena and nowhere else," she insisted.

I let out a long sigh and nodded, helping her get up. She clenched her jaw at the sudden movement but somehow managed to walk over where her animal guide was. The beast whined and lay on its belly so that its master could get on.

Once she was on I did the same and had her lean against me as I took every dark alley to the old building. I needed to keep her out of sight and I needed to figure out what I was going to do once we got there.

* * *

Howl's POV

Korra had told me that she was going to pay Asami's father a visit after seeing that the evidence pointed to him. I had been a little uneasy about her going alone, especially since Naga wouldn't be able to help her if she ran into trouble.

Just as I had made up my mind to go look for her, the door of the Pro Bending arena opened. I lit a flame in my hand, before covering my face, ready to fight whoever the intruder was since, by the size and shape, I knew it wasn't the young Avatar.

I was surprised when the figure turned out to be Katara, her parka stained red with blood along with her hands. I could tell by her expression that she did not bring good news. It was a mix of worry and dread.

"Howl, I need you to help me," she said, her voice wavering. "I can't carry her inside."

I quickly nodded my head, following her out to find the Airbender slouched over Naga, unconscious. I walked over her and picked her up, but not without noticing that part of the beast's fur was also painted red.

Katara followed me back inside and Naga came as well. She cleared the table and I lay the young Avatar down, taking off my jacket to use it as a pillow for her. The elder ripped her shirt and that's when I got a glimpse of the hole in her chest which was causing her to bleed out and fast.

"I should have taken her to a hospital," the Waterbender whispered when she saw that the wound wouldn't stop bleeding even after she applied pressure.

I shook my head. "No," I countered. "The police and healers would want to know how and why this happened. That's why she asked you to bring her here."

"I'm guessing how and why are Korra's least favorite questions," she muttered.

"When and where, aren't too far off," I muttered back as I went over to the emergency kit we had.

I took out a couple of tools which I thought that we would need to get whatever was inside her out. As soon as I finished gathering what we needed the elder asked me to add pressure on the wound while she gathered some water.

"So you know what you're doing?" I asked. I was pretty sure the war hero had never seen a wound like this. I knew I hadn't.

"I've seen a similar wound," Katara answered. "I just hope it'll be enough experience. I don't want to put her through any pain."

"Korra has been through a lot worse," I reminded her. Not to mention that she had practically passed out from the blood loss.

With a shaky nod and a deep breath Katara began the process of removing the piece of metal from the young Avatar. Korra didn't move at all and this worried me.

It wasn't looking good.

* * *

Katara's POV

I couldn't help but sigh in relief when I finally dug the metal object out of Korra's wound. As soon as it was out I'd grabbed the water and placed it over the cut, willing it to glow and close the bullet hole further, enough for the bleeding to stop. Once I finished, I checked her pulse and noticed it was a little low, but she wasn't in any real danger.

For now.

"You know," Howl began. "I was thinking all of this would be a little more of a shock," he said, gesturing around to what seemed to be their headquarters.

I sighed and shook my head. "I've seen the recent burns and bruises on her body, she was poisoned once. Not to mention the one night she came home with a broken leg," I stated. "I'm no fool, Howl."

He chuckled at that. "Korra isn't good at coming up with cover stories."

"Neither are you," I answered. He smiled and shook his head. I turned my attention back to my pupil, running my hand through her hair. "Why did she find me?" I asked. "She could have come here. Why did she decide to let me in?"

"As much as Korra hates to admit it," the sentry answered, coming over to us. "Even she needs help."

I looked up at him before glancing over to my surrogate daughter. I had always been her secret keeper. She used to tell me everything when she was younger but when she came back…it seemed as if something was lost between us. But now I knew that trust was still there.

* * *

Korra's POV

I opened my eyes with a groan. But instead of finding myself at headquarters, I found myself on a warm bed… and without clothes. I instinctively pulled the sheets up to my chest before feeling the bed move. I turned on my side and found a familiar Firebender smiling at me. I had to smile back.

My hand went to the place where the wound was and found that it was closed, nothing but a scar. I couldn't help but grin at this. I had probably just dreamt the whole thing because this…this reality was better than anything I could have ever wished for. This was a reality I wouldn't mind staying in.

"Shh," Mako whispered. "Jason isn't awake yet."

I grinned at this, scooting closer to him to give him a kiss on the nose. He was here, Jason was here. It was perfect. He chuckled before reaching out and rubbing his thumb over my cheek.

"Mako?"

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Have you forgiven me?" I asked. I had to ask, though it disrupted the peace of this beautiful world.

"What do I need to forgive you for?" the Firebender replied, humming contently as his fingers drew patterns on my bare back.

"For-for not being able to save Bolin," I answered.

The smile on his face fell. I regretted the question immediately but I had to know. I needed for him to tell me that he had forgiven me for killing his little brother.

There was a moment of dead silence. "Did it hurt, Korra?" he finally inquired, avoiding my question.

I frowned, my brow furrowing in confusion. "Did what hurt?"

"When he killed you."


	86. Aftermath

Thank BG-13 who is the most AWESOME Co Author EVER! And check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Howl's POV

Katara and I talked some to pass the time, waiting for Korra to wake up. She asked about what the young Avatar was doing, what her purpose was. I didn't know whether or not to go into details but figured that the Water Tribe girl would eventually have to explain herself anyway.

The elder seemed surprised when I revealed that Korra could in fact Bend air, making Lin's accusations true. She also seemed distraught when she realized that there had been some…casualties in the work of the Blue Spirit.

Finding out a girl you practically raised has indeed killed several people had to be hard, heart wrenching.

"Korra doesn't kill unless she has to," I said, trying to ease the blow. "It is only a last resort or if someone's life is danger."

"It doesn't change the fact that people have perished during the quest your father gave her," Katara answered sternly. "The Avatar's job is to keep peace and balance."

"She's aware of that," I replied. "It isn't something Korra enjoys. But as the Avatar, her selfless duty comes first and that means doing things she isn't proud of in order to end this war."

"Only justice will bring peace," she said thoughtfully. "Kyoshi's advice to Aang."

I nodded. Korra had mentioned that before. "You know, it's less stressful when she's jumping off rooftops," I muttered.

The elder smiled at this before glancing at the Dao blades on the floor and a bow next to it. "She's injured a few people with that," she said. There was pain in her eyes. And I knew she'd never be able to look at Korra the same way again.

"Bad people," I answered.

"Howl, this doesn't bother you?" she asked after some time. "You seem like the kind of person it would bother."

I didn't say anything for a moment, before shaking my head. "Before my time as a sentry I was a soldier," I said. "I was tasked with protecting some mercenary who killed people, children even. One day a group of intruders entered his home and I moved to protect him."

Katara said nothing at this, just listened as I told my story.

"When it was over, I went to the masked person I knew I had killed," I continued. "He was a boy, no more than seventeen years of age. I had killed him to protect that piece of garbage and I thought to myself, 'am I still good'?" I stopped there to look at the young Avatar. "Doing what I do with Korra…it makes me feel good again."

"But must there be casualties?"

"I've never killed anyone if that's what you're asking."

"But she has," Katara repeated.

"Unfortunately there are always casualties when you're fighting a war," I said. "You would know about that, Master Katara."

The elder held my gaze from some time before looking over at her former pupil. Without warning, her body began to shake and sweat formed on her forehead and I had to wonder what could she possibly be dreaming of to cause the seizure.

Just as quickly as it came it stopped and her head lolled to the side. My eyes widened. No, no, no! Katara noticed this and grabbed the water, placing it over the girl's heart.

"Her heart isn't beating," Katara said, looking up at me.

"Stand back," I said as I readied myself.

While I had been in training with the White Lotus, I had been given a few courses on first aid, which is why usually was able to cure Korra's wounds without the help of others. In addition to this skill, I had learned how to focus my ability to Bend lightning to revive a person. The only catch was that this would be my first time doing so. If I succeeded.

I took a deep breath, moving my fingertips and feeling them spark. I focused the lighting on her heart and gave her a small voltage, but enough to make her body jerk up slightly. Katara once again placed her watery hand over Korra's heart and shook her head. Nothing.

I shook my head and once again willed the lightening over her heart, a stronger voltage this time. The elder checked her pulse and let out a sigh of relief, nodding at me. I couldn't help but do the same. She was back.

As if to confirm this, the young Avatar let out a small groan, moving her head but not awakening.

"Shh," Katara soothed. "Rest, I'm right here." With her words she stilled and went back to sleep.

I leaned against the table, slightly out of breath. This Avatar would be the death of me, I knew she would. The elder Waterbender sat back down on the chair as well, shaking her head.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We hope that doesn't happen again and that we don't have a heart attack ourselves."

I smiled and shook my head._ 'Come on, Korra',_ I thought. _'You need to pull through'._

* * *

Korra's POV

I let out a groan as my eyes slowly fluttered open. I blinked a few times, trying to get them to focus though I already knew where I was: headquarters. I turned my head and found Howl and Katara standing right next to me. My former master gave me a smile before caressing my cheek.

"I'm guessing I didn't die," I said. "Again," I added. "Cool." Once again death had alluded me. But...I didn't feel disappointed. I felt...relief.

The sentry shook his head at this and Katara simply sighed. I clenched my jaw as I made a move to sit up. Katara tried keeping me lying down but I wouldn't have it. I noticed that my chest was only covered by wrappings, nothing new for the sentry to see.

"I have to admit, being shot is definitely a new experience," I commented as I looked at my wound that was still bleeding a little. "Doesn't look too bad though." I looked up at both the sentry and former master. "So how am I going to explain this one?"

"Well if Oliver Queen was still in town we could always say hicky gone wrong," Howl lightly teased.

I rolled my eyes at that. "Why haven't you closed it?" I asked.

"It'll take a few healing sessions," Katara answered. "You probably won't be able to move your arm until-"

"Not if you cauterize it," I said. They both looked at me as if I had gone mad. "I don't have a couple of healing sessions. I need to find out what Amon is up to."

"Korra, cauterizing a wound…it isn't a light experience," the elder said.

"It wouldn't be the first time it's been done to me," I replied and I saw her flinch. "Just tie me up first. After it's closed, you can heal it so that it's more like a bruise."

I could tell they didn't want to go through with my request but they did anyway. They didn't really have a choice with that one. Howl tied my hands behind my back and I gritted my teeth in pain as I felt the wound start to reopen. He lit a flame in his hand and then, hesitantly, pressed it against the cut.

If I hadn't had that done before I think I might have passed out. I could feel the sweat trickle down my forehead and back as my muscles went rigid, trying to ignore the pain. He moved his hand soon enough and Katara willed the water in her hand to glow, making me relax as the sentry untied me.

"Why did you want me to tie you up?" he asked.

"A person in pain is unreliable," I explained. "I was afraid I might've hurt you while you cauterized the wound."

"I hope you don't plan on getting shot often," Katara muttered while wrapping me up in a blanket.

"Never do," I replied. "But it happens." One of the perks of my side job.

"Korra, getting Katara involved…you're putting her in danger," Howl said.

"I'm going to protect her," I said looking at my former master.

"I don't need protection," the elder answered calmly. "I just need you to stop lying to me."

I smiled slightly and nodded. "So I'm guessing that the talk with Asami's father ended when he shot you," the sentry said.

I clenched my jaw at this. "He was scared," I excused. "He was defending himself." But as I recalled, I'd put my blades up when he'd decided to shoot me.

"Or maybe he's hiding something," the Firebender countered. "Like his involvement with Amon and this 'Endgame' he's planning."

"Howl, we don't always know why people do what they do," I said, getting off the table. "But what I do know is that when I was standing in his office with dao blades close to his neck, he begged me to spare him, all on behalf of Asami." He didn't say anything to this. "I've taken down a lot of bad people and none of them brought up their kids, Howl."

"Hiroshi Sato is involved with Amon?" Katara asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but the sentry cut me off. "Well, apparently not, even though he put a projectile through Korra and so happens to have the list my father gave her."

"Maybe he was working with your father."

"Oh come on, Korra," Howl said, sounding exasperated. "Let's be realistic. All of the people on that list are involved in some way with Amon, either helping him financially or politically. Open your eyes! Maybe he's not running this 'Endgame' but he's definitely involved."

"Involved in what?" I asked through clenched teeth. "We don't even know if this 'Endgame' is real or just a hoax. And until we know for sure, he is off limits. Am I clear?" I added going toe to toe with him.

He nodded, short and rigid. "Korra, are you saying this because you believe he's innocent, or because you don't want to face the fact that your best friend's father might have been involved in yours and Bolin's disappearance?" Howl asked.

I didn't say anything to that. I wanted to believe that Hiroshi Sato wasn't involved in anything regarding Amon and the revolution…but the truth was I wasn't completely sure.

"Korra, you need to go home and rest," Katara said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What am I going to say?" I asked. "I've been gone for a day."

"I'll figure something out," she assured as she helped me put on a shirt. Katara was willing to protect me yet again, even though I was sure Howl had shared what all my job as the Blue Spirit entailed.

Howl washed Naga's fur, getting rid of the now dried blood. Naga appreciated that. I hopped on, Katara following shortly after. She asked me to lean on her and I did, letting out a sigh. Jason and my parents were probably worried. And I just knew Tenzin or my mother was going to jump all over me for pulling a disappearing act.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to rest. There were hard times coming and I had to be ready.

* * *

Senna's POV

Korra was really pushing it this time. She hadn't arrived home to sleep for the night and I was almost certain she wouldn't have a valid excuse. I sat in the living room with Jason in my lap. Tenzin had come earlier, wanting to speak with my daughter and I informed him of the situation. He agreed that her disappearing act would not be tolerated and decided to stay.

Jason left my lap in favor of my husband's when I told the Airbending master the situation. He didn't like when we would scold my daughter but it needed to be done. Korra had responsibilities now and she wouldn't be allowed to elude them.

Soon after, both my daughter and Katara walked in, looking tired. The little Firebender smiled at this and ran over to Korra, who picked him up, favoring her right arm. I frowned at this. My daughter always lifted him up with her left, since she was right handed and wanted to leave that hand free.

The old Airbender's voice distracted me from my thoughts before they could go further.

"Korra this is beyond irresponsible!" he said, wind blasting everywhere. "You didn't come home last night, didn't even bother to call to say you weren't going to be home! Jason is your responsibility! But you-"

"I know what my responsibilities entail, Tenzin," she snapped. "I don't owe you any explanations! If anything I owe them to my parents, so mind your own business."

"That child's well being is my business!" he shouted. "Now unless you start acting like a real parent I can talk to the shelter and inform them-"

"Don't you dare," Korra growled, her voice going icy. Tenzin had made a very bad move by threatening to take Jason away. She would do anything for the boy. Anything.

He opened his mouth to speak but the elder Waterbender cut him off. "That's enough," she said. "Korra stayed with me last night. We were with Zuko. You can even ask him if you'd like."

"Mother-"

"Let's go, Tenzin," Katara said, cutting him off. "Senna, Tonraq, I'm sorry for not letting you know. I assure you, it won't happen again."

My husband and I gave her a small nod and watched as Jason hugged my daughter around the neck tightly, while she returned the embrace. She excused herself and went to her room and I told Tonraq I would talk to her. He shook his head at this, asking me to be careful with how I went about things, knowing how defensive my daughter could get.

"Korra?" I called, knocking on the door.

"What, you're going to tell me how bad a parent I am too?" she asked as she put Jason down on the bed. "I think you've all made it pretty clear how big a screw up I am."

I sighed and shook my head. I didn't think she was a screw up. In fact, I could see how hard she was trying to turn her life around, how badly she wanted to be a good example for Jason. But I could see where she would get the idea that I thought of her as such.

"I just wanted to ask if you were alright, if you needed anything," I replied. Something had happened to her, I just knew it. I just hoped she would trust me enough to tell me what.

She didn't say anything for a while, just studied me. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it, shaking her head. My heart broke.

"I'm fine, Mom," she answered quietly. "Thank you though."

I lowered my gaze at this. She didn't trust me. And it hurt. "You should get some rest," I said as I closed the door behind me.


	87. Asami's Birthday

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

It was Asami's birthday today and Mako had wanted to do something for her at his apartment. My mom and dad offered to babysit Jason for the night while I spent time with my best friend. I was glad I was finally able to get a break from my night job, though I was running super low on money. If I didn't think of something fast, I would have a lot of explaining to do.

I was on my way to the Firebender's apartment when a car stopped next to me. I raised a brow at this before my body went rigid, ready for whoever was inside to attack. Yes, Im paranoid. Sue me. However I was surprised when a too familiar multibillionaire stepped out of the fancy car. I sighed and shook my head. Some people never quit.

"Hey Korra," he greeted.

"Hey Ollie," I replied, giving him a hug.

"Where are you going?"

"It's Asami's birthday today and Mako wanted to have something for her at his place," I said.

"Mind if I come along?" the billionaire asked. "I just arrived and I was actually thinking of asking you out when I spotted you."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Ollie," I answered. "Mako doesn't like you and I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"I like how you're concerned for him and not me," he teased. I rolled my eyes. "I think it would make Asami feel better if she doesn't have to look over her shoulder every time you and her boyfriend interact." I didn't say anything to this. I wasn't going to steal Mako from Asami. I would never. "Because you two are not as discrete as you think."

I thought about this for a while before letting out a sigh and nodding my head. Ollie smiled broadly at this and held out his arm, leading me to his car as we went to meet up my friend.

I really hoped Mako and him didn't kill each other.

* * *

Asami's POV

Mako had decided to throw me a small party for my birthday and I was happy about it. Since the incident at the dinner where my father asked me to shut down my mom's free clinic, I hadn't spoken a word to him and avoided him at all costs. I had started a business of my own with Oliver Queen, opening up a few restaurants while I managed them. I had even moved out and rented my own place.

I heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it, surprisingly finding the billionaire with my best friend. I blinked a couple of times before actually smiling. It looked like they were actually giving each other yet another chance.

"Happy Birthday, Asami," Korra said, hugging me tightly.

I smiled at this and returned the embrace. When I pulled away she gave me a small bag and I smiled before checking its contents. It was a bottle of my favorite wine, which was extremely expensive. She must have saved up money for weeks to buy this because I know she wouldn't let anyone give her the money.

"Thank you," I said before gesturing them in.

Mako came out of the kitchen, slightly stiffening when he noticed Oliver. It wasn't hard to guess that my boyfriend wasn't a big fan of him.

"Hey Korra," he greeted, giving my best friend a hug.

"Hey," she replied. "Mako, you remember Ollie."

The Firebender gave the billionaire a small curt nod before going over to me. I rubbed his arm, calming him down before pulling the bottle out of the bag.

"I'm going to open this," I said, going into the kitchen.

When I came back I found Oliver looking around. He went over to a shelf with a few frames and picked one up. Mako walked over to him and Korra and I shared a look before walking over to them.

"Who's he?" Oliver asked, gesturing towards the Earthbender in the picture. I shifted from one foot to the other at the question.

"That's my brother, Bolin," Mako answered. "The fire ferret's his," he added, motioning to the fur ball sleeping on the couch.

"Sorry," the billionaire apologized. "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," my boy friend answered before coming over to my side again.

"A toast," I began as I gave everyone a glass of wine. "To the first birthday I've enjoyed in a long time. And to having my best friend back," I added before looking over at Korra and then shifting my attention back to Mako. "And for finally finding a man who cares about me as much as I care about him."

The Firebender smiled at this before giving me a kiss. Everyone cheered, raising their cups before taking a sip. There was a knock on the door and Mako said it was probably the food. He went over to the door, opening it.

"Mr. Sato," he said, surprise in his voice.

"Mako," my father greeted. "Can I come in?"

My boyfriend stepped back, allowing him to enter. My jaw clenched at this. How dare he come here? I thought I had made it very clear that I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hello Korra," he greeted. "Oliver."

"Hello Mr. Sato," my best friend answered. Oliver simply nodded at him.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you," my father said looking at me.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" I asked, my voice monotone.

"Happy Birthday Asami," he answered, holding out a small box with a bow.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said, putting down the wine glass I was holding and leaving the apartment.

"I'm sorry I can't stay," my father said, sounding apologetic when we went outside.

"Good, because you weren't invited to begin with.

"I'm being honored by Republic City's Humanitarian group," he said, ignoring my comment while giving me an invitation. "They're giving me an award."

"Did they run out of actual humans to give it to?" I asked coldly.

"I would like you to be there, if you could," my father continued.

"I'm very certain I'll be busy," I replied, making a move to go inside.

My father grabbed my arm, making me look at him. "You may not believe this," he began. "But all I've ever wanted was your happiness." I scoffed and shook my head. "It would mean a lot to me if you were present," he added, turning to leave.

"Dad," I called. He turned back around and smiled walking towards me. "Sometimes the people you want there the most, aren't. You taught me that, multiple times," I added, giving him back the invitation before going back inside.


	88. Still your dad

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

After Asami's father practically crashed her celebration, she wasn't the same. She was pensive, keeping to herself afterwards and I had decided to leave, asking her if she wanted to meet up for lunch the next day. My best friend agreed, giving me a small smile as I hugged her once again, wishing her a happy birthday. Mako and I shared a worried look but I silently assured him she would be alright.

Ollie took me home and I went to my room, unsurprisingly finding that Jason was there. I smiled at this before changing into more comfortable clothes and lying down next to him. He snuggled closer to me and I placed an arm over him as I did every night. It was our little routine and I loved it.

The next day I told my mom and dad about going out with Asami but they said they would be busy that afternoon and wouldn't be able to care for Jason. I sighed but nodded my head and decided to take him with me. Not like it was a problem or anything. I made reservations at Kuang's before dressing up the little Firebender and heading over. She was already there when I arrived.

"Sorry," I apologized as I put Jason down in the seat. "My parents couldn't take care of him. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Korra," she replied with a smile before shifting her attention to the boy. "Hey there, Jason."

"Happy Birthday Asami," Jason greeted before scooting over to give her a hug. "I drew you a picture," he added, showing her the piece of paper he had been holding.

"Thank you," my best friend replied with a smile. "So what is this about?"

"I wanted to make sure your birthday was celebrated properly," I replied, sitting down next to them. "It was a little…tense last night."

"Leave it to my dad to ruin everyone's mood," Asami muttered before ordering.

"He did come by," I pointed out, ordering a drink and food for Jason. "It seemed like he was trying to act a little…dad-like."

My best friend scoffed at that, shaking her head. "Dad-like?" she repeated. "That actually describes him perfectly."

The waiter gave the little Firebender a few crayons and a sheet of paper for him to color. I thanked him and shifted my attention back to the raven haired girl, who seemed pensive like the night before.

"I know the two of you had never been close," I began. "But it couldn't have been easy for him after your mom was killed."

"I think he forgot there was another person in that boat," Asami replied bitterly.

"I'm not defending him, Asami," I clarified. She shook her head at this, taking a sip of her drink. I sighed before continuing. "With everything I've…been through, people that I've lost, I know how hard it can be."

"I didn't know you when my mom died," she began, her voice barely above a whisper. "But after her funeral, he left for about two years." I didn't say anything to this, just patiently waited. "And when he did come back…he was so cold. He barely spoke. It wasn't till I met you, Mako and Bolin that I started to socialize again."

"Asami..."

"From the outside, it always looked like I had a father," my best friend said, cutting me off. "He paid my bills, he lived in the house, he bailed me out but he forgot something very important: to be there for me."

"I didn't know," I whispered, putting a hand over hers. "But you have to understand this; at the end of the day, your dad is…your dad."

Asami gave me a small smile turning to look at me. "I meant what I said last night," she said. "I'm really glad that you're back." And I could see in her eyes that she meant it. For a moment I believed we had gone back five years.

I returned the smile and gestured to the food that was being brought to us. Jason folded the picture that he drew as I placed a napkin on his shirt so he wouldn't dirty himself. Asami and I talked to pass the time and she seemed to be genuinely happy to be having lunch. She even talked to the little Firebender a little. We were starting a new conversation when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Korra," the too familiar billionaire greeted, taking a seat next to us. "Asami."

"Are you stalking me, Ollie?" I asked.

He chuckled at that while shaking his head before shifting his attention to the boy sitting next to me. Ollie raised a brow before looking at me, a questioning look on his face.

"Who's the little tyke?" he asked as he took a sip of the wine in his glass.

"Ollie, this is Jason," I said, gesturing to the boy. "He's my son."

I don't think he saw that one coming. He choked on his drink, wiping his face with a napkin before looking at me and the boy and then at Asami. I could see he was trying to put two and two together. Asami laughed at this, shaking her head.

"What Korra means is that she adopted him," she clarified. I inwardly sighed. She just couldn't let me have my fun. "But I thought you were a kid person, Oliver," my best friend added teasingly.

"Well I guess I just didn't see it coming," he replied, still sounding surprised. "I mean, you didn't think you ever wanted kids, Korra. Ever."

"People change," I reminded him, picking the boy up and placing him on my lap. "Jason this is Ollie," I told him. "He's an old friend of mine."

"Hey there, kid," Ollie greeted, making a move to mess up his hair.

I grabbed Ollie's hand, shaking my head. I hated when people messed up his hair. Jason scrunched up his nose in distaste and moved away. Apparently the little Firebender didn't like the billionaire

"You know, I can take you to the park after this," he continued, trying to get on Jason's good side. "We can play soccer or something.

The boy shook his head and I laughed. "He doesn't really warm up to new people that easily," I explained. Ollie nodded. "So, to what do I owe the interruption?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was just checking on my restaurant and I had an idea."

I raised a brow. "Whatever it is, no."

"Oh come on, Korra!" Ollie cried. "At least hear me out!"

"I'm in the middle of lunch, celebrating my best friend's birthday," I said.

"I don't mind," Asami answered, taking another sip of her drink.

I sent her a small glare, making her smirk. She was enjoying this way too much. "Okay, what is it?" I asked, my voice monotone. "What is so important you are interrupting my lunch?"

"I want to open a night club, and I want you to manage it while I'm away," Ollie said with a smile.

"You're joking, right?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all," he said, standing up. "I'll meet up with you later and give you the details. Enjoy your lunch and it's on the house," Ollie added before walking away.

I took in a deep breath, controlling the urge to Airbend him into the wall. Jason slipped off my lap and continued eating his food. I apologized to Asami, but she assured me it was fine. What she found amusing, however; was that my son didn't like his 'future dad'. I rolled my eyes at that.

Over my dead body.


	89. Best for Jason

Thank BG-13 who is just AWESOME!

* * *

Oliver's POV

As soon as I arrived I began to court Korra once again. Unexpected and unfinished business had brought me back to Republic City and I wanted to try my luck with the Water Tribe girl again. I liked her, there was no denying that, and perhaps she had liked me back when we were teenagers, even a few months ago when I first returned. But now she was different.

Korra's world was now composed of part of her old life, the vigilante, and at the very center was the boy she had adopted, Jason. I noticed how she spent every second she could on the island, playing and caring for the boy. I actually liked the little tyke though it was obvious he wasn't very fond at me. Korra explained that he didn't warm up too easily but I was sure the boy just didn't like me, and probably thought I'd take his new mother away from him.

Since Korra never did leave the island I started going more and more. Every time I came I'd get the boy something, and Korra as well. I think she either got used to my company or enjoyed it because we started taking strolls down the beach, watching as her kid played in the water, we even started holding hands.

We were by the meditation pavilion that we would sneak away to when we were teenagers. Korra had Jason in her lap and she was reading to him an old story, a favorite of hers that I suspected was his as well. As I watched her read I couldn't help but feel completely in love with her. She was everything anyone would want in a girlfriend or even a fiancé.

"Are you going to read me another one?" Jason asked when she finished.

Korra laughed, shaking her head. "I'll read to you when you go to bed, okay?"

The boy sighed but nodded. It was amazing how understanding and obedient he was despite his age. He continued to lean against her as she hummed a tune, smoothing out his hair.

"Hey Jason, mind if I borrow your mom for a minute?" I asked.

The Firebender looked up to his surrogate mother and she gave him a small nod. He sighed and got up, kissing her cheek before heading towards the main house. I held my hand out to help her up and she took it. We leaned over the railing of the pavilion, watching the sunset and I wrapped my arm around her and she surprisingly complied.

"Korra, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," I began.

"Hmm?" she hummed as her temple rested against my shoulder.

"Well I like you, and I think, or at least I hope that you like me too," I said. She chuckled at this, looking up at me. "And I really like Jason even though he doesn't particularly like me. What I'm trying to say Korra, is that I would want to…have a family with you."

The smile on her face faded and she pulled away, turning away from me as she crossed her arms in front of her. I walked over to where she was, squeezing her arms. I knew she might not want a relationship and that was understandable, but I had to try.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" she whispered.

"Since I left," I admitted. "And having a kid isn't a problem. I like them. I like Jason even though I'm sure he'd brand me if he could."

Korra gave me a weak smile at that before sighing and shaking her head. "I can't, Ollie," the Water Tribe girl answered. "It's-It's too complicated right now."

"Korra, I can take care of you and Jason," I insisted. "You wouldn't have to work to sustain him. You could spend at home raising him, you wouldn't have to leave him or your family. I'd move here to Republic City if it would be easier."

"It's too soon."

"Is it?" I asked. "Or is that just an excuse?" No response. "Korra, think about it. He would have a two parent home. Money wouldn't be an issue and we can be happy."

"I don't know, Ollie," Korra whispered. "I like you, I really do but…I don't know if it's love yet. I have other responsibilities I have to take care of and being together…it just isn't one of them."

"Nothing would change," I answered. "We can try it out. Live together and take him with us. See if we can be a family. Isn't that what you want for him? For him to have a family? A mother? A father?"

"Of course I do," she replied. "But it's a big step Ollie and it isn't just my decision anymore. It's his too."

"You already know what his answer is," I said. "But I don't think it's about Jason necessarily." Of course it wasn't. Another Firebender was involved in her hesitation. "You still love Mako. You still have hope that you and him will be together."

"Ollie, that's not it," she tried to reassure but I could see it in her eyes. She still hadn't forgotten about him. "I just-I need to do what is best for Jason."

"Giving him a two parent home with an income is what is best for Jason now," I pointed out. "But I'll give you time to think about it. At least promise me you'll think about it."

Korra looked at me for a long time before sighing and slowly nodding. "I'll think about it," she whispered.

The rest of the evening we spent it down at the beach, her leaning against my chest as I had my arms wrapped around her. It was weird having her so close to me. Last time I had been in town, she hadn't wanted me to touch her and now here we were, making progress.

I wanted more, of course. But for now, I'd let her organize her thoughts, let her decide on the pros and cons. I didn't want anyone else. Just her.

* * *

Katara's POV

After I was led in on my former pupil's secret, I had started to accompany her. We were both at headquarters since Howl had taken a day off to spend with his sister. Unlike usual, the girl hadn't started her routine. Instead she was sitting down, fists connected, trying to meditate. I raised a brow at this. In the two weeks after her shooting incident I had never seen her mediate.

Only a few minutes passed before she let out a sigh and dug her fingers in her hair. I frowned. There was something wrong with her. She seemed…stressed. I stood up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her before patting my leg. The girl sighed again and lay her head on my lap.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

Korra took in a deep breath. "Ollie," she answered.

I made a face at this and a small smile appeared on the Water Tribe girl's face. I had never been fond of the multibillionaire, Spirits know that. He always seemed arrogant, uncharismatic to me, and I didn't think there was anything he could do to change my opinion about him.

"What about Oliver Queen?" I questioned my mouth twisting around the name.

She chuckled at this. "He's not that bad, Katara."

"I'm not very fond of him," I said. "He wasn't a good influence when you two were teenagers and I doubt that would change."

"People change, Katara," Korra reminded me. "The island he was trapped on made him different as it made me different as well."

I didn't say anything to this. "What about Oliver is bothering you?"

She sighed again. "He wants Jason and I to move in with him," the girl whispered. "He wants to be his dad you can say."

"What?" I asked. I had never pictured the playboy as one to have children.

"Ollie sort of proposed," she continued. "He likes Jason and he likes me. He wants to give him a two parent home and for us to have financial stability. But…I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

Korra took in a deep breath at this. "I do but…"

"But not in the way he likes you," I finished. "Because your heart still belongs to a certain Firebender." She didn't say anything to this just closed her eyes. "Korra, the best advice I can give you to do what you think is best."

"I don't know, Katara," Korra whispered. "I just don't know."

I placed a hand over her shoulder trying to soother her the best I could. It was a hard decision for her to take. Oliver did have the financial independence Korra needed for Jason, and he seem to genuinely care for her, but she hadn't moved on. Her heart was still with Mako, and although he was with her best friend, she still had hopes to be with him.

* * *

Korra's POV

I had been invited to the award ceremony being held for Hiroshi Sato tonight. As a member of the council, Tenzin would have to attend and he insisted that I should do. In his opinion it was a way for me to slowly start getting involved with the city and its citizens. If he only knew. Ollie had also been invited and offered to pick me and Jason up. The little tyke had never attended anything with me, and I thought it would be a good opportunity.

The billionaire had purchased a long blue dress, a small white belt in my abdomen and with a bare shoulder. I wore a white sleeveless glove on both hands, covering the burns there, thanking Ollie for choosing the shoulder that didn't have the burn on it. My mom had done my hair, making it wavy. I was in my room getting Jason ready, putting on the tux that Ollie had bought for him. The little Firebender seemed a little pensive and continued to shift uncomfortably while I tried to put on his tie. I sighed and stopped.

"Jason, what's wrong?" I finally asked. He had been a little off for a few days now.

He lowered his gaze, starring at the floor. "Are you going to marry Ollie?" the little Firebender finally asked.

I blinked a few times at this before sighing, sitting down on the bed while gesturing him to do the same. I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to me, while trying to think about what to answer to that.

"What makes you think that?" I finally asked.

"I heard him talking to you," he admitted. "I don't want you to."

"Why?" I replied. "Ollie is a good man. I've known him for years and in a lot of ways we're similar. We both used to be shallow people who didn't care about others but he's changed too, and he likes you."

"I want Mako to be my dad," Jason said looking up to me.

I stared at him for a while, surprise clear in my face. I knew he didn't like Ollie, and I had always wondered why and now here was the truth. He didn't want him as a father because he already had another in mind. I shook my head at him.

"He's with Asami," I reminded him gently. "I can't be with him…you know that."

"But you like him," he insisted.

"Jason," I began. "I-I can't. It just wouldn't work out."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath at this. How was I was I supposed to tell my five year old son that I had killed someone. That I had been the cause of Bolin's death, the brother of the man he wanted as a father. I didn't think he'd understand, but I think that what I really feared is that he would fear that side of me.

"It's complicated," I answered instead. "Mako wouldn't want someone like me. Someone who…isn't very nice. I hurt him, Jason, I hurt him and I don't know if he has forgiven me for that."

"For what?" the boy asked innocently.

"Maybe when you're older, I'll explain it to you," I said. "But right now…you wouldn't understand."

He sighed. "I don't want Ollie to be my dad."

I closed my eyes and nodded. "I wouldn't do anything that makes you uncomfortable Jason," I replied. "You're the only man I need in my life. If you don't like Ollie, then I'll end everything with him."

"But I don't want you to be lonely," the little Firebender replied standing on the bed so that he could wrap his arms around me. "I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy if you are," I whispered hugging him close to me. "Now let's finish getting you ready," I added, forcing myself to smile.

Jason smiled, showing his little dimples. I put on his bow tie and I picked him up, making my way to the living room. My parents were there and they complemented me on how pretty I looked. I thanked them and laughed when the little Firebender said he was my date. I kissed his temple as I fixed his hair, earning a tight hug from him.

I went outside, and found Ollie already waiting for me. I sighed at this before going down the steps, to meet him. We took the last ferry to the city where he had a car waiting. The billionaire opened the door for me and I went inside sitting Jason on my lap, Ollie following.

As soon as the night was over, I needed to talk to him.


	90. Saving Asami's dad

Thank BG-13 whom without, this story wouldnt be as good as it is...She's AWESOME!

* * *

Ollie's POV

Korra was off tonight. I could almost say she was avoiding me at all costs, except for the fact that she stayed with me throughout the night, probably to keep up appearances. I looked at the boy who seemed a little off too. Something must have happened before I picked them up, that was the only explanation. I had to know what was going on.

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning closer to her.

"We need to talk," Korra whispered back.

I nodded. Something was definitely up. Not long after that Asami walked in, heading toward the middle of the crowd. Korra and I shared a look at this. A few days ago she didn't want to see her father but here she was, ready to support him. Mako walked in shortly after and his attention went from his date to mine. I couldn't help but feel a little overprotective as I saw him come closer.

"Hey Korra," he greeted.

"Hello Mako," she answered.

"You look…beautiful," the Firebender commented.

I felt my jaw clench as I saw the Water Tribe girl blush slightly. I never had that effect on her and he did. I wrapped my arm around her waist and surprisingly she allowed this, though I felt her stiffen.

It was his jaw that clenched this time.

"Hi Mako," Jason greeted, smiling at the older Firebender.

The ex-cop smiled at the boy, picking him up. I wasn't the least bit surprised to see that the smaller Firebender liked Mako. I wouldn't doubt if he was the one he wanted for a father. A trait he and his surrogate mother seemed to share.

"You've gotten a little taller, haven't you?" he asked the boy who nodded.

"Did you come with Asami?" Korra asked, taking her son back into her arms.

Mako furrowed his brow at this. "I didn't think she was coming."

I frowned. "So you didn't come with her?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "I came here on other…business," Mako replied.

I was about to say something when all the lights went off. I pulled Korra closer to me. This wasn't a good sign. I had been through enough of these 'the light goes out' events to know that. I felt her turn towards me, handing me the boy.

"Take care of him," Korra whispered. "I have to go. Be a good boy for Ollie," she added, kissing the boy's cheek.

"Momma!" Jason called.

"She's okay," I tried to reassure. "Korra's just going to make sure everyone gets out."

"I want my mom," he told me as I walked out with him.

"She'll catch up to us."

I didn't see the fire attack coming. One moment he stopped his squirming and the next my tux was on fire and I knelt down, setting him down for just a second to put it out. When I reached out to grab him again he was gone and I began to panic.

"Jason!" I called, looking around frantically. "Jason!"

Shit. Korra was going to kill me.

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

I heard the director of the event call my name and I couldn't help but scan the crowd one last time, hoping that my daughter had changed her mind and decided to come. I let out a long sigh when I didn't see her and forced myself to smile as I went up the steps, shaking hands with John who handed me the award. I smiled to the crowd and placed the award on the podium. I was about to start the speech I rehearsed when I saw my daughter come in, wearing a red dress. She looked as beautiful as her mother. I let a real smile appear before speaking.

"The true humanitarian in the Sato family was my wife, Rebecca," I began. "Many of you here knew her. She tirelessly devoted herself to help those less fortunate here in the city. I'd like to think that the man who murdered her, if he'd known her, known the work that she did, known the person that she was, he would have walked her to her car, making sure she was safe instead of stealing her purse and burning a hole in her chest," I said, my voice cracking at the end.

I looked at my daughter and I saw tears but she quickly wiped it off. Her mother was a sensitive topic for the both of us. We both missed her. She had been the love of my life, but she had been taken from me in the most abrupt way possible. I smiled at her before turning my attention back to the crowd.

"The truth is, I haven't done enough for this city," I continued. "My city. I failed it. But I promise you I am not finished yet. I promise you that this city will be better for all of us and on that day, I will look at this beautiful award," I continued, lifting it up. "And feel that I have earned it. Thank you."

Everyone clapped as I stepped down from the stage and took my place with my colleagues, I noticed that Asami was looking at me, smiling. I smiled back at her. Suddenly the lights went out and the guards I had turned on the flashlights I had made them. The director began to ask everyone to leave and I was about to do the same when I saw my Equalist guards go down one by one. My eyes widened. I was under attack.

I quickly looked around, frantically searching for Asami. I called out her name but I wasn't getting a response. I looked around my factory, where the ceremony was being held, trying to spot her, when I finally caught a glimpse. I sighed in relief and made my way toward her before grabbing her arm.

"Asami, come with me," I instructed as I led her up through some stairs. "There's an exit on the second floor."

As soon as we got to the second floor we were ambushed by a group of Firebenders who threw a series of attacks at us. I pulled Asami back, holding her against the wall, making sure she wouldn't get hurt when the glass of a nearby window broke and the Blue Spirit came tumbling through, fighting with the attackers.

"Get somewhere safe, I'll hold them off!" the vigilante said. I hesitated a little. That thing had attacked me a few days ago after all. "Go! Now!"

"Come," I said as I asked my daughter to follow me once again.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Up."

"Who were those guys?"

"I don't know."

"They were trying to kill you," my daughter added as we ran up another flight of stairs.

"It seems that way," I answered, not skipping a beat.

"And we're going up?" she questioned. "Without any of your body guards?" I didn't answer just led her through the end of the hall. "Dad we need to get out here."

I punched in a security code and a door opened, revealing one of my latest inventions which I liked calling the elevator, before turning to look at her.

"Asami, take a deep breath and trust me," I said, leading her inside. "Upstairs in my office there's a panic room. We get there, we can seal everyone off."

The elevator went up and I patted her shoulder reassuringly, silently letting her know everything was going to be alright. Finally we came to a stop and we got off, heading towards the last flight of stairs to my office. But when we were about to go up two masked figures blocked our escape. I pulled Asami back, standing in front of her. The figures lit up their fists in flames and aimed at my daughter.

That was my breaking point.

I pushed her back and pulled out a few electric darts, hitting one of them with them, making them crumble to the floor. I took the other one on, blocking his moves with the defensive attacks I had learned.

He made a move against Asami again and I took out the gun I had, hitting the back of his neck with it, making him fall to his knees. "Wait!" she cried when I pointed the weapon to the back of his head. I pulled the trigger and fired it. My daughter jumped at this, placing a hand over her mouth.

"You killed him," Asami whispered when I grabbed her hand, taking her up the last set of stairs.

"Yes," I answered and we came inside, locking the door. "Because he would have killed you."

"They're going to get in."

I shook my head at this. "These are platinum doors," I said. "Not even the most skilled Earthbenders can get through, much less a Firebender."

"How did you learn how to do that?" Asami finally asked.

"What?" I questioned looking at her.

My daughter's face reflected the horror, the pain, the confusion she felt. It wasn't till then that I realized what I had done, and that perhaps I shouldn't have.

"Fight," she replied. "Kill," my daughter added with a whisper.

I lowered my gaze at this before walking to behind my desk and opening a drawer, where I kept all my Equalist equipment. My hand hovered over the electric glove I had invented. Perhaps it was time that I told her what my side job was. Just as I was making up my mind the glass in my office broke, and a archer dressed all in black came in.

I ran over to Asami, intending to protect her but before I could get to her an arrow hit my chest. I placed my hand over my wound, looking at the figure before falling to my knees and rolling onto my back. I had been stupid. My daughter had been right. They had been trying to kill me, not her. This was about me.

A numbing sensation started to creep over me and I placed a hand against my daughter's cheek when I saw tears fall. I smiled at her.

"Dad!"

* * *

Asami's POV

My father had been shot with an arrow. I knelt beside him, trying in vain to shake him awake; I think that's when I lost all composure. I began to sob, moving him around, trying to get him to wake up without any success. I thought about pulling out the object but I didn't know if it had hit any vital veins and I didn't want him to bleed out.

I heard a thump and I grabbed the gun my father had, facing the intruder. It was none other than the Blue Spirit; the creature Korra claimed had saved us. My eyes narrowed. A few nights ago, my father had filed a report claiming the Spirit had threatened him. Maybe it was responsible for my father's injury.

"Stay back!" I growled.

"I'm not going to hurt you or your father," a muffled voice said, holding its arms in front of them.

"I said stay back!" I repeated when it took a step toward us. "Don't come any closer."

The Spirit placed their dao blades on the floor slowly, letting me know they meant no harm. I didn't lower my weapon. I didn't know how to fire it, but I was sure I could figure it out if I had to. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt my father.

"Your father's been poisoned," the creature revealed. "I can help you. "

"Help?" I asked. "Help how?"

"Getting the poison out," the vigilante answered. "That will buy him time to get to the hospital. You're low on time as it is, you need to make a decision now."

I turned to look at my unconscious father before looking at the masked creature before me. I needed to save him, but I wasn't too keen about having the same thing that had threatened him a few days ago near him again.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked, the weapon still aimed at its heart.

The Spirit stilled, before slowly reaching for its mask. I furrowed my brow at this. What was it doing? My question was soon answered when the mask fell onto the floor revealing two familiar blue eyes. I gasped. No…it couldn't be.

"Because you always have," Korra answered.

I dropped the gun to the floor and she quickly walked over to my father, kneeling down next to me. She pulled out a small blade from the pouch at her waist and ripped my father's shirt, exposing the wound. I kneeled next to her, watching as she worked, my mind still playing catch up.

She opened the wound and took out the arrow, causing the cut to bleed out faster. She asked for a towel and I ripped part of my dress which she used to wipe away the blood that was oozing out of the wound. After a moment, she started to add pressure.

"You're the vigilante," I said, my voice monotone. It wasn't a question. "Why?"

"Later," she replied before shifting her attention back to my father who let out a groan. I sighed in relief, he was going to be okay. "He's still going to need medical attention," the Water Tribe girl added when she heard someone come up the stairs.

I nodded as I watched her get her mask, putting it back on. "Hey," I called. She turned to look at me. "Thank you."

Korra nodded her head once before going out the broken window. I felt pressure on my hand and I turned to look at my father.

"Asami," he whispered.

"I'm right here Dad," I said with a smile.

He let out a weak chuckle as the Metalbending officers came in through the door. They asked me to step back as the healers came in, putting my father on a stretcher and assuring me he would be well taken care of. I nodded my head absently. So many things had happened today. First my father had been shot and now…now I knew that my best friend was the Blue Spirit.

Nothing would be the same.

"Ms. Sato," Lin called as she came inside, her Metalbenders behind her. "What happened?"

"My father was shot with an arrow," I replied. "The Blue Spirit…it-it helped me save him."

"What?" she asked. "Did it say anything to you?"

"No."

"You let a homicidal maniac talk you into letting it help your father instead of waiting for the paramedics to arrive?" Bei Fong barked.

"My father's life was at stake," I reminded her. I'd known since the beginning that Bei Fong hated the Blur Spirit. But I never realized the extent.

"So first the Blue Spirit rescues you and Korra at the warehouse, and now it saves your father," she began, her eyes narrowed. "It's been targeting all of the wealthy citizens of the city, but spares its richest man?" I didn't say anything to that. The Chief looked at me with suspicious green eyes. "Is this thing a friend of yours, Ms. Sato?"

I stared evenly back at the older woman, jaw clenched. "I don't know who the hell that person is," I answered before looking over at the healers who were carrying my father out. "Now if you'll excuse me, Chief Bei Fong, my father needs me."


	91. Were you ever going to tell me

Thank my BRILLIANT Co author BG-13!

* * *

Asa's POV

I waited for Howl on Avatar Aang memorial island. The recent chain of events had forced me to take measures that I had never wanted to take. I was a man of peace, not someone who liked to hurt and harm others. I detested violence of any kind but desperate times called for desperate measures. I was forced to act and although I despised what I was doing, I knew it was all part of the greater good.

My eyes closed as I recalled what I did and what I had almost done to Korra, the new Avatar. I had been the man she fought a month ago, disguised as Amon. I had warned her that her decision to leave without unlocking the chakras would bring devastation and the death of thousands. But she hadn't listened and I had to take matters into my own hands.

I had almost broken her beyond repair that night. The event had blocked her Airbending abilities, but just as I knew she would, she had snapped out of her stupor to protect the city she cared about.

However, my mission did not end there.

Hiroshi Sato, Republic City's wealthiest man, was helping Amon in his Endgame. I still didn't know what it was, but I knew it couldn't be good. Because of this, I reached out to the young Avatar's sentry to help me in my quest, and he had happily obliged.

"How did it go?" I asked as I saw him approach me.

The sentry lowered the cloth that covered his face before stopping, setting his bow and bag of arrows down. I could tell by the look of his face that something had not gone according to plan.

"I shot Hiroshi with the poisoned arrow you gave me," Howl answered. "But you already know what happened."

I nodded. "Korra."

He gave me a stiff nod. "And that's not the worst of it," he continued. I gave him a questioning look. "She revealed herself to Asami. She knows."

My eyes widened at this and I shook my head, leaning over the edge to look down at the water. We had both miscalculated this so badly. I had underestimated the bond between the former Waterbender and the Sato heiress. Things were getting complicated and I knew that this would not end well for either friend.

"Korra needs to find out the truth about Hiroshi Sato," I said, looking at the sentry. "Maybe she won't do anything to hurt him for Asami sake, but at least she will know who she's dealing with." The sentry nodded. "But for now, I think it will be best we don't meet. I don't want her to suspect anything. What we are doing is for her own good, but she won't take it that way."

"Asa," the sentry called and I stopped, looking over my shoulder. "Korra isn't stupid. She's going to find out. What are we going to do then?"

That was the million Yuan question, wasnt it? One I didn't know how to answer.

* * *

Korra's POV

After getting the poison out of Asami's father I went back to headquarters. I came inside, taking off my mask and putting it on the table. Surprisingly, Howl was nowhere to be found, and I figured he was probably mad because I had made it my priority to protect Hiroshi Sato, even after he had shot me. I starred at the mask in front of me, thinking about the past events.

I had revealed myself to Asami.

Different thoughts swirled in my mind. What would she think about me? Would she understand now that she knew why I'd ditched her? Would she turn me in? I shook my head. I needed to talk to her. I took off the black suit, changing into my Water Tribe garments and whistled for Naga. The polarbear dog got up, wagging her tail as she came towards me before giving my face a lick. I smiled and rode her to the main hospital.

When we arrived I hopped off her and asked her to wait outside. I came in and asked where Hiroshi was being kept. The nurse said that unless I was immediate family, she couldn't tell me since his injury was caused by someone who clearly wanted him dead. I informed her that I was the Avatar, and a close friend of his daughter and she immediately let me in.

I stood by the door, watching them interact. Asami and her father hadn't been on the best of terms in a long time, and I hoped that perhaps this would help. She noticed my presence and gestured towards me. Her father gave me a nod.

"Avatar Korra," he greeted.

"Hello Mr. Sato," I answered. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yes," he replied. "And all thanks to that…vigilante. I owe him or her." I nodded. "Why don't you go spend some time with your friend," he added, looking at his daughter. "I'll be right here."

My best friend smiled at him before going outside with me. We went down the hall before she stopped, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. I knew she'd have questions, maybe even be a little hurt. I just hoped she'd let me explain.

"My dad is going to be okay thanks to you," Asami said. I nodded my head. "I once asked you what happened to you in that prison, you said a lot. Though I realize now that doesn't quite cover it."

"Asami-" I began.

"I saw you kill those guys that kidnapped us when you first got back, didn't I?" she asked, cutting me off. "I wasn't just delirious. You actually have...killed people."

I took a deep breath at this. I opened my mouth but then closed it. What could I really say to her?

"I know you must have a lot of questions."

She nodded. "Yeah," Asami replied. "But for now, just one," she added, looking me straight in the eye. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

I stood quiet for a second before shaking my head, crossing my arms and off to the side. "No," I finally replied.

Asami shook her head at this before walking away. I closed my eyes tightly. Maybe it had been a mistake to reveal myself to her.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted.

I sighed and turned to see Ollie, ready to take Jason in my arms when I noticed he wasn't holding him. I raised a brow at this. Where was my little Firebender?

"Where's Jason?" I asked.

Ollie took a deep breath at this. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he began slowly. "After you gave him to me, he sort of wanted to run off after you and then, well-"

"Where. Is. Jason?" I asked through clenched teeth, my eyes narrowing dangerously.

"My shirt caught on fire," the billionaire continued. "I put him down just for a second and then he…wasn't there anymore."

"You lost my son?" I hollered, pushing him back and making him fall on his ass.

"Korra, let me explain," he said, getting back up in his feet quickly as we exited the hospital.

"I trusted you with my life and you lost him?" I continued to yell at him as I Airbended him into the alley next to the hospital. "How could you Ollie? I have enemies! Do you have any idea what they would do to get to me?" I was fuming, barely containing the urge to strangle the blonde.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I didn't mean to, I mean, he set my shirt on fire so I had to let him go."

"He's a little boy!" I shouted.

"I'll find him," Ollie replied.

"No," I growled. "I'll find him. And if you know what's best for you, Oliver, you'll stay out of my way," I added as I started to run back to the factory.

* * *

Mako's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I played with Jason. After the lights had gone out in the Sato factory, I had made my way out, trying to find Korra, to make sure she was okay, when I spotted the little Firebender. I had grabbed onto him and picked him up. He drew a flame in his hand but when he noticed it was me, he relaxed. It looked like Korra had been teaching him how to defend himself.

I asked him where his mom was and he said she had gone to make sure everyone was okay. I waited outside the factory, watching for her, but not finding her. I sighed and made my way to my apartment with the boy. I figured that she'd end up looking for me either way. Plus, I knew she wouldn't go back home until she found him.

We arrived at my place and I took off his bow tie and jacket, leaving him in his white shirt and dress pants. I sat down, pulled out a set of cards and we started to play gold fish with him. As we played I couldn't help but smile as a memory came to mind. I had taught Korra the same game the first time she had come to my apartment. Apparently playing cards was frowned upon by the White Lotus and only training was allowed.

After a while he began to rub his eyes tiredly and I knew he was probably sleepy. I picked him up and took him to my room before picking out a book. I knew he liked being read to, and I figured he'd fall asleep faster that way too.

"Where's my mom," Jason asked with a yawn.

I stopped reading the book and looked up at him. "Probably looking for you," I answered. "Why didn't she leave you with someone?"

The boy wrung his hands and gave me a guilty look. I raised a brow at this. What had he done?

"Ollie was supposed to take care of me," the boy admitted. "But I don't like him."

I couldn't help but chuckle, before forcing myself to be serious. "You shouldn't have run off," I said. "Korra is probably chewing him out right now. She'll be worried."

"But I don't like him," he answered again. "I don't want him to be my dad, I want you to."

I blinked a few times at the revelation, putting the book down and sitting Jason on my lap so that I could see him better. Did he just tell me he wanted me to be his dad? I looked in his amber eyes and saw no regret or confusion. He had actually meant what he said!

"Jason," I began but stopped when I heard a knock on the door. I shook my head and looked at him but I heard the knock again, louder this time. I sighed. "That's probably your mom," I said, picking him up.

I walked over and opened the door and found the Water Tribe girl just like I had predicted. She looked worried but the minute she saw the boy she took him from me, hugging him tightly against her, and I could see the relief on her face.

"Jason, you scared me," she whispered, pulling him back so that she could see his face.

"I'm sorry Momma," the boy apologized.

"He said he didn't want to be with Oliver," I revealed. "I saw him wondering around and brought him here. I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you so much Mako," Korra said kissing the boy's cheek. "I was so worried. I don't want you to do that ever again. Even if you don't like Ollie, you have to stay with who I leave you with."

"Why did you leave him?" I asked. "I waited for you to come out, but you never did."

"I was looking for Asami," she answered. "I was looking for her and then I saw the medics-"

"The medics?" I questioned. She nodded. "What happened?"

"Someone shot Hiroshi with an arrow," Korra revealed. "I just came from the hospital, he's doing good."

I silently cursed before grabbing my coat and grabbing the boy's jacket and handing it to her.

"I need to go see Asami," I told her. "Be good for Korra," I added, looking at the boy.

"Mako," she called. I turned to look at her. "Thanks again."

I actually smiled a little. "Anytime," I answered before running out the door.


	92. Direct Threat

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Korra's POV

After Oliver lost Jason, I avoided him at all costs. I would go to check up on the club he wanted to open, doing my job, but as soon as he arrived I would leave. It wasn't only the fact that he had lost my son that I avoided him. It was also the fact that I was going to break everything off and I still didn't know how.

I had woken up early today to go workout around the island, before the sun even rose. There was a spot almost hidden in the island where there were caves with a pool of water in the center. It had been my favorite place to train when I still had my Waterbending and I still enjoyed working out there. After I finished my daily exercises I decided to shower before changing and going back to the house.

"Speedy!" I called as I came inside, grabbing two breakfast bowls.

"Over here, momma," the little Firebender called.

I smiled as I set the bowls down, heading over to the kitchen before my body went rigid. The little Firebender was sitting on my mother's lap, but across from them was none other than Helena, Oliver's ex girlfriend.

"Sweetheart," my mother called. "Your friend was just telling us how she came to visit you and Oliver."

"Hello Korra," the Huntress, as I called her, greeted.

I forced myself to smile at her before bending down and picking up Jason who had ran over to me. The girl looked at my son and I barely contained a growl. She must've noticed because a barely concealed grin appeared on her face.

"I was going to ask her if she wanted to stay and have-"

"Helena is going to visit Oliver," I said, cutting my mother off. "She's never been the breakfast type anyway, right?" The Nonbender smiled at me and nodded.

"Before I go, can I have a word with you, Korra?" she asked, standing up.

"Of course," I answered as she walked outside.

I sat Jason down and followed the she-devil outside. I was barely containing the urge to strangle her. Why was she in my house? Why was she here?

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Lightning Bolt Zolt is in jail, serving consecutive life sentences, what else do you want?"

"He just cut a deal," she replied through her clenched teeth, her facade disappearing the second we were alone.. "He doesn't deserve a second chance. I won't let him have one. I'd do this on my own but I can't. I need help."

"You're barking up the wrong tree," I replied, making a move to turn away. There was no way in hell I'd help her in her little game of revenge.

"I was hoping you'd agree. But I guess I'm going to have to be more _persuasive_ ," Helena answered. I felt my stomach drop as I stopped, waiting to hear what else she had to say. "You're family is very quaint, Korra. It would be such a _shame_ if something were to happen to your parents...or your son."

I turned around to find the Huntress smiling at me before turning to walk towards the docks. I felt my body tense, feeling the urge to go after her, but this soon melted away when I felt a small pair of hands wrap themselves around my arm, asking me to come inside. I did and as soon as I finished breakfast I saddled up Naga and headed toward headquarters, thinking about what just happened.

Helena had been in my house and had threatened my family in my presence. It had taken all the self control I had acquired to stop myself from ripping her miserable head off. Ollie and I had been setting up the club he wanted to open and we had gotten so distracted that we hadn't noticed the killing spree had started up again.

I went to my training grounds to look for Howl. He needed to start doing his job in protection; he just had to shift his focus. I went inside and found him doing his daily exercises with the punching bag I kept around and I stopped his punch in mid air, grabbing his wrist. The sentry raised a brow at this but gave me his full attention.

"She was in my house," I growled.

"Who?" he asked.

"Helena," I replied. "Oliver's ex-fiancé. I want extra security on the island and I need to know that my family and everyone else is safe."

Howl nodded at this. "I'll get right on it," he replied, grabbing his sweater before leaving the grounds.

After that I went over to the club, looking for Ollie, but he hadn't arrived yet. I was going to give him an earful when I saw him. Actually, he'd be lucky if I didn't break him in half. Helena had gotten away alive because of him, because I hadn't wanted to hurt him. But now…now it affected me directly and that was something I would not tolerate.

I had decided to wait for him when I spotted Asami getting everything ready for the grand opening tomorrow night. I took a deep breath and built up the courage to go talk to her. It figures doesnt it? I live through hell but talking to my (I hope still) best friend scares the living shit out of me? Although it had almost been a week since I last saw her. Not that I hadn't tried. She had been avoiding me.

"Hey 'Sami," I greeted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm busy," she replied, making a move to walk away.

"No you're not," I countered grabbing her arm, not forcibly but tight enough to get her to stay. "We need to talk."

"About?" the Sato heiress asked, her voice still monotone.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, lowering my gaze while letting go of her arm. "But…I kept this a secret to protect the people who are the closest to me. It wasn't personal, Asami."

Asami scoffed at this shaking her head. "You think that's what this is about?" she questioned. "That my feelings are hurt?" I didn't say anything; her next words however hit me like a bucket of ice. "You're a murderer, a killer. You were my best friend but now it's like I don't even know you."

"You're right," I replied. "I've changed." That was definitely the understatement of the century. "But please just listen to me, Asami," I added. "Now I can explain to you. Explain to you, how and why."

"And what reason would you give for me to actually believe any of it?" Asami asked. I looked up at her, seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes. She felt betrayed and she had every right to.

"Oh, and in case you were wondering, I'm not going to tell anyone. Wouldn't want you coming after me next, would I?" the Sato heiress added before walking away.

I was just left standing there, suddenly feeling very hollow and transparent.

I had just lost my best friend. And I didn't think I could get her back.

* * *

Mako's POV

After Korra picked up Jason I went to check up on Asami and her father, making sure they were both okay. My girlfriend seemed a little off and even shifted uncomfortably when I mentioned her best friend had informed me of the situation. I frowned at this but figured they had gotten into one of their fights again. Now and days that was pretty much all they did. Fight.

When Jason had entered Korra's life their arguing died down and they would spend a lot of time together. Asami was very fond of kids and she referred to the little Firebender as her nephew. I liked the little tyke too but just thinking about him brought a memory to mind.

_'I don't want him to be my dad, I want you'._

The boy's words replayed in my head over and over again. Korra was dating Ollie, and she seemed happy to be with him, but I remembered the first time he had returned to Republic City. He had kissed her and she hadn't wanted to. I knew Korra could take care of herself and I doubted that the playboy would be stupid enough to mess with her but still. Why didn't Jason like him?

I shook my head, forcing myself to forget the topic and stood, ready to go back into my room when I heard a knock on my door. I frowned at this. I wasn't expecting any visitors. The only person that would come this late at night was Korra and now she had son to care for. I went over to the door and opened it, my jaw clenching when I recognized my unexpected guest.

"Hello Mako," Bei Fong greeted.

My eyes narrowed. She had some nerve coming here after everything that had happened.

"What do you want, Chief Bei Fong?" I asked curtly.

The Metalbender winced a little before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

She sighed before looking up at me. "I know I've made mistake," the Chief of police began.

"Yes, you have." Finally something we could agree on. "Look, I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow," I said. "How about you send one of your officers later on or write me a postcard," I added making a move to close the door.

"I have something important I need to discuss with you," Bei Fong insisted grabbing the door.

"But I don't want to talk to you."

"It's about Bolin," she said making me stop.

I looked up at this. "What about him?" I asked trying to remain indifferent.

The Chief of Police took in a deep breath before answering. "I think he might be alive."


	93. Taken

Thank my AWESOME Co-Author, BG-13!

* * *

Oliver's POV

I was at my home, listening to the radio while getting ready to go to the club when I heard knocking at my door. I raised a brow at this and finished buttoning my shirt before going to answer it. To my surprise it was Korra, clearly infuriated at something...or maybe someone. I let her inside and closed the door behind me, still trying to figure out what to say. Since I had lost Jason she hadn't spoken to me, and I didn't exactly picture her making the first move to talk to me. Something was up.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"You're damn right there is!" she snapped. I furrowed my brow. "You're damn fiancé, Helena, is back and she went to my house and threatened my family!"

"Helena is back?" I asked confused.

"Don't you dare pretend like you didn't know," the Water Tribe girl warned. She was really pissed off. "The killings have started again, and you're going to tell me you didn't notice?"

"Actually no, I didn't," I replied. I was being honest. I'd been a bit preoccupied. "You said Helena threatened you. How?"

"She threatened to harm my parents or my son if I didn't help her," Korra growled. "I don't know what I was thinking when I decided not to finish her off!"

"You want me to kill the girl that I once called a fiancé?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"I think you would've if it had been someone else!" she answered. "She's a stone cold killer, Oliver!"

"And what exactly does that make you and I?" I questioned. "You're going to tell me that you don't know what it is to want revenge? What would you do," I added. "If Amon was right here, right now."

"That's beyond the point, Oliver," Korra replied. "I help get the city the justice that it deserves. I'm trying to stop a maniac from killing thousands."

My jaw clenched and I lowered my gaze. "You're right," I said. "I can't kill her. But maybe if I help her get to Zolt, I can contain the dama-"

"What did you just say?" the girl asked incredulously. "Did you just say you were going to help her?" I didn't say anything. "You help her, and you lose me forever, Oliver."

"Korra!" her body guard called running inside.

"What is it, Howl?" Korra asked, diverting her attention to him.

"It's Jason," he answered. I felt my blood run cold and I quickly looked at the Water Tribe girl to see her pale considerably. "She has him. She has Jason."

* * *

Korra's POV

The minute Howl informed me what was going on, I ran out of Oliver's apartment. Both he and the sentry yelled for me to wait for them but I didn't listen and ran straight to the docks. I looked for the ferry but I found it already halfway to the island. I looked around and seeing there was no way of getting to the island anytime soon, I jumped into the bay, swimming home.

I could feel my muscles tire as I continued my swim but I didn't have time for that. I had to get to the island; I needed Howl to be wrong.

I reached the island and ran over to my home, jumping around everything that got in my way as I entered my home, finding everything out of place, just like the day I had lost control. The chairs and table were broken, being testimony to the fight that had occurred.

"Korra!" my mom called as soon as I came in.

My dad was next to her, holding her close to him. I could see the bruise under his left eye and the scrapes on his knuckles. He had fought back and so had my mom if the cut on her hairline was anything to go by.

"Where's Jason?" I asked, my voice trembling.

Both my parents gave me a look of anguish and despair and I shook my head, backing away. No. He wasn't gone.

I ran into my room, looking under the bed and all the other spots he used when we played hide-and-seek. When I realized he wasn't there I moved to his room and found it a complete mess, burns on the walls and on some of the bed sheets.

I fell to my knees, my nails digging into my scalp as the realization hit me. Jason was gone. They took him…actually, not they…she. My jaw clenched as I realized who was responsible for my son's disappearance.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry," my mom said with a sob, kneeling down next to me, soothingly rubbing my back.

"I tried to stop them," my dad added. "But I couldn't."

I got up, blinking away the tears that threatened to come. I didn't have the luxury of breaking down, I needed to get my son back. I made my way outside, my body humming with determination.

"Korra!" my parents called.

"Chief Bei Fong is on her way," my mom said. "She'll-"

"No," I answered coldly. "I'll get him back."

And I would. That was a promise.

* * *

Helena's POV

I really wished I didn't have to take matters into my own hands but I was desperate. I could not allow Zolt to get a second chance at life. He didn't deserve it. My parents hadn't been offered that luxury. But he had, and all in exchange for a few names. That was the city's justice. I scoffed bitterly.

Justice.

There was no such thing. There was just revenge; an eye for an eye. Justice didn't exist. It was just a fairy tale told to children to give them hope that the wrongs of this world could be fixed. But the world we lived in was cruel and unforgiving.

"Let go of me!" the boy yelled, trying to get out of my assistant's hold.

He looked up at me and I nodded with a sigh, instructing him to let the child go. The man did as he was told and the boy turned towards him, beating him with his little fists and I could help but laugh at that. Feisty, just like his mother.

"What's your name?" I asked the child. The boy turned to look at me, his brow furrowed in stubborn anger. "Look kid, you and I are going to be together for quite some time, so we might as well familiarize ourselves."

"My momma is going to get me," he answered, his little arms crossed over his chest.

I sighed. "I'm sure she is," I replied.

"Let him go," a voice commanded with a fierce growl.

I raised a brow and picked up the boy right away, using him to shield me as the Blue Spirit came into view, dao blades in front of her. I had to admit her response time was pretty quick. She must really care for the boy.

"If I'd known you would have responded this quickly I would have kidnapped the boy sooner," I said with a smirk.

"Let the boy go," she repeated.

"This is your last chance," I replied carefully. "Help me and I'll return him without a scratch."

"I won't help you in your quest for blood," the spirit answered.

"Very well," I said, handing the boy to my assistant. "Take care of the brat."

The Spirit went towards him and he dropped the boy before engaging in hand to hand combat with the vigilante. I watched quietly from the sidelines, amused by how well the man kept up with the girl. But she was better. The Blue Spirit cornered him, ready to finish him off and I sighed before stepping in. I launched a kick at the mask causing it to come right off as the girl fell on the floor.

I could see the shock on both the boy's face and his surrogate mother's. I couldn't help but grin. So she hadn't shared her little secret with her son. Their eyes locked and I looked at my assistant. I'd had enough of this game.

"Finish her off," I said.

He nodded and grabbed her by the neck, intending to strangle her. The boy yelled and went over to him, pounding his little fists against his leg.

"Let my mom go!" he yelled.

My assistant pushed him away and the Blue Spirit threw her head back, connecting with his face with a crack and making his nose bleed. She kneed him in the gut but the man punched her face, knocking her down. He picked up a crow bar and made his way towards the boy, who looked visibly afraid.

I really wished it hadn't gone this far, but I had a mission of my own.

He raised the bar but before he could deliver the blow, a pair of dao blades pierced his body. The man looked down, seeing the blade tips piercing his chest and he made a sound before falling to his knees, lifelessly slumping to the floor. My jaw clenched and I retreated. I needed to get out of here.

Just as I was out of the building an arrow brushed by me, landing on the door. I smiled and turned around, finding another familiar vigilante with a green outfit.

"Oliver."

* * *

Oliver's POV

After Korra left I asked Howl to go to headquarters to see if she would go there. I didn't want her to do something she'd regret. The sentry, however, stayed as I walked over to a bookshelf, pulling out a book so that it slid to the side, revealing the hidden door there. I punched in a security code and the door opened and I grabbed my suit, my bow and arrows before shutting it once again. I quickly changed my clothes, the sentry pacing back and forth, glaring at me. He blamed me for the boy's disappearance.

"And what do you think you're going to do?" Howl growled.

"What I should have done in the first place," I answered, putting on my hood and leaving through the open window.

I jumped from roof to roof, trying to figure out where Helena could be hiding. I wanted to get there before Korra because I knew she was in a rage. She would take down anyone who stood in her way even if they weren't involved and that meant innocent lives being lost. As I jumped over a warehouse, a familiar motorcycle came into view. I skidded to a stop and hopped down, going through the already open door. I silently cursed. Korra was already there.

As I walked inside, I saw the Water Tribe girl sink her dao blades into the man that towered over Jason, a crowbar in hand. I started towards her until I saw my ex-fiancé head towards a door and I knocked an arrow, firing it so that it brushed right by her, sinking into the door. She turned towards me, a smile on her face.

"Oliver."

I approached her, another arrow ready to be fired and aimed at her heart. There was nothing in her to save anymore. She was a cold blooded killer. I saw that now.

"You won't kill me," she said confidently. "You're not a murderer, remember?"

"But you are," I replied. "And if I let you go…that blood will be on my hands." Her confident demeanor didn't change. "I'm sorry," I added, firing the arrow.

She caught it in her hand, moving to the side and laughed humorlessly as she snapped the arrow in half. My eyes widened. I had shown her that trick.

"I practiced that move," Helena revealed. "I thought I might need it someday." I didn't answer, remaining frozen in place. Her face suddenly changed to hurt and I saw her eyes water. "You would have killed me?" she managed to say.

I gave her a small nod and she punched forward, barely giving me time to block it. I grabbed her hand and kneed her in the gut but she managed to punch my face, making me topple back. I stood up right away watching her open the door before glancing over at Korra.

My heart broke as I saw her on her knees in front of Jason, sobbing.


	94. It hurts

Thank my AWESOME Co-Author, BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

I fell on my knees after thrusting the two blades into the man that had tried to hurt Jason. My Jason. I couldn't and wouldn't let that happen and I had plunged the cold blades into him, only to realize that the little Firebender had seen me. He had seen me kill someone. I stood at this, slowly approaching him, silently letting him know that I wasn't going to hurt him.

"Jason." I slowly reached out toward him but he recoiled from me, his amber eyes wide and wary. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my vision blurring with tears. I tried again. "Jason, it's okay. It's me." But again he stepped away, out of my reach.

My heart twisted painfully. He was afraid of me.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight the tears and failing miserably. My baby boy was scared of me, of what I'd done. I'd always wanted to keep him out of this part of my life, fearing this exact reaction. Now he knew. He could now see what kind of monster I truly was. The illusion had been shattered.

He would never trust me again.

I crumbled to my knees, covering my face as my body shook with suppressed sobs. I had lost the only person who had faith in me, the only one who cared and understood me. But what was there to understand, really? I was a monster, that was a fact that I had been trying to hide, to deny, and I had failed.

I would be alone now, truly alone. Jason wouldn't want to be with me. He probably thought that I was no better than the people that had murdered his real father…his real mother…and who was I to say he was wrong?

As I continued to sob I felt a tiny set of familiar hands on top of mine and I squeezed my eyes shut as my hands fisted against my face.

"Korra?" a tiny voice called.

I shook my head. I wasn't his mom. I was a monster who had managed to convince itself that it could care for another human being. There was a predator inside me, a beast that couldn't be controlled. It was time I stopped denying it, that I admit the creature I was. Now I knew why Asami was disgusted with me, and I didn't blame her.

"Korra, don't cry," Jason said, lowering my hands. I looked away, refusing to meet his amber eyes, the eyes I knew were now haunted, having witnessed his fraud of a mother murder someone.

"I'm a monster," I admitted. "And I'm so sorry you had to see that…but that's what I am. I'm a monster. I kill, I don't feel. You have every right to be afraid of me."

He shook his head slowly, placing his palm against my cheek, forcing me to look up. The fear that I had just seen was almost gone, flakes of it still remaining.

"You're not a monster, Momma," Jason replied softly. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of that," he added, pointing at the mask that lay forgotten a few feet away.

"We're the same person, Jason," I replied as tears continued to slide down my cheeks. "The Blue Spirit is part of who I am. It is me."

The little Firebender stared at the mask for a long time before turning to look at me. He was confused. He didn't understand that the Spirit and I were one. There was no separating us. We were two sides of the same coin.

"Then I don't have to be afraid, Momma," Jason answered, wrapping his little arms around my neck. "You won't hurt me."

I lost it. I broke down in tears, holding him closer to me. He was my little light. He was the one person who kept me from sinking into the darkness. I didn't deserve him in my life, but by some wonderful, astounding miracle he still saw me as his mom.

"My little Jason," I said, rocking him in my arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to ever see me do that."

"Don't cry, Mom," he said, pulling away to wipe my tears away. "I'm right here, and I'm going to protect you."

I couldn't fight the small smile that pulled at my lips. He did protect me…he protected me from the beast that lurked in the darkest corners of my heart and I would forever thank the Spirits for him.

* * *

Ollie's POV

Jason had seen Korra kill a man. I could see the shock and fear in the boy's eyes but that was nothing compared to the pain and anguish I had seen in Korra's. At first he hadn't wanted her near him, and that had broken her. But after a moment he had slowly approached her, and I could see that they were talking but I didn't want to interrupt the moment. I couldn't help the smile that appeared. That boy was something else. The roles had been reversed and it was him comforting her.

Korra picked him up and I came out of hiding, silently letting her know Helena had gotten away. My jaw clenched at the name. She wasn't the Helena I had known. She was a monster now, and I understood there would be no changing her. The Water Tribe girl couldn't have cared less about her as she held the boy close to her. She just wanted to take him home and fix things with him. I couldn't really blame her.

We arrived home a little past ten and her parents were in the living room. They quickly got up as they noticed their daughter walking in, Jason in arms and hugged her tightly before looking over the little Firebender making sure he wasn't hurt. Both parents began to ask her how she got him back but Korra shook her head saying she was tired and would explain everything the next day. She took the now sleeping boy in her arms and put him in his room as I waited in the living room. Senna and Tonraq gave me a small nod before retiring to their bedrooms, leaving me alone. I knew Korra probably didn't want to talk to me, but I had to try. She needed someone to talk to after tonight's events.

Minutes passed and she didn't come out. I sighed and got up, knocking lightly on the door only to find the small Firebender sleeping, his mother nowhere in sight, but a window opened. I shook my head and ran out of the house, determined to find her. The place was huge and I tried to think about where she could be when Avatar Aang's statue came into view.

I smiled as I realized where she was.

I ran over to her spot on the island; the highest point, where she went to when she wanted to be alone. As teenagers I'd always be able to find her there, looking out to the bay, and although I had been careless, I would always wonder what she was looking at.

I reached the spot, and found her looking down at a tombstone before walking over to the edge. I let out a sigh of relief. She was ok.

Might have spoken too soon.

Next thing I knew I saw Korra walk over the edge and I screamed her name, running over to where she had just been a second ago. I looked over the edge and watched her hit the water and I did the same, diving in after her. I hit the water with more force than I would have liked but continued to swim down, watching as Korra's body sank.

When I reached her I wrapped an arm around her torso and began the journey up toward the surface again. I sucked in a big gulp of air as I got out of the water, swimming to the shore, as I kept the girl afloat. When I reached the beach I pulled her onto the sand before checking her pulse and placing my ear over her heart.

When I got nothing I tilted her head back and began the CPR process. _'Come on', _ I begged. After a few tries Korra started to come to, coughing up the water in her lungs, turning her onto her side. I moved the hair out of her face, noticing for the first time the cut on her hairline. She must have hit her head on the way down.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I hollered. I didn't even bother to hide my anger. I was furious.

"I should have died that night I jumped off the pier," she replied, still coughing up water. "Just like I had wanted."

"What?" I asked. She had tried this before? Why? What was going on? "Korra, what are you talking about?" I questioned, my voice softer.

"I just can't do this anymore," the Water Tribe girl whispered. "It's too much. I shouldn't be the Avatar. I should do everyone a favor and die, let the next Avatar be born."

"No," I said. "Korra look at me," I added. The girl hesitantly did as she was told. "This isn't you. You're strong, you're good."

"No I'm not," she countered. "My son just watched me kill a man. He saw me do the one thing I've been trying to protect him from. If I had died, this wouldn't have happened."

"But you didn't die," I answered. "And if you die now…it's not going to change a thing."

"Every single person who's been hurt…Every single life that's been lost," Korra began in a quiet voice. "It's because of me." Her mind was drifting, going to a place where her guilt and pain would suffocate her if left unchecked.

I watched as her body shook from both the cold water and suppressed sobs. I was finally seeing a glimpse of how hurt Korra really was. That prison…it was a lot worse than the island I'd been on. But I knew that if I didn't get her to snap out of the state she was in, we'd lose her.

"The night that my parents died, I blew off family night to go get drunk with a couple of friends," I said. "I ended up getting stranded and they had to come and pick me up." Korra didn't say anything, her blue eyes watching me silently. "That's why they died, because they came to pick up their drunk son," I added. "Our actions are what set things in motion, but we have to live with that."

Korra closed her eyes tightly, fighting against the tears and slowly shaking her head. She was torn, scarred. The scars in her heart had been reopened today, everything finally crashing down on her.

"I made a choice, Ollie," she replied. "And because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt."

It wasn't hard to guess she was not only talking about her Blue Spirit ego but also about the person she had been before. The same shallow person I had been. But I think that's why we got along so well. Because we weren't complete monsters, it was just a façade we put up, just like we did now.

"But you also made the choice to change," I said. "To reject the part of yourself that makes you think you're a monster. You made a choice to be a different person."

"No, Ollie," Korra whispered, shaking her head. "Please don't."

"It made you into the person that decided to adopt a boy who needed you as much as you needed him," I continued. "To help the city as the Blue Spirit and stop the injustice that is happening here."

"Please don't make this all okay."

"That is the person who Jason calls a mother, who he looks up to."

"You don't understand, Ollie!" Korra finally snapped, tears falling freely now.

"Then explain it to me."

"It hurts," she answered. "It hurts me, knowing what I've done, and that pain-that pain is with me all the time." My expression softened at this. "And every day I think that if I just…give myself over to that mask, became the predator that's lurking inside me…I could make that pain stop."

"Korra-"

"It would be that easy," the Water Tribe girl continued. "And every night, I fight that." I reached out to pull her close to me but she shook her head, turning away. "And I'm so terrified that one day, I'm not going to want to fight it anymore, Ollie. And the next time I hurt someone…it could be Jason, or my parents, or even you."

"That's not going to happen," I tried to reassure.

"You don't know that," she replied. "I almost destroyed the house my father worked so ** in a rage. I could have hurt Jason or my parents."

"Ok, fine, maybe I don't," I answered. "But what I do know is that you can jump off that cliff again and die, or you can come back to the house with me and keep fighting. For yourself and for Jason," I added, giving her temple a soft kiss before standing up.

As I walked away from her, I really hoped that I had gotten through and she'd follow because if she didn't…I didn't know what I would do. What I would tell her parents…Jason. I could already see his little eyes looking at me with confusion and anger. Confusion because he wouldn't know why she left him and anger because I didn't do anything to save her…and I wouldn't blame him.

"Ollie," Korra called.

I stopped and turned around, watching as she walked towards me. I let out a relieved sigh before going to meet her, pulling her towards my chest as she broke down. I hugged her tightly, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. Korra was strong, she was the strongest person I had ever met and she proved that to me tonight.

"Shh," I soothed. "It's okay."

"Thank you, Ollie," she whispered.

I smiled at this and gestured for us to go back to the house, my arm still wrapped around her. She would keep fighting, I knew that much.


	95. Unexpected

**Thank BG-13 and don't forget to read We're friends now, aren't we?**

* * *

Lin's POV

I could see the different emotions flickering in Mako's eyes. Pain, anger, and more pain. His brother has been a sensitive subject since he had disappeared and then confirmed dead and I could only imagine what he felt at the news I just gave him. Must have been something like salt on an open wound, but I wouldn't have brought up the subject if I wasn't so sure.

"What?" he finally managed to ask.

"Korra was found near the Boiling Rock," I began. "There are hundreds of small islands surrounding it, there is a possibility that Bolin might have washed up on one of these islands."

"Do you have proof?" the Firebender asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"Actually I do," I replied pulling out a picture.

Mako hesitantly took the photograph, his hands trembling as he saw the image. It was of what looked to be his younger brother except with a beard and long hair. It was a side picture taken from far away. After his disappearance I contacted private investigators in everywhere I could to search for him. After his reported death I called off the search but one of the investigators sent me the picture about a week ago.

"It could be anybody," Mako finally said handing me back the photograph.

"It looks just like your brother," I insisted. "He's a gather just like you."

"You have some nerve," my former officer said his jaw clenched. "You use me as bait and then you come to my house and claim that my little brother is alive?"

"Mako, listen-"

"No you listen!" Mako snapped. "Bolin died on that boat just like Korra said." I looked at him, knowing this couldn't be easy for him. "Why are you making me relieve this?" he asked. "Bolin is dead, end of subject," the Firebender added slamming the door.

I sighed. I knew this hadn't been a good idea.

* * *

Korra's POV

I didn't wake up the next day till a little past noon and even then I didn't want to get out of bed. Everything that had happened last night came tumbling down on me, suffocating me under its weight, and I just wanted to forget it all. It had been too much. Jason stayed with me most of the time, only going out of the room to have breakfast after I practically begged him. As soon as he was gone I hopped in the shower before going back to the bed, staring at the opposite wall. I couldn't even look him in the eye after what he saw. I had shattered the image he had of me and damaged his innocence again. As if seeing his real parents die hadn't been enough.

My mother came in to check on me and sat on the bed, while I stared at the wall, looking at nothing in particular.

She told the little Firebender that his grandpa wanted to show him something and after a reassurance from me he left. My mom didn't say anything at first, just ran her hand soothingly through my hair, helping me relax.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked quietly.

I didn't reply. I couldn't reply. What was I supposed to say? My son saw me kill a man and found out I'm the vigilante everyone's after? I didn't want to break her heart again. It was the least I could do.

"Korra, sweetie, how did you get Jason back?"

"The vigilante," I finally answered.

"Did something happen?" my mother continued, concern in her voice. "Was Oliver there?"

"Yeah," I replied before turning over to see her. "Can we just leave it at that?" I added. I didn't want to be questioned because if she did…I could break down and I couldn't afford that.

My mom nodded as she rubbed gentle circles in my back. I let out a sigh at this, feeling the muscles unknot a little. She bent down and kissed my temple, getting up. I turned to look at her. I couldn't talk to her about what happened last night but there was something else I could share with her.

"Mom?" I called. She turned around and I lowered my gaze. "I want to break up with Ollie."

"Why?" my mom asked, sounding surprised.

"Jason…he isn't a big fan of him," I explained as she sat back down, and I laid my head in her lap. "And it isn't just my decision anymore, it's his too. I'm not going to do anything that makes him uncomfortable."

She nodded and rubbed my arm. "I can see your reasoning, sweetie," she began. "But I don't think you're going about this the right way." I looked up at her questioningly. My parents didn't like Ollie. At all.

She smiled at this before continuing. "Jason is your world now, but you deserve to be happy too, and if Oliver gives you that then you shouldn't have to give him up."

"I won't sacrifice Jason's happiness."

"But you shouldn't sacrifice your own either," she countered. "Perhaps you need to talk to him and let him know that you understand that he doesn't like Oliver, but that he should give him a chance. He'd do anything for you just as you would for him."

I sighed at this. I really didn't know where all of this was coming from. If there was one person they hated it was the Queen heir, aside from Amon of course. But here was my mom, encouraging me to work it out with the one person they couldn't stand. I couldn't deny that I liked Ollie, I really did but I didn't know if it was love yet or if it would even work out.

"Just think about it," my mom said, standing up again, kissing my forehead. "Now I'll let you and Jason talk."

She left the room and a few minutes later, Jason came running in, hopping up on the bed and curling up next to me. He had a little syrup on the corner of his mouth and I absently wiped it away. "You're sad."

It wasn't a question. It was a perceptive statement.

I managed a small smile. "I am."

"Why?"

"Because I feel...I feel so undeserving. You saw me hurt someone. You saw the monster I am. And I know you have to be afraid of me because of it. And yet, here you are." My voiced trembled and what had started as an even tone became a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

His amber eyes watched me for a long time before he wrapped his little arms around my torso and buried his head in my shoulder. "You're still my momma. You don't have to be sorry. That man was going to hurt me. You did what a momma would do, right?"

I felt my chest tighten and tears blur my vision. I couldn't answer so I just nodded my head slowly. "You're not a afraid of me?" It came out barely audible and I wondered if he'd even heard me.

"Nope." No hesitation.

"Cross your heart?"

The grin that spread across his face made me smile. He drew an x over his tiny chest. "Cross my heart, Momma."

I smiled at this and pulled him closer to me, hugging him tightly before bathing him in kisses. Jason giggled at this, his arms wrapping around my neck again and planting a kiss on my cheek. I gently combed my hand through his hair before letting out a sigh.

"Jason, there's something else I have to talk to you about," I began. "Or rather, someone else."

The little Firebender lowered his gaze and intertwined his hands, knowing who I was referring to. I sat up on the bed and pulled him into my lap so that I could see him better.

"Is it about Ollie?" he asked.

I nodded. "Listen, you are my world, and I would do anything for you," I continued. "I know you don't like Ollie but…I have feelings for him, I'm not saying we're going to get married or anything but…I think he deserves a second chance."

He didn't say anything for a while, just played with himself until his gaze rose to meet mine. His amber eyes looked into my blue's and I wondered what he was looking for. As if he found it he spoke. "Is it going to make you happy?" Jason finally asked.

I took in a deep breath. "I don't know what I feel for him," I repeated. "But…I want to try and see if things work out."

The little Firebender sighed at this. "If it makes my momma happy, then I'm happy," he said nuzzling his face under my neck.

I smiled and hugged him tightly again. He was really something.

* * *

Oliver's POV

It was needless to say that I was extremely happy. Korra had visited me a few days ago with Jason and after a long talk she agreed to try and see if we could work something out between us. I nearly jumped for joy and took the little Firebender who she had in arms, thanking him for giving me a chance. I knew very well that was the only reason she was giving me the opportunity.

We spent the day together and I offered to have them stay over for the weekend, arranging a room for her and the boy. Surprisingly she agreed and she brought over a bag of clothes for when they stayed.

I took them both to the aquarium and the beach, enjoying the little tyke's laughter when I tickled him and how he and his mother played together. It amazed me to see the bond between the Water Tribe woman and the little Firebender. If I didn't know he was adopted, I could swear he was really hers.

Just before the sunset we went back home and ate some pizza before watching a movie. Soon after the boy fell asleep in his mother's arms, a calm expression on his face as he breathed in and out peacefully.

Gently, she lifted him up and took him to their room, removing his shoes and tucking him in, kissing his temple. Quietly she closed the door to the room and looked up at me, a smile on her face before she wrapped her arms around my neck. I grinned at this and pulled her closer to me, our foreheads bumping as I looked into her electrifying blues. Slowly I leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss which she reciprocated.

I led her back to the couch and pulled her close to me as we continued to watch the film. Korra placed her head on my chest, letting out a content sigh. I smiled at this, looking down to her as I gently massaged her arm.

"What was that all about?" I teased.

She smiled before looking up at me. "It's sort of weird," Korra answered. "It feels so…normal. I haven't had a day like this in a long time."

"So you like it?" I asked.

"Of course I do," she replied. "And Jason did too." I smiled at this. "It felt as if…I wasn't a vigilante, as if I didn't have a mission. I felt…like myself and it's been so long…"

"Shh," I said. "You're not the vigilante, and you don't have a mission. Not now anyways. You're Korra. Just Korra."

"Thanks for everything Ollie," she said, kissing my cheek before standing up.

"Good night Korra," I called after her.

"Night."

I couldn't help but smile. Yep, everything was finally falling into place.


	96. Nothing Changes

Thank BG-13 who it awesome! :)

* * *

Asami's POV

Mako had come over to visit me at the club and I knew something was wrong. He looked…confused, angry, and even hurt.

I gave the employees some last instructions before asking him to sit down at the bar area. Ever since the club opened up I was preoccupied with work, and although Korra helped out, most of the business was still on my hands seeing as I was the administrator. Ollie did his part too, but I just wished he was here more so that I wouldn't have to be constantly trying to get a hold of him. I sat down next to Mako and placed a hand over his.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bei Fong came by last night," Mako replied. I nodded, waiting for him to elaborate on that. "She says that Bolin might still be alive."

I blinked at this a few times. "What?" He looked up at me and slowly I smiled. "Isn't that good news?" I questioned. "Bo might still be out there."

"You don't understand, Asami," the Firebender answered, pulling his hand from under mine. "Bolin is dead, he has been for five years. I can't believe she had the nerve to come to my home and tell me this."

"What would it hurt to see what Bei Fong has found?" I added. "Even if it is just to set her straight."

"Asami, do you have any idea how long it took me to stop thinking about Bolin every minute of everyday?" Mako asked.

I nodded. I knew it was hard for him. "Mako," I said. "Just take a look."

His eyes watched me intently for a minute before he let out a sigh. "Fine."

* * *

Helena's POV

Lightning Bolt Zolt had gotten away. The Fire Nation had taken him, given him a new identity and he was lost to the world now. I could practically feel my blood boil. If Oliver and the Blue Spirit hadn't gotten in my way…I could have had my well deserved revenge. But they had ruined everything, and now I was going to return the favor.

I grabbed my gear and headed towards my ex-fiancé's house. When I reached it I noticed that he wasn't alone. The Avatar and her son were with him too and I couldn't help but grin at this. I was about to knock two birds with one stone. For a brief second, I felt sorry for the child since he was about to lose his mother again, but the rage that drove me quickly replaced the pity and I grabbed my crossbow, aiming it at her and firing it.

The small arrow brushed her shoulder and she quickly looked up, spotting me before grabbing the child and handing him off to Oliver. I climbed down and walked towards them, the crossbow still pointed at them. The boy looked afraid, not necessarily for himself, but for his parent.

"What do you want, Helena?" the billionaire asked, protectively holding the child.

"You took away my revenge," I spat. "I swore on my parents graves that I would kill their murderer but you took that from me. Now I'm going to take your world."

"I don't give second chances, Helena," the dark skinned girl growled. "Leave while you still have one last chance."

"I didn't know you'd made it a routine to let your son kill someone, Spirit," I taunted.

I could see the anger in her waver and I couldn't help but grin. That boy was her weakness, and I was about to exploit it. I pointed the crossbow at him and fired another arrow but she stepped in between her and Oliver, stopping it like she had done once before for me.

"Take Jason," she said.

"Korra-"

"Do it, now!"

"Momma!" the boy cried.

She turned towards him, and I could see that it affected her the way he called for her, but I took advantage of the distraction, running up to her and landing a punch against her face, making her fall to the ground. I kicked her sides several times, letting all my anger out until she grabbed one of my legs and dropped me as well.

Before I knew it she was on top of me and I pulled out a knife, grazing her side before she grabbed my wrist, fighting for control. She kneed my side and my grip wavered for a moment. A moment she didn't waste. Soon I felt the knife leave my hand before sinking into my thigh. I let out a yelp at this as I tried pushing her off me. Korra wasn't having that.

The Spirit starting punching my face, her right fist followed by her left as I felt my head jerk from side to side. Despite the situation, I started to laugh. I had actually won this battle the minute that boy saw her kill someone. He'd never look at her the same way.

She stopped her assault, climbing off me and panting hard. I could see her split knuckles and blood trailing down the side of her face from above her brow.

"You think you've won?" I asked. Korra didn't reply. "You never had a chance against me and you know why? Because I have nothing to lose. Oh but you...you have everything."

"You're crazy," she answered. But we both knew that was a weak defense.

"Your son will never look at you the same way," I continued. "Even when he calls you mom, even when he says he loves you, he's actually afraid of you. And you want to know why?" The anger in her blue eyes grew as she clenched her jaw, and I knew I was getting under her skin. "Because you're a monster. Not the type of monster that's in bed time horror stories but the real kind that everyone is afraid of because they know what you are capable of, what you can do. And nothing is ever going to change that. You'll always be alone. Always."

Korra let out a scream before she continued to punch my face, harder and harder every time and I just continued to laugh. If she killed me, I would have won, broken her beyond repair and that is exactly what I wanted.

But before she could deliver the final blow, Oliver came and pulled her off me. I turned onto my side and spat out blood, feeling my eyes swell shut. I could hear her screaming at me, cursing at me while he tried to calm her down.

I may not have won entirely but I hadn't lost either. I had told her what she kept denying: her destiny to be alone.

Just like me.

* * *

Oliver's POV

Over the past few weeks Korra, Jason and I had become closer. Closer to the point where the boy stopped making a face when I was around and even called me Uncle Ollie. But a night ago all of that had been shattered when Helena decided to interrupt the family dinner we were having. She had wanted revenge and came with everything she had only to lose against Korra. The Water Tribe girl had mopped the floor with her to the point where she would have killed her but I wouldn't allow it. I didn't want her to stoop so low.

I had called the police and the paramedics shortly after and Korra had taken Jason out of his hiding spot, assuring him she was okay when the boy asked about her cuts. He had seen Helena and I couldn't forget the fear and anguish in his eyes when he got a glimpse of his mother and her fight. I knew things would escalate quickly which is why I hid him, and assured him his mother would be safe with me.

Helena had a lot of injuries, mostly bruises but a few broken ribs that would take months of therapy to heal properly. I had gone to see her, and see if I could help her in any way. She wouldn't even look at me, just asked me to leave her alone and I had, after arranging for the best therapists to take care of her in Starling City. Jason and Korra usually stayed over on the weekends and I walked in to find her talking to Howl who was holding the little tyke. I raised a brow and the girl whispered something to him and he nodded, making a move to leave us alone.

"Bye Uncle Ollie," Jason called.

I chuckled at this and messed up his hair before looking over and watching as Korra took everything out of the drawers before zipping the bag and picking it up. Why was she doing that?

"What's that for?" I asked, gesturing to the bag.

She looked at it before her gaze met mine. "It's our stuff," the Water Tribe girl answered.

I blinked a few times, shaking my head. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for the kind of commitment you're looking for," Korra began, her voice wavering a little. "I don't want to hurt you in the long run so-"

"Wait," I said, stepping towards her, placing a hand against her cheek. She flinched at the touch before stepping back, pulling away from me. "Helena is never going to bother us again. She's going to do jail time after she recovers. I mean…you can't be serious about this?"

"Actually I can, Oliver," she replied.

I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. "But, this doesn't make any sense," I countered. "I mean…why now? Why even at all?"

Korra's eyes began to water and I could tell she was trying to keep her calm demeanor. Why was she doing this? I thought she was happy. I thought we were happy.

"I thought that I wanted this. That I wanted you," Korra answered, her voice cracking. "But yesterday made me realize that I don't...I can't"

I shook my head at this. She couldn't… "You're lying," I managed to choke out.

Her face hardened at this. "I am not a liar."

I refused to believe this. I knew she had feelings for me. "If you've changed, just like I know you have, then you would never-" I stopped there, feeling my own eyes water. "You would never do this."

She looked at me blankly, but in her eyes I could see the turmoil. "Well then I guess I haven't changed as much as everyone thought then," Korra replied before walking out.

I turned around and opened my mouth to say something that would stop her but only a choked sob found its way to freedom. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, slamming my fist against the wall. Two portraits fell to the ground at the force. I knelt down and picked up the only picture Korra, Jason and I had together whose glass was shattered. I turned the other one over and it was the one of my parents in Starling City, the background showing the Queen tower and the glass surprisingly wasn't broken for that frame.

I loved Korra, I really did, and I knew she had feelings for me but…her heart was still with someone else and as much as I hated to admit it mine was as well.

* * *

Mako's POV

At Asami's insistence I decided to talk to Bei Fong and find out more about the picture she had shown me. My girlfriend asked if she could get involved in the search and I agreed since I really didn't want to handle it all the time seeing as Zuko had me a bit busy these days. I arrived home one night to hear noises in my apartment. I made a flame appear in my hand as I opened the door, ready to burn the intruder to a crisp only to discover that it was none other than my former boss and the Sato heiress.

"Oh hey, sweetie," Asami greeted, giving me a kiss.

They had hung up a map of where the Boiling Rock was on my kitchen wall and had the different photographs of the individual that looked like Bolin along with other note cards. I grew closer to it and noticed all the various points that were circled and looked at another map where the look-alike had been spotted in the Earth Kingdom. Bei Fong was on the phone with someone, barking orders at them as usual.

"What's all this?" I finally asked.

"Well since you let me help Bei Fong, I started to make some calls and I'm gathering information on Bolin," my girlfriend answered.

"It looks like you did a lot more than that."

"Didn't you say you wanted to go through with this?" she asked. "Don't you want to find your brother?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Sorry about the mess," Bei Fong said, getting off the phone. "But it's sort of necessary for these kinds of searches. I just got off the phone with the Chief of Police in the town were Bolin was spotted. He's going to start the search for him again and contact the nearby towns in case they spot him."

"That's great," Asami answered. "I also contacted the United Nations command center and told them I'd be sending them a photo of Bolin." She stopped to look up at me. Something in my face must have caught her attention because she spoke again. "What?"

"It's just that I thought you would be on my side," I began. "Make the Chief accept things. Things you, Korra and I accepted."

The Sato heiress blinked a few times at this while Bei Fong simply crossed her arms across her chest. It looked like they both misunderstood by when I said 'Let's look into it'.

"Well, um, you gotta admit," Asami said. "It looks a lot like Bolin."

"Bolin had that same Pro Bending cap," Bei Fong added. "I remember you bought it for him as a promise that you'd win the champion-"

"Yeah, I know," I answered, cutting her off. I'd had enough on the subject. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed now but please," I added. "Make yourselves at home."


	97. Something to do

Thank BG-13 who is just AMAZING and check out her story, We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Asami's POV

I woke early in the morning, turning on the radio to listen to the news when I heard about Helena breaking into the Queen's mansion and attacking both the heir and the Avatar. I quickly turned towards it and raised the volume, listening about how if it hadn't been for Oliver, the 'Huntress' might have killed the Avatar's five year old adopted son. I quickly showered and headed over to the hospital where I spotted Oliver.

"Where's Korra?" I asked.

"She took Jason home," he answered.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Oliver assured. "He was just scared for his mom."

I nodded and told him I would be going to visit them. I took the ferry ride to the island and went directly to the Water Tribe girl's house. I knocked on the door and her father opened it, looking surprised to see me.

"Hello Asami," he greeted. "Please, come in."

"How's Jason?" I asked as I came inside, Senna coming out of the boy's room.

"He's sleeping," she whispered.

"And Korra?"

"She's with Jason," her husband answered. "She has a few scrapes but other than that she's fine."

"Can I see them?" I questioned. Both parents shared a look before slowly nodding. I walked over to the room, slowly opening the door to find Korra running her hand through the boy's hair. She pulled her attention from him to me, a flicker of surprise in her eyes.

"I heard what happened with Helena. Are you okay?"

"Not really," Korra replied, leaning against the chair. I could see a few cuts on her face and the skin around her knuckles was split.

I sighed and stepped closer. "Look, I know I've been a jerk lately," I began. "I just couldn't understand how you could keep such a huge secret from me." She looked up at me. "And I never considered the toll it must've taken on you."

Korra gave me a sad smile before shaking her head, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Lying to the people who are closest to me," she answered. "That's the hardest part."

I nodded. "I get that."

"I was wrong," Korra continued. "To think I could have it both ways. That I could do what I do…and still have a normal life." She took in a deep breath before glancing at a picture of Jason, Oliver and herself. "With anyone."

"Except that if you're alone, you're never going to be happy," I replied.

"Maybe not," she agreed. "But maybe me being happy isn't what is important right now. Maybe I was never meant to be."

I didn't say anything as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against boy's temple, making him smile in his sleep. Korra couldn't have the happiness she deserved, but at least Jason gave her the love she needed.

For now.

* * *

Howl's POV

After Korra and Oliver broke up, there was something different about her. She spent more time training, enrolling Jason in school so she wouldn't have to take him to headquarters and just doing her daily routines. Katara and I were still upset at the fact that she had revealed herself to the boy but seeing that it had been a life or death situation we grew to accept it. It completely amazed us how understanding the little Firebender was. He didn't care what she had done. For him it didn't change the fact that she was still his mother.

The young Avatar went to pick him up from school and I invited them both to Narook's for a bite to eat. Jason dug right into his food while Korra played with hers before slowly eating it. It almost looked like she was eating out of pure obligation, like she was being forced.

I knew she hadn't had much of an appetite since she broke things off with the billionaire.

"Hey there," Mako greeted, coming over to our table.

"Hello, Mako," Jason answered.

"Hi," Korra simply answered. She was still swirling the chopsticks around her food, swallowing thickly before scooping up a small bite.

"Mind if I take the little tyke for some desert?" the Firebender asked. "We won't be long."

"Sure," she replied and the boy climbed over her lap and into her teammate's arms. Once they were out of sight, the girl looked up at me. "If you have something to say, Howl, please do."

I smiled a little at this. "Korra, you've been spending a lot of time with the mask the last couple of weeks," I pointed out.

"It gives me something to do," the Airbender answered.

"And you made this decision so you could avoid socializing with other people?" I questioned.

"It's for their protection," Korra replied. "The people closest to me get hurt." I took a deep breath at this, shaking my head. "What's your problem?" she snapped. "Think I'm losing my grip?"

"No," I said. "Just the opposite. You seem calm. Scary calm." She didn't say anything. "I get that things didn't end well with Oliver, with-"

"Mako," she finished. "Bolin. The list goes on."

"Yeah," I answered. "But what do you do? You put on that mask, go home, and take care of Jason. It's a vicious cycle; it's not much of a life-"

"A life that I'm leading for myself right now," Korra said, cutting me off again. "Which doesn't leave room for an actual life. And I don't need one."

I scoffed at this. "That's quite the bleak future you plan on spending…with no one."

The young Avatar sighed, crossing her arms and looking away from me. She was already putting up the front, trying to wall away her insecurities and sorrow behind a mask of indifference. I knew that she'd never asked for this life, but she had done nothing to fight against it. She had pretended to go for Ollie but at the fist complication had given up, letting herself be pulled back into old habits. The mask still remained a safety net.

She wouldn't have fought to keep Oliver. And even if she was given the chance, no matter how much she truly wanted it, she wouldn't fight for Mako either. She'd talk herself out of it, tell herself she wasnt good enough. She was convinced she was meant to live a life of isolation, or maybe she was waiting for someone to end it all for her.

Even with Jason...I wasnt sure if she'd fight back.

"I'm used to isolation," she finally said.

"And that is exactly what worries me," I answered. "You've been home for nearly ten months but I don't think you've left that prison yet."

Korra opened her mouth but a voice stopped her.

"Look, Momma," Jason said, running to her, holding two cups of ice cream. "Mako bought this for you, he said it was your favorite.

She smiled at the boy, sitting him on her lap before looking up at the Firebender.

"How'd you know?" she asked, taking a spoonful of her ice cream.

"Well you always had a thing for leechi juice," Mako replied with a shrug. "Figured you'd like it."

"Thank you," she said.

"Mako wants to go on a walk, can we Momma?" the little Firebender added. "Please."

"Just around the park," her former teammate clarified.

The young Avatar looked over at me before looking at the older Firebender.

"I'd love to," Korra answered, standing up. I knew she'd only agreed to be spared further discussion of her lifestyle.

He smiled at this and I watched as the trio headed out of the restaurant. I sighed. Korra had a lot of healing to do, but running away from it wasn't going to help her. Not in the slightest.


	98. Worst of you

Thank BG-13 who is just AWESOME and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Asami's POV

I had started to suspect my father's involvement in Amon's cause when while driving, a police broadcast came in through the radio. At first I was startled, but soon realization began to dawn on me. When I returned home I asked him about it and he simply replied that the cars were sometimes used by special agents who went under cover. After that I hadn't pushed the matter further. With him, that is.

Soon after I started to go into the Nonbending section of the city and started to look into Equalist meetings, asking how to join their cause. At first, I could tell they seemed skeptical of me, but as I continued to attend meetings and got 'more involved' they offered me a pass to one of their private meetings with the recruiter of Amon's cause.

I came inside to find several masked figures and one sitting down in the shadows. My eyes zeroed in on that particular figure, trying to figure out if it was my father or not. I needed to know. I needed to make sure that hadnt had a hand in Korra's disappearance or Bolin's murder because if he did….

"Good afternoon, gentlemen and…ladies," the figure began. "Today we will have trials for new recruiters to join our quest for Equality."

"Not on my watch," a muffled mask said, coming down from the ceiling

I stood at this, feeling my jaw clench.

Korra.

The masked figures wasted no time attacking the Spirit as the people around me started to run for their lives. Korra expertly blocked their attacks, sending them back with a gust of air or by simply kicking them aside. She caught sight of the speaker and made her way towards him but I grabbed her arm. She turned around to me, fist raised before stiffening.

"Stop," I hissed.

The Spirit jerked her arm away before grabbing mine and lifting us up to the boards where she had come in and then going out a window, asking me to follow her. I reluctantly did as I was told, figuring she probably wouldn't let me go back there anyways. Down below, Naga was waiting for us and she softened our landing again before getting on the beast.

This conversation wasn't going to go well.

* * *

Korra's POV

I had taken Asami to headquarters after I ambushed an Equalist meeting she'd just happened to be at. Howl and Katara wouldn't be there today since I had told them I would go straight home after getting incriminating evidence on Hiroshi. He had to be stopped, but to my surprise I had caught my best friend there, signing in to become one of them; a part of the conspiracy that had held me captive and killed Bolin.

"If there's something you want to say me, just say it," Asami said after I took off my mask and tossed it on the table.

"You're welcome," I answered. I stopped her from doing something that might had corrupted her.

She growled. "That's not what I meant," the Sato heiress snapped. "I'm talking about what you saw today."

"Look, I don't know why you went to that meeting," I began. "But I refuse to believe that you willingly wanted to join a cause that has killed and injured hundreds in its so called quest for equality."

"I hate to break it to you, Korra," she replied. "But I don't tell you a lot of things." I clenched my jaw, hating the truth in those words. "But let me ask you something, what have I done in the last ten months to lead you to think I would join something that might have had a hand in torturing my best friend and killing my boyfriend's brother?"

"In the last ten months?" I asked, walking towards her. "Nothing."

"Exactly."

"But before you used to talk about how Benders used their abilities to antagonize people," I continued. "You were starting to hang out with the wrong people."

"People like you, Korra!" Asami yelled. "In case you didn't get the hint, I was referring to you!" I straightened at this, feeling as if I'd been slapped. "But I've changed, just like you. Now you put blades and arrows into people who do illegal things. Last time I checked, trying to join the Equalist cause wasn't legal." There was a challenge in the way she said it.

My brow furrowed. "You actually think that I could hurt you?" I asked.

"Truthfully, I have no idea what you would do," she replied, disgust evident in her voice. "You are a complete mystery to me."

I shook my head. How could she think I could hurt her? She was my best friend, I'd never do that. I couldn't do that.

"I have no idea how you find it so easy to kill people."

I looked up at her, feeling as if I had been stabbed in the chest. I couldn't help but think of all the people who died at my hand. I thought about the man Jason had saw me kill, or the Equalist whose spine I had snapped. It had never been easy. But it had been necessity.

"Asami-"

"The next time you think the worst of me, just imagine what I think of you," she added before walking out of the arena.

I lowered my gaze. There was no denying that I'd lost her. She hated me. And that was all there was to it.

* * *

Ollie's POV

If I was being honest with myself, I was having a hard time getting over the fact that Korra and I were no longer together. I mean, I realized now that even though there was an attraction between us, it was nothing but that: an attraction. Now that I think about it, it had been the same with Helena. I didn't love her…not anymore anyways.

I entered the club after thanking everyone who came, just as Asami was leaving and noticed that Korra and I were the only ones left. I sighed before walking up to her.

"Korra?" I called.

I saw her tense at the sound of my voice before turning around, not meeting my gaze. I went over to her and gently lifted her chin so she would look at me. Slowly and reluctantly, her blue eyes met my green and I let a small smile appear.

"Can we talk?" I asked. She gave me a small nod. "How are you and Jason doing?"

"We're okay," Korra whispered.

I nodded. "Are you alright?" I said. "You looked...something…other than alright."

The Water Tribe girl flinched at this and hugged herself before walking away. I turned around to look at her, waiting for her to speak. I knew she would, or at least I hoped she did. For the past couple of weeks we had grown closer, and I would like to think she trusted me a little more than before.

"Actually I'm not, Ollie," she finally admitted. "Ever since we broke up…I've been isolating myself again and I know it isn't healthy for Jason, for my family or for-"

"You," I replied, cutting her off as I stepped towards her. "You are always thinking about everyone else but you." The Airbender bit her lip at this. "And I think that's the problem. You think about everyone else's feelings but not yours, and when you do, you think that you aren't good enough to have the people around you who care about you."

"That's not it," she weakly argued. But we both knew it was true.

"Korra, I get you have a mission," I began. "I do too. I mean, I think that's the only thing we have left in common. We're both vigilante's, we both want to protect our cities, but we also deserve to be happy. It's hard, I know. But it is possible."

"How would you know?" Korra asked. "How would you know that I can do what I do and still have it both ways? That I can save the city and myself at the same time?"

"I'm not there yet," I replied. "But what I do know is that when we were together, I was happy, and I know you were too, even if I wasn't the one who has your heart." The girl gave me an apologetic look and I smiled. "Between fighting for the one you love and the city…I think the latter is easier, isn't it?" I added with a chuckle.

The Water Tribe girl smiled at this and nodded. "You know, Ollie," she began. I looked up at her. "I think Howl and you are up to something." She stopped to look up at me. "I don't want to be on that prison anymore."

I smiled and gave her a tight hug which she reciprocated. "You'll always have a friend in me," I said.

"I know," Korra said with a smile. "Bye, Ollie."

I gave her a small wave before turning around to clean up. Only a few minutes passed before I heard the clearing of a throat and I smiled. Typical Korra probably forgot something.

"What did you forget, Korra?" I asked turning around.

Instead of finding the Water Tribe girl, I found a young woman, about our age with brown hair and blue eyes. I smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of my neck. Oops.

"I'm not Korra," she said. "But I did forget something."

"Sorry," I apologized. "My business partner just left and I thought it was her. How can I help you?"

"I think I let my ID here," she began. I nodded, waiting for her to continue. She let out a laugh before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Dinah Lance; I'm a lawyer in Starling City."

"Really?" I asked. "I'm from Starling City too, I'm-"

"Oliver Queen," Dinah said cutting me off. I smiled at that, of course she knew who I was. "Everybody knows the billionaire playboy."

"I'm not a playboy actually," I said. "But come and take a seat while I look for your ID."

I went to the backroom where the 'lost and found' was and dug through the stack of ID's we had. I pulled one out that looked like her, but the name didn't exactly match. I shrugged and went back to where she was.

"I found one, but it doesn't say, Dinah," I said.

"That's mine," she replied. "I usually go by Laurel, my middle name." I hummed at that. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that Laurel fits you more," I admitted. The girl blushed a bright red at that, causing me to chuckle.

"Well, um, thank you Mr. Queen," she stammered. "I'll be leaving you now."

"Ollie," I said turning towards her, causing her to give me a confused look. "I like it when people call me Ollie." She smiled and nodded. "And um, Laurel?" I called after her.

"Yes?" Laurel replied turning towards me.

"You want to grab a cup of coffee at Narook's?" I asked hopefully.

Laurel studied me for a moment before smiling and nodding. "I'd love to, Ollie."

I smiled broadly at this as I watched her leave. Yep, I was right. We could have it both ways.


	99. Won't live to tell the tale

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Mako's POV

Bei Fong and Asami doing their research at my apartment every night was driving me insane. I would come home, expecting for them to have left already only to either find them on the phone or doing some 'tracking' of the places 'Bolin' was spotted. I couldn't believe that they actually thought he was alive. Korra wouldn't lie to me about him being dead; I would see the pain and guilt in her eyes every time I mentioned his name. She wouldn't lie to me.

After a few days I'd had enough and started doing my own research. I asked Zuko for help, who proved to be very helpful, but I suspected it was only because I was still doing his White Lotus sentry training. It was only a day or two before I finally got the results I had expected this whole time. I hoped Bolin was alive…I really did, but I didn't want to get my hopes up, which was when the report came in, I wasn't as disappointed as I should have been, I guess.

"You wanted to see me?" Bei Fong asked as she came out of her office.

"He called you too?" Asami asked as she walked over to us.

I let out a long sigh as I looked around the police station, noticing how much more crowded it had gotten since Amon had gotten more embolden. The Metalbender crossed her arms and began to tap her foot, a sign she was getting impatient so I looked up at them both, putting my hands in my pockets before speaking.

"I wanted to do some research on my own about the evidence you gathered on Bolin," I began. "So, I called the Earth Kingdom embassy…" I stopped there to take another breath. "The boy in the photo…I found him."

Asami and Lin both blinked a few times before a small smile started to appear. They opened their mouth to speak when a voice cut them off.

"I'm sorry," the young man began. "But I'm sort of supposed to be meeting someone soon. Can I borrow the station phone to tell them I might be late?"

"Hey Ben," I greeted. "Sorry this won't take much longer, I want you to meet Chief Bei Fong and my girlfriend, Asami Sato."

"Nice to meet you," he replied with a smile.

"I just talked to Ben about this picture that popped up in a case we have been working on," I said showing him the picture.

"That's you, in that photo?" Bei Fong asked.

"Yes, I spent a few months in the Earth Kingdom, by Ba Sing Se, in a small village," Ben said. "That's my-"

"Pro Bending cap," the Chief said cutting him off. He nodded. "I'm sorry I have work to do, you'll have to excuse me."

With that the Metalbender turned around and went back into her office, leaving the three of us alone. I thanked Ben for coming from the Earth Kingdom and informed me he would be staying for a few days in the city. He was an oddly cheerful Earthbender and in many ways he reminded me of Bolin…and he even looked a little like him. Same button nose, but a large beard on him.

I talked to Asami for a bit before she also left, saying she had to go and make sure everything was running smoothly in the club before it opened in just a few hours. I stayed at the station for a few minutes before going to see Zuko again.

When I got out of work I went to my apartment, expecting to finally find it empty only to see Bei Fong and Asami there, taking down everything they had put up in the kitchen wall. I sighed before heading over to them. They must be feeling bad because they genuinely thought it was Bolin in that picture, and I didn't blame them.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I came inside.

"Taking everything down," Asami replied. "But it doesn't mean the search is over."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I involved you both," Bei Fong said as she took down the map. "But you don't have to worry about it; I'll take over from now on."

I clenched my jaw at this. She just didn't get it, did she? "You know that I would cross through hell and back, to bring Bolin home but I can't!" I finally yelled. "Cause he's gone, Chief!"

"Maybe he's right, Lin," Asami added. "Maybe it's time we stopped searching for someone who might not be alive anymore."

"I can't drop this," the Metalbender answered. "You don't know my reasons, but I can't."

I pinched the bridge of my nose before realization hit me. This whole investigation was not only based on a picture, but a specific thing in the picture. I picked up the photograph and looked at my former boss.

"How did you know Bolin had his hat on when he left with Korra?" I asked.

The Chief of Police stopped what she was doing, freezing in place. She knew I was putting the pieces together. She shook her head and organized all the paperwork before taking down the missing pictures.

"You were so sure the boy in the picture was Bolin, not because he looked like him, but because of the hat," I continued. "The Pro Bending hat that I bought him for when we won the championship." I stepped closer. "Chief, how did you know he had it on when he and Korra went to that rally?"

She took in a deep breath before turning towards me, her gaze not meeting mine. "I saw him," Bei Fong quietly admitted.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"I got out of work early that day," she began. "I had finished all the cases in my desk and figured I'd take a walk. That's when I saw him, saw Bolin. He was wearing that hat and talking to Korra."

"You know he was going with her?" I asked.

The Chief gave me a sharp nod. "I knew that Avatar was up to no good and I thought about having a word with them," Bei Fong stopped there, letting a bitter smirk appear. "I did actually. I asked where they were going and I knew they were lying to me, I could see it in your brother's face but I let the hate I had for the arrogant girl get the best of me."

I could feel my eyes water at this and Asami placed a hand over her mouth, holding back a sob. She had seen my little brother leave with Korra…she had seen him!

"So I let them go," Lin finished. "I practically killed your brother. I'm so sorry Mako," she added grabbing her stuff.

I stood in place as I let everything I had heard sink in. She had let him go…but she hadn't killed him. Bei Fong couldn't have held them anyway…Korra wouldn't allow it, and I didn't need her to feel the guilt I knew was consuming the Water Tribe girl.

"Bei Fong?" I called after her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Thank you for looking for him."

The Chief of police turned to look at me, a puzzling look on her face. I was upset, there was no denying that. But...it hadn't been her fault, or Korra's. They didn't kill Bolin. Bei Fong shook her head after a moment before turning away.

* * *

Lieutenants POV

I was in the bathroom of the theater, getting ready for the attack. For the past few weeks we had been targeting places with large crowds and getting even with the Benders of this city. Once the place was raided, we would take our prisoners, strip them of their Bending before torture or kill them.

That was our justice.

For too long Nonbenders had been tormented by their breed that no longer had a place in our world. They were the cause of humanity's problems, and they needed to be exterminated…for good. I'd had my share of suffering when I was but a boy. My mother and sister had been taken from my home and were later found buried with bruises covering every inch of their body. And thus, my hate for Benders.

I was out of uniform, leaving my face uncovered as I finished charging up my kali sticks. I heard the door open and quickly turned around to find a boy, no more than five years of age. He was dark skinned but had amber eyed. As I looked at him, I felt like I had seen him before…that's when it hit me. That boy was the Avatar's son! The one she had adopted a few months ago!

My eyes narrowed at this and I pulled out my kali sticks and started towards the boy who seemed frozen in place. When he noticed this he stepped back and threw a powerful flame towards me which caused me to fall on the floor in order to duck. I growled as I watched the door close.

That boy had seen my face.

No one saw my face and lived to tell the tale. That's a promise.

* * *

Asami's POV

Mako and I had offered to take Jason out for the night to give Korra a small break from having to work at the club, though I already knew how she was probably going to spend it. There was someone on that list that she'd be visiting that night and it bugged me. But of course, Mako didn't know this so it had been him who insisted on letting us take the little tyke out to see a movie. I could see the hesitation in her eyes but she finally agreed, at the smaller Firebender's insistence.

We picked him up around five and I took him clothes shopping since he was quickly outgrowing the clothes Korra and I had gotten him a few months ago. I knew she was trying her best to give him everything he needed, but she was also trying to help out the kids at the shelter and then with that side job of hers. It got a little complicated I guess. Once I had a few new outfits for him, and an action figure that Mako had bought him, we went to the theater.

Mako bought the both of us a few sweets, popcorn and some soda to watch the film with. Halfway through the movie, however, Jason asked if he could go to the bathroom. I turned to my boyfriend to go with him, but the child insisted he could go on his own. The elder Firebender still got up to wait for him at the door and a few moments later I saw the boy rush over to me, Mako following.

"Jason, what's wrong?" I whispered when I saw how visibly shaken he was.

"He-he," the boy began but stopped when the lights turned on and the film stopped.

The audience obviously didn't like this and started to 'boo' and snap at whoever was in charge to put the movie back on. I reached out and pulled the boy close to me. Something was wrong. No sooner had the thought appeared that a band of Equalists came inside, causing havoc and electrocuting every person they could get their hands on.

I lifted the boy up in my arms, asking him to cover his eyes as Mako stood in front of us protectively. A masked henchman ran up to us but the Firebender knocked him aside before leading us through the emergency exit. Once we were outside, he melted the door handle so that no one would follow us and made our way out of the alley only to be cut off by a very familiar figure. Lieutenant, Amon's right hand man.

"I saw his face," Jason whimpered into my shoulder.

"Shh," I soothed, rubbing his back as I stepped back.

"Give me the boy and I'll let you live," he said, approaching us with kali sticks in hand.

"No," Mako growled protectively. "Now get out of our way."

"You're the brother of that Earthbender, aren't you?" Lieutenant taunted. "You would have been so proud, he didn't say a word when Amon sunk the blade into him."

I could see Mako's jaw clench before he threw a fire kick forward as I backed farther away from them. Jason was crying now, asking for his mom. I watched as the Nonbender expertly avoided the Firebender's attacks but wouldn't allow him get closer to us. Mako sent a punch forward and Lieutenant sunk a kali stick into him, making him grunt in pain as the current ran through him.

"Stop! Leave Mako alone!" the boy in my arms cried.

I turned him away from the scene when I saw Mako sink to his knees and the Lieutenant came forward. Gently, I placed him on the ground, asking him to stay there before I readied myself. He drove both kali sticks towards me but I quickly dodged and sent a kick at his face, knocking him against the wall and hitting the back of his neck, causing his body to go limp. I turned to look for Jason only to see him next to Mako, who was holding him tightly, telling him he was alright as the boy continued to cry.

"We need to take him somewhere safe," Mako said as he got up, lifting the boy up as well. I saw him wince at the pain and I placed a hand on his shoulder, silently asking if he was okay. "I'm fine," he assured.

"We have to go to Korra's house," I said.

"Korra's house?" the Firebender asked.

"Jason wants his mom, and right now her house is the safest place in this city." I replied. He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "Trust me," I added.

The Firebender sighed and nodded before heading over to my car. Korra's house was the safest, not because of the White Lotus sentries that surrounded the island, but because it was the house of the most wanted vigilante in the city. Not to mention it was her son they were after. No one would lay a finger on Jason. Of that I was sure.


	100. Try

Thank BG-13 who is just...AMAZING! R&R and don't forget to check out BG-13's story, We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

I arrived home to find Asami, Mako and Jason waiting for me. My parents had taken a trip with Tenzin and Katara to the city for the night to help out in the hospital. More and more Benders were not only being terrorized but brutally beaten and tortured. I dropped the bag I was holding at the door, taking off my drenched parka from the storm that was brewing outside just as Jason came over to me. I picked him up and he wrapped his little arms around me. That's when I felt his little body shake and I turned to look at the Sato heiress.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to soothe the boy.

"Lieutenant ambushed us," Mako answered. "He wanted to take Jason."

I felt my jaw clench. "Jason says he saw his face," Asami added. "I think that's why he wants him."

"I'm scared Momma," the little Firebender sobbed.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay," I soothed. "I'm right here, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I continued to rub his back as I walked around the house with him, trying to get him to sleep. It wasn't long after that I saw his amber eyes begin to lull shut. I shifted him in arms so that I was carrying him like an infant, his face pressed against my shoulder.

Once I made sure he was in a deep sleep I took him to his room and laid him down. Asami came inside the room and offered to stay with him while I told the guards to keep their eyes out for Amon's second in command.

I came back inside and let out a long sigh as I leaned against the wall. It seemed like everyone was out to take Jason away from me and make my life miserable.

"He's safe now, Korra," Mako whispered quietly as he walked over to me.

"Lieutenant isn't going to stop," I answered.

"But luckily he has you," the Firebender replied. "I would know." I gave him a half smile at this and he stepped closer to me. "When you first arrived home, I didn't think you'd changed much. But you have, and it's nice."

"Thank you," I replied.

He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me. I complied, pressing my face against his shoulder, enjoying his warmth. He assured me that everything was going to be okay, and despite the fact that I knew it probably wouldn't be, I let it comfort me.

A loud clap of thunder boomed through the air and the lights suddenly went off. I was on full alert. I pulled away from Mako and started to look around. I knew that hadn't been caused by nature. My eyes focused on Asami who was leaning against Jason's door. She had probably seen the whole thing.

"You two go inside Jason's room," I whispered.

"Where are you going?" Mako questioned.

"I'm going to check the fuse box," I lied. "It's gotten into the habit of doing this. I'll be right back."

Reluctantly the Firebender did as he was told and I ushered both of them inside the younger Firebender's room before slamming my foot on the handle, breaking it, that way the door would only open from the inside. I heard a noise in the kitchen and quietly went to the source, knowing what I was about to find.

"Where's the boy?" I heard Lieutenants voice ask. Thunder was heard and a flash of lightning illuminated the room.

I leaned against the wall and quietly looked at the kitchen floor, finding one of the sentries there, wounded. I clenched my jaw, ready to take part in the action when the Equalist slammed a knife into the sentry's chest, and his lead lolled to the side. I stepped out of hiding and Amon's second in command grinned, pulling his kali sticks out. My mind flashed to all the times he'd helped torture me on the island and the time he had ambushed me in the alley when I came back.

It was payback time.

Lieutenant came forward, thrusting the electric rods at me which I managed to avoid. I turned around and sent a quick kick to his back, making him topple before he recovered and faced me once again. I ran towards the wall, jumped off it and aimed an elbow blow to his face but missed and I felt the electric current run through me as I let out a grunt, trying to get away from him. Again, the sticks were rammed into me, pinning me against the wall but I grabbed onto his hands, using them as leverage before sending him back.

"What are you?" the Nonbender asked.

"You're about to find out," I replied, sending another kick his way.

The second in command growled, rubbing his jaw before ramming me with full force, making me topple onto the floor, next to the lifeless sentry. I punched his face as he jammed the kali sticks against my torso. I noticed the blade and pulled it out before jamming it into him. His eyes widened for the briefest of moments before his body slumped against me.

I let out a breath. It was over.

* * *

Asami's POV

I knew Lieutenant was here when the lights went out. Korra had quickly and smoothly lied, trying to get both Mako and I to remain calm but I knew better; or rather, we knew better. As soon as the door was shut I heard a thud and it didn't take me long to figure out that she was making sure no one came inside the room.

The little Firebender stirred at this, sitting up in bed while sleepily rubbing his eyes. I sat next to him, smoothing out his hair and telling him to go to sleep. He shook his head and raised his arms toward Mako who picked him up, wrapping a blanket around him and soothingly rocking him in his arms.

A loud clap of thunder sounded before voices and grunts were heard. The older Firebender looked at me, worry in his eyes. Jason whimpered, holding on to Mako's scarf tightly. He was terrified.

"He's here," the boy whimpered into my boyfriend's shoulder.

The elder Firebender's jaw clenched at this before he sat the boy down and heading towards the door. I quickly got up after him, pulling his arm, making him look at me. What did he think he was doing?

"Mako, don't," I whispered harshly.

"Korra is out there," he replied through his clenched teeth.

My jaw clenched at this and I let go and he walked to the door and opened it, finding Korra outside, looking unharmed. The next hour went like a blur. Bei Fong and her officers came over after Mako called to report what had happened. I watched as the Chief of Police studied the body of the Nonbender before coming over to where Korra was. Mako held Jason and he let him wear his scarf, making him the second person he ever lent the old worn heirloom.

"Death by knife," Bei Fong said looking over at the Water Tribe girl. "That's a new one."

"He was going to kill me," Korra replied. "But then Mike stepped in and…saved my life."

"That makes Mike a real hero, doesn't it?" I asked, walking over to the pair. I could see the suspicion in the Metalbender's eyes and the umcomfortableness of the Airbender. "If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead."

"I have enough details for my report," the Chief of police finally said. "I'll clear the bodies and have my officers out of here in a few minutes."

Korra nodded at that before gesturing me away from the scene. She glanced over to where the younger Firebender was, smiling as she watched them interact and I couldn't help but feel out of place. Mako cared about Jason…but he wasn't the only member of this house he cared about.

"You still love him, don't you?" I asked quietly.

"Doesn't matter how I feel," Korra whispered. "Because of what I do, I-I could never be with him." She paused for a moment, looking up at me. "So you have nothing to be afraid of. He's never, ever, going to know my secret."

"It doesn't matter if he knows," I replied. "I know." The Water Tribe girl flinched at that. "And I don't know how to be with Mako, knowing the entire time that if he ever found out who you really are…he would still chose you," I added. She said nothing and I left her standing there.

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

I sat in my office, looking at the picture of my family, of my wife. I could remember the day she died as if it were yesterday. I would never forget it. Never. It had led me down the path I have been pursuing with Amon for the last five years. I remembered the first time I had thoughts like these, just a few years after her death, when Tenzin came into my office on the anniversary of her death.

_"I can't let you go on a rage, Mr. Sato," Tenzin said sharply. "There are innocent people in Republic City who are Firebenders. You can't go against an entire Bending race and try to wipe them out." I didn't say anything as I filled my glass with whiskey again. "It won't bring back Rebecca."_

_I looked at him for a long and hard before speaking. "It almost feels like yesterday, that day," I began. "When she called my office telephone the first time, I remembered being annoyed. She knew I was busy so I just let it ring," I continued forcing myself to smile. The Airbender didn't reply to this, just listened. "When she called a minute later, I answered it and told her I couldn't talk to her. I remembered her saying my name and I unhooked the phone so that it would stop ringing."_

_"Mr. Sato-"_

_"A little after midnight, Bei Fong showed up in my office," I said cutting him off. "All I remembered her saying was that my wife had been really badly injured by a Firebender; had a hole in her chest." I stopped there, feeling my voice crack. "She was murdered in the Dragon Flats of Republic City." I took a sip of my drink. "After she left I sat in my office the rest of the night, finally realizing what had happened. Rebecca kept calling my name that last time she called and now I knew why: she was asking me to help. I listened to my wife die and didn't do anything about it."_

_"I can't imagine what you went through, Mr. Sato," Tenzin replied._

_"Try," I answered coldly. "Imagine that was your wife, Pema is it? Calling your name, dying as she lay alone in that cold office floor and then tell me you wouldn't want to exterminate that breed." The monk said nothing at this. "Now please, leave me alone."_

There was nothing he could have said or done to change my mind about what I was helping plan; the Endgame. It would come soon enough, and it would liberate us nonbenders. Equality would be established and my wife would finally be avenged.


	101. Truth

**Thank BG-13 who is AWESOME and check out her story We're friends now, aren't we? and the new story we will work on once this is over: Vendetta.**

* * *

Mako's POV

I didn't even notice when Asami left. One minute she was talking to Korra and the next she was gone. I frowned at this, taking Jason who had now fallen asleep in my arms and giving him to his mother. The Water Tribe girl carefully took him, cradling him like an infant before smiling up at me. I returned the smile, reassuring her I would be keeping in touch to see how the little Firebender was doing. Her parents came in as I was leaving and this put me more at ease. I didn't want to leave her alone.

Bei Fong offered to take me to the city and I accepted, heading to Asami's apartment as soon as we docked. I had to make sure she was okay; after all, this night had been full of unexpected turn of events. The Sato heiress answered the door and I could see a flicker of emotion in her face, but I couldn't quite pin it. She led me inside and closed the door, turning to face me, arms crossed.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" I asked.

"Well if you weren't so busy with Jason, you might have noticed," she replied, a slight bitterness to her tone.

I raised a brow at this. "Are you okay?"

"I can't do this anymore, Mako," Asami whispered.

"Do what?"

"I can't be with you knowing that you are thinking about Korra all the time."

"What?" I asked. What was she talking about? "Where is this coming for?"

"You have changed since she's been back," the Sato heiress continued.

"Nothing's changed-"

"Everything's changed, Mako!" Asami finally snapped. "Everything has changed and you know it!"

I clenched my jaw at this, looking into her burning emerald eyes. I could see the pain, the hurt and the anger...and what was worse, was that everything she said was true. I had changed, there was no denying that, but I didn't know if it was Korra that changed me.

"Okay, you're right," I admitted. "I have changed, but so have you Asami, and to be honest, it isn't a bad change. Not the way I see it and it makes me happy."

"But it doesn't make me happy," she replied. "It doesn't make me happy knowing that this entire time I have been completely in love you but what you actually felt for me isn't real. It never has been."

"It is real," I countered, though even I wasn't sure anymore. I didn't know if I had grown accustomed to Asami…or I did have feelings for her. "I know that it is real and I already could see where you are going with all of this. Please, dont."

"I don't want to do this, Mako!" Asami snapped again. "But I'm not Korra, I'm selfish. I haven't given a damn about the feelings she has for you because I wanted you to for me and me only." I furrowed my brow. "I fell in love with the man I knew my best friend loved. I've never done the right thing!"

"Asami-"

"But I have to do the right thing now," she continued, her eyes watery. "I need to let you go."

"What?" I replied. "Asami, I don't understand."

"I don't want to be with you, Mako," Asami answered, tears falling now. "I don't want to see you either. I just want you to go," she added opening the door for me. "It's over."

I starred at her, wide eyed. I didn't know where this was coming from. I thought we were happy and that she had gotten past her insecurities with Korra, but it looked like she never did. I could never be with Korra; she knew it, I knew it. Korra had said so herself. But something must have happened between the two, something that had caused her to make this decision. I just didn't know what.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was holding Jason's hand as he, Howl and I made our way to the park in Republic City. Oliver and I had fixed our relationship and decided to remain as friends. The billionaire playboy had finally found someone, Laurel, a lawyer from Starling City who he took a trip with to the Earth Kingdom. I had enjoyed teasing him about her to no end. Ollie and I could never be together, we both realized that, but our friendship was that of a brother and sister and I liked that. I liked the fact that I didn't have to push him out of my life.

Today, I was taking a break from the club and decided to spend time with Speedy, knowing he loved going to the park. He held the soccer ball his 'uncle Ollie' had given him, ready to play. I couldn't help but smirk and shake my head as he tried speeding up his pace to get to the park faster. We were about a block away when a very familiar Firebender came into view.

"Hey Korra," he greeted.

"Hey," I replied. "Where are you going?"

"To the Jasmine Dragon," Mako replied with a shrug. "How are you doing Jason?"

"I'm good," the little Firebender replied leaning against me, and grabbing onto the skin around my waist. "I'm going to the park with my momma, want to come?"

My former teammate and I blinked a few times at this. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to the punch. "Yeah, I'll go," he replied. I held back a sigh. This was going to be good.

Soon enough we arrived at the park and both Firebenders started to toss the ball at each other. Howl and I joined as well, running after Speedy and tackling him down and bathing him in kisses. Jason giggled at this and wrapped his arms around my neck as I stood up. An ice cream man passed by and Howl offered to buy him a snack. I put him down and chuckled as I watched him run after the sentry. I looked around for Mako and found him talking to someone.

They shook hands and he came back towards were I was. I sat down and leaned against a tree, getting out of the sun for a bit. The Firebender smiled at me and sat down next to me, looking a little pensive. I frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. "You look…like you have a lot on your mind."

Mako opened his mouth and closed it before shaking his head. "Bei Fong," he finally said. "She-um…"

"What?"

"She had this crazy idea that Bolin was still alive," the Firebender continued. I winced a little at the mention of his younger brother's name. It had been so long… "Asami believed her too and they both seemed so sure of it that they kind of had me believing it also." He paused for a moment. "But Bo is gone."

I simply nodded my head. He was, and I hated that fact. "Who's the guy you were talking to?" I asked, changing the topic.

"That was the boy in the photo, that Bei Fong showed me," Mako replied. "The one she thought was Bolin. Ben's a good kid, came all the way here from the Earth Kingdom."

I nodded and watched the young man. My eyes narrowed when I saw a known equalist, and a name in my list approach him and give him a package. It didn't take me a long time to figure out it was money.

"Does he have family here?" I asked not prying my gaze from Ben.

"No, he came here at my request," my former teammate answered.

"I'll be right back," I said standing up when I saw the boy leave. "I just saw someone I need to talk to," I added.

I caught up to the boy in no time, watching how he moved about. I had to admit he looked a lot like Bo and I didn't blame the Chief of Police for mistaken him for the Earthbender. If Mako wouldn't have told me who he was…I might have had a heart attack if I ever ran into him. He turned into an alley and I took my chance, taking out a cloth to cover his eyes. I waited till he was halfway before pushing him against the wall with my Airbending and holding him in place while putting on the blindfold.

"Why did Malcolm Merlin give you money?" I asked.

"Who are you? What's going on?" he asked.

"Answer me!" I yelled slamming him against the brick wall.

"It was for a job!" Ben replied, his voice wavering.

"What kind of job?"

"I can't tell you! They'll kill me!"

"Your life is in my hands," I growled. "So either you tell me, or you won't get to waste that money."

"They'll kill me," he repeated. "I'm sorry."

"I am too," I replied sinking a blade into his hand and nailing it to the wall. The boy let out a scream which I quickly muffled with another cloth. I couldn't risk getting unwanted attention. "Now tell me, or I will do the same with your other hand."

"I did a favor for Hiroshi Sato!" Ben finally whimpered when I started to sink the blade in deeper.

"What favor?"

"This guy…he-he escaped from where they were keeping him," the boy continued. "I guess they spotted him or something before they caught him and when the cop started asking questions, he told me to say it was me on the photos." He stopped for a minute, letting out another whimper. "He said I looked like him."

"Where's Bolin being kept?" I asked.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The real boy in the picture! Where is he being kept?"

"I don't know!" Ben replied. I sunk the blade all the way to the handle in his hand causing him to let out another scream that I muffled.

"Last chance," I warned darkly. "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you anymore."

"I don't know!" he repeated. "But I heard them talking. They said something about a cabin in the outskirts of the city. I don't know if he's there though, I swear!"

I pulled out the blade and watched as he sank to the floor, holding his bloodied hand. "If you want to get out of here alive be at the docks at 10pm sharp," I said. "Count to 30 before taking off your blindfold," I added using my airbending to lift myself up.

I jumped up on the roof, taking a shortcut before ending up in the park. I walked to where Mako and Jason were, the little Firebender in his lap, eating his ice cream. I sat next to them and he crawled over to me, telling about how Mako had promised to teach him some Firebending moves. I smiled at this and looked up at Howl, our eyes meeting. He nodded, understanding my message.

We had things to do tonight.


	102. Finding Bolin

**Thank BG-13 who is AWESOME and check out her story We're friends now, aren't we? and the new story we will work on once this is over: Vendetta.**

* * *

Howl's POV

After a few hours of playing in the park, the little Firebender was finally worn out. Mako handed over the sleeping boy to his surrogate mother who carefully shifted him in her arms, cradling him. There was so much adoration and love in her eyes as she smoothed the boy's face that I couldn't believe she had been through hell and back.

Her teammate excused himself and we headed back to the island, waking him up to shower him and placing him back in bed. It was only moments before he fell asleep again and we headed to headquarters.

Korra sat in the chair, starring at the mask. Katara entered the grounds and gave me a worried look. I knew Korra had something to discuss based on the look she had given me before. What could it be?

"Bolin is alive," the young Avatar whispered.

"What?" the elder and I both replied. How…it wasnt possible!

"I thought you said Amon killed him?" I replied.

"Bei Fong found a picture of Bolin in the Earth Kingdom," Korra began. "She began to dig into it and someone paid a boy that looked like Bolin to pretend it was him. According to Ben, Bo escaped from where he was being kept but was captured again." She stopped there to look over at me. "The man who paid him off is Hiroshi Sato. There's a cabin in the outskirts of the city, that's where he is being kept."

"What are you going to do?" Katara asked.

"I'm going to get him back," she replied putting on her gear. "I paid someone to escort Ben back to the Earth Kingdom. I need to get there as quickly as possible and figure out how to get Bo out."

"Are you going to take Naga?" I questioned.

"No," the elder replied. "She needs something faster, perhaps a sky bison?"

"It'll be a bit notable," I said.

"They won't see Gama," Korra answered. "I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Korra's POV

After discussing how to get to the mountain side, Howl and I saddled up Gama and headed over to the cold and dark looking mountains. I used my Airbending to cover the bison, so as not to be spotted by the citizens of the city as we passed by. Soon enough we were in the mountains, the sentry and I alert as ever. It seemed unreal that Bolin was alive, that he hadn't died on that ship as I had thought and though I was relieved at this I felt the guilt come back. He had also been locked up for five long years, and I couldn't help but wonder if his captivity had been as bad as mine…or worse.

"There it is!" Howl cried, pointing down at the only cabin on the mountain side. "There are two guards stationed at each access point of the cabin and a few dozen around the perimeter. They are definitely hiding something there." The sentry stopped there to look at me. "If you want to get inside, you'll probably have to jump off into the roof with something."

"I've got something," I replied as I pulled on the mask and took out the glider Tenzin had given me when we first started our training.

I jumped off Gama, heading straight for the roof, and landing with a soft thud. I looked over the edge and watched as the guards looked up. I quickly moved out of view and looked around to see where to enter the three story cabin. Luckily for me, a window was open and I jumped in through there, taking my staff as I peeked through the hallway, finding four guards.

When one of them caught sight off me they fired the tazer gun and I used my staff to blow a powerful wind their way, redirecting the attacks towards them and making them fall to the floor as the current went through their bodies. As soon as they were down I checked every single room in that floor, moving onto the next when I didn't find anything. I went down, repeating the procedure of knocking out the guards until I hit the basement where there was at least a dozen guards.

I readied myself and they came at me in pairs. I punched one in the face and kicked the other in the groin, making fall in pain as I pushed back a group of three with my staff and pierced two with the blades I carried with me. The remaining five came at me and I expertly maneuvered my way around them, using their own weapons against them until only one was left. He punched forward and I grabbed his arm, pulling it towards me before pulling his hair and slamming his head on the wall, knocking him out.

I continued down the corridor, hearing the groans of the guards until I found a metal door. I stopped and felt my heartbeat race a little faster. Here was the moment of truth. Surprisingly there was no lock on it; it was just a simple handle that held it shut. My hand hovered over the handle before grabbing it and pulling it back, opening the door.

A gasp escaped me as I saw someone lying on an old and dirty mattress on the floor. I swallowed thickly, a knot forming on my throat as I stepped further into the room.

"Bolin?" I called, my voice slightly cracking.

The figure stirred and rolled onto its back, looking up at me. I felt my chest tightened when I recognized him. It was Bolin. It was the cheerful Earthbender I had met five years ago. He looked a little older, his hair long and he had a large beard too. He was wearing a tattered sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What's going on?"

I swallowed thickly before answering. "You're going home," I replied, holding out my hand.

Bolin blinked a few times at this before he slowly started to smile, that goofy smile I had missed. He sat up in bed, taking my hand and I helped him up. He wobbled a bit and I noticed how thin he was. I asked the Earthbender to wrap an arm around me for support as we left the room.

The nightmare was finally over…for him at least.

* * *

Mako's POV

I couldn't understand why Asami had broken up with me. I mean, I thought our relationship was at its best and then she just says she can't be with me anymore, that I still have feelings for Korra. Though I couldn't deny that I didn't, I knew we could never be together, and I had accepted this fact, which is the reason I had begun a relationship with the Sato heiress.

Because of this, I decided to visit her at her father's company, since she had quit the job she had at Oliver Queen's club. Why she did that, is still a mystery to me. I lightly knocked on the door and she looked up from her seat, her jaw clenching slightly and I see a flicker of something in her eyes. She dismissed the man that was with her and I walked inside.

"You really do look like your dad," I commented lightly. "I never saw it before but seeing you here…I could see the resemblance."

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked her voice monotone.

"We need to talk."

"I've said everything I had to say," she replied standing up and picking up a folder.

"Well I haven't," I insisted, blocking her way. "Asami, we have feelings for each other. I know you love me, and whatever problems you think we have, I know if we face them together-"

"You don't understand," the Sato heiress said cutting me off.

"Then help me understand," I answered. "If our relationship is going to end at least let it end with honesty."

Asami lowered her gaze before letting out a sigh and nodding her head. "Okay, Mako," she began. "Honestly…you belong with Korra."

I furrowed my brow and shook my head. "Excuse me?"

"She's still in love with you," Asami added. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting."

I blinked a few times at the revelation before turning around and watching Asami leave. It couldn't be true…I mean…could it?


	103. A brother's reunion

Mako's POV

After my talk with Asami I went home, finding a metalbending officer outside my door. I let out a loud sigh at this, shaking my head as I dug my hands into my pockets wondering what Bei Fong had to say this time. The young officer squared for me, taking of his cap and walking towards me.

"Officer Mako?" he asked.

"Former Officer Mako," I corrected. "To what do I owe the visit?"

"Chief Bei Fong sent me to inform you that your brother, Bolin, was found."

I blinked a few times at this. "What?"

"Bolin, your younger brother was found," the officer repeated. "He's at the hospital."

I shook my head. "No," I answered. "Bo is dead, he isn't coming back."

"The Chief said you'd say that," he replied with a small smile. "So she told me to escort you to the hospital by any means necessary."

"You can tell Bei Fong, that she can-"

"Mako," a voice said cutting me off. I turned around to find Saikhan coming towards me, a small platoon of officers behind me. My eyes narrowed at this. It looked like Bei Fong wasn't kidding. "It is in your best interest to come, believe me, you won't regret it."

I looked at him for a long time before giving him a sharp nod, following him while the other officers stayed behind me, making sure I didn't escape. I rolled my eyes at this and got onto the police car that was waiting outside. We got on and made a ten minute drive to the hospital where I was once again escorted up to the third floor where Bei Fong was waiting.

"You have some nerve," I growled as I made my way towards her.

"Quit your yapping and listen," she barked. I let out a huff at this, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "The Blue Spirit came to my house a few hours ago and dropped off a twenty-one year old male."

"Your point is?" I asked impatiently.

"That the boy is your brother, Bolin," Lin answered. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "He's been asking for you, Mako," she added her voice a bit softer.

I didn't say anything to this, I didn't think I could. She stepped aside, allowing me access to the room she had been guarding till now. I hesitantly placed a hand on the doorknob taking in a deep breath before opening it. I stepped inside and shut the door, noticing how there was only a single bed at the end of the room, next to a window and there was a boy, about the age Bei Fong had mentioned. He was looking out the window, but turned when he heard me come in.

I froze, feeling the wind getting knocked out of me.

There on the bed, grinning at me with that same goofy smile was my little brother. A numbing sensation came over me and though I knew I was moving, I couldn't feel it. Before I knew it I was next to the bed and Bo threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I returned the embrace, feeling my eyes water as I tightened my hold. I just couldn't believe it. My little brother…he was back.

I don't know how long we stood this way, but it felt like such a short time when Bolin pulled away, his smile still intact as he leaned against the pillows. I had so many things to tell him, to ask him, but I didn't even know where to start.

"How-?"

"It's a long story," Bolin replied, lowering his gaze. "And I don't really want to talk about it."

I nodded. "I-I missed you," I whispered.

He smirked at this. "I thought you'd say that you'd brand me if I went out with Korra?" he teased. I sighed at this and sat on the chair next to the bed. "How is, Korra? Is she…okay?"

"She's, um, she's okay," I lied.

"Bei Fong said she just came back a few months ago," Bo said. I nodded. "Did you give her a hard time?" I slowly nodded my head. "It wasn't her fault, you know," my younger brother added. "She tried to protect me."

"I know," I answered. "Where were you?" I asked. "How did the Blue Spirit find you?"

"I was locked up in some room," he answered. "After he stabbed me…another boat picked me up and took me somewhere. I tried to escape but…he took away my Earthbending. After that, I just stayed locked up. I don't even know how the Blue Spirit found me."

I clenched my jaw as he said what they did to him. That bastard. If I ever got my hands on him…

"Tell me about Korra," Bolin said after a moment.

I sighed at this. "She isn't the same Bo," I told him, a small smile on my face. "And it's a good change. She has an adoptive son; his name is Jason, a little Firebender. They're inseparable." I chuckled at the last part before sighing again. "She's hurt," I added. "Your disappearance…your death, I guess…it hit her as hard as it did me."

"Can I see her?" he asked quietly. "I want her to know I'm okay, just like you know I'm okay. I'm still me, but everyone here has changed…even you."

"I know," I answered. "I'm sorry."

"It's a good change on you though," Bo corrected. "I like it," he added with his goofy smile.

I chuckled and messed up his hair, just like I used to when we were kids.

"I'll go call Korra," I said getting up.

"You think you can bring me some dumplings?" he called as I went to the door. "I'm starving!"

I laughed and shook my head. Bolin hadn't changed at all and it was good to see that some things stayed the same.

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

I needed to talk to that brat, the poor excuse of an Avatar, and quickly. Since she left my task force, everything had been going downhill. More and more equalists were making an appearance and quite frankly we were outnumbered, by a lot. That maniac of a Blue Spirit was taking care of their share but then there was the rest for my force to take down, and it was not going well. I was on my way to the island when I saw her get off the ferry and quickly made her way deeper into the city.

"Avatar Korra!" I called walking over to where she was.

"I'm busy Tarrlok," she answered, not slowing down.

I growled at this and grabbed her wrist, making her turn towards me. She raised her fist, her eyes threatening, warning me of the consequences if I didn't let go, but I had to talk to her.

"Let. Me. Go," the girl managed to say through her clenched teeth.

"You have to listen to what I have to say," I said barely containing a growl.

"I don't have to do anything," she replied. "I'm not in your task force anymore, remember?"

"It is in your best interest," I insisted.

She looked at me long and hard before pulling her wrist out of my grasp and turning to look at me, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"This better be good."

"The number of Equalists is rising," I began. "When you were in the Task Force more people were willing to join but now, they are declining. More and more of the officers are getting captured and having their bending taken, if they are lucky to escape with their lives."

"Your point is?" the brat asked.

"I need you to come back so that the numbers of the force increase and we can contain these maniacs."

"Not a chance," she answered.

My jaw clenched at this. "I'm the city's only hope," I growled. "You, as an Avatar, have done nothing to help the Bending citizens cope with that lunatic's movement!"

"You've used false allegations before, what reason can you give me to believe you?" the girl snapped.

I didn't say anything to this. Admittedly she had a point, and I suspected that perhaps half of the list I had made up of Equalists suspects may be unfounded. I opened my mouth to speak but a familiar yet strange voice cut me off.

"Tarrlok?"

I turned to find a man, perhaps in his late forties looking at me. His skin was light, and his eyes a light blue. I had seen those eyes before…I froze. No, it couldn't be…

"No-Noatak?" I managed to say.

"Hello, little brother," he answered walking towards me.

"You have a brother?" the Avatar asked, surprised as I was.

"Half brother," Noatak lied smoothly. "We haven't seen each other since we were kids. My, have you grown." He stopped to look at the Water Tribe girl next to me. "And you must be, Avatar Korra. I've heard so much about you."

I saw her eyes narrow at this. "Too bad I can't say the same," she answered before looking at me. "The answer to your question is final. I will never go back to your task force. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

I growled at this before turning to look at my older brother. It had been a little over twenty years that I've seen him. It all seemed so unreal.

"I know you may have a lot of questions," he said.

I nodded. "Where have you been?" I asked. "Why are you here? How did you find me? How long have you been here?"

"I've been here for quite some time," Noatak admitted. "I have a…business deal that is about to close, but I didn't want to see you until I was sure of it. I want you to be by my side when it does. As to where I have been…that's a story I will not be sharing for some time." He paused for a moment. "Why don't we have dinner together? Catch up a little and you can explain how you became a Councilman."

I nodded and followed him to an awaiting vehicle. I was shocked yet happy of Noatak's arrival but I was no fool. He was hiding something, the question was what?


	104. Enough lies in my life

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Bolin's POV

It was so weird being out of that cell. I had been in there for years and now it seemed unreal how much the city had changed, how much everyone had changed actually. My brother had seemed a little brooding than usual but as soon as he started talking, he was different and I liked it. I hated to think that he had suffered in my absence, thinking I was dead. Heck, I thought I had died too when I got stabbed. I could remember seeing the horror reflected in Korra's face, how much she had begged for Amon not to hurt me.

When I woke up, I was in a ship, my torso bandaged and chained to the bed I was in. I still had the scar to prove that what Korra had seen was true. I could already imagine the hatred in my brother's eyes when he had seen her again, and the pain in hers. The Water Trieb girl had been…difficult at times I guess you can say. I knew the real Korra, the one that cried with me once when she was a little buzzed, telling me about how she'd never be anything like Avatar Aang.

I was just finishing the thought when the door cracked open and I got a glimpse of a dark skinned girl. I made a face as I sat up, wondering who it was, but as soon as she walked in, I found myself smiling. It was my best friend, Korra. She bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck, her gaze not meeting mine. I frowned at this. What was wrong?

"Korra?" I called. She flinched at this but nodded, letting me know she had heard me. "Korra, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

It was silent for a moment.

"Why did you call for me?" she finally whispered. I could hear the guilt, the sadness, the shame in her voice.

"Because you're my best friend," I answered like it was obvious. "Why wouldn't I call you?"

My former teammate flinched at this. "Bolin, I-", Korra stopped when her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

I frowned, raising a brow. "For what?"

"For everything you went through," she replied. "For telling you to go with me that night, for laughing at your dreams, for being a bad friend, for not fighting harder to save you, for-"

"Korra," I said cutting her off. Her eyes slowly rose to meet mine. "Stop apologizing for something you didn't do."

"But I did," Korra countered. "It was my fault you were locked up for five years, it was my fault you were stabbed, it was my fault Mako suffered so much because you were gone."

"No, it wasn't," I told her gently. "It was Amon who did everything. He's the one that stabbed me, he's the one he locked me up, and he was the one that tortured you in that prison."

Korra flinched at that, hugging the arm that had a long fingerless glove. While I had been getting a physical test and being treated for my dehydration, I had asked the nurses and healers about her and they had given me the rundown. They told me about how she changed, how she wasn't anywhere near the person she had been, and how not everyone saw that the change wasn't all that bad.

"I know what happened to you," I continued quietly. "And I know that you have blamed yourself and still do, for what happened to me. But it wasn't your fault, and you can't live with a guilt that isn't yours to carry. I'm here, I'm alive, and it's thanks to you."

Her head snapped up at this, surprise evident. I smirked at this. I wasn't the same either. I had grown, I was the gullible boy I had been and I wasn't stupid.

"I know it's you who hides behind the mask," I said. "Did you really think that I wouldn't recognize you? I knew it was you the moment I turned and saw that mask. I knew you'd never give up looking for me, and that you would find me." I stopped there, motioning to a stack of newspapers on the bed. "You're quite famous you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Korra replied. But the waver in her voice told me that I was right. She was the Blue Spirit.

"You don't have to lie to me," I reminded her gently. "I was your secret keeper, remember? I was the one you cried to saying how you weren't good enough to be the Avatar."

"I'm not," she whispered lowering her gaze. "I'll never keep the legacy I had before me. I'll never be like Avatar Aang."

"You're right," I admitted. She nodded her head at this. "Because you're Avatar Korra, not Avatar Aang, not Avatar Roku, you are Avatar Korra. You need to stop comparing yourself to all the other Avatars. They are nothing like you and you are nothing like them and it isn't a bad thing. You hide behind that mask because you're afraid of what people will think about you and because you don't want them to see the real you, the part that wants to help, to bring peace and balance."

She let out a hallow laugh at that, shaking her head. "That's not what the Blue Spirit does," the Water Tribe girl replied. "It kills; it does what everyone is afraid to do. Imagine if they found out it was me? The people of the city hate me already. They'd want my head after finding out who hides behind the mask."

"And that's your problem, you've been afraid your whole life," I answered. Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed slightly. I knew being afraid wasn't something she liked admitting to, but it was true. "That's why you hide behind a mask, because it is easier than confronting the problems as Korra, am I right."

"You don't know anything about me."

"But I do," I countered. "I know that you have a good heart, you always have, and I know you want to help. But you have to stop being afraid. You aren't going to fail; you've already done so much. The healers that were with me say they admire the Blue Spirit for what it's doing. Hiding behind the vigilante and being the Avatar…it isn't all that different, it's only a mask that separates the two."

Korra stared at me, her eyes watery and I smiled at her. Maybe I was finally getting through to her. I knew she would be a great Avatar since I met her, and I wasn't wrong.

"Now come here and give me a hug," I added spreading out my arms.

Korra let out a laugh shaking her head before coming close to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she returned the embrace, feeling her shake at the suppress sobs. I sighed and smiled as I rested my chin on her shoulder. After a moment she pulled away and wiped away the tears that managed to escape.

"You know when I escaped the first time, I found out about your disappearance," I admitted. "I didn't know you were being kept at the Boiling Rock until now. I wanted to look for you and tell you I was fine but I got caught and well…"

"Amon took your Bending, didn't he," she asked quietly. I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I replied with a smirk. "It isn't all that bad." But if I was being honest, I missed my Bending, but I'd never admit that to Korra or Mako. They had an eternal guilty conscience and I didn't want them to worry.

"I have something for you," Korra said after a while, digging into her pocket. I smiled as she pulled out a familiar green belt. "You dropped it when Amon-when you fell off the ship."

"Thank you," I replied. "I thought I lost it. My mom made it for me for when I was older. I started to use it when I started to Pro Bend."

Korra gave me a small smile and I let out a loud yawn, my eyes drooping. I heard her chuckle at this and I laughed too. It wasn't long after that my eyes lulled shut and I drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Korra's POV

Words couldn't describe how happy I was that Bolin was safe and sound. The cheerful Earthbender had been extremely happy to see me when I had entered his room. I had been happy too but…the guilt had been gnawing on me, making me feel so…undeserving for having him ask for me. Bolin had asked me to come closer and as soon as I had he threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I returned the embrace letting a few happy tears escape me. He surprised me even more when he thanked me for rescuing me.

I had frozen at that before telling him I didn't know what he was talking about. Bolin sighed and revealed he knew it was me who hid behind the mask. Somehow he had known that I would become vigilante, something more than the person I had been. He knew his 'death' would change me and admitted that he had tried to escape to try to find me and put my mind at ease. That's when he had found out about my disappearance and had been caught before he could get to the city. Amon had taken away his bending as punishment.

After a few minutes of talking I noticed his eyes begin to droop and before long he was out for the count, snoring loudly I might add. I chuckled at this, running mu hand through his hair before getting up and quietly closing the door behind me.

"Korra?" a voice asked. My jaw clenched and I turned around, forcing a smile. "Looks like the Spirits felt merciful and decided to return Bolin to his home, unharmed," Hiroshi said. "The Chief of Police says that he was rescued by the vigilante?"

"Yes, he was," I replied, trying to remain civil.

"Has he said anything about his ordeal?" he continued. "Has he identified any of his captors?"

My jaw clenched and my hands fisted in my sides. He had some nerve. "No."

"Hmm," Hiroshi hummed. "It's too bad." I could hear the relief in his tone, the satisfaction.

"They'll get what's coming to them," I replied my eyes slightly narrowed. The industrialist eyed me curiously, hearing the threat in my voice. "I'm just glad Bo is home, where he belongs."

"We all are," he finally answered. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend.'

I nodded. Of course he did. I watched as my best friend's father left, glaring at his retreating figure until a voice pulled my attention towards them.

"Korra," Mako repeated. I turned to look at him. "Is Bo okay?" he asked quickly. He must have seen something on my face that made him panic slightly.

I nodded. "He's fine," I replied. "Are you okay?"

He blinked a few times before sighing. "Yeah," the Firebender answered. I raised a brow at this. "Trust me Korra, now is not the time."

"Is something up with you and Asami?" I asked. "I haven't seen here around?"

"She said she'll drop by later,' he replied. "But to answer your question…its actually about you and me." I frowned a little at this. What was he talking about? "Asami broke up with me," Mako revealed. "And yesterday, when I asked her why she said that because you and I belong together."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," the Firebender replied. "She walked out on me."

"I just want you to be happy," I said quietly. "It's what I've always wanted."

"Can you please go and talk to Asami for me?" he asked.

"And say what?"

"Say that there's nothing between us," Mako answered. "That you are not still in love with me."

I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it. I shook my head. I couldn't lie. Not anymore.

"I can't do that," I finally said.

He frowned at this. "Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be true," I whispered. His amber eyes looked at me, his surprise evident. "And I have enough lies in my life already," I added before leaving.


	105. Don't know anything about you

_**Thank BG-13, check out her story We're friends now, aren't we? and for those who are into Tahorra -_- her Go for it one. Also check out the new stories I'll be working on: Vendetta and The Legend of Avatar Korra.**_

* * *

Asami's POV

I was at home, visiting my father who as always wasn't there yet. I had finally gone to visit Bo yesterday and I was very happy to see him safe and sound. He had told me about how the Blue Spirit had rescued me and I had managed a smile. Korra was always the hero, even when people didnt know it. I was just finishing the thought when I heard the doorbell ring. I frowned at this and got up to check who it was. When I opened the door however, I was surprised to see a familiar Water Tribe girl, smiling slightly at me. My expression hardened, wondering how she knew I was here and what she wanted.

"What do you want, Korra?"

"To talk to you," she replied nervously.

I sighed and gestured for her to come in. As she did, I noticed there was something…off about her. For the past couple of months she carried herself differently, always on alert but that had been slowly changing and it wasn't hard to guess why. But I knew that when she was around me, she acted even stranger, actually being honest with whatever was on her mind since I found out what she was. It was as if me finding out had freed her, but at the same time burdened her.

"Why so serious?" I asked. "Someone didn't want you putting an arrow or a blade in them today?"

Korra flinched at the accusation in my voice before shaking her head. "I thought it was time we talked," she answered.

"About what?" I inquired. "About me breaking up with Mako? You being a serial killer? We aren't exactly lacking topics."

"Let's start with Mako, since you're still in love with him," Korra said.

"So are you," I replied.

She gave me a weak smile. "I can't be with him, Asami," the Water Tribe girl reminded me. "You know why I can't."

"So what?" I said. "I'm his consolation price? I think I'll pass."

"He isn't anyone's property," Korra answered. "Mako makes his own decisions, and he chose you." I didn't say anything. "Until you couldn't handle it," she added. "Spirits know I'm guilty of a lot of things between us…but not you and him. That's all I came here to say."

With those words Korra got up and headed towards the door. I stayed in place, thinking about what she just said when I heard talking by the door. I walked over and leaned against the door frame, watching my father greet her.

"Hello, Mr. Sato," she said.

"Hello, Korra," my father replied. "I have to say I'm surprised to see you here."

"Asami and I just had a little unfinished business," Korra answered.

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully. "I know things have been challenging between you two, but I trust you're working things out?"

Korra took a moment to answer before slowly nodding. "Yes." It was a lie and we both knew it.

Just as she heading out the door she was hit with a dart and stumbled back, looking at me. "Asami," she called.

I ran over to her before watching as my father fell to the ground with a dart as well. I looked up and noticed a hooded figure with a green costume and another dart in hand.

"Sweet dreams," it said before there was a sharp pain in my neck and everything went black.

I groaned as I started to come too, feeling drowsy. I opened my eyes and looked around, noticing that it was an underground warehouse somewhere in the city. I glanced over at my dad who was also coming too before looking for the Water Tribe girl. I found her on the floor a few feet away from me, chains around her wrists instead of the ropes that were on my father and me. It wasn't hard to realize that she had tried to escape…and paid with the blood trailing down her face from the cut at her hairline.

"Asami?" my father called.

"I'm okay, Dad," I replied. "Korra? Korra wake up!"

The brunette moaned as she moved onto her back, letting out a small hiss. I sighed in relief at this. She was alive. Soon after, the hooded figure made an appearance, walking around first to make sure everyone was still tied.

"Hiroshi Sato," it began. "It's time you paid the price for your involvement in Equalists acts."

My eyes widened at this and glanced over at Korra, who seemed as surprised as I was. About a week ago, my suspicions of my father's involvement had grown, and I had even attempted to infiltrate the Equalist movement by attempting to join them. I would have if Korra hadn't intervened. I thought she had done it because she didn't want me involved, but though this was true, there was an even bigger reason. She was protecting me from the truth.

"Please," my father pleaded. "Don't hurt my daughter."

"Tell me what the Endgame is and I won't have to," the hooded archer answered.

He shook his head. The vigilante made its way towards me, fist raised until Korra came practically out of the nowhere and tackled him from the side. Our captor let out a growl as he slammed her onto the ground, hard. The Water Tribe girl let out a grunt at this and he hit her sides repeatedly.

"Stop!" I begged. "Please stop!"

"Then tell your father to tell me about the Endgame," he replied.

I looked over at my father. "Dad, please," I said.

When he didn't answer the hooded figure picked Korra up before punching her in the face, the force powerful enough to knock her down. I fought against my restraints, trying to help her. I gave my father a silent plea, but he remained quiet, not even flinching when he saw the vigilante beat Korra. The hooded figure walked over to me and knocked the chair I was sitting on to the side, making me fall before readying himself to hit me.

"Don't hurt my daughter!" my father yelled.

"Tell me what Amon is planning!"

"I can't tell you!" he shot back.

The vigilante looked over at me, crouching down to my level. "If you know something, say it now, or I can't guarantee your friend's safety," he said.

"I don't know anything," I whispered. "Please, don't hurt her."

The hooded figure didn't say anything as he got up and grabbed Korra by the collar of her shirt, dragging her over and throwing her next to me. I could see a little blood running out of the side of her mouth, and a few scrapes on her face. He readied himself to kick her side again, but I had seen enough.

"Dad!" I begged silently.

"The next kick won't go to her friend," the vigilante warned.

When my father didn't answer the man turned towards me and readied himself. That's when my father spoke.

"He's going to level out the city!" my father finally said. The vigilante stopped and turned to face him. "It's going to be war. Amon is finally going to bring equality to the world, starting with Republic City."

"Why would you get involved in something that will cause the deaths of thousands?" the hooded figure questioned.

My father remained quiet for a moment. "Because a Bender in this city took away the love of my life," he replied, his voice going cold. "And they deserve to die."

"How do I stop it?"

"You can't."

I watched in horror as my father revealed this information. I couldn't believe it…why would my father want to murder hundreds of innocents? Why would he do such a thing? The vigilante walked towards me, a knife in hand.

"I told you what you wanted to know!" my father yelled.

The man bent down and cut the ropes that bound me before throwing a key at me and going to my father to untie him as well. With that being done he left and I quickly grabbed the key and took the chains off Korra. She let out a groan and I soothed her the best I could, telling her everything was going to be okay before helping her stand, and placing an arm under hers.

"Asami," my father called, coming closer to us.

"Don't," I replied. I didn't want him near me, not after what he'd revealed.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," he continued. "But I was only doing what was best for you. I always have, you know that."

I shook my head. "I don't know anything about you anymore," I whispered before helping Korra walk out of the building.

* * *

Korra's POV

After Asami helped me walk out of the warehouse, I asked her to call Howl for me at Narook's were his sister worked. She had been quiet the entire walk and I could only imagine what she felt. She called a taxi and took me to her apartment, silently cleaning the blood off my face. I wanted to talk to her, to let her know that everything was okay, but it was a lie. Nothing would be okay, and she knew it.

"Asami," I began. "I'm-I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you need to apologize for, Korra," she whispered. "I saw this coming for a long time. I just didn't want to believe it."

"I didn't want you to find out, not like this."

She opened her mouth to speak when the doorbell rang. "That's probably Howl," Asami said, turning away from me.

The sentry walked in moments later and helped me stand. I thanked Asami and she simply nodded before closing the door. I knew it had hurt her more than she cared to admit, and I knew I couldn't do anything to Hiroshi, because it would only hurt her more.

Howl took me back to headquarters were Katara was. The elder's eyes widened at this and quickly ran over to me. I must have been quite the sight.

"You said you weren't going to use too much force," Katara finally growled, looking accusingly at the sentry.

I furrowed my brow until I understood what had happened. I elbowed Howl, knocking him away from me as I used the table for support. The Firebender looked up at me, his eyes apologetic.

"What did you do?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"You needed to see who Hiroshi really was," he said.

"I already knew who Hiroshi was!" I yelled. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Asami knows about him now!"

That was exactly what I had been avoiding, what I didn't want. I didn't want to hurt my best friend by telling her who her father really, but now there was no going back. But now she knew.

"It was going to happen sooner or later!" Howl snapped. "Better she think that you weren't involved with that. She would have hated you even more than she already does."

"Don't," I said darkly.

"I'm sorry, but it needed to happen," he repeated.

I didn't say anything and he walked over to me get on the table as Katara grabbed water to begin the healing process. I hissed as I lied down, feeling pain on my side. The sentry mumbled an apology before moving aside to let my former master work.

"How are you feeling?" the elder asked after a moment.

"My best friend's dad is involved in a conspiracy with Amon that may have dire consequences for this city," I answered. "And he was responsible for Bolin's disappearance and mine." I stopped there to turn to look at her. "How do you think I feel?"

Katara didn't say anything to this just continued to heal my wounds. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift away for the moment.


	106. Not late

_**Thank BG-13, check out her story We're friends now, aren't we? and for those who are into Tahorra -_- her Go for it one. Also check out the new stories I'll be working on: Vendetta and The Legend of Avatar Korra.**_

* * *

Mako's POV

I had been thinking a lot about Korra and Jason lately. First the little Firebender reveals that he wants me to be his dad, and then when I ask her to talk to Asami after we broke up and say she doesn't have any feelings for me, she sort of admits she does.

I got up early in the morning, knowing she would probably be at the club since Oliver had left a few weeks ago back to Starling City, leaving her in charge.

As I walked into the club, I noticed that she wasn't alone. Howl, her body guard, was with her talking and what looked like arguing at the same time. As I got closer, her attention shifted from him to me and she let a small smile appear before meeting me half way.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "It's not even seven in the morning? I thought you'd be with Bo?"

"He's resting at home," I replied. "How's business?"

"Busy," Korra replied. "Very busy. It was easier when Asami was here to run things."

"Asami is good person," I agreed. "Are you?"

She blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"

"Last week, I told you I wanted to get back with Asami," I began. "That I needed you to go to her and explain to her that you didn't have feelings for me." She lowered her gaze at this, crossing her arms and looking away. "But instead you told me that you did, as I'm sure you can probably imagine, I haven't been able to think about much else since."

There was a moment of silence. "I shouldn't have said that," she said.

"Then why did you?" I questioned.

"I-I don't know," Korra whispered. "I didn't mean to make it difficult for you to fix things with Asami," she added before making a move to leave.

"But what if you did?" I called, making her stop. She turned to look at me, and I could see turmoil in her blue eyes, almost as if she wanted me to continue but at the same time she wanted me to stop. "After you disappeared with Bolin…I was sorry I ever knew you." She nodded. "But now things have happened, things that I never thought would."

"Nothing good has happened since I came back," she countered quietly.

I shook my head. "You're wrong," I insisted. "Bei Fong has learned to trust in her officer's more, Bo is home…and then there's you. What if I'm finally starting to see you for who you really are."

"No," Korra replied, shaking her head.

"Maybe Asami was right," I continued. "Maybe we were meant to be. Maybe… I'm finally ready to admit that I still have feelings for you too."

Korra shook her head, pain reflected in her face before it hardened. "Nothing's changed," my former teammate said. "My life hasn't changed. I haven't changed," she added before walking out.

Howl gave me an apologetic look before following her. Maybe she was right…maybe she hadn't changed.

* * *

Korra POV

I was at headquarters talking with Howl and Katara about the upcoming 'endgame'. Whatever the hell that was. It was still hard for me to believe Hiroshi was involved in all this madness. It was even harder to believe that Asami knew.

I wished she hadn't found out but thousands of lives were in peril and I had to stop Amon. Enough people had been harmed at his hands, those kids at the shelter being perfect examples. That would end soon.

"You rejected Mako again" Howl said, sounding exasperated. "Why?"

"The mission comes first."

"But you deserve to be happy," Katara pointed out. "Didn't you say Howl Sr. had wanted that? Your happiness?"

I didn't reply as I held their gaze before turning my attention to the mask and infamous list sat discarded on the table. I stared into the slits of the mask, the empty holes staring back for the longest time. I picked it up and turned toward the sentry and Waterbending master.

"Howl Sr. gave me a mission," I finally said. "But I never quite understood what he meant till now." The Firebender looked at me intently, trying to figure out where I was going with this. "It's the endgame." I sat the mask down, back on the table. "I promised myself that once I crossed off all those names I'd be done. But I've basically been doing nothing."

"What do you mean?" Howl questioned.

"I've been treating the symptoms, when I should have been treating the disease," I clarified. "I stop the endgame...I cure the disease."

"Does this mean that you'll no longer be a vigilante?" There was hope in Katara's voice. I knew she didn't agree with what I did but I'd had no choice...until now.

And that's when it hit me. I could stop all of this. I could have a normal life.

"Amon's plan is what I returned from the prison to stop," I replied before grabbing my parka and practically sprinting toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard the sentry call.

"To do what I should've done a long time ago." And with that, I hopped on Naga and took off.

Upon reaching my destination, I opened the door to the apartment complex, leaving Naga by the door. I called my parents to let them know I wouldn't be home that night but that I'd be with the one person I knew they trusted.

I ran up the stairs, flight after flight, my heartbeat pounding in my ears as I drew closer to my destination. I thought my heart might actually leap out of my chest as I knocked on the door and a familiar Firebender answered.

"Hey," I greeted nervously. "Can we talk?"

Mako stared at me long and hard before stepping aside to let me in. I noticed Bolin wasn't there once I stepped inside. "Where's Bo?"

"Toza wanted to see him. He's spending the night there." He closed the door, watching me. "Why are you here?"

I opened my mouth and closed it, feeling unsure. I walked around the apartment, clasping my hands together as I tried to figure out what I wanted to say.

"Wow. I really should've thought this through," I said, my nerves obvious. "I thought this would be easier." Mako crossed his arms, trying to remain indifferent. "But now I'm standing here and it's-"

"Korra, just say what you need to say and go," he said, avoiding my gaze.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself. "Ever since I came back we've been doing this dance," I began. "We get closer...and then I push you away, slide a wall up. Something keeps pulling me away." I looked up to meet his amber eyes. "But I think that something...I think that might finally be over."

Mako hesitated. "What are you trying to say?"

I fidgeted, swallowing the lump in my throat. "That...you know me better than anyone." I smiled slightly. "And that you are more important to me than I cared to admit. I just hope I'm not too late."

He shook his head before his lips suddenly crashed into mine. I eagerly reciprocated, feeling my whole body light on fire. Six years of repressed emotions were being unleashed into one searing kiss.

His hands fisted against my waist before he pulled my parka up and over my head, out lips separating for the briefest of moments. He tossed the garment aside, his hands reaching up to cup my face, the kiss turning softer, sweeter.

"You're not late," he told me in between kisses. "You're right on time."

I smiled against his lips before making a move to take off his shirt. We blindly stumbled into his room, only breaking apart when the need to breathe became necessity.

My shirt was the next thing to go, leaving my torso only covered by wrappings before even that was tossed aside. I fell back on the bed, him hovering over me and attaching his mouth to my neck, causing a whimper to escape my lips. My hand pressed against the muscles on his warm and solid chest, right over his heart.

"Mako, wait." The Firebender growled a little, the sound low and husky, pressing a kiss to the scar on my shoulder before looking up at me. "There's something you have to know first."

"Right now?" I knew talking was the last thing he wanted to do right at the moment.

I smirked at this. Eager much? Not that I was one to talk. "They day you walked in on me and Ollie...we didn't sleep together." He blinked a couple times. "I mean, we slept in the same bed but...that's it...so yeah."

It was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His voice sent shivers down my spine.

I nodded. "I just...wanted you to know."

The Firebender grinned before capturing my lips once again, his hand coming up to caress my cheek. I wanted this so badly...but I still had to know something.

"Mako?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, trailing the kisses from my jaw line down to my shoulder and across my collarbone, heat left in their wake.

"Have you forgiven me?"

Mako finally looked back up at me, brow raised. "For what?"

"For...what happened to Bo," I answered. "I mean, I know he's back but-"

"Korra," the Firebender cut me off. "There's nothing to forgive you for. So please, stop talking."

I chuckled, my finger tracing his jaw before leaning in and crashing my lips against his in a bruising kiss. There was no more talking, just the feel of his skin against mine. My body was on fire everywhere he touched. It felt perfect.

I still loved Mako...and somehow...he still loved me.


	107. Time to end it

_**Thank BG-13 who did an awesome job in these chs and who is a bloody genius and supports the crazy ideas that i have...check out the story we're doing We're friends now, aren't we? and Vendetta!**_

* * *

Mako's POV

I just couldn't stop looking at her. I couldn't believe this had happened. I had waited for this day for years and it had finally come. I glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was still early. I looked over at Korra who was wrapped up in my arms and wiped away some of the sweat from her forehead before giving her a tender kiss on the temple.

Her lips twitched into a smile and she snuggled closer to me. I chuckled at this, tightening my hold, running my hand through her thick brown hair. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest and couldn't help but sigh. I was so content in this one moment. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was just so…beautiful.

"You're staring," she muttered groggily.

I chuckled again and gave her a kiss on the lips. She smiled and nuzzled her head against my bare chest as she pulled up the sheets over her chest. Her cheeks were a rosy color flushed with our previous…activities.

"It's romantic," I teased, kissing her nose.

"It's creepy," Korra countered, a hint of playfulness in her tone.

It was odd seeing this side of her. She had been so distant since she came back. Jason was the only one that she'd opened up to and now…now I was part of that intimate circle. I wouldn't leave her alone anymore. She needed me, whether she liked to admit it or not.

"I love you," I whispered as I pulled her even closer to me.

Korra lazily opened an eye and smiled. She placed a hand against my cheek, rubbing her thumb against my skin. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I watched her smile. It was the same smile from five years ago. I had missed that smile.

"I love you too," she admitted after a moment. "Even when it seems I don't. Even when I deny it. I do. Every second I was in that prison, you were always on my mind. I would do anything for you."

I smiled and gave her another kiss. "I hope you realize that I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again," I said.

She laughed a little at this, her eyes drooping from exhaustion. "Wouldn't have it any other way, city boy," Korra muttered with a yawn. "Besides, Jason needs a father figure in his life." And with that she was out.

* * *

Korra's POV

When I woke up later the next day, I noticed Mako wasn't next to me. I sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up to cover my chest when I heard a noise in the kitchen and smelled the aroma of bacon frying. I smiled at this and got up to shower, putting on my undergarnments before pulling on one of the Firebender's shirts over my head and walking into the kitchen. As soon as he caught sight of me, he smiled.

"Morning," he greeted with a grin.

I smiled and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my waist. I absently twirled my finger in his hair, looking into his amber eyes. I was completely in love with this guy. And now I could admit it.

Mako leaned forward and kissed my lips, which I reciprocated before he went for my neck...just like the night before.

"Mako," I whimpered. I felt him smirk against my skin before looking up at me. "You know I have to leave at some point. I have a son you know?"

"We both do," he corrected. I smiled at this. "At least stay for breakfast. You need to eat."

I nodded and leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before sitting down. Soon after, the Firebender served us both breakfast and we ate in comfortable silence, his free hand wrapped around mine. Afterwards I changed and went into living room where the man sat on the couch.

Gently he pulled me down to him, his strong arms wrapping around me, his warmth enveloping me. I nuzzled my face against his shoulder. It was odd being this way with him. For the past five years I had been on my own, but he made me want to feel protected...and I liked it.

"What are you thinking about?" the Firebender asked.

"About you," I admitted. "About us…About Asami."

Mako took in a deep breath at this. "Asami."

"She's going to hate me," I whispered. It was a fact. I was about to take everything from her. Her father…and the man she loved.

"Korra, Asami always knew I loved you," he answered, giving my temple a kiss. "As bad as it seems, when I was with her…I was thinking about you. About how it would perfect if we were together." I looked up at him and watched him smile. "And I was right."

I smiled at this and let out a long sigh. Everything was almost in place. I still had a mission to finish but when I did…I would finally be able to be with him, with the two Firebenders I loved most in this world. Mako leaned forward and captured my lips, and I could feel my thoughts slipping away, all my worries and stress.

Then there was a knock on the door.

He let out a small growl. I laughed at that, giving him another quick kiss before slipping off his lap so he could answer the door.

"Is Korra here?" Howl's voice asked.

I got up and walked over to him, wondering how he'd found me and why he'd come looking for me.

"I need to talk to you," he said. I nodded and gave Mako an assuring nod before stepping outside. "It's happening."

"What's happening?" I asked.

"The Endgame," Howl answered. "It starts tomorrow. My contacts told me Hiroshi has a secret lab in his mansion that is connected to Amon's command center." Asami was my friend and I didn't want to hurt her but this…this was well beyond the line I had drawn.

Mako opened the door and looked over at us. "What's going on?"

"I have to go," I replied. "Can you please go to the island and stay with my family?"

"Korra-"

"Please?" I begged. I knew they would be safe with him, and I needed Howl right now. He nodded and I made a move to leave but turned around to give him one long appreciative kiss. "In case I don't see you again," I muttered lowly.

It was time to end this. On my terms.


	108. Making up her mind

_**Thank BG-13 who did an awesome job in these chs and who is a bloody genius and supports the crazy ideas that i have...check out the story we're doing We're friends now, aren't we? and Vendetta!**_

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

I was in my office, taking care of the some lose ends for the Endgame that. Finally my wife's death would be avenged, and Amon would cleanse the city of Bending…forever. My daughter almost joined our cause but that damn vigilante had interrupted and taken her, only to return her later on, unharmed. Shortly after, Asami, the Avatar and I had been kidnapped and interrogated. The other hooded vigilante, the archer called Green Arrow, had forced me to reveal Amon's plan. My daughter hadn't looked me in the eye since.

The phone rang and I picked up, knowing it was Amon checking to see that everything was going according to plan. Surprisingly it was one of his followers, an assistant he had picked up after Lieutenant's untimely death. "Yes, everything is ready," I answered. "I'll see you later today." I paused for a moment. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry?" the man on the phone answered.

"I wasn't talking to you," I replied, turning around to find the Blue Spirit with a bow and arrow, ready to fire. I hung up the phone and gave the creature my full attention.

"Hiroshi Sato," the muffled voice said. "You have failed this city…and your daughter."

"And how have I done that?"

"The Endgame," it answered. "It's over, starting now."

I let out a chuckle at this. "There's nothing you can do to stop what's coming," I replied. "And you shouldn't. This city needs this in order for peace to be established." The Spirit said nothing as it drew the arrow further back, ready to fire it. "It needs to be cleansed of the people who have been destroying it."

"Fine," the muffled voice said. "Let's start with you."

With those words it fired the arrow but I managed to move aside, barely evading it. Somehow I knew that it had missed on purpose. It could have easily redirected the arrow but for some reason…it didn't.

"It's ironic, if you ask me," I began, pulling on an electric glove. "A few months ago I tried to kill you and that street rat Firebender, then you saved my life and now you're here trying to kill me." I narrowed my eyes. "You should make up your mind."

"Done," it replied, throwing the bow aside to come and fight me.

Before it could reach me however, Amon came out of the nowhere and kicked them in their side, knocking them back. Both masked figures went head to head, trying to overpower the other. The Blue Spirit kicked the revolutionist's face, cracking the mask before punching him and making it fall completely on the ground. Amon growled at this and threw the Spirit against the wall before it gained advantage again.

I took the opportunity, placing the glove against the middle of its back, a long a powerful current going through it but it still would not fall.

Amon punched the creature several times until it fell on its knees and he sent one final kick to the Spirit's face before it finally fell to the ground. I kneeled beside it and removed the mask, letting out a gasp when I realized it was none other than Asami's best friend…and Avatar.

"Oh, no," I whispered.

"Take her to the underground warehouse," Amon commanded reaching for his mask. He turned to look at me and for the first time I saw what he really looked like. There was burned flesh across it and he covered it once again before sending yet another kick to the girl's side. "And don't underestimate her."

* * *

Korra's POV

_We had escaped. We had finally gotten out of that hell hole. After finding out that Amon had planned to execute me publicly, Howl Sr. had decided that breaking out was probably our best option. We started to devise a plan, one that involved going on the gondola and getting to the other side. It had actually been my plan for the most part. I knew where the Equalists kept their uniforms and I was sure we could get by unnoticed and we did...for the most part._

_The sentry and I passed by the pair guarding the gondolas and informed them we were bringing in a new set of prisoners that were scheduled to arrive. Both figures shared a look, asking for the access code. I froze. I didn't know anything about access codes, or that they even had that in place. Howl Sr. surprised me however, by repeating a long set of numbers and letters. When he finished the guards nodded at us and stepped back, allowing us to get on the gondola. I sighed in relief._

_"We aren't out just yet," Howl Sr. whispered to me. "So keep your guard on."_

_"Relax, Howl," I replied. "I'm just glad we got by those two."_

_He managed a chuckle at this and soon enough we were on the other side. I looked over the edge and allowed myself to smile. Down by the shore there was a small boat, small enough for two people to sail it. Howl Sr. looked over at me, placing a hand on my shoulder before he was pulled back. I got up, ready to help him fight but he pushed me down the slope, making me roll halfway. I shook my head as I got up, looking to where the sentry was. He was fighting against Amon, maneuvering his way around the revolutionist's attacks._

_"Go Korra!" he shouted._

_"I'm not leaving you!" I replied, taking off my mask while heading back up._

_I noticed that Amon's attacks were becoming more precise and Howl Sr. was having a hard time keeping up with him. The Firebender sent a strong blast at the masked man who barely managed to avoid it before he toppled back. Amon took his opportunity and sank a blade into the sentry's leg. I growled at this and sent a powerful kick at him, knocking him back so that he was dangling on the edge, ready for him to plunge into the boiling water. I quickly helped howl up and made our way to the boat._

_"Stubborn fool," he growled when I placed him in it. "Now you'll never get out of here!"_

_"We will," I assured, turning on the motor just as the rest of the guards were coming down._

_I took a step back and let out a strong gust of wind as I instructed Howl Sr. to drive, giving us an extra push. As I saw us get farther and farther from the prison, I couldn't help but smile. We made it! We had finally gotten away! I turned around to face Howl Sr. but something in his face made me turn back and my heart dropped. A large ship was coming our way…and fast._

_"You'll never make it," Howl Sr. whispered._

_"What's with this 'you' stuff!" I finally snapped. "We're in this together and we are going to make it, we just need to make this boat a little lighter."_

_He grabbed my arm, making me look at him. "Don't you get it, Korra?" the Firebender shot back. "This whole mission has been about getting you out of here safe and sound. There was never a 'we' in this equation. I knew I wouldn't be going back, but you have to. You have to go back to the city, right your wrongs, my wrongs, and survive!"_

_I shook my head at this. I couldn't believe it. He had planned this all along, he knew what Amon's reaction would be, yet he still went along with my plan._

_"Howl, I can't do this," I answered. "Not alone."_

_"You won't," Howl Sr. assured. "But for now you'll have to," he added before knocking me over the edge and dropping a piece of wood as well._

_I came back up, swimming to the board as I watched him turn the boat around._

_"Survive," he instructed._

I let out a gasp as I felt the cold water make contact with my face. I took in a few short deep breaths as my eyes adjusted and scanned my surroundings. I looked up and noticed that my wrists were cuffed above me with chains. I shook my head, remembering what had happened. I had gone to visit Hiroshi, to get him to stop the Endgame, but Amon had shown up and then…nothing. I just remember a strong electric current running through me. I heard a small chuckle and I looked up to find the devil himself walking over to me, Hiroshi next to him.

"I hope I didn't hurt you," the industrialist said, a hint of apology in his voice. "At least I can properly thank you for saving my life." I growled at this. "If I had only known how you were spending your nights," he added with a shake of his head. "My hope is that I can explain everything to you, to help you understand."

"What is there to understand?" I shot at him. "You are a murderer, just like he is," I added, gesturing to the revolutionist.

"No, you see, you still are not understanding-"

"You sentenced me to five years on that forsaken prison!" I continued. "Five years of hell! I lost two people in that prison because of him!" I spat, looking at Amon who watched quietly in the sidelines.

"I've lost people important to me too," Hiroshi replied.

"You wife," I answered. "Do you really think that you are honoring Asami's mother by destroying the city and the Benders in it?"

"As surely as you believe what you are doing with this mask is right," he said, showing me the blue mask.

"Mr. Sato, I think that is enough for now," Amon said, speaking for the first time and taking the mask.

The industrialist nodded and turned away, exiting wherever it was that we were. I watched as the revolutionist studied me through the slits of his mask. I growled at this, moving the chains around, trying to find a way to break free and give him what he deserved.

"Your struggle is futile," he said. "So I'd stop if I were you." I didn't say anything and I didn't stop. "I still remember your friend, Howl, was it? The sentry that somehow managed to infiltrate the prison. He was quite clever, but a fool to think that one person, a single person could bring down what I have worked on for years."

"I will stop you," I said through my clenched teeth.

He chuckled at this, shaking his head and I could tell he thought my words were spoken in naively. They weren't. Not anymore. I wasn't that spoiled brat that didn't think, I was a different person, and he had something else coming for him if he underestimated me.

"You can't beat me, Avatar," Amon finally said. "Yes you're younger, and you're faster, yet…you always seem to come up short against me." My jaw clenched at this.

"Do you want to know why?" I could practically see the smirk behind the mask, he was taunting me, but at the same time I knew he was right. Somehow I always came up short, and I hated it. "Because you don't know, deep down, in your heart what you are fighting for, what you are willing to sacrifice." He stopped there to step closer to me. "And I do."

I didn't say anything to this. What could I say? Obviously he had something I didn't have. There was no arguing against it.

"No one can stop what's coming," Amon continued as he backed away. "Not even the Blue Spirit," he added, tossing the mask aside.


	109. At Peace

Again, thank BG-13 who is awesome and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

As soon as Amon left, I started working on the chains that held my wrists above me. I tried using my strength to tear the chain but they were thick and I soon realized that the only thing I was accomplishing was scrapping my wrists. I gave a frustrated huff at this before looking up, trying to find another way to free myself. I had to. Thousands of lives were depending on me. As I looked up I noticed that the chains were wrapped around a single pipe.

When I was in prison, Howl Sr. used to tie me upside down and ask me to free myself. The first couple of times I had failed miserably, him having to do it and beating me before teaching a way to get rid of the ropes. I grabbed onto the chains and lifted myself up before turning in midair so that I was upside down and wrapping my legs around the chain. Once I was in position I started to pull on them with all my strength.

I don't know how long I pulled on the chains, using my weight to pull on the pipe, trying to break it. After a moment I felt the pipe move and I let out a grunt as I pulled on it even more before it finally snapped and allowing me to fall on the ground. Hard. I landed on my back first, my head connecting with the concrete and knocking me out.

But instead of being met with usual darkness, I found myself in a forest, voices whispering to me. I stepped forward and the forest opened, leading me, tugging me forward. As I followed the voices got clearer and I could finally make out what they were saying.

"Do whatever it takes to protect the world."

"You must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world."

"Only justice will bring peace."

"Had I been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped the war before it started."

Suddenly everything disappeared, the voices as well, and I readied myself, going into my stance, expecting to be attacked. I looked around, trying to figure out where the attack was going to come from but once I made a complete circle, I was faced with a strange yet familiar woman. There was a blue arrow going down her forehead, an odd haircut showing it and she was wearing monk clothes…

"Avatar Yangchen," I said, dropping my arms to my sides.

She smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Avatar Korra." I lowered my gaze at this. I was unworthy of the title I had been born with. "I sense a great turmoil in you," the Airbender noted. "While you were with Asa, you successfully unlocked six of the seven chakras, yet you still seem to feel that you are not the Avatar."

"I'm not," I said. "I've made so many mistakes; done things that I could have been avoided…I've screwed up so badly."

The monk stared at me for a long time before speaking once again. "Tell me Korra, why do you think the Avatar isn't perfect and is allowed to make mistakes?"

I looked at her for a long time before shaking my head. "I don't know," I replied.

"The Avatar must be compassionate towards all living things, and the only way to do this is to live with them, and be them," Yangchen began. "The Avatar must experience sadness, anger, joy and happiness. But also make mistakes and learn from them just like the people you protect. By doing this, you understand human life and realize how precious it is, even with its imperfections."

I furrowed my brow thoughtfully as I recalled the voices I had heard before. They were those of my past lives, their advice to Aang when he was going to battle Ozai and I realized that they had all made mistakes. Kuruk had been neglectful of his Avatar duties, Kyoshi created the Dai Li which later became corrupted, and caused chaos in the Earth Kingdom, Roku had not taken action when it was needed and Aang had run away, leaving the world alone for a hundred years.

"All the Avatars made mistakes," I said absently. I felt the realization dawn on me so suddenly.

Yangchen nodded. "That's why we are reborn in different nations and within different cultures," she said. "Because with each cycle, we learn what it means to be human. But unfortunately there is a part of us that is a Spirit, and that part demands that we do things that we might not want to, like letting go of our earthly attachments."

"A part of us that makes us human," I replied.

"Yes," the Airbender agreed. "But this helps us balance ourselves and bring peace to the world. If you want to save the city, you must let go of those you love most, a sacrifice that makes you a fully realized Avatar."

My hands clenched into fists at the mere thought of letting go of the people I loved, the people I cared about the most. As much as I wanted to be a fully realized Avatar, I didn't want to let go of the little humanity I still had left.

"Selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own needs and do whatever it takes to protect the world," Yangchen said before fading away.

I grabbed my head and fell to my knees. I didn't want to let go…I didn't want to give them up…but if I didn't I couldn't protect them, and I needed to. It wasnt about what I wanted. It was about what was best.

I took a deep breath before sitting down, legs crossed and connecting my fists together. All my past lives had made mistakes…and I had too. But one mistake I wouldn't make was to fail to do what it took to keep them safe.

As I started to think about the people I loved the most, I felt a pain in my chest as I let them go. Jason and Mako's face came last, and I could feel my chest tightened. They knew I loved them…and so did I. I loved them enough to let them go.

I let out a groan as I started to come to, letting out a hiss when I moved. Somehow I managed to stand up and stumbled toward the exit, leaning against the wall as I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to get the pain in my back to leave. When I opened them, I realized I wasn't alone.

"You're finally connected to your Spiritual self," a too familiar Airbender said with a smile.

"Aang," I breathed. "How?"

"When we hit our lowest points, we are open to the greatest change," he replied pressing a thumb on my forehead and over my heart.

And for the first time ever...I felt at peace.


	110. Getting Korra Back

Again, thank BG-13 who is awesome and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

I was in my home, getting everything ready for the upcoming battle, grabbing anything I might need when we took over the city. As I packed, however, I couldn't help but think about what the Avatar had told me moments before Amon and I subdued her.

'You have failed this city…and your daughter.' Since the day she had found out my involvement in the Equalist movement, she hadn't been able to look at me in the eye.

A noise snapped me away from my thoughts and I looked up to find my daughter, standing by the door. I gulped nervously and stopped what I was doing to give her my full attention. She stepped towards me, yet keeping her distance, intertwining her hands together before speaking.

"No more lies, Dad," Asami whispered. "The endgame…we need to stop it. Tell me where Korra is."

I looked at her for a long time before shifting my attention back to the paperwork I was trying to pack away in a bag. "Everything I have ever said or done has been to protect you and avenge your mother," I simply replied.

"What about all the Bender's in this city? The one's that could get killed because of that lunatic's obsession?"

"They deserve to die!" I finally snapped, looking up at her. "All of them! The way she died!" My daughter jumped at the sound of my voice, taking a step back. "People passed by your mother while she bled out and did nothing to save her! Why should I care about them?"

She shook her head. "What you are doing isn't right. Mom would hate you for what you have become."

I clenched my jaw. "How dare you!" I growled. "Benders killed your mother! You are betraying her memory!"

"No, I'm not," Asami replied gently. "Mom wanted to help low income Benders who were being discriminated against as much as Nonbenders because they didn't have a big and powerful name like yours."

"Stop," I said.

"Do you really think I could even look at you again, knowing that you sacrificed thousands of lives in my name?" my daughter continued. "If you really love Mom like you say you do, then you will end this madness. She wouldn't want this and deep down, you know that." I could feel the tears coming as she spoke. Spirits knew how much I loved my wife. "Please Dad," she begged. "Help me find Korra and stop Amon."

I opened my mouth to speak but the phone rang. I cleared my throat and answered the phone, Amon on the other line. I nodded my head as he talked to him and whispered a 'yes' and 'I see' here and there before hanging up.

"What's going on?"

"Amon accelerated his plans," I revealed. "The Endgame is happening tonight."

"Where is Korra?!" she yelled. "Tell me where she is!"

"She's in my underground warehouse," I finally whispered. "Under the lab I use to work on the Satomobiles." My daughter gave me a nod and made her way out. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Somebody in this family needs to put an end to this," Asami replied, turning to look at me. "Whatever the cost," she added before leaving.

* * *

Asami's POV

I hadn't spoken a word to my dad after I found out he was planning on leveling the city, but when Howl came to me asking if I knew where Korra was, I knew something had happened to her; something that my father might've been involved in. I asked him to go back to headquarters, assuring him I would go to him the minute I knew where she was. He reluctantly agreed and I went off to look for my father.

After I confronted my father about what he was doing, and how I would not stand with him, he seemed to soften a bit and revealed Korra's location to be in the hidden underground warehouse he had in the property and I quickly took off towards it. When I arrived however, I noticed two guards in the front door and I knew I had to think fast in order to get inside. I needed to get Korra out of here.

"My father sent me to take care of the prisoner," I said as I walked up to them.

"What prisoner?" one asked.

"The Avatar," I replied. "Also known as the Blue Spirit."

Both guards shared a look before moving aside and opening the door for me. I waited till I was a good distance away before letting out a sigh of relief. Two guards down.

As I made my way deeper into the tunnel I started to hear grunts and what sounded like a fight. I quickly picked up my pace and ran towards the source, realizing it was Korra, trying to fight her way out. I ran up to the man she was fighting with before sending a kick to his head, knocking him out cold.

She leaned against the wall, panting hard but readying herself to fight. I saw the relief in her eyes when she realized it was me. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly, thanking the Spirits again because she was okay. I helped her sit down for a bit, giving her water from the canteen I had brought, watching as she eagerly drank it. I told her everything was going to be okay now.

"Asami," Korra said after a minute. "You came to rescue me?"

"I'm sorry, Korra," I whispered. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you."

"You don't have to be."

"I was angry, I was jealous," I continued. "I thought of you as a monster, but I didn't realize that I was the monster."

"You're not a monster," my best friend countered placing a hand over mine and giving it a tight squeeze. "No one is. Not even your father. The only monster here is Amon."

I gave her a weak smile. "Come on, I have to get you out of here," I said, helping her stand again.

Just as we were almost out of the warehouse, our path was blocked with several Equalists. Korra stopped leaning on me and readied herself to fight though we both knew she was in no condition to do so. I readied myself too, determined to have her get out of here, even if it would be the last thing I did. Before any of us could make a move however, a series of arrows were fired and the Equalists began to drop like flies.

Once they were all cleared out of the way, a green hooded figure came into view. "I thought you'd need my help," he said in an oddly cheerful tone. "You really need to stop hanging out with the wrong crowd."

Korra chuckled a little beside me while shaking her head. "Where's the fun in that?" she replied before looking at me. "Thank you," my best friend said. "Both of you," she added.


	111. Fighting for the city

Thank BG-13 who is just...awesome! and check out Something Wrong and We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

Asami and Ollie (who she didn't know was under the green hood) led me back to my headquarters were Howl was waiting, pacing back and forth. As soon as he caught sight of me, he headed towards me, checking to see if I was hurt as Ollie held me close to his chest. I didn't really like the idea of him carrying me, but my best friend had pointed out that we would be able to move faster and I had reluctantly agreed. I let out a small groan as he laid me down on the table, turning me on my side as the sentry lifted up my shirt.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Well it looks like black and blue are your new favorite colors," Howl muttered as his hand touched the tender skin.

"In other words, nothing new," I replied, sitting up but not without wincing in discomfort. He sighed and nodded his head. "The Endgame is happening tonight," I added.

"Where?"

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that," Asami answered. "As I passed the guards in the front gate where you were being kept, I heard them talk about some sort of broadcast Amon was supposed to make to signal the attack."

"What radio station?" I asked.

"All of them."

"Turn on the radio," I instructed Howl.

The sentry did as he was told and searched the different radio station before Asami asked him to stop. Howl raised a brow at this but did as he was told, looking over at me. As we listened to the broadcast I could tell something was different. I concentrated on the background voices and that's when I heard it.

"It's my dad," she whispered.

The line went silent for a moment before a clearing of a throat was heard. "My name is Hiroshi Sato, owner of Future Industries, and Spirits forgive me, I have failed this city…and my daughter." I looked over to Asami who was covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back a sob.

"For the past five years, I have been complacent in not only the kidnapping of Avatar Korra and Bolin, but also have taken part in the Endgame which has one horrible purpose: to destroy the city, and all the Benders in it."

I reached out and wrapped my arm around my best friend, hugging her and trying to soothe her. It couldn't be easy to hear the broadcast; I was having a hard time myself. Why now? Why the sudden change of heart?

"My daughter has made me realize that the path I am on is only one of destruction," Hiroshi continued. "Her safety and those of the Nonbenders of this city would mean nothing if this Endgame occurs." A pause. "But you need to know that the architect of this plan is Amon, and I have proof that he has killed hundreds of innocents in his quest for madness: Howl Sr. and other innocent benders of this city."

"Please, if you are a Bender here in the city, you need to get out now. Your lives and the lives of your children depend on it." There was another pause. "And please, forgive me," he added in a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Asami," I whispered.

"Don't be," she replied, wiping away her tears and pulling away. "He gave all the Benders of this city a chance."

I nodded before getting off the table and changing my clothes into my regular outfit, not the one I used to fight with. I pulled on the dark blue sleeve, covering my burn before putting on the armband my parents had given me on my upper right arm and turning to look at my best friend, the other vigilante and Howl.

"Aren't you going to wear your mask?" Ollie asked.

"No," I replied. "I need you and Asami to find the place where the planes are hidden."

"They have to be somewhere in the mountains," Asami replied. "My dad used to take trips up to one of his factories there, I think I can find it."

I nodded at this. "General Iroh asked Commander Bumi for help and he's on his way to the city," Howl added. "We are going to need all the backup we can get."

"I need to pay Bei Fong a visit and get her to start evacuating the citizens to Air Temple island or off to the outskirts of the city," I replied. "And I need you to help her, Howl."

"So you can go off and face Amon alone?" the sentry asked.

"I have to."

"He'll kill you, Korra," Ollie said.

I looked over at him. "I know," I admitted. "He's beaten me twice, and I don't know how to stop him."

"Okay, well how about you bring something that you didn't have the first time you guys fought," Howl replied. "Me."

"I can't let you," I answered.

"And I can't let you do this by yourself, Korra," he insisted. "Korra, you are not alone, not since you brought me into this." The Firebender paused and looked at Ollie and Asami. "Us, into this."

"That's what friends are for," Asami added, putting her hand towards me, face down.

I looked at her and watched as Ollie and Howl piled their hands on top of hers. I held their gaze for a long time before reaching out and placing my hand on the very top, a new feeling coming over me. One that said that I still had a chance to end this. To save the city.

"I'm taking down Amon."

"With me," Howl said.

"I'll help evacuate," Ollie offered.

"And I'll find the planes with Iroh," Asami added. "I know where I can find him."

"Asami, this whole area is grown zero," I said. "I won't let you risk your life to help me, or yours," I added, looking over at my former boyfriend.

"If you think I'm going to let you do all of this alone, you must not know me well enough," she answered.

"I second that," the Queen heir said.

I sighed but smiled a little. I wasn't alone. I never had been. And now more than ever I had the strength to take down that maniac. For my friends, for my family…for the city.

* * *

Mako's POV

I went to Korra's house just like she had asked me. The minute I came into view, Jason came running up to me. I chuckled as I picked him up in my arms, tickling him a little before taking him back to where his 'gran gran' and 'grandpa' were.

Korra's parents seemed to be happy that I was there and they asked if she had spent the night at my place like she'd told them. I assured them she had and that we had patched things up between us. The family of three was thrilled with this, especially the little Firebender.

"So you're gonna be my dad, Mako?" he asked.

I chuckled again before nodding. "Looks like it."

We talked for a bit before I caught a glimpse of Korra who was trying to hide her limp. I frowned at this as I watched her and the sentry go inside the house before coming out, a bag in hand. I put Jason down and made my way over to her. She had been talking to Howl before her attention focused on me, a smile on her face.

"Hey," she greeted, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I smiled at this and put my hands on her waist. As her electrifying eyes looked into mine, I couldn't help but think about the possibility that she might not want to be with me. She was obviously still keeping secrets from me, and I had to make sure I wasn't pressuring her into anything.

"Korra, can I tell you something?"

"Hmm," the Water Tribe girl hummed.

"I'm trying really hard to think that our history isn't repeating," I replied. "I mean, you're not scared...right?."

"No," Korra answered immediately.

"Then will you tell me what's going on with you?"

Her eyes looked intently into mine for a bit before she sighed. "There are so many things that I've wanted to tell you," she began. "For so long…I never really told you exactly what happened to me in that prison."

"You didn't have to," I answered. "I can see that it changed you."

She smiled a little at this. "That's the thing Mako," Korra said. "It didn't." I frowned a little, wondering what she meant. "Those five years they didn't change me, they just…they scrapped away all the things that I wasn't, and revealed the person I always was." She stopped there, her smile widening as she continued. "Which is the person you always saw."

I brought my hand up to her cheek, soothingly rubbing my thumb against her skin, watching her lean into the touch. I was completely in love with her, and I knew she was too. I could see it in her eyes.

"And I don't know how you saw it, but you did," she added. "Nobody in my life is who I thought they were, except you."

I gave her a warm smile before leaning in, capturing her lips. I could feel her stand on her toes, deepening the kiss and I could also feel all the emotion she put into it. She did want me. She did want to try and live a life with me…that's all I had ever wanted.

Jason ran over to us, pulling on the skin around Korra's waist, holding his arms out for her. She chuckled and picked him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. I wrapped an arm around her, squishing the three of us together causing the little Firebender to let out a giggle as his arms wrapped around Korra's neck and mine. Senna walked over to us and took the boy in her arms, giving us a brief moment together.

"Mako, I need you to do something for me," Korra whispered, taking my hands before looking up at me. "Evacuate the kids from the shelter and bring them here. Get Bolin and Toza too. Make sure they are here by the time the sun sets."

"Why?" I questioned.

She stood quiet for a moment, glancing over at Howl before looking up at me again. "You'll know soon," the Water Tribe girl answered. "One way or another." I frowned at this again. "I have to go now," she added, giving me another quick kiss before turning away and leaving with the sentry.

"Korra?" I called. She turned to look at me. "I love you."

My former teammate smiled. "Me too."


	112. Know the man he is

Again, thank my awesome Co Author BG-13 and check out Something Wrong and We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

After everyone split up, I let Howl know that I had to make a few pit stops before going to face Amon; necessary stops. The first I had to make was with the Northern Tribe Councilman, whose brother I knew was involved in even worse business than he was, and he needed to know that, though I already knew his reaction. I went up to his house and kicked the door open, finding him fixing himself a drink. His appearance was nowhere near what it had been just a few months ago. Since his brother's arrival he had changed and I knew that he wasn't stupid. He had probably put two and two together, just like I had. That and the fact I saw him without the mask, and an obviously fake scar on his face right before I was knocked out. The face had seen familiar but it wasn't until I was at headquarters that I realized where I had seen it before.

"Well look who it is," Tarrlok began, bitterness in his tone. "Avatar Korra."

"Tarrlok, we need to talk," I replied walking over to him.

"You ruined my entire career," he continued. "A career I spent building for twenty years. I was supposed to be the city's savior but you ruined everything!"

I didn't say anything as I let him rant. A few days ago his Task Force operation had been shut down for good, and since then he hadn't even showed up to the council meetings. Needless to say he lost not only his lifelong ambition, but his job as well.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to sound sympathetic.

"No you're not."

I sighed, knowing the truth behind those words. "Something is happening," I began, changing the conversation. "And it involves your brother."

He let out a hallow chuckle at this, shaking his head and turning around to face me. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair messy along with his clothes.

"Don't bring my brother into this."

"He's Amon," I revealed. Howl turned to look at me, surprise in his face. The Waterbender, however, looked disgusted by the idea. "He and Hiroshi Sato devised a plan to rid the world of Bending, starting with Republic City. It's called the 'Endgame'"

"Do you have any idea what you sound like, right now?" Tarrlok questioned, staggering over to me.

"It's starting today," I added.

He stopped for a moment before his jaw clenched and he punched forward. I easily stepped to the side, avoiding the attack. He growled and sat up while I crouched to be in his level.

"The difference between you and me about your brother is that I didn't figure out sooner who he was," I began. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. "But you've always known, deep down…you've always known the man he is."

At first Tarrlok didn't say anything, lowering his gaze and I knew he knew I was right. He had to know the kind of man his brother was. What he was capable of.

"Get out of my house," Tarrlok finally whispered. "Get out!" he shouted.

I nodded and stood, looking over at the sentry. "We're done here."

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

After the Avatar's visit I went to visit Noatak. I knew it was ridiculous to think that he was the revolutionary madman that had been terrorizing the citizens of Republic City. He was a strong and powerful Bender, just like I was. It made no sense. But for some reason, deep inside me…a voice said that it was all true. That he was the monster that hid behind the mask, and I had to force that voice out because I didn't want to believe it.

"My life is over," I said as I helped myself to a glass of whiskey. "Thanks to that stupid Avatar."

"I'm sorry, brother," Noatak replied starring out to the city.

"She just visit me," I added taking a sip. "Said that you wanted to destroy the city and that you were Amon." I laughed at that, taking another sip. "It's funny, whiskey doesn't make it any more believable. Want to go have a few drinks at the bar?"

My brother didn't say anything for a moment, and then slowly turned to face me, his expression serious. It had been a long time I had seen him this way, and it made me a bit nervous. What he said next made my blood run cold.

"It's true, Tarrlok," he said. "That's why I came to the city. That's the business deal I talked about."

"What?" I asked. This wasn't true…it couldn't be true.

"I came home a few years after I left," Noatak began. "You had been sent to the main school in the North Pole. Yakone, our father, had been dead a year." He stopped there, his eyes watering a bit. "When I entered our home I saw my mother lying on the floor, an ice spear in the middle of her torso, it was already melting."

"Stop," I whispered. I remembered the day I had been called into the director's office and informed of my mother's death. I would never forget it.

"She was still alive and opened her eyes when I lifted her up," he continued. "I told her how sorry I was for leaving, for her to hold on while I got someone, but she simply smiled before taking her last breath." Noatak looked up at me. "The entire village had heard her cry out for help but did nothing. So I began my quest against Benders that used their abilities to terrorize nonbenders, like our mother."

I shook my head at this, taking it all in. "So you're going to kill all the Benders?"

"I'm going to do what is necessary," Noatak simply answered.

I shook my head at this, taking a seat as a man came in and whispered something to his ear. His jaw clenched and he went to the radio. The announcer spoke saying that they would be repeating the broadcast for the rest of the day. It was Hiroshi Sato, talking about how he was involved with my brother. I saw his jaw clench before tossing the radio to the floor, breaking it. He went over to a wall and punched in a code, causing a door to open, revealing the mask and uniform of the revolutionist.

I shook my head taking a step back. This wasn't possible. It couldn't be… I lifted the water out of a bucket, making a sharp sphere, aiming it at him. He chuckled at this, shaking his head as he stepped towards me.

"Stay back," I warned. "I don't want to hurt you."

He chuckled again. "You can't," Noatak replied holding his hands out.

I felt my body stiffen and the sphere melted in my hands. I tried fighting the Bloodbending hold, but he was too strong and I crumbled to my knees. He went behind me, placing a hand on my throat before placing his thumb on my forehead.

I let out a scream before slumping forward, the darkness coming over me.


	113. Not enough time

Thank BG-13 for being AWESOME! and check out her story We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Lin's POV

I was in my office looking at the files I had of both the Blue Spirit creature and Amon. For the last couple of months, both masked lunatics had been terrorizing the citizens of Republic city. The revolutionist had been murdering, torturing and taking away Bending while the Spirit had been rescuing them or helping Nonbenders. If it wasn't for the differences I could swear they were the same person. I noticed that over the last few months the people of the city had started to move away from Amon and look to the Blue Spirit as a beacon of hope, a thought that made me uncomfortable. They start believing the lunatic and then I'll have more masked vigilantes on my watch.

"At least they're color coded," I muttered as I closed the file. I looked up and found none other than the Blue Spirit itself, hands up in the air as a sign of peace. I immediately flung my cables around it, gripping it tight as I walked around my desk. "Well I have to admit, I never took you as one to turn yourself in," I admitted.

"Amon is planning to take over the city by any means necessary today," the muffled voice revealed. It didn't even bother struggling against my cables.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "That's a good one," I replied. "Now let's see who hides behind the mask," I added, yanking the Spirits face off. I had to admit that when I saw those blue eyes stare directly into mine…I was surprised, more than surprised actually. "You?"

"I don't know how much time we have," the Water Tribe girl began. "But you need to start evacuating the city immediately and you have to let me go."

"Why?" I asked. "You've been dropping bodies all over my city. Not to mention you literally turned yourself in."

"I've been doing what you don't have the back bone to do," she answered. "I've killed people, yes, but never out of amusement. They died because it was the only way to save others."

"You lied straight to my face that day when I did the lie detector on you," I continued. "You've been lying to Mako too. To your family, to-"

"I don't need to be reminded of who I lied to," Korra replied, cutting me off. "I have lied and hurt the people I love the most to keep them safe, and I'd do it again. It doesn't hurt anyone more than it does me. This isn't my ego talking, Chief, this is Avatar Korra, and they are no longer the same thing."

"People don't change."

"I did," the girl replied, looking me straight in the eye. "Now whatever you think of me, Chief Bei Fong, put it aside and believe that Amon's plan, his 'Endgame', is happening tonight and I need to be there to stop him."

I eyed her curiously. I had to admit that she was different from the cocky, snobby girl she had been nearly six years ago. I let out an annoyed sigh as I unwrapped my cables from around her and went over to the mask, holding it out.

"Leave before I change my mind," I growled.

She smiled and took the mask, placing it on my desk before turning around and jumping out the window. I sighed and shook my head. I had absolutely no idea why I had just done that. Moments later, Mako came in a confused look on his face. I scowled at this.

"What do you want?" I barked.

"I just saw the Blue Spirit jump out your window," he began. "Shouldn't you be going after it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I replied, going back to my desk.

He nodded before speaking up again, looking at the picture of the Blue Spirit I had on my 'Most Wanted' wall. "You know, I used to think the vigilante was a criminal too but it seems like whoever it is sacrifices a lot to protect the people of this city." I looked at him curiously, watching him smile a little, shaking his head. "Makes them a hero doesn't it?" He stopped for a moment. "Or a heroine in her case."

I blinked a few times at this. "How did you…?"

"I'm not stupid, Chief," the Firebender replied. "I suspected for some time and today, everything that she told me, just proved it all. You know I used to think Korra was selfish and inconsiderate but everything she has done since she came back; it just showed what kind of person she was. The type of person that cares about others and who is willing to sacrifice her own happiness and life to protect those around her. That's exactly what makes her an Avatar."

I nodded my head. "We need to evacuate the city," I said. "She says that Amon is planning an 'Endgame", that he wants to level out the city."

He nodded. "I already evacuated the people she told me to so I can help in any way I can."

"Chief!" one of my officers called.

"What is it now?" I barked.

"Let go!" a small voice cried.

I raised a brow as one of my officers entered with a familiar boy, trying to fight his way out of the hold of the metalbender. Feisty, just like his mother.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" my former officer asked, taking him in his arms.

"I want to help you and Momma," the boy answered.

"Looks like you have your hands full this time," I told the Firebender. "Officer?"

"Yes Chief?"

"Start the evacuation of the city, I need everyone out of here as soon as possible, you hear me?"

"Right away Chief!" the metalbender responded before leaving.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

After the broadcast I'd done, I thought about leaving the city, disappearing and never coming back. But I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Asami. I knew she would want to help the Avatar, and I had to stay and help, at least to make sure she was safe. I moved about in the city, telling people to evacuate, and leading them a place where trucks were picking up people, looking for my daughter. As I searched for her, I came upon one of the warehouses Amon and I had used to build an artifact that would be deadly to the city, Bender or not.

Amon had agreed not to use it, planning to evacuate those without Bending abilities but now I knew that had never been his plan. He wanted to blame the Benders for the event, sacrificing hundreds of lives in the process and I knew what I had to do. I went inside through a hole in the fence but when I got there I noticed the hooded vigilante called Green Arrow fighting with a small army of Equalists. I quickly hid behind a crate; grabbing one of the guns stored in an adjacent crate and fired it at my former comrades.

When most all of them had been subdued, the archer turned to face me, an arrow aimed at my heart. I slowly rose from my place, my hands up as a sign of peace. His posture didn't change and I cleared my throat before speaking.

"My name is Hiroshi Sato," I began. "I'm looking for my daughter, Asami. Do you know where she is?"

"I know exactly who you are," the vigilante replied.

"Please," I begged. "Tell me where my daughter is."

"She's with Iroh," he answered. "Helping stop what you started."

"I made a mistake," I admitted. "But I'm trying to right my wrongs."

"What are you doing here?"

"There's a device hidden here. A device that creates an earthquake. I need to make sure Amon hasn't taken it."

The archer looked at me for a long time before lowering his bow, giving me a nod. I quickly went to the back of the building, pulling back a bookshelf, revealing a secret door and punching in a code. I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed the crate was still inside but when I entered the room I felt my heart drop.

"No," I whispered.

"What is it?" the vigilante asked entering the room.

"It's gone," I revealed. "It's gone."

"I need to get Korra," he said turning to leave.

"There's not enough time," I whispered. "There's not enough time."

"Hold on, we need to remain calm."

"Where's Asami?" I asked. "I need to know where she is."

He looked at me for a moment before speaking. "In the mountains. Trying to stop the attacks that are going to be coming from there. She's with General Iroh."

I quickly went out the room and ran up a flight of stairs to where the control center was. I picked up a phone and started to dial to the air craft control I had made. The earthquake would reach over there and I needed her to get out, now. Before it was too late.

* * *

Asami's POV

General Iroh and his forces had arrived right on time as Korra had predicted. I met up with the Firebender right away and explained to him the situation and how we needed to stop my father's planes from taking off or else there would be no helping the city. He agreed and hopped in my satomobile and we headed off toward the mountains where my father had yet another secret hideout. I couldn't help but smile bitterly. Now I knew where he'd spent those two years he'd disappeared, probably building everything I was now going to help destroy.

"Asami!" I heard a voice shout. I halted the car to a stop and looked at the very familiar Earthbender coming towards me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked as he got on the backseat.

"Helping you and Korra bring down Amon," Bolin answered as if it were obvious.

"Bo," I began turning around to look at him. "You were just rescued, I don't think-"

"I need to help Asami," he answered cutting me off. "So just drive, please?"

I huffed as I did as I'm told and take off at full speed once again, Iroh guiding me with the map I had found in the car. Soon enough we arrived and unsurprisingly there are guards everywhere. I sigh at this and got out of the car, opening the trunk before taking out a few bags and handing them to Bolin who has the same confused expression as Iroh did.

"They're mines," I revealed. "Bo is going to set them up on the runway and you are going to blow them up so that the planes can't take off."

"Oh! I get it!" Bolin yelled.

"Shh!" the Firebender and I both said, shutting him up.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and took the bags while I gave them both a rundown of the plan. I grabbed the electric glove I had in the glove compartment and made my way up the hill, through a side entrance where I saw a pair of Equalist guards. I told them that since my father had betrayed Amon, I would now be taking his place and I needed to know that everything would run smoothly. They shared a look but let me pass. As soon as I went past them I turned around, electrocuting them both, successfully knocking them out before asking my companions to come in.

We split up once inside. I was going to cause a distraction and they were going to finish the job. I went up to the main control room and found a group of five equalists in it. I took in a deep breath before going inside and fighting them. I had to say that considering it was five of them and one of me, I was either really good, or these people had no training in their lives. Before long it was over and I tied them up and locked the door to the inside putting on the headphones that were labeled 'pilots'.

"Tower 1, Captain."

I fumbled around in the desk, trying to figure out how to answer until I found a small note with instructions. I let out a sigh and cleared my throat before speaking to the microphone.

"Captain, this is Tower 1, go ahead."

"Tower 1 this is Captain requesting clearance for takeoff."

"Captain please hold," I answered. "Clearance for takeoff not granted."

"Tower 1, request to open gates,"

I sighed, figuring that if I didn't allow them to do something or they might suspect something is up.

"Roger that Captain."

I watched from the tower as the gates of the warehouse open and saw two figures in the distance. I saw one of the pilots go to the gate before coming back, waving their arm in the air at me. I quickly took off the headphones and went to the speaker, pressing the button before speaking to it.

"Bolin! Iroh! Now!" I commanded.

Before long the figures disappeared and were followed by a large explosion that knocked me right off the chair and onto the floor. I got up, looking out the window again and watching as everyone scrambled to get on the planes, but even they should know they wouldn't be able to. The phone began to ring and I thought about ignoring it, but figured maybe something was going on somewhere else and I could use it to our advantage.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Asami?" a familiar voice croaked.

"Dad?" I replied. I could hear a sound come from him, sounding a lot like relief. "Dad, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Listen Asami," he began quickly. "You need to get out of the mountains now." I frowned at this, wondering why he was telling me this and how he knew where I was.

"How do you-"

"Right now Asami," my father repeated more urgently.

"Dad?"

"I said right now Asami!"

"Dad, you're scaring me," I whispered. What was going on?

"I'm sorry," he replied, his voice low. "I'm sorry but…I'm not going to make it."

I could feel the tears forming at this. "What?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you," my father continued. "But you have to promise me something. You are not going to die along with me. You have to go on with your life." He paused as I felt a tear run down my cheek. "After your mother died, I distanced myself, became a ghost and forgot that I still had a daughter to care for. Promise me you are not going to make the same mistakes I did."

"Dad-"

"Promise me, Asami," he insisted.

I let out a shuddering breath, nodding my head even though I knew he couldn't see me. I wanted to be with him so badly right now. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry too.

"I promise."

"I love you honey, now and forever," he whispered before the line went dead.

"Dad?" I called. "Dad?!" When he didn't reply I allowed myself to break down in tears as I hugged the phone close to me. "I love you too Daddy."


	114. Rematch

Please give a big thanks to BG-13! without her this story wouldnt be

* * *

Ollie's POV

I needed to find Korra. She had to know what that lunatic was planning. I had to admit that I was surprised when Hiroshi Sato didn't run for his life like he had planned. He stayed with me, but not before calling his daughter and saying his goodbye's. I had also called Laurel, telling her I might miss our date on Friday, you know, just in case. I didn't tell her why though; I didn't want her to worry.

The industrialist was by my side now, trying to fight back against the wave of Equalists that came towards us. I had brought a car I designed myself, where I can fire at objects and could carry a large supply of arrows, but that was running out quick. Hiroshi had also brought a mecha tank, fighting against the group he once belonged to. It was still odd seeing him on this side of the fort, but I had to deal with it for now.

I was firing an arrow when the ground bellow me began to shake and I turned to find a very familiar Avatar stomping on the ground, bending the earth while the sentry sent a series of fire attacks. I couldn't help but smile at this; looked like Korra got her bending back, and she was still a top notch Bender as she had once said herself.

"Korra!" I called once she managed to knock a wave of Equalists away.

"Who needs the help now, pretty boy?" she asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at that but grinned. Couldn't blame her humor, she had learned from the best.

"Amon is planning something big, I couldn't exactly understand Hiroshi but it has to do with a machine of some sort," I began quickly.

"What kind of machine?" Howl asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but the Water Tribe girl cut me off. "Where is Amon?" The way she asked made a shiver go down my spine. I hated to be the masked revolutionist when she confronted him.

"At the center of the city," I replied. "The largest building."

"Merlyn Global?" Korra questioned. I nodded. "Well then, it's time for a rematch," she added. "Let's go Howl."

I nodded again and turned around to see yet another wave of Equalists coming towards us. I cursed under my breath and readied myself, shooting arrow after arrow, knocking as many of them as I could. I didn't like the idea of killing so many people, but they obviously had no problem killing us so the guilt subsided a little.

Out of the nowhere and Equalist came, knocking me back, pinning me against the wall, a electric dart gun pointed at me. Before he could fire it however, a large wave of fire took him by surprise and I turned to see two familiar Firebenders. I blinked few times when I saw the power Jason had in the attack.

"Hi Uncle Ollie," he greeted.

"Hey, kiddo," I replied kneeling down to hug him. I looked up, and nodded at Mako who did the same. "Korra is headed to Merlyn Global," I informed him. "She's gonna need all the help she can get."

The elder Firebender stared at me for a long time. "So that's why Korra and you got along so well?" I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded sheepishly. "Thank you, for taking care of her," Mako said. "But it's my turn now," he added looking at the smaller Firebender. "Let's go Jason."

"Bye Ollie!" he said.

"Bye kiddo!" I replied with a small chuckle.

I really hopped Korra takes down that maniac because if she didn't…it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Korra's POV

This was it. I was finally going to face Amon and stop this once and for all…whatever the cost. I couldn't let more innocent lives be lost because I was a coward. I was still scared of him, of what he did to me, but that was all quickly left behind when I pictured the thousands of lives that could be destroyed in his mad quest of 'equality'.

Howl had insisted in accompanying me to face him, saying that I didn't have to go alone and I had reluctantly agreed. He wanted his share of revenge and who was I to stop him? Amon had killed his father, my mentor, and he deserved a chance to avenge him.

As we walked up the steps of the Merlyn Global, I couldn't help but flashback to everything that I had gone through in that prison. My training, the torture, and all the people who I had seen die. So many injustices had occurred there…so many lives had been lost…but it wouldn't be in vain, I'd make sure of that. I would stop Amon, if it was the last thing I did.

"Welcome, young Avatar," his voice greeted as we reached the top of the stairs. The masked revolutionist was standing a few feet from us, hands behind his back. He had known we were coming. "I've been waiting for you, though I have to admit I thought you'd rather die alone than risk another innocent life." Howl growled at this, a flame appearing in his palm. "But now I guess you will both watch your city be destroyed so that a new era can be established."

"Where are the airplane's coming from, Amon?" I asked.

"Somewhere deep in the mountains," he replied. "A place you will never find."

"I doubt that," Howl countered. "I'm sure General Iroh and Asami already found it, given that your business partner betrayed you."

"Enough talking," the revolutionist finally said. "I have a city to claim."

With those words we started to go head on, the sentry using his Firebending to try and subdue the masked man while I used my Airbending, though I had to admit, he was quick. Soon enough he was right next to us, making direct hits and trying to block our chi and as much as I hated to admit it, it didn't look too good for us.

Without warning, Amon took out two hidden blades and threw them at Howl, one hitting him in the chest and the other in the leg. The sentry crumbled to the floor with a grunt, leaving me alone to fight the revolutionist. After a couple of more hits, he sent a kick to my side, knocking me back before running off into another part of the arena. I quickly knelt down next to Howl, seeing if I could help him.

"Go after him, Korra!" he yelled. "I'll be fine, go!"

I gave him a quick nod before running after the masked madman. He entered a room and I quickly followed, my hands in front of me, ready to attack. At first I was met with darkness, but soon after entering the lights turned on and I saw the murderer standing by the switch, dusting his hands before facing me, again.

"So tell me, Avatar," Amon began. "Are you ready to die?"

My eyes narrowed and I got into a stance as he headed towards me. We blocked and kicked and tried to subdue each other but when it came to skill and speed, we were almost the same. I could feel myself tire, having fought the guards at the door before entering the building and pretty much all the way here. Amon seemed to notice this and his attacks grew more rapid and precise.

I fell on the ground but kicked his legs from under him, making him fall as well. I quickly stood up and launched a kick at his face, knocking the mask away, revealing the burn. I backed up as he stood until I hit a wall and noticed that the sprinkler switch was there. I looked up and noticed that the water would land on us. I turned it on, figuring it might come in handy and watched as the water poured down.

And then something weird happened. His face looked like it was melting. It took me a moment to realize that it was paint...the scar was a fake!

Amon noticed this and touched the side of his mouth, the paint smearing against his hand and he let out a growl. I grinned. I wondered what the people of the city would think of their so called leader when they found out his story was nothing but that: a story. I ran up to him, going head to head again, except this time I had the upper hand.

The revolutionist staggered and I drew my arm back, ready to Airbend him against the wall when he threw his hand forward and I was forced to stop, no longer in control of my body. My eyes widened. He was a Bloodbender! Tarrlok hadn't lied!

"Stop struggling," the revolutionist said as he approached me, lifting me higher in the air. I let out a small grunt at this, trying to fight the hold. "It's over. There was never any doubt that this would be the outcome."

As soon as the words left his mouth the door opened, Mako and Jason coming in. I could see the horror reflected in my son's eyes as he saw me suspended in midair, unable to overcome the block. I fought against his hold but he simply twisted his hand so that my insides felt as if they were being tied into knots. The elder Firebender tried taking a step forward but the revolutionist shook his head, his hold tightening, causing a whimper of pain to escape me.

"Don't worry," Amon continued, looking up at me. "Your boyfriend and son will be joining you very shortly, after you're dead."

I growled at this and looked over at my Firebenders and something snapped inside me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, remembering what all my past mentors had told me, what they wanted me to do: survive. I felt a strange, familiar power creep over me, one that I had used before.

When my eyes opened I saw the blinding white again and suddenly Amon's hold on me had no effect. I landed on the ground and started to make my way forward. For the first time since I encountered him, he seemed both shocked and afraid…and with good reason. As I walked towards him, the white in my eyes faded and no matter how much he tried to control me again, he wasn't able to.

"Impossible," he said incredulously.

"Thank you for teaching me what I'm fighting for," I said, referring to the last talk we had when I was in chains. "My family!" I added, using the water falling above us to send a powerful water whip towards him, knocking him back.

"You think you've won?" Amon spat as he stood up. "If I've learned anything about war is to always have a backup plan." I stopped my advance at this. "I have a machine in this building that can cause a man made Earthquake but you know who they are going to blame? You, Benders."

My eyes narrowed at this. He could have easily been bluffing but I wasn't going to take the chance, not with Jason, Mako and Howl here. I turned around to look at them, watching my son watch me, his eyes pleading with me to go to him.

"Take Jason and Howl," I told Mako.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be right behind you," I lied before shifting my attention to my son. "I love you," I whispered. "Be a good boy for Mako, Gran Gran and Grandpa."

The Firebender picked up the boy who reached out to me again, his eyes begging me not to have him taken away. "Momma!" he cried.

I forced myself to look away, my attention focusing on the revolutionist who began to chuckle. I growled. What was so funny to him?

"You must be a fool if you think you can deactivate the devise," Amon scoffed.

"Who said anything about deactivating it?" I answered.

Amon frowned a little and I closed my eyes again, the power of the Avatar State overcoming me as I started to stomp on the ground and use the various techniques I had learned, causing the ground to quake. The revolutionist made his way over to me, intending to stop what I was doing but I simply knocked him away with my Airbending and repeated the procedure over again.

Once I felt Mako had enough time to get the sentry and Jason out, I stopped and took a deep breath as my fists shook at my side. If what Amon said was true and there was a machine that could cause a man made earthquake that would kill the city's citizens, I had to destroy it. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists harder, feeling the walls around us shake even more before I felt the floor crumble below me and I fell through it, quickly exiting the Avatar state.

The next Avatar would be fine. Mako, Jason, my family and the city were safe now. That's all that had ever mattered.


	115. Perfect

Please give a big thanks to BG-13! without her this story wouldnt be

* * *

Mako's POV

I watched as the building we had once been in crumbled to the ground. Jason tried going back inside and I had to let go of Howl in order to grab him, holding him close to me as he yelled for his mother. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Korra had to have gotten out, she just had to. A large cloud of dust came or way, blowing us back as it the large building came down.

I heard the sentry and the little Firebender cough as I stood, hearing the sirens come in all directions. I saw Bei Fong come towards me, asking me something but I couldn't quite make out what it was, my attention focused on the rubble. I put Jason down and he ran in its direction screaming out for his mother, and I ran after him. I wasn't going to give up on Korra, not yet, not now that we finally had a chance to be together, to have a family.

Howl must have told Lin what happened because soon she was next to us, helping pull back the rubble. She placed her hand on the rocks, feeling for a heartbeat, a sign that someone was still alive. Finally after a few minutes she called me over, using her Earthbending to give us better access. When she finished, I felt my jaw clench as I noticed it was Amon, somehow still breathing. I wanted nothing better than to kill him myself but too soon he took his last breath, the smirk on his face intact.

"Mako!" Jason cried.

The Chief and I quickly pried our attention away from the revolutionary man and focused on the smaller Firebender. We ran over to where he was, noticing a hand that stuck out from under the rubble. I tried lifting it up, but it was too heavy and I stepped aside to let the Earthbender do her work. When she pulled the wall away, I knelt by Korra's figure, noticing the iron rod that stuck through her left leg, but other than a few scrapes looked fine. Gently I pulled the leg out of the rod, taking off my scarf and wrapping it above the bleeding hole, forming a tourniquet.

"Korra," I whispered cupping her face in my hands.

She didn't respond. I repeated her name over and over again, but I still got nothing. I could hear my voice getting louder, trembling even, but she didn't move; her eyes didn't open. She was gone.

"Mom?" Jason whispered. "Momma, you have to get up," he added shaking her a little. I blinked away the tears at this, watching as tear tracks formed in the boy's cheeks. "Mom, we have to go home. Momma, please."

"We need to move the body," Lin said quietly.

"My mom's not dead!" Jason yelled, wiping away his tears. "She's gonna wake up. Come on momma, wake up," he added, shaking her again.

"Mako-"

"I'll take her," I replied, taking the Water Tribe girl in arms, holding her close to my chest. "Come Jason," I added looking at the sobbing Firebender. "We're going to go home."

With that I began to walk towards the ferry watching as people cleared the way for me, for the girl in my arms actually, for the hero that hid behind the mask until now. The city and the world will know now who Korra was, what kind of Avatar she had been; the kind of Avatar that sacrificed her own happiness and well being to save an entire city, and possibly the world.

As I passed everyone took off their hats, bowing slightly. Oliver, Asami, Bolin and Iroh came into view, the Sato heiress' eyes silently conveying a question. I shook my head and watched as she covered her mouth before the General took her in arms, trying to sooth her. Soon enough I was at the docks, and then on Air Temple Island, everyone waiting at the steps for us.

Senna and Tonraq came running out of their house and towards me. I could see the mix of worry and relief in their face, and I blinked away the tears when the Water Tribe girl's mother spoke.

"Is my daughter alright?"

I stopped for a moment, my gaze meeting hers, and in that moment she knew. She knew everything Korra had been protecting her from, she knew who she had been, and she knew she was gone. Her sobs broke my heart as she crumbled to the floor, her husband next to her as I continued my way inside. I went to Korra's room and gently laid her down, brushing away the hair from her face, watching as the little Firebender crawled onto the bed, laying his head on her shoulder as he wrapped her limp arm around him.

"We're home momma," the boy whispered. "You can wake up now."

I couldn't help but let out a choked sob at this and my resolve finally crumbled. I knelt down next to the bed, not bothering to stop the tears that came anymore. I had lost her. I had lost the one person I had loved aside from my younger brother. I could hear Jason's suppressed sobs and I sat on the bed, pulling her close to me as I kissed her temple repeatedly, closing my eyes tightly as I prayed for the Spirits to give her back to me. To us. To the world.

Suddenly I could have sworn I felt her move and my eyes snapped open, looking her over. She let out a soft groan, moving her head to the side before slowly her eyes fluttered open and she gave me a dreamy smile.

"Hey there city boy," she said with a smirk. "Did you really think you'd get rid of me that easily?"

I didn't reply, just hugged her tightly towards my chest, letting out a chuckle as a few tears of happiness fell causing her to groan again. I pulled her back and Jason practically pushed me out of the way, hugging his mother tightly around her neck, his sobs slightly increasing. I watched as Korra hugged him back, kissing his forehead, and smiling a little.

"Shh Jason," Korra soothed. "It's okay, everything is going to be alright."

"You're not gonna leave?" the little Firebender asked pulling back.

"No," the Water Tribe girl assured with a smile placing a hand against his cheek. "I'm not going to leave either of you," she added looking up at me.

I smiled at this and leaned forward, capturing her lips which she eagerly reciprocated before she let out a groan. I pulled back, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"My leg," she whispered gesturing to the bloodied thigh. In all honesty I had forgotten about it.

"I'll go get your mom," I replied going outside.

As soon as I told Senna and Tonraq the news, they both came rushing inside, hugging their daughter tightly, telling her how much they loved her and to never do that again. She groaned at the sudden movement but enjoyed the affection her parents were giving her. Jason gave me his arms and I lifted him up, watching as he lay against my shoulder, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. I smiled at this, absently rocking him in my arms.

Korra was going to be okay. We were all going to be okay.

* * *

Senna's POV

I watched as my daughter slept, the morning rays coming through the window of her bedroom. Since Mako had told us that she was alive, Tonraq and I hadn't left her side, holding her tightly between us, and thanking the Spirits for letting us keep her. Katara and I healed her wound afterwards, changing her clothing and helping her take a bath before she fell into a deep and blissful sleep.

The elder Firebender had retired to the little tyke's room, who was huddled on Korra's side, his head on her torso and her arm around him, like usual. I couldn't help but chuckle, pushing the hair away from my daughter's face and looking at how Jason smiled in his sleep. The poor boy had been as worn out as his mother and I didn't blame him for sleeping as long as he had.

I heard a light knock on the door and smiled at Mako who came inside. "They're still asleep?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Yes, but Jason should be waking up soon. He's usually up by the time the sun rises," I replied quietly.

"She's tired," he noted, caressing my little girl's cheek, causing her lips to twitch into a smile, leaning into the touch.

I just nodded again, watching as the smaller Firebender yawned and sat up, rubbing his little amber eyes. Mako chuckled, lifting him up in his arms causing the boy to press his face against his surrogate father's neck.

"Hey there," Mako greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry," Jason answered. "And sleepy. Where's Grandpa?"

"In the kitchen," I replied, smiling at the boy. "Mako, do you mind getting him for me? And giving Jason something to eat?"

"I'll fix him something," the older Firebender answered as he made a move to leave.

"Wait," the little tyke said, asking Mako to put him down. He crawled onto the bed and kissed his mother's cheek, causing her to stir and smile again. "I'll be back Momma," he said before giving his arms to the Firebender.

I let out a sigh when they left, running my hand through my daughter's chocolate locks. She began to stir at this, her eyes tiredly fluttering open, slowly focusing on me. She smiled and yawned, pushing herself up on the pillows. Something in my gaze must have let her know what I was thinking because she sighed, twirling her hands together.

"I'm sorry," my daughter said quietly.

I didn't say anything. What was there to say really? My daughter had been the vigilante Chief Bei Fong had been after. She had been an Airbender, and she had killed people in the quest Howl's father had given her. Shortly after she fell asleep the night before, Katara and the sentry had let me in on her activities, as well as Mako. The Firebender had suspected but didn't have any proof and didn't know to what extent she had been involved as the vigilante.

"Korra there are so many things going on in my mind right now," I whispered. "You were that vigilante Bei Fong was after, you lied to me about being able to Airbend-"

"I was trying to protect you," she replied.

"Protect me?" I answered incredulously. "Korra, sweetie, I'm supposed to protect you. You're my daughter, my baby, and I almost lost you again." She looked up at me at this. "Don't you understand, I don't care about what you did, who you pretended to be, there was a reason behind it all."

"Mom-"

"I almost lost you again," I repeated, a tear escaping to freedom. "I don't know what I would have done if I had. If we had."

"Mom, don't cry," she replied, wiping away a tear. "I hate when you cry."

"When you went missing five years ago," I began. "I lost a part of myself, your father and I both did. I couldn't go through that. Not again. Please promise me that you'll never scare us like that again." Korra opened her mouth. "Promise me."

"You know I can't do that," my daughter replied. "There's danger everywhere, but you don't have to be afraid. I'm going to be around for a long time. I can promise you that."

I sighed, wiping away my tears. My daughter tapped the bed and I sat next to her. She immediately snuggled closer to me, resting her temple against my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at this, giving her forehead a kiss.

"Mako knows too, doesn't he?" she asked.

"He already knew," I replied. "I think your father and I did too. We just didn't want to see that you're not a little girl anymore."

"So you're not mad?"

"No," I replied, looking up at my husband who had entered the room.

"How are you feeling," Tonraq asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Tired," she answered with a yawn.

"Go to sleep," he whispered. "We'll be right here."

I watched as her eye lids drooped before slowly shutting. Tonraq leaned forward, giving the top of her head a kiss and smiling at me. He knew the whole truth too, but like me he wasn't upset because of what our daughter had done being the Blue Spirit. We just wanted our little girl back home, and now that she was, everything was perfect.


	116. Avatar Korra

Thank BG-13 for being awesome and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Mako's POV

I listened to the rain fall as it hit the roof and the window of Korra's room. She was wrapped up in my arms, sleeping soundly and snugly under the blankets I had wrapped around her. I gave the Water Tribe girl a kiss and watched as her lips twitched into a smile before snuggling closer to me. I stifled at laugh at this, pushing the hair away from her face and let out a sigh.

It was over. It was finally over.

Amon was gone, and the reconstruction of the city was happening slowly but surely. The last couple of rebel Equalists were being captured and put in jail as both Benders and Nonbenders helped each other heal from the series of events that had occurred. Korra had only stayed in bed rest for a day before going to the city and helping in any way she could, whether it was looking for survivors under the rubble or healing cuts and bruises.

Today I had insisted she take the day off since she hadn't properly rested and because Jason had had the same amount of sleep she had. That little fact finally got her to lie down in bed with me and just a few moments passed before her eyes lulled shut and she fell into a deep sleep. The little tyke was next door with his grandma and grandpa, sleeping as well. I smiled as I watched her sleep. She looked so much at peace when she slept now, unlike when she had come back, when her emotions and movements were controlled, almost forced.

I gently pulled her closer to me, giving her body heat when I saw her pull the blanket up to her chin. Korra smiled at this and nuzzled her face against my chest before stilling again. I was completely in love with her. We had both waited five years to admit this and now it seemed so unreal…as if we hadn't waited that long at all. Everything seemed so natural.

Her eyes fluttered open, looking into my amber gaze. Korra smiled and placed her arm on my chest, where my heart was. I knew she enjoyed to feel my heartbeat as much as I enjoyed hearing hers.

"I love you," I whispered, giving her a quick chaste kiss.

"I love you too," Korra mumbled groggily, closing her eyes.

I chuckled at this. We had only been together a few days but everything felt perfect; which was just right, because we just couldn't get enough of each other.

* * *

Katara's POV

I couldn't help but smile at Korra's happiness. Mako and she were finally together, and they even had a son to care for. My former pupil had been helping with the reconstruction of the city, along with her other friends, and now that it was almost complete, she had taken a break, spending her free time with the two Firebenders she loved most. She was leaning against her former teammate while reading a story to the little tyke to seemed to be as engaged as ever on the tale she was telling him.

"They're quite the bunch, aren't they?" Howl said, limping over to me. Though the sentry had deep wounds in his leg, he was recuperating rather quickly and would soon be off his cane.

I sighed and nodded at this. "She waited five years for this."

"Five long years," the Firebender answered. "It's weird, you know, not having anything to do. Not having to watch her every move." I chuckled at this, shaking my head. "But it's a good change," he added.

"Korra?" I called. The girl looked up, giving me a smile before kissing Mako's cheek, silently letting him know to continue the story as she kissed Jason's forehead as well, getting up.

"Looks like you're living life to the fullest," Howl commented with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at that. "It's the life I've chosen to live," Korra replied. "And I love it."

"I'm glad you finally found something worth fighting for," I said, placing a hand against her cheek. "And I am so, so happy for you."

"I am too," the sentry said. "It's nice to not have to fall off rooftops pretending to be a Spirit and not having to babysit you all the time. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Korra laughed at that, shaking her head. "I never thanked you both for keeping my secret and…I guess supporting me," she said. "There were times I thought I was alone, but you showed me I wasn't." My former pupil stopped there to look back at her family. "They did too."

"You'll never be alone," I reminded her gently. "You have all of us." She smiled at this and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Korra, we're going to the beach!" Mako called, hauling the boy over his shoulders.

"Come on, Momma!" Jason added. "Dad's gonna teach me how to Firebend!"

"Coming!" Korra answered, turning to look at me.

I gave her a nod and she took off after both Firebenders, having the most fun that I had seen in a while. Everything was falling into place for her now, and I knew this was the best ending, rather beginning for her. And I was happy.

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

I let out a small groan as I started to come to, taking in my surroundings. I looked around realizing I was in a hospital, judging by the plain white walls and the IV next to the bed. My gaze finally settled on my daughter who was sitting up from her chair, tiredly rubbing her eyes, no doubt having fallen asleep after waiting for who knows how long for me to wake up. She gave me a small smile before getting up and sitting on the bed, placing a hand over mine.

"Take it easy Dad," she said. "You were injured during all the commotion in the city. The Green Arrow vigilante brought you here."

"The vigilante?" I questioned. The little time I had spent with the green hooded figure, I got the vibe that he didn't like me yet…he practically saved me.

My daughter nodded her head. "When they called me...I-I was afraid I was going to lose you," Asami whispered, her eyes watery.

"I'm not going anywhere," I assured, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You said that after mom died," my little girl replied her voice cracking, tears falling freely now. I lowered my gaze at this, realizing how much I had hurt her all those years I had been cold and distant. "But you left."

"I wasn't a very good father with you after your mother passed away," I admitted. "I was lost, and I know it doesn't excuse my behavior. I felt as if my world had vanished, and I didn't realize that there were two on that boat. I'm sorry."

Asami gave me a smile. "I'm sorry too for the way I acted," she said.

"No, you had every right," I countered. "Will you give me a second chance?"

My daughter smiled and nodded hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but smile as well, returning the embrace. The moment was cut short however when the Chief of Police came inside, two metalbending officers by her side. I sighed and gently pulled Asami back, caressing her cheek and wiping away a tear that escaped. She knew what was about to happen.

"Mr. Sato," Bei Fong began. "I'm sorry to interrupt the moment but I want you to know what you will be arrested for your conspiracy in the Endgame, kidnapping, among other charges. Do you understand this?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Ms. Sato, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave the room now."

Asami nodded her head, wiping away her tears before hugging me tightly again. I kissed her forehead hugging her tightly against me, knowing that it will be a long time before I see her again. I had to face the consequences for the crimes I committed. It was what my wife would have wanted…and that is the least I could do to honor her memory after staining it so much.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair. "Never forget that."

* * *

Tenzin's POV

Korra had asked to have a press conference a month after the whole ordeal with Amon had happened. During this time it had been revealed that she was in fact the Blue Spirit, meaning she was responsible for the death and injury of dozens of citizens of Republic City. It was needless to say that I was shocked at the news and that Lin had actually knowledge of this, yet…didn't press charges. Out of all people, I would think that she would want to see Korra behind bars, especially because her suspicions were correct yet she spared her. I suspected it was because she realized that the Water Tribe girl had changed.

I have to admit that when I first found out of her involvement I was outraged but after carefully thinking everything through I actually felt guilty. Now I understood everything; her isolation, her attitude, the late night outings, the injuries…everything. She had done all of that in order to protect everyone from the life she was having, which was really no life at all, dedicating every second of her time to saving the city from a mad revolutionist. I had judged her, criticized her, belittled her even, and I could feel the guilt gnawing at me at this. I was supposed to be her mentor, but it seemed the roles had switched.

I saw her talking to Mako and Jason backstage and decided that I needed to talk to her. I needed to clear up the tension between us, and I didn't blame her for snapping at me all those times. She had every right.

"Korra?" I called. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" The Water Tribe girl nodded and headed towards me. I took in a deep breath, gathering my thoughts before speaking. "Do you know what you are going to say?"

"Yes," she replied. "I've been going over it in my head." She stopped for a moment, eying me curiously. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

I let out a sigh, shaking my head. "I wanted to apologize for the way I have been treating you since your arrival," I began. "I didn't know what you were doing all those nights, and I know it doesn't excuse my behavior. I'm-"

"You don't have to apologize," Korra replied cutting me off. "I would have acted the same way if I were you. It's hard for people to see the change in others sometimes. It was hard for me, to see it in myself."

I smiled at this. Korra had matured in those five years she was away. It had made her a stronger, wiser person, and I was glad to see it. I knew my father would be happy to see the change in her. The cycle never makes a mistake, and now I could see that. She had all the qualities and more that suited her to wield the power she had.

"Are you going to stand there all day are you going to say something?" Lin growled coming back stage.

"Coming Chief," she replied. "Excuse me, Tenzin."

I nodded and followed her to the stage, Jason, Mako, Asami, Bolin, her parents, and my mother behind me. I had to admit I was a bit curious how she would go about this conference.

She took in a deep breath before speaking. "Hello citizens of Republic City," Korra began. "As you all know I am more than what I pretended to be. I'm the Blue Spirit and the Avatar." The Water Tribe girl paused for a moment, hearing the crowd murmur between themselves. "I don't know what else I can say but that."

"Avatar Korra, it isn't every day that a party animal such as yourself admits to wearing a mask and administrating so called 'justice' in the city," a reporter began. "Why do it?"

I could see the girl shift uncomfortably in her feet. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Seriously," the same reporter continued. "Did you get bored of not keeping up with your Avatar duties or getting drunk and decided to play dress-up? Or how does that work exactly?"

Korra's jaw clenched at this, along with everyone else's on the stage. That reporter had some nerve attacking her directly like that.

"I lost two people in the prison where I was kept," Korra whispered. "They were very important to me, helped me see that there was more to me than an arrogant party girl who did not, in fact, keep up with her Avatar duties."

At first the reporter seemed surprised, but quickly shook their head and continued on with the interview. "And what, for that you want a merit badge and special rights?"

"No," the Waterbender replied. "You're right, I'm not special, but this isn't about who I am, it's about what I do. Avatar Kyoshi said only justice will bring peace."

"So now you are comparing yourself to one of the greatest Avatars that have existed?"

"Why not?" Korra questioned. "She is after all my past life, part of who I am. I didn't do what I did to get revenge on what was done to me, but to protect people like Aiden, my cellmate, who died because his only crime was having the ability to Earthbend." She paused for a moment, her voice cracking. "I'm not looking to gain anyone's approval or to be considered a hero for what I did I just want what all the Avatar's before me wanted: Peace between all nations and all people."

"What you are saying-"

"In this world of reporters who do nothing but twist everyone's words to get the newspaper headline, who create a generation of critics and not leaders," the Water Tribe girl continued. "I am actually doing something, right here, right now, for this city, for my people." Korra stopped there to look over at us, sharing a smile with both Firebenders. "And I'm not doing it alone."

The crowd in response gave her a respectful bow before the applause and cheers began. I looked over at my mother and her parents who smiled proudly at her. Korra gestured Bolin forward and asked him to kneel. I raised a brow at this, looking over at Mako who gave me a knowing look, the smaller Firebender in his arms grinning. She took in a deep breath before pressing a thumb over his forehead and another on his heart before opening her eyes. Her thumbs and eyes glowed and just a few moments later she stepped back, helping him up. The Earthbender blinked before slamming his foot, causing a pillar of earth to appear. He smiled broadly at this and hugged his friend tightly.

As the crowd stood in awe yet cheering I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look at me. "I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra."

Korra blinked at this before slowly smiling.

The cycle never makes a mistake, and now I could see that. She had all the qualities and more that suited her to wield the power she had. She was still the stubborn, strong, gentle and caring girl I had met when she was four, but now she was something more. She was the Avatar.


	117. Finally home

Thank BG-13 for helping me through all 117 chapters of this long story! She is just INCREDIBLE and you all really need to thank her for putting up with all these crazy crossovers. Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Korra's POV

Some people withstand the thunder and lightning just to feel the rain against their skin. It lets them know their alive, that they exist, that they can feel. That can be a metaphor for life I suppose. All throughout our life we are pushed around and knocked down by obstacles in our path. We want to quit, we want to just lay there and wallow in the pain and misery, we have thoughts that we're not proud of when we see no other way for things to get better.

But then, life hands us a second chance, an opportunity. It can be in the form of forgiveness, a little boy who wouldn't say a word, or the man you've loved all along. At least, that's where I found my second chance.

So what happens is, yeah sure, you get knocked down. You withstand the thunder and lightning. Then, the rain comes, and you realize you're surrounded by people who love you and you feel this warmth spread through your body.

The rain comes for me when Jason looks at me with those big amber eyes and calls me Mom. It comes in the quiet moments with my parents and Katara, when I can feel how much they love me. It comes when Mako kisses me and holds me in his arms.

Those are the moments when I know the storm has passed. Those are the moments when I feel at home.


End file.
